Comment être un parfait connard ?
by Ygrec
Summary: Première étape; assumer son égoïsme, toujours faire passer l'intérêt des autres après le sien. Deuxième étape; manipuler sans scrupules, tourner les situations à son avantage. Troisième étape: ne jamais, jamais tomber amoureux. Rated M pour lemon et langage grossier, bisexualité, Kido x Fudo, les perso ont environ 21/22 ans ! FIN
1. Session sucette

Salut à tous ! :)  
>Premier week-end post rentrée, ça fait du bien xD J'espère que la vôtre s'est bien déroulée, et que vous profitez bien de ces deux petits jours de repos avant d'être lâchés à nouveau dans le grand bain.<p>

Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a un épilogue à The Last of Us, que je ne peux malheureusement pas publier aujourd'hui, faute de temps, mais qui paraîtra dès que possible.

Pour en revenir à cette histoire, c'est parti d'une discussion avec Seiren et Cassidy à propos d'un "Kido qui perd pieds". Je suis du genre un peu sentimentale et tout ce qui va avec, alors je me demandais si je pouvais vraiment y arriver, mais j'ai relevé le défi. Dans cette histoire, Kido risque de devenir un vrai salaud ! x)  
>Donc je dédis cette publication à Seiren et Cassidy, sans qui je ne me serai probablement jamais lancée dans une telle histoire (qu'Est-ce que vous ne me faites pas faire !), et je fais un petit coucou au passage à Yuki Ryuzaki (l'auteur, pas le personnage xD)<p>

Noco, si jamais tu repassais par là, merci beaucoup pour ta review sur Dix ans plus tard, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)  
>Et Hippowdon et Guest, sur The last of Us, merci pour votre soutien, l'épilogue devrait vous mettre du baume au cœur :)<p>

Allez, enjoy ! :3

(Au fait, je précise que le rating M dès le début, c'est pas pour décorer...)

* * *

><p>Les descriptifs d'appartements avaient toujours quelque chose de faux. C'est fourbe, l'immobilier. En fait, ce qu'il faut, c'est un temps d'adaptation.<p>

Et puis, il exagérait; il vivait plutôt bien.

Ce que Kido avait appris sur les descriptifs, c'est que lorsqu'ils disaient «ascenseur en cours de réparation», ils ne précisaient pas que ça faisait déjà 3 ans que les travaux gelaient. Et que par «résidence sécurisée», ils entendaient «la concierge est agressive alors personne ne s'y frotte». Et que quand ils parlaient de «skylounge rénovée», il fallait imaginer une sorte d'étrange serre un peu vieille dont seul le mastic était nickel, et où l'ancien proprio avait laissé ses plantes parce qu'elles avaient commencé à prendre racine en dehors de leurs pots.

Sinon à par ça, l'appartement était cosy. Très spacieux, avec une cuisine américaine et deux chambres relativement grandes.

Ah si, il y avait bien autre chose de gênant: partager sa chambre avec Fudo Akio.

Kido avait jusque là toujours eu une chambre rien que pour lui, alors cette expérience avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Il faut dire que partager sa chambre avec sa soeur ou son frère à 7 ans était une chose. Et la partager avec un -un quoi d'ailleurs ?- ancien camarade de classe à 21 ans, en était une autre très différente.

Pour ramener une fille, par exemple, la colocation s'avérait subtilement embarrassante. Pour passer du temps avec sa compagne, c'est pas très intime, une chambre à deux.

«Ta copine a oublié sa culotte.» maugréa le brun en entrant dans la cuisine, tendant du bout des doigts la fameuse culotte.

«Donne moi ça.» fit Kido en récupérant le sous-vêtement.

«Avec plaisir.»

Fudo alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets en baillant, saluant Endo et Goenji d'un ton maussade.

«Je capte pas pourquoi les filles portent ça. Y a tellement peu de tissus qu'elles économiseraient à ne rien mettre.»

«J'en parlerai à Akiko.» sourit le châtain.

Goenji leva les yeux au ciel et Endo sourit aussi alors que le brun se contentait de vider la cafetière dans son bol du petit déjeuner. Le blond fut le premier à partir; il était déjà prêt, et sa fac était assez loin de là. Il devait changer de rame une fois pour y aller. Il faisait des études d'on ne savait trop quoi, refusant de faire comme son père de la médecine, il apprenait la gestion d'entreprises, du management ou quelque chose du style. Endo, lui, faisait encore et toujours du foot, dans un club, le même que Fudo. La différence entre eux était que Endo pouvait compter sur sa famille pour participer financièrement à l'inscription, et il ne bossait donc que deux fois par semaine comme vendeur dans un magasin de sport. Fudo, lui, ne comptait plus sur sa mère depuis très longtemps déjà et cumulaient les boulots pour payer son club et sa part du loyer. Kido, lui, allait dans une école de commerce, faisait les mêmes études que son père. Ces études coûtaient chers mais Kido père avait largement les moyens de les offrir à son fiston, bien que ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça. Du coup, le châtain y retrouvait des gens issus du même milieu, et avait même une copine, très mignonne d'ailleurs, qui oubliait de temps en temps ses sous-vêtements chez eux.

«Vous commencez à quelle heure ?» demanda celui au bandeau après le départ de son petit ami.

Oui, parce que Endo et Goenji sortaient ensembles. Du coup, pas de problème pour leur chambre. Pour être vraiment honnête, il fallait avouer qu'au départ Fudo n'était pas censé emménager avec eux; ce n'était que quelques jours après le choix définitif d'appartement que le brun le leur avait demandé. La colocation était son seul moyen d'avoir un appart plus près du centre ville de Tokyo, car il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en payer un seul. Donc trop tard, l'appartement n'avait que deux chambres, et ils devaient faire avec. Le couple s'était installé ensemble, et forcément, Kido et Fudo s'étaient retrouvés à cohabiter dans une chambre de 13 m2 tout au plus.

«9h.» répondit l'héritier Kido.

«Dans dix minutes.» marmonna le brun.

Jongler entre serveur et barman dans deux établissements différents, c'était dégradant et fatigant. Le petit resto où il servait le jour se trouvait dans leur rue, un peu plus en amont, sur une place avec une fontaine. Quant au bar, il se situait en centre-ville, dans un quartier très vivant et très luxe, près d'un théâtre et d'un grand restaurant, et entouré de boutiques chics.

«Tu vas être en retard.» fit remarquer le footballeur.

«Je suis toujours en retard.» répondit nonchalamment le brun.

Mais il se dépêcha tout de même, ne buvant que son café avant de partir s'habiller et se laver. Endo ne pensait même plus à lui dire de manger le matin, il finit simplement sa brioche. Kido, lui, s'en fichait un peu : un jour, Fudo fera un malaise, et ce sera bien fait pour lui -vu le nombre de fois où on l'avait mis en garde..

«Tu bosses aujourd'hui ?» demanda le châtain en terminant son croissant.

«Nan, je vais voir mon grand-père.»

«Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part alors.» dit-il juste tandis que le concerné hochait la tête.

Le grand-père de Endo n'était plus tout jeune. Il était au moins aussi têtu que son petit fils et refusait d'entendre parler de maison de retraite. Alors de temps en temps, le jeune homme au bandeau allait échanger quelques passes avec lui, histoire de se faire plaisir un peu. Le châtain laissa donc son ami dans la cuisine et traversa le couloir avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Fudo s'habillait. L'étudiant resta bloqué un instant, juste assez pour que le brun s'en aperçoive et lui adresse un sourire narquois:

«T'as vu mes abdos ?» lança ce dernier d'un air provocateur. «Toi tu as plein de gras à cet endroit.»

Kido grogna et ferma la porte. Il approcha du jeune homme et retira son t-shirt de pyjamas, dévoilant une musculature subtile et parfaitement proportionnée.

«Pff.» se contenta de dire le footballeur.

Il toucha les abdos de son coloc, glissant sa mains sur son abdomen. Kido restait particulièrement bien fait pour un mec qui avait arrêté le sport. Pas trop ni pas assez, ses muscles étaient par-faits, il le savait bien. Trop parfaits, d'ailleurs, comme l'était Kido. Mais ça, Fudo ne le dit pas, il haussa juste les épaules et s'éloigna à la recherche d'un haut propre.

«Akiko te trouve désagréable.» fit le châtain en s'habillant aussi.

«Ah ? Tant mieux.» rétorqua l'autre en maugréant.

«T'u pourrais frapper avant d'entrer non ? T'as carrément flingué l'ambiance hier soir.» poursuivit-il.

Hier lorsque la jolie brune avait fait son strip-tease, pour Kido, rien que pour Kido, et que Fudo avait fait irruption dans leur chambre, il avait en effet pourri l'ambiance. Ce genre de situation était vraiment trop embarrassante. Tellement que Akiko avait préféré rentrer chez elle, oubliant une culotte dans sa précipitation.

«T'as frappé là, à l'instant ?» demanda le brun.

«Non, mais là y a personne avec toi.»

«Et alors ? Tu vois, je fais pas exprès, c'est juste que j'y pense pas. Et crois-moi, j'aurai préféré ne jamais te voir bander sur ta copine. C'était affligeant.»

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se les attacher, et se mit à quatre pattes pour retrouver sa montre. Sa table de chevet était pleine de plans de stratégies de foot et de canettes de soda vides, si bien qu'il était obligé de poser ses affaires par terre avant de dormir. Il chercha sous son lit, passant sa tête par le trou. Kido resta un instant à regarder les fesses charnues de son colocataire et grogna en percevant le début de son boxer. Ce mec avait des fesses trop sexy pour être celles d'un mec. Ça donnait envie de donner un tape dessus. L'étudiant se contrôla finalement et, alors que Fudo ressortait de sous son lit, il lâcha:

«Range-moi ton cul.»

Le brun ne sembla même pas surpris.

«Pourquoi ? Peur de céder à la tentation ?» se moqua-t-il.

«Il donne envie de donner un coup de pied.» reprit l'autre.

«Ou peut-être un coup d'autre chose...» sous-entendit le premier d'un ton aguicheur.

Fudo se releva et, sans prévenir, il vint pincer le derrière de Kido. Celui-ci sursauta -il était justement en train de mettre un pantalon, donc il était en boxer. Le brun rigola d'un air goguenard et quitta la chambre.

«Refais plus jamais ça !» s'exclama l'héritier pour que le concerné entende.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui répondit et il soupira. Cette colocation était un enfer.

* * *

><p>«Yuuto-chan.»<p>

Le châtain émergea de ses profondes réflexions. Akiko le regardait, ses yeux bleus le fixant avec exaspération.

«Tu ne m'écoutes pas !» lui reprocha-t-elle en se redressant.

«Je pensais à autre chose, désolé.» s'excusa le gentil petit ami, embarrassé.

La jeune femme le toisa, boudeuse et reprit d'un ton innocent.

«J'espère au moins que tu pensais à moi.»

Kido sourit affectueusement et déposa un petit baiser sur son nez. Comment dire ? Pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Mais son geste lui valut d'être pardonné et la brune ne chercha pas plus loin.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu disais ?» demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

«Je parlais de mon stage. Je rentrerai dans trois jours, et comme je vais à Osaka, mes parents me raccompagneront sur le retour. Ils veulent te rencontrer tu sais ?»

«Tu crois ?»

«Oui, mon père dit qu'il serait ravi de rencontrer l'héritier Kido. Tu sais, avec les dîners d'affaires, nos pères se sont au moins déjà croisés.»

«Ce serait super. On pourrait... Voyons, se promener sur la baie de Tokyo tous les quatre ?» proposa le châtain.

A vrai dire, cette idée ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Rencontrer ses parents, ça sonnait plutôt sérieux ça. Et lui ne comptait pas spécialement vivre sa vie avec Akiko; il n'y avait même jamais réfléchis. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle voudrait avoir ce genre de relation, «stable», voir «trop stable».

«J'avais plutôt pensé à un dîner, Yuuto.» fit Akiko d'un ton amusé.

L'artillerie lourde. Pourvu qu'elle n'espère rien du genre demande en mariage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, parce que Kido n'en ferait certainement rien. Il ne voulait pas se marier avec une fille qu'il fréquentait depuis à peine... 2 ou 3 ans. Ah, déjà ? Pas étonnant que Akiko veuille le faire rencontrer ses parents. Elle comptait officialiser leur relation auprès de la famille, et les rassurer quant au sérieux de l'affaire. 3 ans, ça commençait à faire long -mais heureusement pas assez pour prétendre à se marier...

«Un dîner, bien sûr.» se reprit l'étudiant. «Laisse-moi réfléchir... Le _Themis,_ près du théâtre, l'ambiance est calme mais festive, ça pourrait être parfait pour ce genre de rencontre non ?»

«Moui... Sinon, j'avais pensé au _Soleil Blanc _sur Rorin Street. Il y aura moins de monde.»

«Mais aussi moins de qualité. Crois-moi, le _Thémis_ est parfait, je connais bien. J'y dînais avec mon père les jours où notre équipe de foot au collège gagnait un match important.»

«Ça devait être souvent.» sourit tendrement la jolie fille.

Kido lui rendit son sourire et releva la tête vers les gens qui marchaient devant lui. Le couple s'était installé près d'une fontaine, se fondant dans l'anonymat d'une place ensoleillée, où les tintements des assiettes et les rires des clients des restaurants-terrasses retentissaient calmement. Son regard grenat rencontra à nouveau ce qu'il observait plus tôt, ce serveur à la chemise blanche qui passait agilement entre les tables occupées: Fudo. Le brun ne l'avait pas vu, trop concentré dans les commandes, et il semblait si naturellement _aimable _de loin que ça faisait sourire l'étudiant.

«Tu es encore dans les nuages !»

Encore une fois, la voix de sa petite amie le sortit de son observation. Il se redressa et s'excusa à nouveau, plus préoccupé par le fait de ne pas pouvoir observer tranquillement que par le fait de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur ce que disait sa copine. Celle-ci soupira et finit par se lever.

«Je vais rentrer alors. Il faut que je fasse mes valises et que j'aille à l'aéroport.» annonça-t-elle.

Le châtain se leva à son tour, surpris par le soudain départ de sa copine. Mais c'est vrai, elle partait ce soir pour son stage de commerce à Osaka.

«Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?» demanda-t-il poliment.

Mais il maudit rapidement son éducation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'accompagner Akiko où que ce soit.

«Ça ira.» fit la brune.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, baiser bientôt rendu par le châtain, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches dessinées. Et puis elle s'éloigna de lui et lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers la rue pour appeler un taxi. Kido regarda simplement l'heure à son poignet : 17h56. Le brun finissait son service dans quelques minutes. L'étudiant se rassit sur le banc. Autant rentrer avec son ami. Il continua d'observer le serveur jusqu'à ce qu'il croise son regard. Celui-ci détourna alors simplement les yeux, comme pour l'ignorer, et quelque part, Kido se sentit frustré. Il avait pensé que le serveur lui lancerait son habituel regard arrogant, et que ça l'aurait exaspéré. Mais au lieu de ça, le jeune homme avait simplement poursuivit son travail, comme si les superbes grenats de son colocataire n'étaient qu'une paire d'yeux parmi tant d'autre. Faisait-il exprès pour le provoquer ? Il en était bien capable.

Kido se rendit soudain compte de sa situation et passa sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher un sourire amusé. Il se moquait de lui-même, à essayer d'interpréter chaque action du brun. Il était parfois tellement habitué à certaines choses que lorsqu'elles n'arrivaient pas, il se sentait bizarre; il avait des points de repères comme ça, qui lui permettait de se rassurer. Le sourire espiègle de Fudo en faisait partie, puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule expression que le jeune homme n'ait jamais montré. Le voir _indifférent _avait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui d'une part, vexait énormément le jeune étudiant, et qui d'autre part le troublait un peu.

Encore une fois, le châtain secoua la tête. Son cerveau, malgré toute la volonté dont il faisait preuve, refusait parfois de stopper une réflexion lorsqu'elle s'amorçait. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le brun, qui achevait son service et faisait signe à son patron qu'il avait fini sa journée. Il disparut à l'intérieur du restaurant, probablement vers les vestiaires, et Kido se leva du banc pour aller l'attendre à la sortie du personnel, au cas où le jeune serveur décidait de l'ignorer jusqu'au bout. Celui-ci finit par sortir, terminant d'enfiler sa veste, et leva un regard interdit vers l'étudiant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Il avait parlé froidement. Kido fut surpris quelques secondes mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et fronça les sourcils.

«Tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de rentrer avec moi.»

«Pardon de ne pas éclater de joie.» grommela le type en rejoignant la place.

Le brun semblait vraiment de très mauvaise humeur.

«Alors je te laisse rentrer à pieds, puisque c'est ça.»

Le serveur ne réagit pas, se contentant de marcher devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Le châtain soupira, et alors qu'il allait exécuter sa menace, le brun se tourna brusquement.

«Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? Ça t'amuse de venir te moquer de moi de cette façon ?»

«Ha... Tu m'avais vu ?..» fit simplement le concerné, indifférent.

«Évidemment.»

Fudo inspira profondément pour se calmer et releva vers son colocataire un regard contrarié qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

«Si j'ai ce boulot... C'est parce que j'en ai besoin pour payer mon club et le loyer. C'est pas une partie de plaisir tu sais ? Toi, je sais bien que ton père te paye tout, et que toi-même tu es assez riche pour ne pas avoir besoin de bosser.» expliqua-t-il, sérieux. «Alors viens pas te pavaner de cette façon devant le resto, avec Miss Parfaite en prime.»

Kido n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

«Alors... Tu veux pas que je te ramène ? Enfin, il faut juste passer au Combini avant.»

«... Si.» soupira le serveur après hésitation. «Je suis fatigué.»

Kido hocha la tête et emprunta une rue piétonne pour atteindre l'avenue où il s'était garé. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son véhicule; une moto noire aussi élégante et sobre tout en étant immanquable, ça ne courait pas les rues. Elle était exactement comme son propriétaire, elle avait ce charme naturel, cette aura immense qui faisait que les gens se retournent sur son passage. C'est sans doute ce qui plaisait le plus chez Kido, après ses yeux: sa classe innée. Le châtain souleva l'assise et saisit les deux casques, tendant l'un d'eux à son colocataire. Celui-ci le prit et l'enfila comme par habitude, la visière teintée cachant désormais son visage. Mais le châtain sentait tout de même son regard à travers le plastique, et il lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de mettre également son casque. Le sien était noir, celui de Fudo blanc, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient décidé tous les deux. Il enfourcha la moto et attendit de sentir son ami derrière lui pour dire:

«On y va.»

«Attends, je-»

Il démarra sans laisser le temps à Fudo de finir sa phrase, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à sa taille par réflexe. L'étudiant sourit derrière son casque, fier de lui. Il fit rugir sa monture, sentant les bras du brun se resserrer autour de son torse. Les gens en général avait tendance à resserrer leur emprise lorsqu'il faisait vrombir sa panthère (ce petit surnom avait été donné par Haruna et était resté). Enfin, par "gens", il voulait parler de la seule autre personne à qui il faisait le coup de démarrer sans prévenir: Akiko. Il finit par ralentir, progressivement, et se gara tout en douceur devant le Combini. Le brun retira son casque blanc et lança un regard irrité à son colocataire:

«Tu as fait exprès ?»

Exprès de démarrer vite pour qu'il se tienne à lui plutôt qu'aux poignées à l'arrière de l'assise ? Nooon, c'était juste une impression, ça.

«Je pensais que tu te tenais.» nia-t-il en rangeant son casque dans la moto.

Fudo décida de garder son casque, et ils entrèrent dans la petite épicerie. L'étudiant se dirigea vers les rayons apéritifs et choisit rapidement quelques paquets de chips et de cacahuètes, un pack de bière et du soda.

«Y a un match ce soir ?» demanda le brun en voyant ce qu'il achetait.

«Osaka/Tokyo. Tu savais pas ?»

«J'avais oublié.»

C'était un rituel. Tous les quatres, lorsqu'il y avait un match, le regardaient avec des gâteaux apéro, un peu de bière et du soda. Et le lendemain, ils faisaient du sport pour se maintenir en forme, et allaient s'échanger quelques passes près de la rivière. Kido arriva en caisse et posa ses achats sur le tapis roulant, en attendant son tour. Fudo fixa un instant un présentoir de sucette, et le châtain, qui l'observait, finit par en saisir une.

«Tu aimes la fraise ?» demanda-t-il.

«Pourquoi ?»

«C'est toi qui vas la sucer.»

Un sourire railleur vint étirer les lèvres fines du serveur à mi-temps, alors même que le jeune homme se rendait compte du sens caché de leur conversation. l'ambiguïté de ce qu'il avait dit semblait beaucoup amuser Fudo.

«Le coup de la moto, et maintenant une sucette à la fraise... Il y a un message que tu veux faire passer, Yuu ?» se moqua le brun.

«Tu penses qu'à ça...» soupira l'héritier Kido en essayant d'avoir l'air agacé.

Il l'appelait comme ça parfois, avec ce ton amusé qui le rendait aussi insupportable que délicieux. Yuu. Et là, il était le seul à utiliser ce surnom; disons que Akiko l'appelait Yuuto-chan et que les autres avaient trop de respect pour l'appeler autrement que Kido.

«Tu te rends compte que j'ai une copine ?» reprit-il juste en voyant que son colocataire ne répondait pas.

Fudo se rapprocha de lui, discrètement, et murmura:

«Toi et moi on sait que ça ne te pose pas de problème...»

En effet, pas vraiment. C'est comme si Kido, en grandissant, avait perdu son sens de la loyauté. Le Kido sérieux de quatorze ans avait mué en un Kido un peu débridé et fêtard de vingt et un ans. Même si son instinct l'empêchait encore de faire absolument n'importe quoi; il savait et respectait ses limites, suivait et travaillait correctement ses cours. N'empêche que concernant la fidélité, il avait laaargement régressé. Sans doute le fait de ne pas être réellement amoureux de qui que ce soit -mais simplement attiré- aidait un peu. Kido ne voulait tout simplement pas tomber amoureux.

«14 030 ¥* s'il-vous-plaît.»

Il fut tiré de ses pensées et paya rapidement, le brun récupérant leurs achats dans son casque. Il ne restait que le pack de bières, que Kido prit, et après avoir remercié la caissière, il suivit son camarade de chambre dans la rue. Celui-ci avait déjà soulevé l'assise pour ranger les quelques courses, et l'étudiant soupira en vérifiant dans sa poche; plus de clés. Il posa les bières avec le reste et rabaissa le siège avant de récupérer la clé de sa moto.

«C'est _ma_ clé.»

«T'as qu'à faire plus attention à tes affaires.» rétorqua le serveur comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

«Tu l'as piquée dans ma poche !»

«C'est bien ce que je dis.»

«Tu es sûr que le vol ne te sert pas à arrondir tes fins de mois ?»

Toujours l'art de trouver ce qui pique. Il vit passer un éclair irrité dans les yeux de son vis à vis, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait tellement faire ça... Parce que c'était horrible à dire mais Fudo était pile le genre de type à qui on aime faire du mal, qu'on aime attacher, enchaîner, mordre... Un mec de nature aussi arrogante, ça faisait du bien de le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Qui plus est, le serveur ne lui en tenait jamais vraiment rigueur, comme si quelque part, il savait que c'était un juste retour des choses.

«Si. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'objets t'appartenant que j'ai revendu cette année.» fit le brun en jetant un regard froid à son colocataire.

«De toutes façons, je pourrais tout racheter au moins 4 fois, alors tu peux y aller.» sourit le concerné, arrogant.

L'autre se contenta d'un regard haineux -l'argent, c'était vraiment son talon d'Achille. Il mit son casque et attendit que le propriétaire prenne place sur le véhicule.

«Bouge ton cul, on va pas coucher là.» marmonna-t-il.

Kido mit son casque également et enfourcha la moto. Il s'assura que son colocataire l'entendait bien avant de répliquer, arrogant:

«Peut-être que toi si. Ou tu préfères les ponts ?»

«Dépasse pas tes limites, mec. Ou tu le regretteras.»

Le châtain sourit, amusé, en sentant les ongles de Fudo s'ancrer dans la chair de ses côtes à travers son t-shirt. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait aucun scrupule à dire de telles choses au brun. Il était bien armé, et largement capable de se défendre, voir contrattaquer.

Kido démarra à nouveau, et fit demi-tours au rond-point: il était grand temps de rentrer, ou ils rateraient le début du match.

* * *

><p>Kido sentit son sourcil tiquer à nouveau. Comment était-il censé se concentrer avec <em>ça<em> ?! «Ça», c'était la putain de bouche de Fudo, autour de sa putain de sucette. Mais merde quoi, même Akiko ne faisait pas ça aussi bien avec ses lèvres ! Kido déglutit et essaya de se reconcentrer sur le match. Un partout. Bon sang, ça bougeait pas, c'était mou ! Ça faisait 40 min que personne n'avait marqué, et on arrivait à la fin de la seconde mi-temps. Si Tokyo continuait de jouer comme ça, Kido prendrait lui-même en main l'entraînement de l'équipe ! Sérieusement, une jolie brochette de mollusques.

«Mais non imbécile, t'avais une ouverture sur la droite !» s'exclama le brun à côté de lui en voyant une action ratée.

Rageur, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et remit sa sucette dans sa bouche. Son bras gauche touchait désormais le droit du châtain, Endo et Goenji étaient calés l'un contre l'autre un peu plus à droite sur le canapé. Kido sentit son regard échapper à nouveau au match et se diriger vers la langue rose qui passait sur la sucrerie de son colocataire. Raah.

«Hmhh !» s'exclama le brun en agrippant la cuisse de Kido.

Il se reprit, retirant de sa bouche la sucette qui l'avait empêché de parler:

«T'as vu ?! Hanryu vient de louper la meilleure occasion de tir combiné au MONDE !»

«C'est dingue, pourquoi ils sont nuls aujourd'hui ?» fit Endo en parlant de l'équipe de Tokyo.

Fudo et Endo fréquentait le club de formation où s'entraînait l'équipe de Tokyo, et connaissaient donc les joueurs au moins de vue. Depuis quelques temps en fait, Tokyo était minable pendant les matchs, et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Kido fixa la main de son compagnon de chambre sur sa cuisse, et sentit comme une bouffée de chaleur. Et comme pour en rajouter, le brun sortit de sa bouche le bâton de la sucette pour le contempler, boudeur:

«J'ai fini ma sucette...» marmonna-t-il en jetant le bâtonnet dans un des pâquets de chips vides.

Puis il se tourna vers Kido avec son air de gamin frustré et demanda:

«Je peux en avoir une autre ?»

Ce fut comme un coup de marteau sur la tête du châtain, qui saisit violemment le bras du brun et se leva du canapé en le tirant avec lui. Le couple leur lança un regard interrogateur et l'étudiant se contenta de marmonner:

«J'ai des bonbons dans la chambre.»

Et sous le regard étonné de Endo -Goenji ne cherchait même plus à savoir-, il traîna brutalement le footballeur vers leur chambre. Une fois dedans, il repoussa violemment le brun, si bien qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Le jeune héritier verrouilla la porte derrière lui alors que son compagnon de chambre se redressait en bougonnant:

«Tu pourrais être plus délicat.»

Pourtant le châtain ne prit pas en compte sa remarque; il se contenta de prendre à nouveau le serveur par le col et le fit marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à son lit. Là, il se planta devant le brun, de façon à lui faire remarquer la bosse sur son pantalon.

«Oh. Alors c'est ça ton bonbon ?»

Kido ne répondait pas. Le futur footballeur haussa les épaules:

«J'espérais quelque chose de plus... Sucré.»

Il entreprit de baisser sa fermeture éclair avec ses dents puis défit le bouton avec ses mains avant de baisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Fudo poussa un peu son colocataire pour qu'il s'assoit sur son lit et baissa le boxer langoureusement. Après un sourire carnassier, il lécha le membre de tout son long.

«C'est vraiment moins bon que la sucette.» marmonna-t-il avant de prendre le sexe dans sa bouche d'un air insolemment ennuyé.

Il se mit à le suçoter paresseusement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un bonbon, alors que le châtain restait immobile. Soudain, sans même le prévenir, Kido saisit ses cheveux et le tira en arrière violemment. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de s'exclamer en tentant de reprendre ses cheveux:

«Ça fait mal !»

Kido ne prêta pas attention à sa plainte et agrippa sa ceinture pour l'attacher brutalement autour des poignets de Fudo, qui avait les mains au dessus de sa tête. D'un geste, il parvint à lier le tout au montant de son lit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!»

Le serveur semblait fulminer, mais l'étudiant ne réagissait toujours pas. Il profita du fait que son partenaire essaie de défaire la ceinture pour lui saisir l'entre-jambe, et commencer à le masser doucement. Le brun tressaillit en poussant un petit gémissement, et ne tarda pas -bien malgré lui- à avoir une érection. Le châtain sourit, carnassier, et se pencha pour dévorer son cou, alors que Fudo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. Les mouvements circulaires de son pouce firent frémir le brun, et Kido sentit le membre se dresser sous ses soins, non sans satisfaction. Il retira sa main de la bosse et s'éloigna: le serveur était désormais presque tremblant de désir, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, prêt à réclamer plus.

«Et maintenant, c'est vraiment une sucette à la fraise que tu veux ?» susurra l'étudiant, animal.

En parlant, il avait fait en sorte de pointer son membre vers le visage du concerné. Celui-ci le fixait à présent avec envie, et sembla hésiter -par amour propre- avant de lâcher d'une voix rauque:

«Donne-la moi...»

Il parlait de l'érection. Le sourire du châtain grandit, et il saisit fermement la mâchoire de l'autre pour l'immobiliser tout en frottant son sexe sur sa joue.

«Tu es sûr ? Après tout, ce n'est pas de la fraise. Pas sûr que ça te plaise.» poursuivit-il langoureusement.

Une gémissement plaintif franchit les lèvres de Fudo tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour faire signe qu'il la voulait vraiment.

«C'est pas une réponse ça.» fit Kido comme s'il était ennuyé.

«Je... Je la veux vraiment...» gémit l'autre.

«Pourquoi donc ?» insista le premier.

«C-C'est bon... C'est vraiment délicieux !»

Fudo entendit un rire grave et il put enfin prendre le membre dans sa bouche. Ooh, c'était tellement chaud, il était tellement excité... Des gémissements étouffés parvinrent aux oreilles du châtain, qui siffla pour attirer l'attention du brun. Celui-ci leva les yeux seulement à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait, et sentit une vague bouillonnante échouer dans son bassin lorsqu'il croisa le regard rubis de son partenaire. Kido passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, provocateur, retira son sexe de sa bouche, et se pencha vers lui avec une lenteur étouffante, toujours plus près de son visage... Le brun se pencha lui aussi par instinct, aussi loin que le lui permettaient ses bras attachés, et entrouvrit avidement la bouche pour accueillir celle de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux étaient fermés d'excitation, et son souffle erratique prouvait sa totale merci à son chasseur. Pourtant Kido frôla à peine ses lèvres, souriant tel un prédateur, et plongea juste dans son cou pour planter ses dents contre l'épaule. Il commença par suçoter, se délectant de ses soupirs d'excitation, et le mordit sauvagement tout en agrippant son érection devenue douloureuse. Fudo se cambra autant de douleur que de plaisir, alors que son ventre s'embrasait de façon fulgurante sous les caresses de son partenaire. Kido sentit très vite le membre du serveur se dresser encore -si tant est que ce soit possible- et ses hanches pulser par instinct sous ses légers touchés, témoignant de son excitation.

«Eh bien eh bien...» susurra-t-il en plantant ses dents dans la peau moite de son partenaire. «Tu t'excites sur moi de cette façon ? Quel pervers...»

Il mordilla le cou de Fudo jusqu'à son oreille et poursuivit son chemin sur ses joues avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Il lâcha le sexe du brun, qui émit une plainte de protestation, mais qui prit sans hésiter l'érection de l'héritier dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle se présenta à lui. Kido laissa un rire grave lui monter à la gorge, agrippant férocement les cheveux du brun pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il força un peu, obligeant l'autre à prendre le sexe profondément dans sa bouche, le faisant gémir. Il plaça sa jambe entre ses cuisses, pressant contre l'érection étroitement dressé dans le jean du brun. Celui-ci lâcha une plainte de plaisir, réclamant plus sans pouvoir vraiment parler, se contentant de lécher consciencieusement le gland de son maître. Il respirait bruyamment essoufflé, et se mit à bouger inconsciemment les hanches, frottant son sexe délaissé contre le genou du châtain. Le plaisir qu'il éprouva le fit momentanément lâcher le membre de Kido, alors qu'il soupirait de soulagement.

«Tu n'as pas fini, Fudo.» gronda l'étudiant en l'obligeant à rouvrir la bouche.

«Att... Attends... Laisse-moi... Juste... Respirer un peu...» haleta le brun, sa salive coulant du coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

L'héritier fit mine de réfléchir et répondit:

«Non.»

Là-dessus, il fourra à nouveau son sexe dans la bouche chaude de son vis-à-vis, ignorant ses grognements plaintifs. Il sourit juste, arrogant, alors qu'il sentait lui aussi le plaisir enivrer ses sens.

«C'est ça, grogne, vilain chien.» lança-t-il, amusé.

Les vibrations que ces grondements provoquait dans la gorge du brun lui faisait un bien fou, et bien entendu, sa phrase eut pour effet d'exciter encore d'avantage le concerné, qui ne put retenir ses coups de bassins. Kido se raidit, saisissant férocement les cheveux de son partenaire à l'arrière de son crâne pour achever la fellation et il jouit dans un râle animal. Fudo se recula d'un coup, incapable de tout avaler, et sentit un peu de semence couler de sa bouche alors qu'il toussait. Son bassin s'enflamma à nouveau et il vint lui aussi, dans son boxer. Kido reprit son souffle plus rapidement que le serveur, totalement épuisé par la session sucette. Il profita que Fudo ne soit pas en mesure de riposter pour essuyer son sexe sur son t-shirt avant de le ranger, et se pencha pour le fixer, amusé:

«Tu manges vraiment comme un cochon... T'en a partout sur toi.» se moqua-t-il.

Le brun le fusilla du regard, avant de se redresser. Il essuya le sperme qui coulait de son menton sur son épaule et lança d'un air mauvais:

«Détache-moi maintenant.»

Kido ne cilla pas, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

«Non.» dit-il.

«Qu-Quoi ?»

Kido se releva, sans le quitter de yeux, un sourire hautain à la bouche.

«Tu n'as qu'à le faire tout seul.» acheva le châtain alors qu'il remontait sa braguette.

Et sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

«Kido, ça suffit maintenant, détache-moi..!» tenta à nouveau Fudo.

«Non.»

«Allez j'te dis ! Ou tu le regretteras la prochaine fois.»

«C'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais vraiment.» dit Kido, parfaitement sérieux. «De toute façon on recommencera pas. Démerde-toi tout seul.»

Ceci dit, il quitta la pièce, laissant le brun seul et désappointé. Mais ce dernier finit pas soupirer, rageur, et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se sortir de là. Il réussit à enlever la main gauche et fit tourner son poignet douloureux, avant de retirer la main droite et faire de même. Il pesta contre Kido, la peau des poignets rougis par ses acrobaties pour se défaire de la ceinture, et passa sa main sur son menton pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui restait. Il essuya sa main sur son t-shirt -de toute manière tout était bon à laver maintenant. Il entreprit de défaire son jean et évalua dans son boxer l'étendue des dégâts. Il grimaça: autant aller se laver tout de suite, tant pis pour le match. Il jeta un oeil noir à la ceinture, encore accroché au montant du lit, et la saisit. Kido allait regretter ça.

Fudo s'approcha de son bureau pour prendre une paire de ciseaux et coupa non sans mal la ceinture en cuir en deux. Il balança les deux bouts sur le lit de Kido et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. L'excitation passée, la colère envahissait l'esprit de Fudo. Comme si il ne l'intéressait pas ! Pff.

De son côté, l'héritier était retourné s'asseoir dans le salon, pensif. Il répondit vaguement lorsque Goenji lui demanda ce que faisait Fudo, et se laissa aller à ses réflexions.

En fait, le brun n'était qu'un jeu malsain qui faisait ressortir ses pires côtés. Il fallait dire que l'héritier cachait bien son jeu, avec tout le monde. Il semblait doux, gentil, juste un peu taquin. Fudo était le seul à connaître cette partie de lui si... Sombre. Un sourire désabusé combla les joues de l'étudiant. On disait souvent qu'il était un ange, parce qu'il était adorable, et que Fudo, lui, était un vrai diable, parce que méchant et fourbe.

Mais Kido se demandait parfois qui était véritablement l'ange, et qui était vraiment le démon: sans doute pas celui qu'on croyait...

* * *

><p>Et voilà xD<p>

Bon, on commence plutôt fort ! (enfin toujours moins fort que vampire!Kido, hein ?)  
>Si vous avez apprécié, je serai honorée d'avoir une review de votre part.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous ! En attendant, bonne rentrée, et à samedi/dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :D Bisous bisous :3


	2. Je vais t'appeler un taxi

Hello tous ! :D

On se retrouve pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de publier cette histoire, à cause du comportement horrible de Kido ! Mais bon, j'ai l'impression que vous avez aimé quand même alors... Ouf !  
>J'espère vraiment que vous ne trouvez pas Kido OOC x)<p>

Allons, enjoy !~

* * *

><p>Quelque part, oui, il détestait Kido. Mais la partie de lui qui l'aimait était tellement plus forte que c'était inutile d'essayer de résister. Et paradoxalement, c'est en étant désagréablement insupportable qu'il l'exprimait.<p>

«Sa majesté a fini ses essayages ?» demanda-t-il, d'un ton exaspéré.

Il n'était pas vraiment exaspéré, au contraire, c'était plutôt amusant. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'y prenait au dernier moment. Pourtant, Akiko l'avait prévenu au moins quatre jours à l'avance. Le châtain sortit de la cabine d'essayage en finissant de boutonner sa chemise et leva vers le footballeur un regard dubitatif.

«Si je peux me permettre monsieur, ça vous va à ravir.» assura le vendeur en hochant la tête.

Kido n'eut pas l'air satisfait de la déclaration du conseillé de boutique et se tourna vers son colocataire.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

«Tu ressembles au premier ministre.»

Ce n'était pas un compliment, et Kido le savait bien. Il retira sa cinquième veste sous les yeux désespérés du vendeur et commença à défaire sa chemise bleue marine en refermant le rideau. Fudo soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard à sa montre:

«Ça fait déjà 1h qu'on est là, bouge-toi un peu !» fit-il de façon à ce que le concerné entende.

«Je t'y verrai bien toi !» grogna l'autre. «Comment je suis censé m'habiller pour faire bonne impression devant des gens que je connais pas ?»

Le brun soupira et attrapa une chemise rouge hermès sur le portant de sélections du vendeur, ignorant son regard désabusé. Il entrouvrit le rideau, avisant l'étudiant torse nu, avant de lui tendre le vêtement.

«Tu devrais savoir toi-même ce qui te met en valeur.»

Le rouge faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il n'attendit pas de croiser le regard surpris de son colocataire et ressortit, le laissant mettre sa chemise. Il retourna fouiller sur le portant du vendeur et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander un ensemble de costume noir. Celui-ci inclina la tête avec un sourire acerbe et retourna dans le magasin. Le brun savait que si Kido avait le charme naturel qui collait à ce monde, personne ne le prenait lui au sérieux dans ce genre de boutique. Pas avec ses baskets un peu passées et ses fringues froissées. Alors oui, ce conseillé en classe du beau linge brossait Kido dans le sens du poil, mais il dédaignait totalement le jeune serveur. Sans parler de ces sourires de mépris à chaque remarque qu'il faisait. Parce que le beau monde était du genre dédaigneux. Kido avait beau être de cet univers d'or et de cristal, il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas considérer les gens pour leur statut mais pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Voilà pourquoi Kido le détestait; parce qu'il était insupportable, pas parce qu'il n'était pas riche, pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas de grandes études. Et quelque part, c'est pour ça que Fudo était méchant et exaspérant. Il préférait le mépris mérité plutôt qu'une sorte d'indifférence passive. Surtout que Kido le détestait parfois d'une manière tout à fait sexy... Même si ça ressemblait parfois à de la réelle haine, à de la réelle violence, c'était toujours délicieux -et mieux que rien.

«Voici, monsieur.»

Le vendeur était revenu avec le costume qu'il avait réclamé, le tirant de ses réflexions.

«Ah. Merci.» dit le serveur.

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite et le brun se retourna vers la cabine de l'étudiant pour lui donner l'ensemble. Le footballeur passa sa tête par le rideau discrètement, et admira un court instant le châtain qui arrangeait le col de la chemise.

«Hey.» dit juste Fudo pour signaler sa présence.

«Tu avais raison. Le rouge rend plutôt bien.»

En disant ça, il avait tourné ses beaux yeux vers l'intéressé et lui avait même accordé un sourire. Le luxe quoi. Le brun ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire, mais le sien était sincère et ému. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes, puis Fudo, qui se sentait vraiment idiot, brisa le contact.

«Et je mets quoi en bas ?» demanda l'héritier.

«Un pantalon, en général c'est bien vu.» plaisanta le brun.

Le châtain ne sembla pas amusé, comme si il se souvenait tout à coup de la raison de sa présence ici. Il devait rencontrer les parents d'Akiko le soir même, lors d'un dîner dans ce fameux resto de luxe qu'était le Themis. Et qui disait Themis disait costume, un qui ne fasse pas business comme tous les autres qu'il avait, quelque chose d'à la fois sérieux et romantique. Et comme il y avait une boutique de vêtements en face du bar où travaillait Fudo, il en avait profité pour se faire conduire. Qui plus est, le Themis se situait plus haut dans la rue. Le brun lui tendit l'ensemble noir.

«Essaie ça.»

L'étudiant obéit et ne demanda même pas à son colocataire de sortir de la cabine. Il enfila le pantalon, fit sa ceinture et se vêtit de sa veste en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. La force de l'habitude.

«C'est bien.» dit-il en ajustant la veste noire.

Il lança un regard vers le brun et sourit.

«Tu veux bien choisir mes chaussures aussi ? Tu es autrement plus doué que ce soit disant conseillé de boutique.»

«Pourquoi pas.» répondit le concerné, amusé. «Au moins, on est d'accord concernant ce minable.»

Le jeune footballeur espérait que le vendeur ait entendu leur discussion. Il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place. Il laissa son interlocuteur dans sa cabine et partit à la recherche de chaussures. Quelque part, il enviait le châtain. Après tout, il avait de quoi s'acheter un ensemble de plus de 300 $ et des chaussures qui valaient une petite fortune elles aussi, le tout sur un coup de tête. Fudo essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait avec autant d'argent que Kido. Il s'acheterait sans doute une voiture pour rejoindre ses jobs et son club, et achèterait un nouveau manteau à sa mère, ainsi que de quoi construire une nouvelle vie. Puis il se souvint que s'il était aussi riche, il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler. Quelle belle vie ! Il choisit des chaussures en cuir noir brillant qui semblaient remonter assez haut sur les chevilles. Kido était ressorti de la cabine, et laissait au vendeur le soin de scanner les prix du costume avant de couper les étiquettes.

«Celles-là ?» s'enquit le brun en montrant les chaussures à son colocataire.

L'étudiant détailla un instant la paire et hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Il la saisit en remerciant le jeune serveur, vérifia la pointure et demanda au conseillé de lui ramener des chaussures à sa taille. L'employé se dirigea vers les stocks et laissèrent les deux jeunes seuls dans l'espace d'essayage.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ses parents ?» demanda alors le brun.

«J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis. Je verrai quand il faudra.»

Fudo acquiesça lentement.

«Voici, monsieur.» lança le vendeur en ramenant une nouvelle paire.

Kido s'assit pour les essayer. Elles étaient plutôt confortables, mais elles restaient neuves. Le jeune héritier allait devoir éviter de courir un marathon avec, où elles lui feraient mal. Sous le regard attentif du brun, le vendeur retira toutes les étiquettes et mit les habits en état tandis que l'acheteur signait son chèque.

«Il faut combien de temps pour aller jusqu'au Themis d'ici ?» voulut savoir Kido.

«Environ 10min de marche.» dit simplement son colocataire en haussant les épaules.

«Je vais y aller alors, ou je risque d'être en retard.»

Fudo opina du chef. Lui aussi, ne tarderait pas à prendre son service au Sherleyton, un bar lounge branché et chic quelques mètres plus haut. Ce quartier du centre-ville était vraiment un des hauts-lieux de Tokyo, avec le théâtre Royal Toramatsu en face du Themis, le Oyabun, un autre restaurant prestigieux, et ses boutiques chics aux quatre coins de l'avenue.

«J'y vais.» dit Kido en réajustant définitivement son col de chemise.

«Bon appétit.» se moqua le brun.

En vérité, il n'enviait pas Kido autant qu'il enviait Akiko. Elle avait une famille riche, elle était brillante et mignonne, se faisait inviter dans de grands restaurants, ça c'était une chose. Mais surtout, le plus important, elle avait Kido. Parfois le serveur se sentait coupable d'interférer dans leur relation en couchant avec l'étudiant. Parfois, il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, que si quelqu'un devait être capable de faire des choix, c'était Kido, et que lui n'y étais pour rien si il trompait sa copine. Mais il se disait alors que s'il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec le châtain, celui-ci n'aurait sans doute jamais couché avec lui. Quoi qu'il puisse penser, de toutes manières, la faute lui retombait toujours dessus.

Alors c'est que ça devait être la seule possibilité..!

* * *

><p>«Deux Mojito Perrier, un Whisky Coca !»<p>

«Fudo, il te reste du whisky ?»

«Regarde dans le troisième placard, à gauche, il doit en rester.»

«Un Bloody Mary pour monsieur.»

«Tu as servi les Mojitos, Fudo ?»

«Deux secondes, je m'occupe des Americanos Coca ici.»

«Je prends les Mojitos !»

«Et pour vous mesdemoiselles ?»

Fudo soupira en servant les Americanos. Le type le remercia vaguement et posa son billet sur le comptoir. Toujours comme ça, vers 22h30, il commençait à y avoir du monde. Il fallait trouver le rythme, trois barmans pour une foule de clients qui voulaient se détendre, c'était parfois un peu tendu. Il saisit l'argent et le plaça dans la caisse.

«Tu crois que c'est raisonnable, une deuxième Margarita ?»

Fudo se tourna vers le client qui venait de passer commande, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Kido. Il resta figé quelques secondes, surpris, et demanda, intrigué:

«T'es pas avec ta copine ?»

«Le dîner est terminé, Akiko raccompagne ses parents à l'hôtel, et comme on vit pas ensemble, j'ai pas voulu m'imposer.»

«Pourquoi t'as pas pris un taxi pour rentrer ?»

«Un taxi, tu veux rire ?»

«Trois Mojiritos Perrier s'il-vous-plaît !» lança un client.

«Tout de suite.»

Le brun saisit trois verres dans l'étagère tandis qu'un de ses collègues passait dans les cuisines pour savoir quand ils auraient de nouveaux des verres à cocktail.

«Ma moto est juste un peu plus bas, je l'avais garée près de la boutique.» poursuivit le châtain en couvrant le brouhaha. «Mais je voulais me changer avant de monter dessus, il faut pas que j'abîme le nouveau costume.»

«Et pour résoudre tes problèmes, tu viens boire une Margarita ?» fit sarcastiquement le serveur.

«J'ai besoin que tu me fasses entrer dans les vestiaires du personnel.»

«Quoi ? Tu peux pas te changer dans les chiottes ?»

«J'ai besoin de poser mes affaires pour me changer. Les cabines des toilettes sont trop petites et... C'est pas classe de se changer dans des toilettes.»

«Mojitos Perrier !»

«C'est pour moi.»

Le brun prit le billet qu'on lui tendait et le rangea lui aussi dans la caisse avant de rendre la monnaie.

«Fudo, arrête de bavarder sur ton temps de travail !»

«Oui !»

Le concerné soupira et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

«J'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu as besoin de la carte d'accès pour y accéder, et si je te la donne et que quelqu'un te la prend des mains, je serai tenu pour responsable !»

«Prends une pause alors ! Et ouvre-moi les vestiaires.»

Le brun soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers son collègue.

«Je prends 5 min.»

«Ok mais bouge-toi, on a déjà beaucoup de commandes !»

«Ouais.»

Le barman à mi-temps fit signe à son camarade de chambre de le suivre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule et parvinrent à une porte au fond de la salle. Fudo passa la carte et poussa la porte métallique pour faire entrer l'héritier.

«Y a beaucoup de monde.» fit ce dernier lorsque le brun eut refermé les vestiaires.

«C'est toujours comme ça vers 23h.»

Kido commença à se déshabiller pour mettre un jean, rapide, et le brun expira silencieusement. Cette atmosphère lui rappelait les séances de foot, quand il s'était pris lui-même une fois à observer le stratège titulaire se dévêtir. Ce devait être au lycée, il se souvenait avoir admiré son corps athlétique quelques instant avant de se ressaisir et de détourner les yeux. A l'époque, il ne savait pas encore que Kido lui plaisait, et il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi les abdos finement taillés du quatorze lui avait paru intéressants.

«Tu me trouves attirant, Fudo ?»

Le serveur ne répondit pas.

«Quand Endo et Goenji m'ont annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, je me suis surpris à me demander ce qui pouvait bien pousser un mec à être attiré par un autre.»

Kido remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste de moto, son costume rangé dans son sac -il semblait avoir gardé la chemise. Il avait toujours été très ouvert, très tolérant concernant la relation qu'entretenaient Endo et Goenji. Il était rare que des couples homosexuels se proclament comme tels; tous le monde n'avait pas le même état d'esprit que Kido. C'est vrai, il avait toujours eu l'air si naturel, comment deviner que sous ses airs compréhensifs, l'héritier se posait ce genre de questions ? Il releva vers le brun un regard amusé et s'approcha de lui.

«Eh bien, c'est vrai que certains peuvent valoir le coup..»

Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et se pencha vers son visage. Le footballeur fronça les sourcils en sentant l'haleine alcoolisé de son colocataire et le maintint éloigné.

«Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir ?» demanda-t-il.

Ou bien avait-il déjà oublié ce qu'il avait annoncé la dernière fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Le brun s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque lorsque celui-ci repondit:

«Euhm... J'ai bu un apéro avec les parents d'Akiko... Et un peu de vin. Et une petite Margarita. Mais je vais bien hein.»

En effet, Kido restait Kido, avec ou sans alcool, il demeurait maître de lui-même. Si ce n'est son air chaleureux et insouciant, rien ne laissait vraiment croire qu'il avait bu.

«Je vais t'appeler un taxi, ça vaut mieux.»

«Je préfère rentrer en moto.»

«Pas sans tes clés.»

Le brun ferma sa main sur les clés de la moto de Kido et les cacha dans sa propre poche. C'était toujours si facile de lui piquer ses clés, et ce sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, c'était presque devenu une habitude. Le châtain se rendit compte que le serveur l'avait détroussé et soupira.

«Rends-les moi !»

«Non. Il faut pas conduire quand on a bu.»

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?» lâcha l'étudiant, agacé. «Allez, donne-les.»

«C'est dangereux de conduire sous l'emprise de l'alcool.»

Le brun se tut. Kido resta un instant à le fixer, étonné, comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Pourtant, il finit par pousser un soupir amusé et s'éloigna de son vis-à-vis pour mettre ses baskets. Fudo déglutit et retira sa main de sa poche pour se détendre un peu; son camarade avait l'air d'avoir compris. Le châtain finit par se redresser et prit son sac sur son épaule avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

«Tu gardes mes clés alors ?» demanda-t-il.

«Je vais t'appeler un tax-...»

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre happa doucement ses lèvres. Une fois, puis deux, puis il s'arrêta là, sans caresses ni rien de plus, et s'écarta.

«Je rentre à pieds.» sourit l'étudiant.

Et sans rien ajouter, il sortit par la porte de sortie du personnel. Fudo resta un instant à fixer la porte se refermer, seul dans le vestiaire, et soupira. Il avait pourtant dit que c'était fini... Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ? Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, c'était certainement à cause de l'alcool. Il quitta le vestiaire et rejoignit le bar pour aider ses collègues. Il y avait un peu moins de monde mais toujours trop pour deux personnes, il était grand temps qu'il revienne.

«Hey, Fudo, c'était qui ce mec ?» lança discrètement un des barmans à son retour.

«Juste un pote.» marmonna le brun en prenant la commande d'une jeune femme.

«Juste ?» répéta l'autre, amusé.

«Quand on précise 'juste', c'est qu'on a quelque chose à cacher.» rigola le troisième.

«Hin hin, c'est ça. J'suis pas PD.» grogna le brun.

«Rooh, on plaisante, mec !»

«Qui a demandé une seize ?»

«C'est pour moi !»

Il détestait devoir parler de sa vie privée. Ce qu'il faisait dans son lit et avec qui, cela ne regardait personne. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait avouer qu'il en parlerait sans doute plus facilement si ça avait été des filles, sous ses draps. Les mecs en général aimaient bien parler de leurs dernières galipettes. Mais peu d'entre eux trouveraient intéressant d'écouter un des leurs dire qu'il préférait écarter ses cuisses plutôt que celles d'une fille. A force de se taire sur ce genre de sujet, Fudo avait rapidement dû être confronté aux piques des autres garçons. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une langue acérée qui n'hésitait pas à répondre, et il s'en sortait finalement toujours; les autres pensaient qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ses affaires, et le laissaient tranquille en dehors des moqueries gentilles qui fusaient parfois. Fudo finit ses cocktails et les envoya au client avant d'encaisser, et prit aussitôt une nouvelle commande. Le nombre de clients semblait stagner un peu, d'ailleurs, il irait décroissant minuit passé. Dire qu'il en avait encore jusqu'à 3h du mat... Au moins l'heure de pointe était passée. Il n'y avait que les night clubs qui continuait à accueillir autant de monde après minuit qu'avant. Les lounges avaient une ambiance plus relax qui plaisait surtout aux gens raffinés, loin des musiques électro pleines de basses des discothèques.

«En vrai, Fudo, t'as une copine ?»

«Ça te regarde ?»

«Dis juste si t'en as une mec ! On t'en demandera pas plus.» insista le barman le plus près.

«... C'est compliqué.» soupira finalement le brun.

Non, c'était pas compliqué du tout, il n'avait pas de copine, juste quelques plans culs dans son répertoire, dont quelques filles, des jolies bien gaulées pour les soirs où il se sentait d'humeur hétéro. Il n'avait même pas de copain puisque le seul type qu'il pouvait aimer se trouvait être casé avec Miss Parfaite, alors non, il n'y avait rien de compliqué. Mais, dire que «c'est compliqué» rendait la vérité moins triste, moins insensible. «C'est compliqué» laissait sous-entendre que ça pourrait être simple.

«Elle est belle ?»

Beau, oui, et aussi intelligent, sociable, modeste, taquin et sûr de lui en même temps. Tout ce que devait être un homme, un vrai, et tout ce qu'était ce parfait connard.

«Oui.»

«Elle est comment ?»

«Châtain clair. Mais pas n'importe quel châtain clair.»

Fudo servit les les whisky coca et alla chercher une bouteille de bière blonde dans le frigidaire pour la commande suivante.

«Châtain comme une crinière de lion, tu vois un peu ?»

Il enchaînait les commandes automatiquement, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

«Et il a les yeux rouges, comme du vin. Du Bordeau que tu regardes à la lumière, du rubis liquide, c'est de cette couleur là.»

«Il ?»

Fudo se stoppa. Il releva les yeux vers son collègue, saisissant son erreur.

«Tu fais exprès ? J'ai dit "elle".»

«Ah, j'ai cru que tu avais dit "il".»

Fudo déglutit alors que l'autre servait trois ti-punch à un jeune homme, qui rejoignit ses amis après avoir payé. Le brun enfouit sa main dans sa poche pour se rassurer mais cela ne fit que le crisper d'avantage.

Les clés. Elles avaient disparu.

Il crut un instant les avoir faites tomber mais se rendit compte que c'était impossible. Il les aurait senties, ou entendues tomber. Il fouilla l'autre poche pour être sûr, mais rien non plus. Oh non. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Kido les avait reprises... Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient ?

«Hey, je prends 2min, je dois passer un coup de fil.» annonça-t-il à ses collègues en posant son torchon, angoissé.

«Encore ?» s'étonna l'un d'eux.

«T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air tendu.»

«Je reviens.»

Fudo quitta de nouveau le bar et se hâta vers les vestiaires. Avec un peu de chance il avait vraiment fait tomber les clés. Mais aucune trace par terre. Il entra et se précipita vers son casier pour prendre son portable dans sa poche de manteau. Il chercha le numéro de Kido, anxieux, et finit par porter le mobile à son oreille, écoutant une tonalité oppressante et enfin la voix mécanique de la messagerie.

«C'est pas vrai...»

Il sortit par la porte de service et courut vers le bas de la rue, là où son colocataire avait garé la panthère noire plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle n'était plus là. Fudo soupira, tremblant, et chercha frénétiquement le numéro de Endo pour l'appeler. Tonalité, tonalité... Bon sang !

«..._ Allo _?» répondit enfin le gardien.

«Endo, est-ce que Kido est rentré ?» demanda précipitamment le barman.

_«A l'appart tu veux dire ? Je sais pas, je suis à une soirée chez Totoro.»_

«Et Goenji ?»

_«Il est avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»_

Endo commençait à devenir perplexe.

«Kido est rentré à moto alors qu'il avait bu. J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais il répond pas.»

_«T'as essayé sur le fix ?»_

Le fix. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

«Non.»

_«Appelle sur le fix, je réessaie de joindre son portable.»_

«Si il avait eu un accident ?»

Il y eut un léger silence de l'autre côté, comme si Endo était surpris.

_«Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Rappelle-moi si le fix ne répond pas non plus.»_

«Ok.»

Fudo n'attendit pas plus pour raccrocher et composer le numéro de leur fix. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? L'angoisse l'avait empêché de réfléchir correctement. Pourvu que Endo n'ait pas trop senti sa peur au téléphone. Il manquerait plus qu'on le prenne pour un stressé de la vie. Il écouta à nouveau la tonalité oppressante du téléphone fixe, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche enfin.

_«Allo ?»_

Fudo en eut le souffle coupé.

«Oh merde... Espèce de... Gros con va !» s'exclama-t-il en reprenant conscience.

_«... Fudo ?»_

Le brun se sentait à la fois soulagé et ridicule. Il s'était monté le chou en pensant au pire pour cet imbécile qui n'avait même pas daigné imaginer les conséquences d'un tel acte. Car c'était bien sa voix, sa putain de voix délicieusement grave qui répondait.

«T'es vraiment qu'un salaud !» reprit le brun.

_«Tu parles de la moto ? Je t'avais bien dit que je pouvais rentrer seul.»_

«Non, quand on a bu on rentre pas seul _en_ _moto_ ! Ça a rien à voir avec ce que tu es capable de faire là c'est juste... De la putain de chance !»

Le châtain avait arrêté de parler, comme s'il n'avait jamais prévu que son colocataire puisse lui passer un tel savon. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs trop soulagé et en rage à la fois pour trouver quoi que ce soit à ajouter, c'est pourquoi Kido reprit, amusé;

_«Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?»_

Cette question acheva de mettre le jeune barman en colère. Oui, évidemment qu'il avait eu peur pour lui, qu'il avait imaginé le pire ! D'une part parce que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il aurait été responsable, de l'autre parce que merde, il l'aimait trop pour que la dernière chose qu'il ait pu lui dire ressemble à un simple "je vais appeler un taxi". Il avait eu peur de le perdre, ce salaud.

«Pauvre type.» lâcha-t-il, et il raccrocha.

Pauvre type. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Ce qu'était Kido. Un pauvre type, égoïste, ingrat, inconscient, un parfait profiteur qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, un salopard. Parfois Fudo se demandait ce qui le poussait à l'aimer autant, ce sale type, à l'adorer même avec tous ces défauts, à sentir de la jalousie pour tout et n'importe quoi, dès que quelqu'un lui parlait, le touchait. A s'obstiner, à l'aimer encore et toujours malgré le fait qu'il sortait avec Miss Parfaite, malgré le fait qu'il le traite comme un objet, un plan cul, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Il continuait d'aimer ce qu'était Kido, ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il devenait, ses pires côtés comme ses meilleurs.

«Alors ?»

Fudo était de nouveau rentré au bar. Il y avait encore un peu moins de monde. Il s'approcha de ses collègues, qui le regardaient d'un air perplexe, et soupira:

«C'est bon.»

Le plus proche hocha la tête tandis que le second se contentait de hausser les épaules: ils avaient tous les deux parfaitement remarqué l'air défait du brun.

«Deux seizes, une tequila, un Mojito perrier.»

«C'est pour moi.»

Fudo reprit le service. Il savait qu'il était le seul à connaître ce côté de Kido, car il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se comportait de cette façon. Avec sa copine, il était gentil et galant, avec ses amis, joueur et plaisantin. Avec lui, il était dur et égoïste, et insouciant et violent parfois. Fudo savait d'où venait ce problème; c'était ses propres humeurs, son caractère cynique et moqueur qui exacerbait les quelques défauts de son colocataire. Kido était adorable avec tout le monde sauf avec lui, et c'était frustrant quelque part. Le brun regrettait souvent d'être un salaud. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir droit à des tapes amicales sur l'épaule ou des sourires doux comme des nuages. Il regrettait de n'être ni un ami ni un petit ami, de n'être qu'entre les deux, un plan cul. Et encore, Kido n'avait-il pas mis un terme à tout ça ?

Pour être franc, Fudo n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de n'être qu'un ami, et qu'il ne serait jamais plus. Alors il n'avait pas d'autre solutions; il devait naviguer entre deux eaux.

* * *

><p>Fudo tourna ses clés dans la serrure de leur appartement. Il était épuisé, et il avait entraînement le lendemain. Quelle journée de merde. Il entra et jeta sa veste sur la commode de l'entrée, avant de retirer ses chaussures à la va-vite. Il ferma la porte et tourna juste le verrou, puis s'aperçut que les spots de la cuisine étaient allumés. Sur la table la source de cette délicieuse odeur qui envahissait la pièce; des crêpes. Et aux fourneaux, Kido. Le brun s'appuya contre le mur et admira un moment l'étudiant faire sauter sa crêpe.<p>

«Fatigué ?» lança le châtain.

«Epuisé.»

Le brun s'assit à la table, sur un des tabourets hauts, et passa ses mains sur son visage pour se maintenir éveillé.

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?»

«Des crêpes.»

Fudo soupira, amusé.

«Des crêpes à 3h du mat ?»

«C'est pas pour moi.»

Il fit glisser la dernière crêpe sur la pile sur le plan de travail et éteignit la plaque avant poser la poêle dans l'évier. Le regard azur du footballeur se porta sur les crêpes; elles semblaient délicieuses, et sentaient vraiment bon la vanille. Fudo connaissait ce parfum, c'était celui de ses crêpes à lui, lorsqu'il avait le temps d'en faire et que Endo lui en réclamait. Des crêpes à la vanille et au rhum brun.

«C'est ma recette ?» demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'héritier qui faisait la vaisselle.

«Oui. A dire vrai, c'est la seule recette de gâteau que je connaisse. Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier.»

Un jour où Fudo en avait eu marre, il avait écrit la recette de ses crêpes sur un post-il et l'avait collé au frigo. Depuis, tous pouvaient en faire lorsqu'ils le voulaient, même si le brun devait bien admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kido cuisinier. Lorsque venait son tour de préparer le repas, l'étudiant préférait toujours commander. Après tout, il avait les moyens, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Mais le serveur le soupçonnait tout simplement de ne pas savoir faire à manger. Le concerné s'essuya les mains dans le torchon et s'assit à table en face de son colocataire.

«Tu as deviné n'est-ce pas ?» fit-il, souriant. «C'est vrai, je ne sais pas cuisiner. À part peut-être faire cuir des pâtes ou préparer des sandwiches, je sais rien faire. C'est même la première fois que je fais des crêpes.»

«Tu t'en sors bien.» se contenta de dire le brun en roulant l'une d'elles pour croquer dedans.

Elles étaient belles et avaient bon goût: juste sucrée comme il fallait, avec ce délicieux parfum de rhum et cette pointe de vanille et ce soupçon de sel. Fudo n'aurait pas mieux fait.

«Tu as réussi à suivre une recette en ayant bu ? Bravo.»

Le barman à mi-temps n'avait pas oublié le coup tordu de son colocataire. Et il lui en voulait encore.

«J'ai eu le temps de cuver un peu.» répondit le concerné d'un ton décontracté.

Mais en croisant le regard interdit de son vis-à-vis, il reprit:

«D'ailleurs... Je voulais m'excuser.»

«Ne t'excuse pas si tu n'y penses pas.»

«J'y pense. J'avais pas les idées très claires, je n'ai pas pensé que tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose.»

Pour ce genre d'incident, le vrai fautif était toujours celui qui laissait l'autre prendre le volant. Dans le cadre d'un barman et d'un client, un accident pouvait aller très loin pour peu qu'on porte plainte, histoire de déculpabiliser l'accidenté ou de faire marcher les assurances. Et connaissant le milieu et les proches d'un type tel que Kido, ce genre de fin avait été évité de justesse. Mais plus encore qu'une question de responsabilité et d'assurances, Fudo n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner si Kido était mort ce soir là.

«Tu es un imbécile.»

«Oui.»

«Dis-le.»

«Je suis un imbécile.»

Le serveur releva la tête, confronta ses yeux perçants aux prunelles oppressantes de son compagnon de chambre.

«Tu ne recommenceras pas.»

«C'est un ordre ?»

Le châtain semblait amusé, et l'autre se permit de sourire avant de dire d'un ton catégorique:

«Oui.»

«Dans ce cas» rigola l'héritier, «je ne recommencerai pas.»

Fudo sourit franchement et but une gorgée du verre d'eau que lui avait servi son colocataire.

«Et ton dîner alors ?» reprit-il en reposant le verre et en prenant une autre crêpe.

«Bah... Un dîner comme un autre. Le père de Akiko connaît le mien et il est ravi que je sorte avec sa fille. Quant à sa mère, c'est une femme charmante avec qui j'ai discuté littérature.»

«Vous vous êtes saoulé au champagne en bouffant du caviar ?» se moqua le jeune footballeur.

«Pas tout à fait... Mais presque. On a fait le repas avec du bon vin français, on n'a débouché le champagne qu'au dessert. J'ai eu la fin de la bouteille.»

«Marié avant la fin de l'année.*»

Le brun avait tenté de ne pas montrer son mépris. Mais il n'osait pas imaginer Kido père de famille, avec Miss Parfaite. Loin de lui.

«C'est ce qu'a dit le père d'Akiko.» souligna le châtain. «Ce sur quoi sa mère a demandé quand on se fiancieraient.»

«Au bout de deux ans ? Ils perdent pas de temps dans la famille Parfaite.»

Comme l'étudiant ne disait rien, le brun reprit:

«Tu veux passer ta vie avec cette fille ?»

«Peut-être ? J'en ai aucune idée. Jusque là, j'ai juste laissé les choses se faire, sans vraiment réfléchir. J'aime bien Akiko. Mais je ne pense pas être amoureux d'elle.»

«Deux ans que tu sors avec une fille que t'aime pas ?»

«Si je l'aime ! Mais pas assez pour penser à passer ma vie avec elle !.. Ou peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance.»

Il y eut un nouveau silence, où Fudo se contenta de boire encore un peu. Il rentrait d'une dure journée de travail. Comment en était-il venu à parler de Miss Parfaite ?

«Fudo, tu pense que les couples s'aiment ? Je crois que les gens se marient parce qu'ils sont avec cette personne au moment où leurs horloges biologiques leur crient de se ranger. Ça a rien à voir avec de l'amour, je veux dire, le grand amour. Ça n'existe pas.»

Kido avait de la chance. Il était beau, riche, intelligent, et en plus, il ne faisait pas l'erreur de tomber amoureux. Il avait la belle vie.

«C'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas ça que ça n'existe pas.»

Il croisa le regard intrigué de son colocataire et ajouta:

«Ta copine t'aime sans doute à ce point-là pour te présenter ses parents, tu y as pensé ? Ce que tu mets sur le compte de la mécanique humaine, ça représente peut-être des sentiments pour quelqu'un.»

«Attends, c'est toi qui es en train de me parler de sentiments ?»

Kido lâcha un rire franc, sans voir la lueur blessée qui traversait les yeux de son interlocuteur. Ok, Fudo lorsqu'on le voyait comme ça, ne semblait clairement pas le mieux placé pour parler de sentiments. Qui pouvait imaginer que sous ce masque d'acier battait un coeur, un vrai ? Kido ne pouvait pas savoir, encore moins comprendre.

«Je suis pas le mieux placé pour parler ok.» reprit le concerné avec un faux rire. «Mais c'est ce que te dirai un pote. Ça ou "vis ta vie mec, c'est la tienne alors fais-en ce que tu veux."»

«Pour être honnête, je préfère la deuxième version.»

«Evidemment.»

Kido se tut pour fixer son vis-à-vis.

«Endo m'a appelé juste après toi. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi. C'est vrai ?»

«Je me suis inquiété pour moi.»

Fudo se releva pour poser son verre dans l'évier, souhaitant échapper au regard rubis de son colocataire. Mais il sentait toujours ses yeux dans son dos, le scrutant sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ploie. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

«J'ai... Imaginé le pire. Des gens meurent en moto, et pour moins que ça. Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir.»

Le châtain renifla et tenta de défaire sa chemise rouge. Faire la cuisine donnait chaud. Mais il semblait fatigué et sans doute était-il encore un peu saoul, puisqu'il ne parvint pas à défaire les petits boutons.

«Aide-moi s'il te plaît Fudo.» demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

«On dirait un gamin.»

Le brun soupira et s'approcha de son colocataire. Il défit son premier bouton, puis le second. Après, il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Une dure journée l'attendait demain, il avait déjà assez lambiné. Mais alors qu'il comptait dire bonne nuit, il sentit une caresse affectueuse sur sa joue. D'abord le dos de ses doigts, puis le pouce et le creux de sa main. Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'arrête de son nez, descendant consciencieusement vers les siennes. Sa langue se joignit au bal, léchant avidement ses lèvres pour demander à ce qu'on lui cède le passage. C'était mal... Mais comment résister à la tentation incarnée ? Fudo se laissa conquérir, ouvrant la bouche sous les assauts de la langue adverse, et la laissa prendre la sienne lentement, tandis que les mains de l'autre épousaient ses hanches.

«Tu avais dit... Que ça ne se... Reproduirait plus...» réussit-il à murmurer.

«Je dis... Beaucoup de choses...»

Cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne puis qu'on le jette, avant de le réutiliser pour le jeter à nouveau. Comme une chose. Il voulait que Kido lui dise clairement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, et qu'il cesse immédiatement si c'était l'alcool qui le troublait. Les mains fortes du châtain maintenaient fermement ses hanches, collaient leurs bassins et leurs ventres.

«Arrête Kido... Tu avais dit... Qu'on arrêtait...»

«Une dernière fois... J'ai besoin d'une dernière fois...»

Le brun réussit à éloigner son visage de celui de son colocataire. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et maintint fermement l'écart lorsque celui-ci tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau.

«Tu as trop bu.» affirma-t-il.

«J'ai... Juste besoin d'une dernière fois.»

«Pourquoi ?»

Kido ne sembla même pas hésiter.

«Parce que j'aime ça.»

Le brun déglutit. Kido le prit et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

«J'aime... Ces hanches pointues... Ces fesses fermes.»

En parlant, il caressait le corps de sa victime.

«Ton dos qui se soulève contre mon torse quand je te prends.»

Il était vraiment proche. Kido chuchotait à son oreille désormais, pressant son bassin au sien. C'était trop chaud... Trop étroit... Fudo peinait à respirer correctement, il sentait ses jambes qui tremblaient, il se sentait capable d'exploser si il n'avait pas plus d'espace bientôt.

«Ce regard implorant. Ta voix qui me demande, qui m'implore... D'aller plus vite...»

Fudo baissa les paupières, et empêcha sa voix de sortir. Bien sûr que Kido aimait ses cris et ses supplications. Ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment à la base. L'étudiant devait prendre son pied à le soumettre.

«C'est addictif. Tu le sais ça ? Quand on t'as eu une fois, on en veut toujours, toujours plus. Tes cris, ton corps tremblant, _fragile,_ je ne m'en lasse pas.»

Kido passa son genou entre les jambes de sa victime pour lui faire prendre conscience de son érection.

«Est-ce que ce genre de situation t'aurait excité autant avec n'importe qui d'autre ?» demanda le châtain en pressant son membre dressé.

«Sans doute...»

Mensonge. Mais Fudo n'avouerait pour rien au monde que Kido était magnifique. Même si c'était vrai. Il ne remarqua pas l'air frustré de son vis-à-vis.

«Tu te crois unique, Kido ? Tu crois que tu es le seul que j'autorise à me traiter de cette façon ?»

En effet, Fudo ne laissait personne d'autre que le châtain lui parler ainsi, ou le plaquer au mur aussi violemment. Si quelqu'un d'autre que lui osait faire ça, le serveur se ferait une joie de lui planter le visage dans le sol. Kido était le seul avec qui ce genre de brutalité lui plaisait. Sans doute parce que peu importe ce que faisait Kido, le brun aimait ça. Mais ça, l'héritier n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

«Je suis pas ton objet, Yuu.»

«Un objet, non. Un objet, c'est banal. Tu es plutôt mon jouet.»

«Un jouet peut-être. Mais certainement pas le tien.»

C'était amusant de tourner Kido en bourrique, de lui faire croire qu'il ne lui appartenait pas -même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Surtout un type comme Kido, qui aimait contrôler les choses, s'irritait facilement lorsqu'on luttait contre son pouvoir. Mais il n'en était que plus satisfait lorsqu'enfin il domptait l'objet qui le défiait.

«Ne me cherche pas, Fudo. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça...»

Kido mordait la peau de son cou férocement, et il en profita pour soulever ses jambes tout en le plaquant au mur. Le brun, surpris, s'accrocha à ses épaules; un petit gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit que son colocataire était au moins aussi excité que lui.

«_Mais puisque je te dis que-...!»_

_«Tu crois que je vais te croire ? J'étais là, je t'ai vu !»_

_«Shuuya, tu sais bien que je ne ferai pas ça !»_

Les voix de leurs colocataires dans le couloir furent suivies d'un bruit de clés dans la serrure. Le châtain lâcha sa victime dans un soupir frustré, celle-ci se rattrapant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Kido retourna s'asseoir à la table alors que les deux autres entraient.

«La prochaine fois au moins, sois discret !»

«Shuuya ! Je ne draguais pas cette fille ! Elle me montrait des photos de son neveu !»

«Alors c'est le neveu de cette pouf qui t'intéresse ?»

«Mais c'est un bébé !»

«Justement !»

Le brun avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits, déçu que tout se soit terminé aussi vite. Un regard à son compagnon de chambre lui apprit qu'il était au moins aussi frustré que lui. Son attention se reporta sur le couple qui se disputait. Goenji avait fini par laisser tomber et avait rejoint sa chambre sans rien ajouter.

«De quoi vous parliez ?» demanda le châtain d'un ton faussement intéressé.

«Pff, de Natsumi, elle était à la soirée de Totoro.»

«Natsumi Raimon ?»

«Ouais. Comme ça faisait un petit bout de temps, on a discuté un peu...»

«Tu l'as dragué ?» lança le serveur.

Celui au bandeau sembla outré.

«Non !»

Puis il soupira et s'approcha de la table.

«C'est la recette de Fudo ?» demanda-t-il en montrant les crêpes.

«Ouais.»

«Super.»

Il se mit à en manger, l'air bien heureux.

«J'en connais un qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir.» fit le brun, moqueur.

«Même pas en rêve.» répondit le gardien, la bouche pleine.

Il prit le plat de crêpes et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

«Bonne nuit les gars, je vais me faire pardonner.»

Endo quitta la pièce, le plat dans une main et sa crêpe entamée dans l'autre. Les deux anciens stratèges se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la cuisine.

«Et si on allait se coucher nous aussi ?» proposa l'étudiant.

Fudo comprit vite que 'se coucher' ne signifiait pas 'dormir'. Son colocataire avait l'air parfaitement réveillé, prêt à le dévorer.

«C'est la dernière fois.» ajouta-t-il.

Oui, forcément, la dernière fois. Le brun soupira et haussa les épaules.

«Et si je suis fatigué ?»

«Je vais te maintenir éveillé moi, tu vas voir.»

Là dessus, le châtain lui saisit le poignet. Il éteignit les spots de la cuisine au passage, et dans le noir, il guida son partenaire jusqu'à son lit, en le déshabillant délicieusement.

* * *

><p>*Vous connaissez cette expression qui dit que quand quelqu'un a le fond d'une bouteille (généralement du vin ou du champagne), il se mariera avant la fin de l'année ? Et bien c'est celle-là. Je ne sais pas si ça se dit au Japon, mais bon, je sais qu'on le dit en Corée, en remplaçant mariage par enfant !<p>

Encore un chapitre où Kido nous fait déguster... et où Fudo essaie de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'espère que vous êtes contents du résultat pour ce second volet, et je vous remercie d'avance si vous décidez de laisser une review ! Je vous serais reconnaissante de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire jusque là. Je prends toutes les considérations en compte !

Bisous et au weekend prochain pour la suite :D


	3. Le point faible de Kido Yuuto

Bonjour ! Je pointe le bout de mon nez pour vous offrir le chapitre 3 de Comment être un Parfait Connard.

Merci tout d'abord à vous qui lisez cette fiction et si vous laissez des reviews, doublement merci (je prendrai le temps de vous remercier personnellement dès que possible :)Guest : Merci infiniment de suivre mes fictions et de prendre le temps de laisser une review, ça me touche vraiment ! Je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas Kido OOC :)

Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, les choses vont commencer à devenir compliquées pour nos deux stratèges préférés, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seulement le sifflement des respirations et les murmures de la ville qui se réveille au dehors. Fudo rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il faisait chaud, doux et sombre, et il sentait le corps nu de Kido contre le sien. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il dormait encore. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Il baissa les yeux vers le torse de l'étudiant, l'observant se soulever au rythme de son souffle, délicieusement paisible: ses doigts frôlèrent ses pectoraux, et suivirent son abdomen, comme le vent épouse les feuilles des arbres. Le châtain grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna un peu, enlaçant le footballeur nonchalamment. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du vis-à-vis pour le caresser: sa peau était douce, et ses bras si accueillants...<p>

«.. Pas envie de me lever...» marmonna Kido, les yeux clos.

«Il faut bien...»

Kido soupira et se redressa paresseusement, alors que le brun faisait de même de son côté. C'était ça le réveil avec Kido. Pas le temps de traîner au lit.

«T'habille pas maintenant.» ordonna le châtain

Fudo savait ce que ça voulait dire alors il obéit, s'adossant au mur alors qu'il gardait la couverture sur ses jambes. Kido se leva en baillant et s'étira, faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau onctueuse.

«Je dois me lever aussi, Yuu.»

«Je m'en fous...»

Kido se pencha pour ramasser les vêtements qu'il avait jetés à terre la veille en embrassant le brun, et les jeta sur son lit à lui avant d'aller à la recherche d'habits propres. Il enfila son boxer sous le regard ensommeillé de son compagnon de chambre. Si délicieusement... Sensuel. Le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, désireux de goûter encore à ce corps mielleux.

«Tu crois qu'on a le temps ?» demanda-t-il alors que le châtain le rejoignait, montant sur le matelas à quatre pattes.

L'héritier ignora sa remarque, se penchant simplement pour mordre les lèvres de son partenaire. Fudo ferma les yeux. Elles étaient si douces, et elles sentaient si bon... Et il posa sa main autour du cou de Kido, descendant progressivement vers le centre de son torse, alors que l'autre appuyait ses coudes sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Fudo sourit discrètement; il sentait son coeur battre.

«Fudo...»

Kido avait soufflé en happant ses lèvres quémandeuses. C'est qu'il était bavard le matin.

«Touche-toi.»

Le concerné releva un regard vicieux vers son colocataire, et dit d'une voix moqueuse:

«Pervers.»

Kido grogna, le faisant obéir. Il s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder se caresser, doucement, lentement, trop.

«Plus vite.»

Fudo obéit. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son sexe, qui sous ses impulsions -et le regard du châtain- commençait à s'éveiller. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à sentir tous son corps frissonnant et sa peau se réchauffer. La machine était engrangée. Kido continuait de le regarder sans rien dire et le brun se demandait pourquoi il obéissait: l'étudiant n'avait pas dit s'il-te-plaît.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer de plaisir alors que sous ses paupières, ses yeux se levaient peu à peu au ciel. Son souffle commençait à se saccader, alors que son bassin commençait à imprimer les mouvements. Il entrouvrit vaguement les yeux pour croiser les rubis de celui qui le surveillait. Il ne put retenir une légère plainte alors que sur ses rétines s'imprimait l'expression désireuse de son partenaire, celle qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il se faisait habituellement sucer.

«Donne les... Mouchoirs...» haleta le brun en tendant la main vers sa table de chevet.

Le châtain l'ignora, se penchant sur lui d'un air prédateur, plus bas que ses lèvres, plus bas encore, encore... Il saisit les poignets du serveur, qui tenta de se défaire, surpris, avant de fondre littéralement sur place. Kido avait pris l'extrémité de son membre dans sa bouche, délicatement, pour commencer à jouer dessus avec sa langue. La cavité chaude et humide accueillit le sexe encore un peu plus loin, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants à la victime, qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Aah, trop bon, vraiment trop bon...

«P-Plus vite...» gémit-il.

Le concerné lâcha le sexe pour répondre:

«Ne me donne pas d'ordre.»

Et il attendit que le brun ait formulé correctement sa question;

«J't'en prie... Plus... Vite...» se plaignit le brun en posant sa main sur le haut du crâne de son vis-à-vis.

«Je préfère ça.»

Il daigna enfin reprendre là où il avait terminé, laissant sa langue courir le long du membre, légèrement plus vite. Fudo ne parvenait désormais plus à retenir son bassin et donnait des coups de reins impulsifs, à bout de souffle, laissant des gémissements trop aigus lui échapper parfois. Un frisson de chaleur se répandit dans son corps alors que dans une ultime cambrure, il se déversait dans la bouche de Kido. Celui-ci avala en grimaçant, presque écoeuré alors qu'il essuyait ce qui avait eu l'audace de couler. Il avisa brièvement la semence sur ses doigts et les présenta au brun, qui sentait déjà les derniers frissons de plaisir quitter son corps engourdi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux doigts et les prit dans sa bouche sans poser de question, lentement, profitant de la chaleur de son corps avant qu'elle ne se dissipe. Lorsqu'enfin l'héritier reprit ses doigts et lui ses esprits, il se redressa;

«Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire ça ?» voulut-il savoir alors que le châtain prenait des vêtements pour les mettre après la douche.

Kido lui lança un regard hautain, puis sourit d'un air amusé:

«Parce que je sais que tu penses à moi. Et ça me plaît.»

Fudo se sentit rougir violemment et cacha son visage dans son épaule. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? N'importe qui aurait pu défiler nu sous les paupières closes du brun, qui pouvait vraiment deviner ? N'empêche qu'il avait raison, c'est bien l'héritier qui avait hanté les fantasmes non-dits de Fudo. Il allait d'ailleurs rétorquer que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte:

«Kido, Fudo, je peux ouvrir ?»

C'était la voix d'Endo.

«Attends j'arrive.» dit Kido en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il ne fallait pas que leurs amis découvrent qu'ils couchaient ensemble, mieux valait éviter de se montrer presque nu. Fudo se cacha sous sa couverture et Kido enfila une chemise qui traînait, juste pour lever les soupçons. Puis il ouvrit la porte pour voir son colocataire, prêt à partir.

«Où tu vas ? On commence l'entraînement que dans 1h et demi.» questionna le brun depuis le lit, surpris.

«Je passe voir mon grand-père chez lui. Il veut que je lui achète des médocs, il a attrapé un rhum.»

«Ah.»

«Euhm... Akiko a sonné en bas... Je l'ai faite monter.»

«Quoi ?»

Kido se redressa en entendant l'annonce de Endo.

«Elle est là ?» chuchota-t-il.

«Ouais.. Dans le salon. Elle a dit qu'elle avait un truc important à te dire.»

Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Est-ce qu'Akiko avait quelque chose à dire par rapport au dîner de la veille ?

«Je dois aller prendre une douche, moi.» fit savoir l'héritier, embêté.

«Shuuya est déjà parti et moi je m'en vais tout de suite. Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un reste avec elle en attendant Kido. Vous savez, politesse, tout ça...»

Deux paires d'yeux accordés se tournèrent vers le brun. Celui-ci grimaça.

«Nan, je me coltine pas Miss Parfaite. Je peux pas la voir, avec ses manières de bourges.» maugréa le serveur.

«C'est bon. On sait tous ici que tu es très fort pour jouer l'hypocrite.» sourit Endo en lui donnant un coup de coude rieur.

«Fais-le s'il te plaît.» finit par dire le châtain.

Fudo essaya de ne pas se figer. _S'il te plaît... _Pff, bien sûr. Mais il se leva tout de même de son lit, attrapant un vêtement au passage pour cacher sa virilité en attendant de trouver un dessous. Il croisa le regard surpris de celui au bandeau, qui sembla chercher une explication seul avant de demander, incertain:

«Euh, tu dors tout nu ?»

Le brun parut gêné. C'était bizarre de dormir nu lorsqu'on partageait sa chambre avec un ami. Et assez peu pudique.

«Il a fait chaud.» se justifia-t-il en mettant la main sur un boxer.

Il contourna son ami, qui levait les yeux au ciel, soulagé, et récupéra un jogging et un hoodie qu'il enfila tout en sortant de la chambre. Il suivit l'autre footballeur dans le salon tandis que Kido rejoignait la salle d'eau discrètement.

«Bon j'y vais.» déclara Endo en arrivant dans la pièce de vie.

Il s'approcha de la fille pour lui faire la bise et salua rapidement son ami. Celui-ci le lui rendit d'un coup de tête avant de se servir un bol de céréales avec du lait; il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer, indiquant que le gardien les avait quittés. Fudo s'assit nonchalamment à la table et entama son petit-déjeuner sans même lever les yeux vers la brune. Celle-ci fixait les murs, mal à l'aise, n'osant sans doute pas engager la conversation. Fudo avait quand même fini par la regarder et l'observait à présent discrètement. Qu'est-ce que Kido pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle semblait si banale comme fille, avec son air rangé et ses cheveux longs soyeux. Lui, il préférait les filles un peu garçonnes, des filles qui rigolaient sans avoir l'air gênées, qui s'asseyaient sans croiser les jambes et qui se la jouaient cool tout en restant féminines un minimum. Les princesses du genre de Miss Parfaite, non merci. Mais pour que Kido sorte avec elle depuis déjà 2 ans, elle devait bien avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel non ? Etre par exemple... Une bombe au lit. Voilà, ça devait être ça: une fille d'apparence soignée et de haute éducation, qui faisait bonne impression et en même temps pouvait jouer la vilaine fille dans l'intimité d'une chambre. Voilà donc peut-être son secret. Un sourire fleurit au coin des lèvres du brun alors qu'il avalait sa bouchée: pour que Kido s'intéresse à elle, elle devait être capable de faire bonne impression en société et faire l'amour comme une déesse.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?» demanda soudain la fille.

Fudo s'aperçut qu'il souriait en fixant Akiko et se redressa, amusé.

«Oh rien. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?»

«J'ai des choses à dire à Yuuto-chan.» se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Yuuto-chan, gnagnagna... Quel surnom abject. Et le châtain laissait passer ça ? La grimace que fit le brun attira l'attention de l'étudiante, qui reprit d'un ton agacé:

«Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Ne reste pas à discuter avec toi-même, c'est pitoyable.»

«Je préfère parler avec moi-même qu'avec toi, Miss Parfaite de Sainte-Ni-Touche. Mais si tu insistes.» marmonna le serveur. «Je me demandais pourquoi Kido sortait avec une fille comme toi.»

La concernée haussa un sourcil et répliqua:

«Avec qui d'autre pourrait-il sortir ?»

Fudo fit taire la voix dans les fins fonds de sa tête qui lui murmurait «moi». C'était idiot. Même si l'héritier Kido ne sortait pas avec la jolie et tendre Akiko, il sortirait avec une mignonne petite blonde ou une rousse élégante. Ou n'importe quelle autre fille jolie de bonne société et pas trop mauvaise en gâteries. C'était rageant d'imaginer que quelque soit les configurations de couples possibles, lui n'était jamais dans les choix. Il n'était même pas sur liste d'attente, il était juste rien, et devait s'estimer heureux d'être utilisé de temps en temps, sans rien pouvoir espérer de plus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait, même s'il cachait mal sa jalousie; il enviait toutes les caresses douces que devait lui faire le châtain, et les mots gentils auxquels elle avait droit... Même si lui pouvait se vanter de connaître le vrai visage du mystérieux Kido Yuuto, un homme stratégique, scientifique, ce type qui perdait pieds dans ses bras, qui mordait et griffait... Il réprima un frisson.

«Je le vois bien célibataire. Kido est un loup solitaire.»

«Un loup solitaire ? Je le vois plus comme un lion.»

Un lion, c'est vrai, c'est exactement ça. Mais Fudo n'aimait pas cette idée, même si elle collait parfaitement à son colocataire. Un lion menait une troupe de lionnes. Des lionnes. Un harem. Un lion ne finissait jamais avec un autre lion, car il n'y avait simplement pas de place pour ça dans sa vie.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, à _Yuuto-chan_ ?»

Il avait bien insisté sur le Yuuto-chan, un air moqueur étirant ses lèvres et le coin de ses yeux.

«Ça ne te regarde pas.»

«Si, ça me regarde. Je vis avec lui, je suis une partie de sa vie. J'ai le droit de savoir.» répliqua le brun avec arrogance.

Akiko prit un air désabusé.

«Et bien justement, je voulais lui parler de ça.»

Le sang du brun se figea dans ses veines. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air pris au dépourvu et maintint son calme: Akiko savait-elle quelque chose à propos de Kido et lui ?

«Tu pourrais être plus précise ?» maugréa-t-il. «Je suis pas devin.»

«Je suis la petite amie de Yuuto. Je compte lui demander d'emménager chez moi. La colocation, c'est pour les jeunes qui ont des problèmes d'argent. Pas pour quelqu'un comme Yuuto-chan.»

Fudo tiqua: _quelqu'un comme Kido. _Comme si. Et de toutes façons, elle aurait beau dire, il était persuadé que l'héritier n'accepterait jamais. Kido avait une indépendance qui lui était chère, il ne suivrait pas la brune sans rien dire, ça non.

«Vivre avec toi ? Ah ! Tu rêves ma petite.» se moqua le footballeur. «Si Kido vit avec nous depuis tout ce temps alors que, comme tu dis, il a aucun problème de thune, c'est que quelque part ça lui plaît de rester.»

«C'est parce qu'il n'a connu que ça. Kido n'a jamais vécu avec une fille n'est-ce pas ? Il ne sait pas ce que c'est.»

«Ça change rien, idiote.» maugréa-t-il.

«Qui tu traites d'idiote ?» intervint soudain une voix.

Kido entrait dans la salle, habillé d'une petite chemise blanche et d'un jean sombre. Ses cheveux attachés étaient encore mouillés et des gouttes d'eau coulaient encore le long de sa nuque. Il était rare que Kido s'attache les cheveux maintenant, et à chaque fois, ça rappelait à son colocataire quelques souvenirs. Mais actuellement, le châtain semblait en colère contre lui, probablement pour avoir qualifié sa copine d'«idiote».

«J'aime pas trop que tu parles comme ça à Akiko.» mit-il en garde.

«Pas ma faute si elle cherche la merde.» maugréa le brun.

«De quoi vous parliez au juste ?»

Les deux bruns se lancèrent un regard de défi et la jeune fille s'approcha de son petit ami pour lui expliquer.

«Je voulais venir te voir avant les cours parce que je devais te demander... Tu te souviens de ce qu'ont dit mes parents hier ? J'y ai réfléchi. On pourrait emménager chez moi tous les deux.»

«Houlà attends, quoi ? Emménager ?»

La jeune fille leva un regard déçu vers lui tandis que Fudo souriait avec arrogance.

«Alors tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?» demanda-t-elle, dépitée.

«Si, mais enfin c'est... Précipité non ?»

«Deux ans, ça me paraît raisonnable.» répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

«Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un loup solitaire notre Kido.» argua le brun depuis la table de la cuisine.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et la brune se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

«De quoi il parle ?» marmonna l'étudiant.

«Fudo dit que tu es comme un loup solitaire et que tu refuserais de venir habiter avec moi. Mais je soutiens que Yuuto-chan est un lion.»

Elle interrogea son compagnon du regard.

«Est-ce que je me trompe ?» fit-elle en toute innocence.

«Tu ne te trompes jamais.» sourit le jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement, avec douceur, tandis que le sourire goguenard du footballeur se fânait. Il détourna simplement le regard, écoeuré par toute cette tendresse moelleuse et douillette qui émanait du couple.

«On a qu'à faire un essai. On vit ensemble deux ou trois semaines pour voir si ça marche.»

Le brun ne voulait même plus en entendre parler. Il sentait d'ici le sourire de bonheur de la brune.

«Attends-moi en bas, j'arrive. Je vais chercher mes cours.» dit le châtain en accompagnant sa chérie à la porte, sa main descendant dans le creux de ses hanches marquées.

«D'accord. Je t'attends à la moto !»

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur le nez de son compagnon et s'éloigna dans les escaliers. L'étudiant ferma la porte en soupirant et alla plaquer les mains sur la table de la cuisine, face à son colocataire.

«Ça t'amuse de dire à Akiko que je préfère vivre ici ?» lâcha-t-il, mécontent.

«Pourquoi, c'est faux ?»

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le châtain puisqu'il se pencha, agrippant férocement la mâchoire du serveur pour le forcer à le regarder.

«C'est pas le sujet. Tu m'énerves vraiment à nous provoquer Akiko et moi tout le temps. Tu peux pas juste l'ignorer ? Un jour ça t'échappera si tu continues comme ça.»

«Qu'est-ce qui m'échappera ?» sourit effrontément le brun.

Kido fronça les sourcils, menaçant, et lâcha son vis-à-vis avec un geste de mépris qui ne manqua pas à Fudo. Il parlait de leur relation, il avait peur que le brun en dise trop. L'héritier alla récupérer son sac de cours et enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

«Si je n'avais pas parié que tu resterais, est-ce que tu serais quand-même parti ?» lança juste le serveur à mi-temps alors que son interlocuteur ouvrait la porte.

Kido croisa le regard cru de son colocataire et se contenta de répondre:

«Non. Je serai probablement resté.»

Avant de sortir. C'est tout ce que Fudo avait besoin de savoir; encore une fois, Kido n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui donner tort. Il soupira. Le méprisait-il au point de le contredire quoiqu'il dise, même lorsqu'il avait raison ?

* * *

><p>«C'est quoi ça ?»<p>

Toma suivit les contours de la morsure du bout des doigts, juste avant que Fudo ne chasse sa main.

«Touche pas.»

Usui Toma était un des footballeurs professionnels du FC Tokyo, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts. Fudo et lui avaient fait connaissance par hasard lors d'une soirée, s'étaient amusés. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il s'entraînaient dans le même stade, le club de Fudo formant les joueurs pour devenir pros au FC Tokyo. Il avait finalement fait plus ample connaissance avec Toma, et avait découvert qu'ils venaient du même milieu défavorisé, et avaient à peu près les mêmes goûts.

«Celle qui t'a fait ça est une tigresse.»

«Même si c'était une tigresse, ça te regarde pas.»

«Si ça me regarde. Ce corps, c'est le mien.»

«C'est le mien tu veux dire.»

Le brun enfila un t-shirt propre; l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été éreintant. Oui, Toma était un ami formidable, mais il avait tendance à se montrer très possessif. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'approprier son corps ?

«C'est ce _Kido _qui t'a fait ça ?»

«Je t'ai déjà dit de t'occuper de tes affaires.» marmonna le serveur à mi-temps.

«C'est un psychopathe, moi j'te l'dis.»

Fudo soupira et balaya les vestiaires du regard. Il vérifia que Endo n'écoutait pas et releva un regard exaspéré vers son équipier.

«On pourrait arrêter d'en parler ?»

«Pourquoi ? Tu as une morsure et un bleu. Ce type est un malade.»

«C'est pas sa faute. Et puis il est sexy quand il fait ça.»

Toma pinça ses lèvres d'un air envieux.

«Si c'est ça que tu aimes, je peux le faire aussi.»

Le brun lâcha un rire franc en refermant son sac de sport et se redressa en le prenant sur son épaule. Toma, qui était déjà prêt, se leva à son tour et le suivit hors du vestiaire.

«Tu trouves ça drôle ?» marmonna le gris.

«Plutôt oui.» rigola le brun.

«Et quand c'est Kido, tu trouves ça _sexy _?»

Encore une fois, le jeune barman s'esclaffa.

«T'es jaloux ?!»

«Non !»

Mais ce non sonnait un peu faux. Le footballeur pro fit la moue et se contenta de marcher en fixant ses pieds. Fudo n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement que son ami était mort de jalousie, tout comme lui avait envie d'étrangler Akiko lorsque Kido lui parlait d'elle. Il savait que Toma commençait à voir en lui plus qu'un ami, qu'il tombait amoureux de lui. C'était une très mauvaise idée; ils ne sortiraient pas ensembles. Fudo avait besoin de Kido, il ne se contenterait jamais de «quelqu'un d'autre», fille ou garçon, il ne pourrait jamais substituer le châtain par une seule autre personne. Le jour où Kido se marierait et qu'il voudra cesser leur relation extra-conjugales, le brun trouverait refuge chez les aventures d'un soir, chez des garçons ou des filles qui lui ressemblaient. Il ne serait jamais capable de construire une relation sérieuse avec Toma alors qu'il n'aimait et n'aimerait que Kido. Foutus sentiments à la con.

«Tu as du temps ? On pourrait aller boire un verre.» proposa le gris d'un ton naturel. «Ou aller chez moi.»

«Je suis trop crevé, désolé mec.»

Le serveur tenta d'ignorer le soupir déçu de son ami; il se sentait un peu coupable, de faire subir à Toma ce que Kido lui faisait subir. Continuer de faire semblant alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

«Tu retournes faire le chien chien pour ton Kido ?» marmonna-t-il.

Le brun releva un regard outré vers son équipier. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Toma ait dit ça. Habituellement, il disait du mal sur Kido, c'était la première fois que le gris s'en prenait à lui en le comparant à un _chien chien _. M'enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

«Tu sais, il y a cette phrase bateau qui dit "tu mérites mieux"...» commença le pro. «Dire ça, c'est un peu prétentieux. Alors je vais te le dire différemment: il ne te mérite pas. Tu as droit à du respect et à de la tendresse, tu m'entends ? Tu mérites mieux qu'un type qui perd le contrôle de lui-même quand il couche avec toi.»

Perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Fudo n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il n'avait jamais pensé que si Kido était violent, c'était parce que quelque chose en lui le rendait aveugle, le rendait fou. Pourtant, tout concordait. Le fait qu'ils continuent de se voir alors que ça aurait dû être la dernière fois il y a déjà des mois. Le fait qu'il le provoque et le méprise. C'était parce que Fudo était le seul type au monde à pouvoir le rendre fou, à lui faire perdre et prendre son pied comme jamais. C'était parce que le brun avait une sorte de contrôle sur lui qu'il le méprisait autant. Le serveur à mi-temps resta figé. Il venait de comprendre le fonctionnement de Kido Yuuto, ce mystère universel, il venait de percer à jour le génie incontesté de la stratégie, avait découvert un de ses plus grands secrets: il avait un point faible.

«Fudo, tu m'écoutes ?» lança le footballeur pro.

«Oui.»

Non, il n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Il venait de trouver le point faible de son colocataire, son putain de point faible, et c'était lui-même. La raison pour laquelle Kido ne l'avait jamais vu comme un ami, la raison pour laquelle il le provoquait et lui prouvait sans cesse sa supériorité. C'était ça, c'était juste... Que le grand Kido Yuuto ne répondait plus de rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

«Alors tu... Rentres chez toi ?»

Le brun s'aperçut qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrêt de métro qui le ramenait chez lui.

«Ouais, je rentre chez moi.»

«Ah... Ok.»

Le gris sembla embarrassé un moment, comme s'il ne savait pas comment dire au revoir à son ami. Mais comme le brun ne lui donnait aucune indication, il finit par se pencher vers lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Fudo surprit son ventre se tordre, et il releva les yeux vers son ami. C'était agréable, un baiser tendre. Lui qui n'avait habituellement le droit qu'à des morsures ou des poignes féroces sur sa peau.

«Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?» murmura le pro.

Fudo se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu trop étonné pour parler. Est-ce que ce baiser lui avait plu parce qu'il avait été doux, ou parce que c'est Toma qui le lui avait donné ? Il fixa son équipier partir alors que son train arrivait, et déglutit discrètement. Ce qui lui avait plu chez le gris, c'était ses yeux rieurs et marqués. Ils avaient un petit quelque chose de Kido, sans avoir la même couleur, ils avaient le même regard, la même petite étincelle. Mais là, à cet instant, sur ce quai bondé, Fudo ne voyait plus que son dos, et il le trouvait quand même très attirant.

Sans même croiser ce regard qui lui rappelait tant celui de Kido.

* * *

><p>Fudo entra dans l'appartement en soupirant. C'était son tour de faire à manger ce soir, quelle corvée. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et allait poser son sac de sport dans sa chambre pour mettre ses affaires à laver lorsqu'il se figea. Dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Kido, il n'y avait plus rien appartenant à son colocataire, ou presque. Il ne restait que le lit de l'étudiant dans sa partie de la chambre, sans housse de couette. Il n'y avait plus sa table de chevet ni aucun de ses livres. Son bureau aussi était vide, ses affaires de cours avaient toutes disparues. Le brun se dirigea à grands pas vers son armoire et l'ouvrit, constatant que les vêtements de Kido n'y étaient plus.<p>

«Fudo ?»

Le brun se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, à la porte de sa chambre : Endo.

«Ou est Kido ?»

«Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il emménage chez Akiko ce soir pour un mois.»

«Un mois ?! Il avait dit deux semaines, pas plus !»

«Ça posait problème pour le loyer.»

Fudo soupira. Oui bien sûr... Le loyer. Tant que Kido squattait chez Akiko, le loyer serait divisé en trois. Il grimaça.

«Ça nous ramène à combien ?»

«De quoi nous faire faire des heures sup.» marmonna le footballeur au bandeau.

«Genre... 10 000* ?» (*un peu plus de 70 euro)

«... Bahh... Plutôt 37 000*...» (*près de 270 euros)

«37 000¥ de plus que ce qu'on paye chacun d'habitude ?!»

Endo hocha la tête. Kido n'était pas sérieux de les laisser en plan un mois sans les prévenir. Ce mois qu'il passerait avec Miss Parfaite et où il ne paierait pas... Il n'avait même pas imaginé que sa part de loyer répartie sur les trois locataires restant risquait d'être une charge. Mais pourquoi y aurait-il pensé ? Il n'avait pas de problème d'argent lui, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était que de finir le mois en comptant le moindre yen, se refusant les soirées auxquelles tout le monde participe, achetant les aliments en promotion grâce à leurs dates de péremption proches.

«Je vais le tuer.» grogna le brun, complètement démotivé.

Il n'avait déjà pas envie de faire à manger ce soir, maintenant il voulait seulement aller se coucher et ne se réveiller que dans un mois. Mais comment allait-il trouver 37 000¥ ce mois-ci ? Pas sûr que des heures sup suffisent. Il en pouvait plus rien que d'y penser, ça lui paraissait au dessus de ses forces.

«J'en ai marre..!» lâcha-t-il, réellement épuisé.

Marre d'être en galère, marre de se défoncer pour avoir une infime chance de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et être heureux. Comment un type comme lui était censé s'en sortir ? Fudo avait fait le choix de quelque chose qu'il aimait, quitte à payer des études, il préférait courir des heures sur un terrain que recopier docilement des cours d'il ne savait quoi. Il avait fait en sorte de se donner les moyens de réussir, cumulait deux putains de boulots pour joindre les deux bouts entre le loyer et le club de foot. Son seul espoir était de pouvoir passer professionnel mais là encore, rien n'était sûr à ce propos. Voyant que le brun semblait vraiment sombre, Endo posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste amical:

«Tu as besoin de parler ?»

Le concerné releva vers son ami un regard hésitant. Endo n'était plus leur capitaine, seulement un colocataire, pourtant il continuait de vouloir prendre soin d'eux; il avait quelque chose de protecteur, un tout petit quelque chose qui le fit vaguement penser à sa mère. Fudo secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et soupira alors qu'il se redressait.

«Non.» se contenta-t-il de répondre. «Mais merci.»

Son équipier hocha la tête et se contenta donc de sortir de la chambre. Fudo s'assit sur le lit de Kido, las. C'est vrai quoi ? Qui pouvait vraiment comprendre sa galère ? Endo pouvait se reposer sur ses parents lorsqu'il était à court d'argent, et Kido et Goenji avaient des comptes blindés depuis leurs naissances. Celui au bandeau ne pouvait pas comprendre sa profonde lassitude, juste à cet instant: il galèrait au niveau de l'argent, et galèrait au niveau de Kido. Endo avait encore la chance d'avoir des parents qui pouvaient se permettre de le dépanner, et il avait son petit ami avec lui. Un autre soupir lui échappa alors que son regard balayait la chambre désormais à moitié vide. Comme lui, à moitié vide. Est-ce que Kido savait qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Fudo ne retint pas un sourire narquois; non, Kido était un idiot concernant les sentiments. Il n'avait jamais rien soupçonné entre Endo et Goenji avant qu'ils ne le lui annoncent -et pourtant ça se sentait sur 3km à la ronde-, n'avait jamais cramé Sakuma du temps où ils étaient gamins, et n'avait probablement rien vu venir non plus pour Akiko. Alors non, il ne savait pas pour lui, c'était impossible.

Un court instant, le brun se demanda ce que cela aurait changé, qu'il le sache. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant une telle chose ? Il hésitait: soit le châtain se moquerait de lui, soit il dénierait. A moins qu'il ne décide de bredouiller des excuses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et tout ce qui va avec. Sincèrement, ce serait la pire situation possible, Fudo n'avait certainement pas besoin de pitié ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est Kido, rien que pour lui, Kido qui l'aime aussi. Mais tomber amoureux, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, au mec, il avait tellement la tête dans ses affaires et dans sa récente vie sociale qu'il n'avait certainement pas le temps de tomber amoureux. Le brun tiqua, énervé, et saisit son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche et qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer; tiens, quand on parle du loup.

«Quoi ?» grogna-t-il en répondant à l'appel.

_«On arrête.»_

Le serveur resta muet quelques secondes, le temps de capter ce que voulait dire son colocataire.

«On arrête quoi ?» maugréa-t-il.

_«De coucher ensemble.»_

Fudo haussa les épaules: la dernière fois que Kido avait voulu arrêter, il avait tenu quatre jours sans lui. Et ce n'était pas de la frustration, il le savait, puisque l'étudiant avait vu Akiko durant ce laps de temps.

«D'accord.» dit-il juste.

_«On va profiter de ce mois pour... Prendre nos distances ok ?»_

«J'ai dit oui.»

Il y eut un petit silence et le jeune footeux se demanda si il devait raccrocher.

_«...Tu vas aller voir ailleurs ?»_ demanda la voix grave du châtain au téléphone; il parlait comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

«Ça me semble évident oui.»

Quoi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le supplit de continuer tout de même ? Et puis vu comment c'était parti, l'étudiant ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

«Dis Kido, j'ai une question.»

«_Vas-y_.» accorda le concerné.

«Est-ce que tu as d'autres plans cul que moi ?»

Kido répondit après un instant;

_«... Non... Tu as toujours été le seul... Je veux dire, le seul pendant que je sors avec Akiko.»_

«Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ?»

_«Hey, on avait dit une question, pas dix.»_

Un sourire amusé et amer à la fois vint teinter les lèvres du brun.

«_Et toi_ ?» reprit le châtain.

«Oh oui.» rigola le brun. «Quelques rendez-vous d'un soir, où on m'invite après le bar et de vieux contacts-...»

_«Oui ok c'est bon.»_

Il y eut un nouveau silence irrité durant lequel Fudo savoura sa victoire sur l'étudiant.

«_Je ne te suffisais pas ?»_ poursuivit Kido d'un ton frustré.

«Pas tout à fait.»

«...»

«...»

_«... Et bien j'y vais. Bisous.»_

Kido se rendit compte de sa gaffe juste à temps et soupira:

_«Pardon... C'est l'habitude.»_

«L'habitude de faire des bisous par téléphone ?» se moqua simplement le brun.

«_L'habitude d'être avec toi et d'appeler Akiko... Pas l'inverse.»_ marmonna le concerné.

Quelque part, sa réponse toucha le jeune barman, qui se tut encore un peu avant de murmurer:

«Profite bien de ta copine, Yuu, maintenant que je ne serai plus là pour que tu passes tes nerfs.»

Court silence avant que le châtain ne reprenne, froidement:

_«Je vais raccrocher.»_

_«Bisous _Kido~~» se moqua une dernière fois le brun.

Et le châtain coupa la discussion, sans rien ajouter.

* * *

><p>Hmm ? Et oui, ça se complique. x)<p>

Kido qui s'éloigne et Toma qui attend le bon moment pour sauter sur Fudo... Je pense que ça sent le roussi. Autre petite remarque que je me suis faîte tout seule il y a peu, je dis que l'histoire se déroule à Tokyo; en fait, j'ai fait de Inazuma un quartier de cette ville, c'était plus simple pour tout ce qui est club de foot pro et tout le reste. Mais je ne considère pas cette histoire comme étant un AU, tout ce qui s'est passé dans leurs années de collège à bel et bien eu lieu !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous appréciez même s'il n'y a pas encore de la romance à proprement parler; ça va venir !

Je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 4, et d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis..! Byebye :3 


	4. Hinokio Gymnasium

Salut tout le monde ! De retour pour le chapitre 4 !  
>J'espère que vous allez bien, et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, excusez-moi, mais je suis vraiment heureuse !<p>

Guest : Merci encore pour ta review, chacune d'entre elles me font toujours plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !  
>Miyako : Merci à toi aussi ! pardon de ne pas pouvoir te répondre par MP mais je cours littéralement après le temps ! Et c'est amusant que tu apprécies Toma, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule! Il faut avouer que moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup :)<p>

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>6 000 ¥<p>

Il lui fallait encore 6 000¥. Mais comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation ? Fudo se tenait devant la porte de son appartement, de son ancien appartement, de celui de ses parents pour être précis. De sa mère, et... Son père.

Il grimaça. Il fallait remettre le loyer en fin de semaine et il lui manquait encore 6 000¥ pour arriver à sa nouvelle part. Il était trop arrogant pour emprunter à un ami, et avait trop longtemps hésité à demander de l'aide à sa mère. Il n'avait désormais plus le choix... Le brun inspira profondément et posa tout doucement son doigt sur la sonnette. Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Il s'éloigna à nouveau du seuil en soupirant et s'appuya à la barrière du couloir. Le vrai problème, c'était son père plus que sa mère. Le brun était parti de chez eux en criant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il se débrouillerait seul et qu'il le détestait. Comment était-il censé faire ? Revenir ramper devant lui de cette façon...

Fudo finit par admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul. Jusque là, il avait pu gérer parce qu'il avait tout calculé pour: sa vie rentrait tout justement dans son budget, et il n'avait pas prévu que son loyer pourrait un jour dépasser ses moyens (en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas envisagé avant un certain nombre d'années, avant qu'il ne passe pro). Bon. Le brun se redressa: il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, alors autant y aller. Comme pour les pansements, plus vite il affronterait son père, plus vite ce serait fait et enterré. Et de toutes manières Fudo venait voir sa mère; il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de l'autre, il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer.

Il sonna. Il entendit la sonnette familière retentir derrière la porte, et les pas de sa mère approcher. Il retint son souffle alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur lui, et sourit timidement lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de sa mère.

«Salut...» fit-il sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Quelque part il s'en voulait d'inclure sa mère dans ses problèmes... Mais combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de laisser tomber le connard qui lui servait de mari ? Elle méritait tellement mieux que cet alcoolique dépressif au chômage. Mais elle avait toujours refusé et à cause de ses différents avec son père, Fudo ne mettait plus les pieds chez elle. Il se contentait de l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps, de déposer un cadeau au pas de sa porte le jour de la fête des mères, à son anniversaire ou à Noël. Le strict minimum.

«Akio...»

Elle finit par sourire et ouvrit sa porte pour prendre son garçon dans ses bras.

«Comment tu vas mon coeur ?» fit-elle avec un sourire de maman émue. «Ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu manges correctement au moins ?»

«Oui Maman, ne t'en fais pas...» répondit simplement le brun. «Et toi, tu vas bien ?»

La femme hocha la tête, fit entrer son fils dans l'appartement et alla faire un café. Le regard du jeune footballeur balaya le salon, la télé dans le fond de la pièce et le canapé qui tournait dos à l'entrée... Rien n'avait changé. La bouilloire sifflante était toujours là elle aussi, et c'était toujours les mêmes chaussures dans l'entrée. C'est comme s'il n'était parti que quelques jours, alors que ça faisait presque deux ans à présent qu'il n'était pas venu.

«Tu ne mets toujours pas de sucre dans ton café ?» lança Maman depuis la cuisine. «Et entre voyons, c'est chez toi ici !»

Fudo sourit tendrement. Sa mère était vraiment très heureuse de le voir et c'était vraiment réciproque. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Sa Maman était son plus grand trésor, et il ne le lui avait jamais vraiment dit. Mais il ne méritait pas tout cet amour de sa mère, lui qui l'avait laissée seule, abandonnée à son mari soiffard et violent. Fudo se rassurait en se disant que paradoxalement, _il_ ne l'avait quasiment jamais frappée, à par certaines fois où il avait de toutes façons dépassé les bornes, et où il avait finis par fondre en larme de rage dans les bras de sa femme avant d'aller vomir dans les toilettes. C'est vrai, son père aimait probablement sa mère, tout comme elle devait l'aimer aussi pour le supporter. En revanche, l'homme détestait Fudo, et c'était on ne peut plus réciproque; c'est pour cela que le brun ne comprenait pas sa mère. Lui haïssait profondément son père, rien que le savoir dans la même pièce que lui le renfrognait. Son père qui ne pensait qu'à l'enfoncer, le blesser, puisqu'il le détestait.

«Chéri ? Tu veux un café ?»

Le sang du barman se figea lorsqu'il entendit un grognement d'ours émaner du canapé et une voix rauque marmonner:

«... De... De quoi ?...»

«Un café chéri, Akio est rentré à la maison.» répéta la femme.

«Maman je... Je rentre pas hein. Je...»

Il croisa le regard apaisant de sa mère, troublé par la surprise et ne put se résoudre à achever sa phrase. Pourquoi venait-il ? Pour l'argent ? Il ne pouvait pas dire cela à la pauvre femme.

«Tiens, le branleur...» maugréa le père dans son canapé. «Apporte-moi plutôt de la bière.»

«Très bien.»

Fudo crut qu'il rêvait.

«Maman tu... Tu vas pas le faire boire ?»

«Tu sais mon coeur, ton père sait se montrer persuasif.» se contenta de répondre la femme en piochant une bière dans le frigo.

«Attends... Tu...»

Fudo se rapprocha de sa mère pour chuchoter, ne voulant pas que l'homme les entendent.

«Il te frappe ?»

«Non, rassure-toi.» sourit-elle tendrement, ému par l'inquiétude de son fils. «Mais tu sais qu'il devient violent quand on le lui refuse.»

Le brun resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait le répugner. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle aimer un tel ivrogne ?

«Maman, il te fait peur ? Il te fait souffrir ? Tu peux t'en débarrasser tu sais.»

«Non voyons !...» lâcha la femme.

Dans ces moments où elle haussait la voix, Fudo se sentait minuscule.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je le connais mieux que toi. Il est malade, d'accord ? Il a besoin d'aide et de soutien.»

«Malade ? Il est fou oui !»

«Je t'interdis, Akio !»

Encore une fois, le barman baissa les yeux. Il dominait pourtant sa mère d'une bonne tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plier docilement l'échine lorsqu'il s'agissait de son haussement de ton.

«C'est que je... J'ai peur qu'il te fasse quelque chose.» soupira le brun.

L'expression de la femme se radoucit tandis qu'elle se détendait.

«Il ne me fera pas de mal, mon coeur. Il m'aime.»

Fudo déglutit. Oui, il l'aime, elle. Et ne lui ferait rien, d'accord. C'est lui que son père détestait. Pourquoi ? Il avait arrêté de se torturer avec ça depuis le collège. Quand les gens vous déteste, détestez-les aussi, oeil pour oeil. Il se redressa, fermement hermétique à ses pensées tornades. Il avait fini de souffrir par _sa _faute, il avait fini de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son propre père le haïsse à ce point. Fini tout ça; il s'était contenté d'accepter. Alors non, il ne souffrirait plus jamais, il se l'était juré.

«Chéri, tu viens dans la cuisine ?»

Fudo leva les yeux vers sa mère et crut comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de faire: elle ne voulait pas les réconcilier tout de même ?! Un sourire amer vint peindre ses lèvres alors que le pas lourd de l'homme se rapprochait de la cuisine. Pour les _réconcilier, _il aurait fallu qu'ils se soient entendus auparavant: ce qui n'est strictement pas le cas. Le père entra dans la cuisine en lançant un regard méprisant à son fils.

«Qu'est-c'que tu veux ?» grogna-t-il.

«Du calme chéri.» l'appaisa la femme en l'asseyant près de lui.

«Je croyais qu'tu... Voulais plus voir ma sale tronche ?» continua l'homme.

«C'est le cas. Mais t'es trop stupide pour comprendre que c'est maman que je viens voir.» répondit froidement le brun..

«... R... Répète ?!» cria-t-il en se levant brusquement, brandissant son poing.

Son épouse parvint à le contrôler et Fudo, qui avait eu un mouvement de recul, s'assit sur la chaisse, tendu.

«Maman je... M'oblige pas à parler avec lui. Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas...» raisonna-t-il.

La femme baissa la tête, comme si elle comprenait, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander de partir à son mari, celui-ci brandit maladroitement sa bouteille de bière et pointa le goulot vers le brun.

«.. Qu'est-c'que tu viens branler ici, pédale ? Quoi, t'es pas heureux avec tes copines dans ton appart' de folles ?»

«Me parle pas comme ça !» s'emporta le brun.

«Et qu'est'ce tu vas m'faire couilles-molles ? T'crois qu'j'ai peur d'une tapette ?»

«Je suis pas une tapette, connard ! Tu devrais pas me faire la morale, espèce d'alcoolo de merde !»

«Tu m'parles autr'ment !» hurla-t-il de rage.

Il se releva brusquement en renversant sa chaise et agrippa son fils par le col pour le plaquer au mur, ignorant les cris de sa femme. Il le souleva violemment du sol avant de le laisser tomber, profitant de sa perte d'équilibre pour le frapper au ventre.

«Arrête Tsuki, arrête !» pleurait la mère, en vain.

«Tu fais moins l'malin enculé !» s'exclama l'homme en s'écartant de lui.

Fudo toussa mais se releva rapidement, avant de cracher sur le visage de son père. L'homme s'essuya, hurla de rage et brandit sa bouteille de bière pour frapper son fils lorsque...

Sa femme s'interposa. Elle prit la bouteille de plein fouet dans le visage et fut balayé en une seconde. Fudo sentit son coeur arrêter de battre un instant et se demanda s'il devait étriper son père pour ce qu'il venait de faire ou s'il devait aller aider sa maman à se relever. Il opta pour la deuxième solution et fusilla simplement son père du regard avant d'aider la pauvre femme. Celle-ci semblait sonnée et pleurait à s'en déshydrater. L'homme ne semblait plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fixait son épouse, choqué et pantelant.

«Maman...» murmura le brun.

Voilà. Ça avait été une très mauvaise idée de revenir. Il le savait en plus, il n'aurait jamais dû. Son père était un danger publique lorsqu'il était dans les parages, il aurait dû savoir qu'il allait mettre sa mère en danger en allant la voir.

«Je suis désolée mon coeur... Désolée...»

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son frêle corps. Le brun fusilla son père du regard.

«Tu peux te lever ? Allons dans le canapé.»

Il l'aida à se mettre debout et tenta de la guider vers le salon mais celle-ci prit l'initiative d'aller dans l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'appuya dessus, encore un peu secouée. Elle leva vers son fils un sourire sincèrement navré et murmura:

«Tu avais raison... Ça n'a pas marché. Je suis désolée.»

Elle essuya son visage humide, grimaçant en sentant un hématome sur sa joue et un cocard se former autour de son oeil douloureux.

«De combien tu as besoin chéri ? Et après je te laisse rentrer... Chez toi.»

Le brun ne sut pas quoi dire.

«Comment tu..?» commença-t-il.

«Je te connais, Akio. Tu ne serais pas venu si tu n'avais pas eu un gros souci.»

Le footballeur fixa ses pieds un moment et releva la tête, piteux.

«6 000¥.»

«Prends-les.»

Elle lui montra un bocal plein de sous sur la commode de l'entrée. Il obéit, se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir cet argent. Il prit le nombre qu'il fallait, vidant le bocal de moitié et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda-t-il en montrant le pot du doigt.

«C'est l'argent que je mets de côté pour toi. Je sais ce que c'est, être jeune, avoir des imprévus. Je mets de côté un peu tous les mois pour être sûre de pouvoir aider mon petit garçon quand il en aura besoin...»

Fudo ne trouva rien à dire tant il était ému. Il réprima ses larmes en se mordant la lèvre et prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la remercier.

«Merci... Merci Maman...» murmura-t-il.

Et la femme répondit qu'elle était désolée, et ajouta un «sauve-toi vite» larmoyant. Le brun obéit, après un dernier regard, et sortit de l'appartement. Il n'attendit pas que la porte soit fermée pour déguerpir, les larmes et les sanglots prenant son corps d'assaut. Quelques uns réussirent à passer la frontière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les réprime à nouveau.

Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, il avait besoin de sortir, de respirer loin de ce connard de père. Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, dans la nuit, pour respirer profondément, et abattit ses poings sur le mur, enragé. Il resta un moment, retenant ses larmes pitoyables, posant son front contre la surface froide en insultant son père de tous les noms. Il soupira finalement, défait, sortit son portable et l'alluma pour voir l'heure: 23h06. Que pouvait-il faire de distrayant à 23h00 sans argent ? Il regarda autour de lui son quartier d'enfance, malfamé, vieux et tagué: son élément après tout. Il reconnaissait les bouches à incendies et les noms de rues, se souvenant petit à petit de ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis d'enfance lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de s'aérer la tête. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être seul... Son portable le narguait. Il avait un répertoire à contacter, un certain nombre parmi eux de gens plus ou moins fréquentables qui accepteraient de passer la soirée avec lui. Mais lui n'avait pas envie de montrer ça à n'importe qui.

Kido.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Depuis cette discussion où le châtain avait définitivement coupé les ponts. Fudo soupira. Il avait besoin de voir Kido ce soir, de passer du temps avec lui, et de sentir son corps, il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, au risque de paraître ridicule, au risque de se faire rembarrer. Mais comment ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, prenant le pas sur son air sombre, alors qu'il commençait à monter une idée exquise. Il prit son portable en main et, en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, il mit son dessein à exécution.

* * *

><p>«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?»<p>

Kido sortait de la douche, portait un sweatshirt et un pantalon confortable. Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour clore la soirée en beauté après ce petit dîner qu'ils avaient eu entre couples, avec des amis de l'école ... Une petite soirée détente avec Akiko. Elle était tranquillement assise dans le canapé du salon, regardant la télé, une tasse de tisane dans les mains. Kido s'assit près d'elle et plaça son bras droit sur le canapé, juste au dessus de ses épaules.

«Un documentaire sur la sexualité dans le règne animal.»

Kido haussa un sourcil.

«Et c'est bien ?»

«Ça va.»

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et reprit:

«Tu savais que les bonobos passaient leur temps à coucher entre eux ?»

«Pas vraiment non..»

«Et bien figure-toi que c'est pour apaiser les tensions au sein de leur groupe, tout comme les hommes ont instauré la "communication". Tu trouves pas ça incroyable de la part des animaux, de baser une société sur les relations ?»

Enfin, des relations... Plutôt le sexe. Mais Kido ne la contredit pas: la jeune fille continuait de regarder le documentaire, qui exposait à présent la sexualité des lions.

«Ça t'intéresse vraiment en fait...» rigola le châtain.

«J'adore les animaux. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais être soigneuse dans un zoo.»

«Pour de vrai ?»

Il imagina un instant sa petite amie en uniforme de soigneuse sexy, caresser la crinière des lions. Il se lécha les lèvres et se rapprocha encore un peu d'Akiko.

«...lions en ont une parfaite connaissance. Le chercheur Andrew Roseman nous explique que ce genre de comportement a été relevé chez plus de 1 500 espèces, insectes compris. "Ça a été la mode dans les années 80..."»

«De quoi il parle ?» murmura-t-il, faussement intéressé.

«L'étude de l'homosexualité chez les animaux. Tu savais que ça arrivait fréquemment chez les animaux comme les bonobos justement, ou les dauphins, ou les lions encore ?»

Des lions gay ? C'était possible ça ? L'image de deux lions allongés l'un sur l'autre s'imposa dans son esprit, bientôt suivi d'une autre bien plus alléchante; Fudo et lui. Il secoua la tête. Pas le moment de penser à ce type. Kido se pencha sur sa petite amie et embrassa son cou. Ses mains vinrent caresser son corps, l'une d'elle s'autorisa à peloter un de ses seins.

«Et t'as pas envie de jouer à l'animal ce soir ?» susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille.

«Pas aujourd'hui Yuuto-chan.» dit-elle en éloignant son copain d'elle.

Elle souriait, amusée, tandis que Kido, lui, la fixait avec frustration.

«Pourquoi ?» demanda-t-il, renfrogné.

«C'est... Tu sais... Ma semaine.»

Oooh nan, pas la semaine... Ces cinq jours de merde ou elle ne pouvait strictement pas coucher avec lui, rahh, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe ce soir ? Le châtain était plein d'entrain, là, maintenant, il avait vraiment envie ! Mais bon, c'était une chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il se leva en soupirant, laissa sa chérie avec son documentaire adoré, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose de frais. Il ouvrit le frigo et saisit la bouteille de lait. Il vérifia qu'Akiko ne le regardait pas et but directement au goulot: la jeune fille était stricte là dessus, comme sur l'assise des toilettes, et le tri du linge à laver. Et mieux valait pour lui de courber l'échine.

Il avait beau essayer de se persuader qu'il s'y habituerait, rien n'y faisait. Il regrettait amèrement sa colocation, quand il n'avait pas besoin de baisser la lunette des toilettes, ni de ranger les aliments par ordre de date de péremption... Et puis, il devait se l'avouer aussi: Fudo lui manquait. Ses piques et ses regards en coins lui manquaient, et il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir être méchant avec quelqu'un. Akiko était du genre susceptible -mais tellement mignone qu'on l'en excusait-, non vraiment, il regrettait ses bons vieux amis et cet idiot de serveur. Il reprenait une gorgée de la bouteille de lait lorsque son portable vibra sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Un message à 23h passé ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il déverrouilla l'écran et fit afficher le message, manquant de s'étouffer avec le lait. Il avala finalement et avisa mieux le message.

C'était une photo de Fudo en train de se lécher les doigts avec un air impatient, accompagnée d'un simple petit texte. Il se calma pour le lire:

-Trop fatigué pour se masturber et trop excité pour s'endormir... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?-

Le châtain soupira bruyamment. Fudo et ses provocations... Ça faisait longtemps. Il relut le message: Fudo ne précisait pas de qui il parlait dans le message, s'il évoquait son état ou celui de l'étudiant- dans le deuxième cas au moins il était dans le vrai. L'image du jeune barman qui lui faisait son sourire de mauvais garçon finit d'achever le châtain.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le voit. Peut-être que si Akiko avait pu coucher avec lui ce soir, il aurait réussi à ignorer Fudo, mais dans ces conditions, impossible de résister. Il décida de répondre et tapa rapidement:

-On peut se voir ?-

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse:

-Rejoinds-moi à Matsumoto Street. Viens en bus, et ne te fais pas trop remarquer, Yuu-kun~-

Pourquoi ne pas se faire remarquer ? Il haussa les épaules: tant pis pour la panthère, elle resterait au garage cette nuit. Il rangea le lait dans le frigo et se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa chérie. Il enfila rapidement des chaussettes, décidant de garder son jogging et son sweat. Pour sortir voir Fudo, pas besoin de se mettre en grandes pompes. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et fit quelques pas vers l'entrée, cherchant ses tenis faciles à mettre.

«Où tu vas Yuuto-chan ?» demanda la jolie brune depuis son canapé, surprise.

«Je vais courir un peu, j'ai pas sommeil.» répondit-il simplement en mettant ses chaussures.

«Mais il est 11h et demi...»

«Je reviens vite.»

La jeune fille comprit qu'il était irrité et s'exclama en rougissant:

«Tu sais, si c'est un problème je... Je peux le faire avec ma bouche !»

Kido releva un regard étonné vers sa petite amie et finit par sourire tendrement.

«Ne te force pas. Je ne fais pas la tête tu sais ?»

«Tu avais l'air tellement frustré... Je suis vraiment désolée Yuuto-chan.» bredouilla la jolie brune.

Frustré oui, mais paradoxalement plus à cause de Fudo qu'à cause de sa compagne. Et son offre ne lui parlait même pas: il mourrait plutôt que de l'admettre, mais c'est bel et bien de Fudo, et de lui seulement, dont il avait envie à cet instant.

«Je vais juste faire un petit tour dans Tokyo. Je reviens vite d'accord.»

Il s'approcha de sa chérie pour l'embrasser sur le front, se perdant un court instant dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui caressa la tête et se releva, pressé de partir. Il mit ses écouteurs et sortit de chez lui sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigeant à grand pas vers son abri bus. Il avait eu l'impression ces temps-ci que c'était Akiko le substitut, et pas Fudo. Il s'était pris tellement de fois à penser à lui qu'il lui était arrivé de se fâcher contre Akiko sans le vouloir. Il avait essayé de se trouver des excuses ; c'est parce qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, essayait-il de se convaincre. Mais même la couleur brune de leurs cheveux, le bleu de leurs yeux, et leur teint de porcelaine, tout restait différent. Les cheveux de Akiko étaient soyeux et souples, ceux de Fudo indomptables et emmêlés, les yeux de Akiko bleu paisible comme un lac, et ceux de Fudo bleu tourmenté comme la tempête au milieu de l'océan. Leur peau enfin, avaient une odeur et un goût absolument à l'opposée... L'une sucrée et parfumée, l'autre sauvagement musquée et naturelle. Rien de comparable entre eux, à par les couleurs de leurs attributs, et la consonance de leurs prénoms...

Le bus arriva et il lui fit signe. Il s'engouffra dans les portes ouvertes, saluant le chauffeur de la tête. Il s'assit près des portes de sortie, sachant que Matsumoto Street se situait deux arrêts plus loin. Il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir menti à Akiko; cela prendrait probablement plus de temps que ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, mais il trouverait bien un mensonge en chemin. Et il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir plus envie de Fudo que d'elle. Parce que plus il y pensait, plus les choses étaient claires dans sa tête. Fudo lui manquait. Il avait peut-être eu trop d'orgueil et s'était empêché à de nombreuses reprises d'appeler le brun. Tout comme il s'était mentalement giflé à chaque fois où il avait pensé à lui en faisant l'amour avec Akiko. Les Kido devaient être maîtres d'eux-même jusqu'au bout, et ne pas laisser avoir par une pensée mesquine qui les attaquerait par derrière. Alors Kido avait tout fait pour se maîtriser, pour ne pas céder à sa promesse «d'abstinance de Fudo»... Essuyant à l'instant même ou il avait ouvert son message un cuisant échec.

«Arrêt Matsumoto- Arrêt Matsumoto» fit la voix métallique du bus.

Kido sortit de ses réflexions et descendit sans plus tarder. Il regarda autour de lui: Matsumoto Street était réputé pour ne pas être très fréquentable de nuit -et n'était guère mieux de jour. C'est pour ça que Fudo lui avait dit de ne pas venir en moto, dans ce quartier, la pauvre panthère noire aurait été agressée et démembrée en moins de deux. Kido évita de regarder trop longtemps la population des lieux. Des groupes de voyous dont certains d'à peine 14 ans n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour s'occuper de son cas, et ces filles tout de flashy -et peu- vêtue guettaient le moindre signe de sa part pour l'approcher. Mais pourquoi Fudo voulait-il le faire venir là ? Ils auraient mieux fait de se voir à l'appartement. Il vit au fond de la rue, adossé à la grille d'un parc pour enfant, dans la pénombre, la silhouette familière du brun. Il se dirigea vers lui à grands pas, mal à l'aise. Il ne mettait jamais les pieds dans les quartiers malfamés.

«Fudo...» lança-t-il.

Le brun releva la tête vers lui et son sourire s'illumina. Le châtain crut être figé sur place tant il était surpris: le Fudo qu'il connaissait ne souriait pas de cette façon. Il arriva à sa hauteur, sonné, et le regarda dans le yeux.

«Ça va, Yuu-kun ?» demanda le barman avec son habituel ton moqueur.

Au moins il n'avait pas changé sur ce point.

«Ouais. Et toi ?»

«Bien...»

Le footballeur scruta son visage et laissa échapper un rire amusé.

«Mal à l'aise Kido ? C'est vrai que tu es loin de chez toi ici.»

Ce que voulait dire le brun, c'est que Kido était loin des rues sécurisées des quartiers paisibles de Tokyo, où vivaient les riches. Et l'étudiant devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ce quartier.

«Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?» marmonna le châtain.

«Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Suis-moi.»

Il remontèrent la rue que l'étudiant venait de descendre, passant devant le groupe de voyous qu'il avait repéré plus tôt.

«Les gars ?» lança le brun.

«Ouais ?»

«Le Hinokio Gymnasium est toujours visitable ?»

Les garçons du groupe rigolèrent, comme si le brun avait fait une blague -mais tout cela échappait à l'étudiant.

«Ouais, et Swoop est au poker ce soir.»

«Vestiaires ?»

«Comptoirs. Passe par l'arrière cours.»

«Ok, merci.»

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis que les voyous retournaient à leur discussion. Kido s'assura qu'il ne les entendait plus pour dire:

«J'ai rien compris à ce que vous avez dis.»

«T'es pas du quartier, tu peux pas comprendre.» répondit le brun en rigolant.

«Et tu les connaissais ?»

«Bah... Si ils connaissent le Hinokio Gymnasium, c'est que j'ai déjà dû les croiser.»

Ils arrivèrent au carrefour et Kido se contenta de suivre en regardant ses pieds lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les filles de joie.

«Et bien les gars ? Une petite gâterie ça ne tente personne ?» lança l'une des filles, aguicheuse.

«Désolé les filles, on est pressés.» sourit le brun. «Mais vous devriez vous couvrir, il va peut-être pleuvoir ce soir.»

«Il est mignon !» s'exclama l'une d'elles.

«Et toi mon chou, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?» interrogea la première en s'adressant à Kido.

«Il est timide.» rigola le barman. «Bonne soirée les filles.»

«Bisous trésor.»

«Tu sais où nous trouver !»

Fudo rigola, amusé, alors que Kido se détendait. Il se sentait bête de se méfier; il s'était basé sur les stéréotypes, sans penser que les habitants de tels quartiers pouvaient être juste normaux. Voire sympathiques.

«Ça y est, t'es détendu ?» demanda le jeune serveur.

«Ouais, ça va.»

«Tu vois, ils ne sont pas méchants. Pas très avenants mais pas méchants.»

Le châtain hocha la tête.

«Combien tu paierais pour coucher avec moi ?»

«Pardon ?»

Il croisa le regard sérieux de son ami et ne sut pas quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux ?

«Tu crois que je paierai pour toi ?» répondit-t-il, arrogant.

«Même pas... Genre plus de 6 000¥ ? C'est rien ça pour toi.»

«Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?»

«J'ai besoin de thunes.»

«T'es pas sérieux !»

L'étudiant semblait profondément choqué. Fudo le regarda un instant avant d'exploser de rire;

«Quoi, Kido ? Y a pas de sous-métier tu sais ?»

«...»

«C'est bon c'est bon. Je rigole.» le rassura le brun.

Mais une partie de lui ne rigolait pas tant que ça. Si cet imbécile de Kido restait avec sa copine, le loyer serait définitivement divisé par trois. Et il ne pouvait pas -ne voulait surtout pas- devoir retourner chez lui à chaque fois. Son malade de daron n'avait pas changé, continuait de trouver tout et n'importe quoi pour le remettre en cause et le violenter. Avant c'était l'école où il n'était pas assez bon, puis le foot, où il perdait son temps, et enfin sa sexualité, quand il avait commencé à découvrir qu'il aimait sans doute les garçons autant que les filles.

«Tu faisais quoi avant de venir ? J'ai été surpris de te voir répondre.»

«Akiko regardait un documentaire sur la sexualité des animaux.»

«Ça l'excite ce genre de chose ?» se moqua le brun.

Son ami soupira bruyamment.

«T'imagines ? Ils parlaient des bonobos et des lions...»

«Quoi, les bonobos couchent avec les lions ?»

«Les bonobos couchent n'importe quand avec n'importe qui.» soupira l'étudiant.

«C'est énorme.» se marra l'autre. «Et les lions ?»

«Ils couchent entre eux. Je veux dire, entre mâles.»

«Sérieux ?»

Fudo l'ignorait jusqu'à présent. Alors comme ça les lions pouvaient être gay ? Il lança un regard en coin à son voisin, amusé. Il se souvenait que Akiko avait comparé son compagnon à un de ces félins majestueux; peut-être que son félin à elle en était ? Fudo s'était souvent posé la question. Kido était-il bi, ou avait-il simplement perdu la raison en couchant avec lui ? Il se souvenait de leur première fois: ça faisait alors un moment que le brun tâtait le terrain, sans vraiment savoir qu'il avait une petite amie. Une soirée pour les 18 ans de Endo en fin de terminale avait été déterminante. Un peu trop d'alcool, un peu trop de monde et un peu trop d'ambiance, ils avaient flirté sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avaient fini par céder à l'excitation. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur disparition, tout le monde, eux compris, était trop bourré, ne serait-ce que pour voir le visage de la personne à qui il parlait. Mais il se souvenait que Kido avait su faire avec lui, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas sa première expérience ? Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander car ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, retournant faire la fête en sortant des toilettes, comme si de rien n'était. C'est en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait _le lendemain_, qu'ils avaient commencé à se poser des questions.

«A quoi tu penses ?» demanda le châtain, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Fudo sortit de sa bulle et regarda son comparse. Comment c'était arrivé, il l'ignorait, mais il couchait bel et bien avec Kido depuis ce moment-là à peu près. Et c'était toujours le cas, quoi que puisse décider l'étudiant -puisqu'il ne tenait jamais.

«A toi.»

Kido soupira, croyant qu'il se moquait encore de lui, et le brun le laissa croire. Personne n'était obligé de savoir qu'il allait à ses souvenirs comme un grand-père gâteux.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand bâtiment, indiquée sur la façade comme étant une patinoire municipale. Fudo s'arrêta devant sous le regard surpris de son comparse.

«On y est.» déclara-t-il.

«Quoi ? Mais c'est une patinoire, pas un gymnase.»

Le brun s'approcha du bâtiment, s'engageant sur l'allée, et se pencha sur les arbustes pour écarter leurs branches. L'étudiant le rejoignit et regarda par dessus son épaule: caché dans les fourrés, une vieille enseigne prenait la rouille, une enseigne en métal et en bois signifiant Hinokio Gymnasium.

«Suis-moi.» dis le brun en menant son ami vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme obéit et suivit Fudo, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de gardiens.

«Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit de venir ?» demanda-t-il, perplexe.

«Non.» répondit le concerné.

Mais avec un air qui se voulait rassurant, il ajouta:

«T'inquiète.»

Là dessus, il sortit un crochet de sa poche et tenta de défaire la serrure. Il y parvint rapidement, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, et invita son ami à entrer avec lui. Ils arrivèrent directement dans le vestibule désert de la patinoire, plongé dans une pénombre apaisante Fudo lui fit signe de rester sur place et entrouvrit la porte de la salle pour vérifier que le gardien se trouvait bien aux comptoirs. Il s'y tenait effectivement, le casque sur les oreilles, jouant comme prévu au poker en ligne sur l'ordinateur d'administration. Le brun referma discrètement la porte et soupira.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?!» chuchota le châtain en s'approchant.

«Tu peux parler à voix haute tu sais.» se contenta de répondre le barman.

Il se dirigea vers les étagères derrière le comptoir d'échange et saisit deux paires de patins à glace.

«Tu fais bien du 43 toi ?» vérifia-t-il comme si c'était normal.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte de son comparse.

«Fudo ! On devrait pas être là...»

«Pff.»

Le brun donna ses patins à son vis-à-vis et sauta à nouveau par dessus le comptoir pour le guider vers la patinoire. Il ouvrit une double porte vitrée, les menant dans les gradins. Kido se contenta de suivre silencieusement le serveur en bas, réprimant un frisson: il faisait frais... Ils atteignirent les dernières marches et Fudo s'assit dessus pour retirer ses baskets et mettre ses lourds patins. Kido soupira bruyamment mais finit par l'imiter; de toutes façons, si Fudo voulait l'ignorer, ce qu'il dirait ne changerait rien. Le barman se leva le premier, cherchant un instant l'équilibre sur les lames avant de se diriger vers le panneau d'éclairage. Il n'alluma qu'un spot sur deux, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la patinoire. Puis sans plus de cérémonies, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'enceinte glacée et ouvrit: il posa un pieds, puis l'autre, agrippé aux rebords. Le temps de trouver son centre de gravité et il finit par lâcher. Kido s'était approché, sans pour autant oser monter sur la glace, et observa son ami, curieux, trouver ses marques sur le support glissant.

«Allez Kido, viens !»

Kido soupira et obéit. Il fit comme le brun, pas très sûr de lui, se cramponnant aux bords pour ne pas glisser. Fudo le rejoignit, buttant ses lames contre les rebords abîmés de la patinoire, les faisant trembler au passage. Le châtain releva les yeux vers lui, incertain, et dit comme pour le raisonner:

«On a pas le droit d'être là...»

Fudo sourit et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser son ami se lancer sur la glace. Kido n'avait pas l'air vraiment pas très à l'aise, semblant regretter d'avoir quitté son bord réconfortant.

«Allez suis-moi.» dit le barman.

Là dessus, il prit les mains de Kido dans les siennes pour le mener au centre de la patinoire, ignorant ses mises en gardes comme quoi ils allaient tomber s'ils patinaient ensemble.

«Quel trouillard !» se moqua ouvertement le brun, ralentissant le mouvement.

Il essuya le regard réellement gêné de son comparse et comprit que quelque chose lui déplaisait:

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?» voulu-t-il savoir.

«Ce que j'ai ?» répéta Kido, désappointé. «J'ai laissé Akiko pour que tu m'emmènes illégalement dans une patinoire de seconde zone. Tu te demandes ce que j'ai ?»

Le brun sentit son coeur se serrer. Il décida de se taire sur la «patinoire de seconde zone» et se contenta de lâcher ses mains.

«Désolé.» lâcha-t-il amèrement. «J'avais oublié que tout ce que tu attends de moi, c'est mon cul.»

Le châtain sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et ses traits s'assombrirent, comme s'il était désolé. Il renifla, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour s'excuser, et avança derrière son ami.

«Excuse-moi Fudo. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.»

«Mais tu l'as dit.»

Est-ce que le brun lui en voulait vraiment ? Le châtain allait le lui demander lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Il le fixa ainsi quelques secondes, sous l'éclairage tamisé des spots, semblant s'incruster et se graver dans ses yeux. Kido déglutit alors que son ami baissait enfin les yeux -ses beaux yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Et Fudo prononça ces mots avec un sérieux affligé:

«Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai ammené ici, Yuu ?»

* * *

><p>Et voilà enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. En fin de compte, Kido n'a vraiment pas tenu le mois promis. Mais qui sait pourquoi Fudo l'a mené dans cette patinoire ?<p>

Vous le saurez dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une petite review ! :D


	5. Torture par la tendresse

Salut à tou(te)s ! :D  
>Non, je ne suis pas morte xD Je suis même assez loin de ça, disons seulement que je croule sous le boulot (comme quoi, Cassidy, on est bien loties pour cette rentrées) ! Donc je suis extrêêêmement désolée du retard, et je vous rassure, il n'y a aucune raison que j'arrête de publier cette fiction ! Alors respirez, tout va bien, j'ai la suite complète dans mes fichiers qui ne demande qu'à être lue, et accessoirement l'épilogue à composer (le plus dur je crois *soupir*).<p>

Merci à vous qui m'êtes fidèles, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux (c'est vrai ) ! Et tout de suite, la suite )

PS : / !\/ !\/ !\ LEMON dans ce chapitre ! :p

* * *

><p>«Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici ?»<p>

Le châtain haussa les épaules. Non il ne savait pas. Il avait imaginé juste coucher avec lui avant de rentrer auprès d'Akiko pour faire bonne figure.

«Quand j'étais gamin, ici, il y avait un gymnase. C'était un petit gymnase tenu par un vieil homme, M. Husui. Il donnait des cours de sport pour des sommes modiques et laissait le gymnase ouvert tout le temps.»

Fudo recommença à patiner, en long et en large, tandis que le châtain restait à sa place. Il se contentait d'écouter tout en évitant de tomber: il ne faisait pas souvent de patin à glace.

«C'était un type vraiment bien. Quand on rentrait de l'école, on allait jouer au foot au gymnase, il nous fournissait le ballon et le terrain. Il acceptait de faire l'arbitre, et comptait les points. Parfois lorsqu'il n'avait pas mal au dos, il nous montrait comment tirer avec plus de précision, comment dribler, comment dégager le ballon. On ne payait rien, il laissait le gymnase ouvert gratuitement, comme un parc. Il disait qu'il préférait savoir les gamins en sécurité que livré à eux-mêmes dans la rue. C'est sans doute grâce à lui que je suis sorti de ma banlieue aujourd'hui et que je brûle pas des voitures en insultant les flics»

Kido écoutait, attentif. Le brun ralentissait pour revenir près de lui. Bouger semblait lui faire du bien, mais cela le fatiguait sans conteste. Il resta un instant à fixer la glace et reprit son récit:

«Un jour, il est tombé très malade. Comme il était vieux, sa famille l'a emmené dans un hôpital pour prendre soin de lui. Le gymnase a été fermé. Nous on s'inquiétait pour M. Husui. On a essayé d'aller le voir à l'hôpital mais on nous l'a interdit. Et puis, plus de nouvelles; on ne voyait plus personne de sa famille ni lui, et le gymnase restait inexorablement fermé. Et puis, la mairie a décidé de faire quelque chose pour le vieux gymnase abandonné. Elle l'a rasé et a fait construire une patinoire, celle sur laquelle on patine actuellement.»

Le barman releva les yeux vers les spots, comme si il imaginait le gymnase de son enfance tout autour de lui.

«On a appris plus tard qu'il était décédé quelques jours après nos tentatives de visites, que personne dans sa famille n'avait accepté de reprendre le gymnase, qu'il avait finalement été légué à la mairie. Nous on avait jamais fait de patinage avant, on savait pas ce que c'était; on est allés voir mais vu le prix de l'entrée, on savait qu'on ne verrait jamais l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les plus âgés d'entre nous ont décidé que c'était injuste de construire un truc payant à la place d'un gymnase gratuit. Donc on a forcé les portes d'accès et depuis, n'importe qui qui sait par où passer peut entrer ici.»

Le brun avait terminé. Il ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il descendit de la glace et s'assit pour enlever ses patins. Le châtain le rejoignit prudemment et sortit lui aussi pour se rechausser. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le brun l'avait fait venir ici, et quelque chose lui disait que Fudo ne devait pas avoir tellement envie de faire l'amour ce soir-là. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir appelé lui, alors qu'il devait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il voulait ? Fudo devait bien avoir des amis avec qui discuter du passé, pourquoi l'avoir fait venir _lui_ ?

«Je sais à quoi tu penses.» soupira le serveur. «Sois patient, on va le faire.»

Là-dessus le brun se leva et se dirigea sans prévenir vers le fond de la salle. Kido le suivit, l'observant attentivement. Il en était sûr à présent, quelque chose clochait dans le comportement du serveur. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'étaler sur la conversation, habituellement il allait droit au but. C'est bien ça qu'il devait faire: dans sex friend, il y a _sex, _après tout. La communication et les longues conversations, il avait sa dose avec Akiko sans que Fudo ne s'y mette aussi. Ils entrèrent dans des vestiaires, probablement ceux de l'équipe de hockey. Mais des vestiaires c'était des vestiaires, avec leur odeur moite de transpiration et leur ambiance d'après-match, lorsque les tensions retombaient et qu'on se laissait aller à plaisanter avec les autres. Fudo caressa son poignet et le mena vers un des bancs. Il le fit s'asseoir et se posa sur lui en l'embrassant. Mais même ce qui semblait être un baiser de fougue ne sonnait pas comme tel, si bien que Kido écarta le barman pour le regarder dans les yeux.

«Il y a autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?» demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

A sa grande surprise, l'expression de son vis-à-vis se ternit, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre du bas. Ses yeux devinrent beaucoup trop brillants, et ses mains trop crispées sur ses épaules pour être des caresses. L'étudiant n'en croyait pas ses yeux: le brun semblait sur le point de pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, il se sentait terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

«Si tu veux que je te laisse seul...» commença-t-il.

«Non.» l'interrompit l'autre.

On aurait dit qu'il avait du mal à parler tant il avait la gorge nouée.

«On... On va coucher ensemble... Parce que c'est pour ça que tu es venu...»

Le brun reprit donc là où il s'était arrêté, embrassant maladroitement le cou de son ancien colocataire, tout en ondulant bassin contre son bas-ventre. Kido sentait que son partenaire se retenait de pleurer, et ça avait quelque chose de gênant sachant qu'il frottait également son postérieur à son entre-jambes. Comment un Fudo en proie à une profonde tristesse était censé l'exciter ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement de le voir pleurer; c'était deux choses très différentes que de s'en prendre à la fierté d'une personne et que de le regarder souffrir. Car c'était une vérité, jamais le brun n'avait montré sa douleur.

Le barman finit comme prévu par lâcher prise. Il s'effondra sur son partenaire, en pleurs, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il avait peur de tomber. Kido ne savait fichtrement pas quoi faire. Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas le faire si le brun continuait à pleurer de cette façon, parce que c'était vraiment tout sauf excitant. Limite flippant.

«Je-Je suis-... Désolé...» sanglota Fudo.

Que devait-il faire ? Pour être honnête, il ne demandait qu'à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir; Fudo qui s'excuse en sanglotant avait quelque chose de très traumatisant. Mais au fond, quelque chose le gênait. Une partie de lui savait pertinemment que Fudo avait besoin de lui -enfin, de quelqu'un-, même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, et le planter là tout seul c'était vraiment la pire chose qu'il puisse décider de faire. Mais ça ne répondait toujours pas à sa question. Comment était-il censé réagir ?

«Tu veux parler ?» demanda le châtain, maladroit.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours apprécié dans sa relation avec Fudo disparaissait d'un seul coup. Lui qui le faisait habituellement prendre son pied sans poser de question, sans demander de précautions ou d'un minimum de conversation semblait tout désirer cette fois. L'étudiant retint un soupir: où était l'intérêt d'un sex friend si il avait exactement les mêmes soucis -à savoir le besoin d'attention- avec lui qu'avec Akiko ?

«N-Non... Je veux juste... Te- te faire l'amour...» s'enquit le brun.

Bon... Kido ne pouvait pas nier que le barman avait un côté mignon comme ça. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au Fudo de d'habitude mais ça restait relativement intéressant. Au moins, contrairement cette fois à sa petite amie, le brun semblait avoir envie de lui faire plaisir. Il ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire, que son partenaire ne vit pas, confortablement calé dans ses bras.

«Pourquoi tu pleures ?»

Sa question sembla prendre le serveur au dépourvu. Surpris que Kido s'y intéresse ? Quelque part, Kido aussi était surpris de vouloir connaître la raison. Le brun se leva quittant ses bras douillets, s'éloigna d'un pas ou deux pour s'essuyer les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer. Il finit par faire de nouveau face à son interlocuteur et marmonna:

«Pour rien.»

Puis, comme Kido ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il ajouta:

«Excuse-moi, je pensais que ça me changerait les idées... Mais je suis peut-être trop ailleurs ce soir. Je t'ai fait perdre du temps, je suis désolé.»

«Hey.»

«Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je t'appellerai plus.»

«Hey !»

L'étudiant se leva d'un seul coup lui aussi et prit son partenaire par les épaules, très sérieux.

«Tu m'as promis qu'on le ferait. Ne crois pas que je vais y renoncer aussi facilement.»

«On peut remettre ça à plus tard...» proposa juste le concerné.

«Non. Je te veux ce soir.»

Kido se demanda un moment si le serveur avait vraiment été embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de dire, avisant ses joues soudain teintées de rouge.

«Viens, tu as besoin de boire un truc chaud.»

Il prit le brun par le bras sans lui demander son avis et le mena dehors par la porte de service des vestiaires. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrait que dans ce sens. Kido plaça son bras au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger de la pluie: le brun avait vu juste, il pleuvait des cordes. Il réussit à trouver ses repères et guida son partenaire vers l'abri bus. Il jeta un regard autour de lui; les prostituées étaient toujours là, sous la pluie battante.

Quoi maintenant ? Le châtain décida de ramener le footballeur chez eux -enfin, juste chez lui maintenant qu'il avait quitté la colocation. Il verrait bien ensuite pour le reste. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour se débarrasser de l'eau et secoua sa main. Il était complètement trempé. Ils arrivèrent à l'abri et Kido lâcha enfin le bras du barman pour s'approcher du tableau d'horaire: il sortit son portable de sa poche pour vérifier l'heure. Presque 2h du matin. Il avait aussi reçu des messages d'Akiko, qu'il ouvrit.

-Où es-tu ?-

-Yuuto-chan, rentre vite, je m'inquiète.-

-S'il te plaît réponds !-

Il grimaça. Ça faisait déjà une heure que le premier mail lui avait été envoyé, le dernier ne datant que d'une vingtaine de minutes. Le serveur l'interpella, le bus arrivait. Il se contenta de ranger le portable dans sa poche sans répondre -il s'en occuperait plus tard-, et monta à la suite de son partenaire dans le bus.

* * *

><p>Fudo inséra silencieusement sa clé dans la serrure. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé durant le trajet, sans doute parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, sans bruits, conscients que Endo et Goenji dormaient probablement déjà.<p>

«Je vais faire chauffer l'eau.» déclara l'étudiant.

L'autre hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Kido soupira et saisit la bouilloire. Rien n'avait changé, tout était toujours à la même place. Ne manquaient que son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée. C'était comme si un mois ne s'était pas écoulé. Le châtain prit son portable, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour répondre à sa petite amie. Il était désormais 2h44 du matin.

-J'ai croisé un ami en route. Je bois un verre avec lui.- tapa-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de savoir si la jeune fille avait répondu puisque Fudo le rejoignit dans la cuisine, des serviettes autour du cou pour essuyer ses cheveux dégoulinants de pluie. Le brun lui lança l'une d'elle et il l'attrapa au vol, en profitant pour s'essuyer lui aussi les cheveux. Le barman, lui, avait pris deux tasses dans le placard. Les gestes désinvoltes de Fudo n'avaient pas changés non plus, et l'étudiant se demanda un instant s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il buvait le soir. Il dut admettre que le brun s'en rappelait puisqu'il saisit la boîte de thé pour piocher de l'Earl Grey.

«Il vous en reste ?» s'étonna le châtain.

Ça faisait pourtant un bon mois qu'il avait quitté le nid.

«Tu es le seul à boire de ces trucs. Nous on préfère le café.» justifia le brun d'un ton railleur.

Il semblait aller mieux. Fudo servit le thé à son invité et se prépara son café. Le châtain alla s'installer à la table tandis que l'autre restait adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, sa tasse dans les mains.

«Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?»

Kido ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, étonné de sa question.

«Je sais pas.» avoua-t-il pourtant. «Pour être honnête j'y ai pas encore réfléchi.»

«La vie avec Miss Parfaite est donc si agréable que tu oublies de te poser la question ?» ironisa le premier.

«Elle peut pas être pire qu'avec toi de toute façon.»

Le sourire narquois que Kido vit disparaître derrière la tasse du brun le rassura quelque peu.

«J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Tu sais que je suis du genre libre.» reprit-il plus sérieusement.

«C'est moi qui l'ai dit la première fois.» fit remarquer l'autre. «Et c'est en cherchant à me donner tort que tu t'es retrouvé à filer le parfait amour avec ta copine.»

«C'est tellement tentant de te contredire.»

Fudo avala une autre gorgé de son décaféiné et soupira d'aise. L'étudiant le détailla, dans la pénombre de la cuisine. Il avait les yeux cernés et rougis par la fatigue et par ses pleurs, il semblait réellement épuisé. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de lourd sur ses épaules en ce moment pour qu'il craque comme ça devant lui.

«Tu sais, j'aurai aimé que tu sois la dernière personne au monde à me voir pleurer.» dit justement le brun, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Kido aussi, aurait préféré ne jamais le voir dans cet état: comment pouvait-il être méchant avec lui après ça ?

«Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment ?» voulut-il savoir.

«Pas mal oui. Histoire de combler le vide que tu as laissé en te barrant.»

La phrase sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de l'étudiant. Pourtant son sens semblait évident. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Fudo parlait du vide de sa présence, et pas du vide financier ? Non, il devait se faire des idées.

«Endo disait que si tu étais sûr de rester chez Miss Parfaite, il faudrait trouver un quatrième coloc.» reprit le brun avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Kido fit de même, le thé coulant délicieusement dans sa gorge.

«Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre que moi acceptera de dormir dans la même chambre que toi ?»

De nouveau, le barman lâcha un rire tenu. Ça ne le faisait rire qu'à moitié, tout comme ça n'amusait que peu le châtain. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui dorme dans la chambre de Fudo, et au fond, il se demandait si ce n'était pas par peur de se voir substituer. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Kido Yuuto, personne.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ferais bien de te décider rapidement. Ce loyer à trois c'est du suicide; tu imagines pas tous les sacrifices qu'on a dû faire pour rassembler la somme.»

Kido hochait la tête. Il continuait de fixer le brun, interdit, alors que celui-ci commençait à s'en rendre compte.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» lança-t-il, interloqué par la façon qu'avait l'étudiant de l'observer.

«Tu vas mieux ?»

Le regard de Fudo s'assombrit, comprenant ce que son interlocuteur voulait dire. Il soupira, posant sa tasse presque vide sur le plan de travail, et il s'approcha de l'étudiant d'un pas délicat, le contourna pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Besoin de se détendre Yuu..? Ou de se prouver qu'on est irremplaçable peut-être.» susurra le barman dans son cou tout en commençant à masser le haut de son dos.

«Hey Fudo... Approche.»

Le brun obéit et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. L'étudiant avait laissé sa tête en arrière, lui donnant un angle d'attaque parfait sur toute la longueur du cou de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, au lieu de mordre sauvagement son cou comme le serveur devait s'y attendre, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, comme une caresse. Le concerné sembla se figer un instant, surpris. Puis il s'éloigna, sonné par ce que venait de faire son partenaire, et le fixa sans comprendre.

«Qu-Qu'est ce que tu...» bredouilla-t-il.

Le châtain se leva à son tour et fit face à son vis-à-vis, passant doucement ses mains sur ses hanches. Le pauvre semblait totalement perdu. Il fallait avouer que dans toute l'histoire de leur relation, jamais rien de ce genre n'était jamais arrivé. La douceur ne faisait pas partie de leurs points de repères. Alors pourquoi Kido était-il doux ce soir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même. Il se contentait de suivre son instinct, qui lui disait d'être gentil ce soir-là. Et pour être honnête, il avait parfaitement remarqué le trouble que déclenchait sa douceur chez le brun, et il avait envie de voir jusqu'où Fudo allait supporter l'attention.

Avec une tendresse toute nouvelle, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, qui mit un temps avant de réagir. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de répondre au baiser, comme on a peur de briser un rêve. Il sentit petit à petit les bras du brun entourer son cou alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient et que s'affrontaient leurs fronts. Kido rapprocha encore un peu les hanches de Fudo des siennes, la chaleur commençant à monter en pression dans son bas ventre. Il caressait langoureusement les fesses de son partenaire, le menant à tâtons vers leur ancienne chambre commune. Il ouvrit la porte dans le noir et entra avant de la refermer. Il sentait l'excitation de Fudo contre lui.

«Plaque-moi... Au sol...» gémit le barman contre l'oreille de l'étudiant. «.. Au mur ou... Insulte-moi... Je t'en prie...»

Fudo le suppliait d'agir plus violemment. Mais le châtain le sentait, c'était un cri de détresse plus qu'une réelle demande. Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à d'habitude, parce que Kido le caressait avec tendresse au lieu de le griffer et de le mordre. Il était perdu. L'étudiant le mena vers son lit et le fit s'allonger tout en continuant ses caresses. Il passa une main sous son sweatshirt et l'autre défit sa ceinture. Cette fois, il jeta la ceinture en cuir loin d'eux au lieu de s'en servir pour attacher sa victime, puis débarrassa le brun de son jean mouillé. Ses vêtements aussi étaient trempés, alors Kido se redressa un instant et retira son haut. Il laissa son partenaire faire courir ses mains sur sa peau fraiche et moite, et se pencha pour l'embrasser pleinement. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour regarder Fudo dans les yeux, il s'aperçut que celui-ci se retenait de pleurer. Il tressaillit, surpris. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?» se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

«J'ai mal...» gémit le concerné.

«Mal ? Où ça ?»

«Partout...»

Le châtain ne comprenait pas.

«Quel genre de douleur ?»

«J'ai l'impression... Que je vais exploser... Que je brûle de l'intérieur...»

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Kido alors qu'il essuyait avec son pouce une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil.

«Ça c'est pas de la douleur Akio.» chuchota-t-il. «C'est juste que tu as envie de moi.»

Cette fois le brun lâcha un gémissement incontrôlé.

«Fais quelque chose... J'ai trop mal...» supplia-t-il.

«Regarde-moi.»

«Nan...»

Kido se pencha sur lui mais le barman détourna le visage. Il sourit, se contentant d'embrasser doucement sa mâchoire et de descendre sur son cou. De ses mains, il se débarrassa du boxer du serveur et baissa son propre pantalon et sous-vêtement avant de les envoyer rejoindre le reste des vêtements par terre. Il était nu désormais, tandis que Fudo ne portait plus que son sweatshirt. Il entreprit de passer ses mains fraîches sous le haut, bien décidé à prendre le brun entièrement nu, et remonta sensuellement le tissu. Mais à mesure qu'il dévoilait la peau laiteuse du brun, le débarrassant de son haut trempé, il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il effleura les hématomes du bout des doigts et déglutit, un étrange sentiment de colère naissant dans sa gorge.

«Qui t'a fait ça ?»

Fudo leva vers lui son regard bleu brillant de larmes et sembla hésiter. Et puis il soupira, frémissant, à bout de force; il ne se sentait pas capable de résister aux questions que lui poserait Kido. Il se contenta de se taire, refusant d'en parler, surtout pas à lui.

«Qui t'a fait ça ?!» répéta Kido, la rage grondant dans sa voix.

Mais le serveur restait muet. L'étudiant se calma. Il savait que Fudo répondait particulièrement bien à la violence, et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait une réponse. Oui, Fudo savait répliquer lorsqu'il s'agissait de brutalité et d'insultes, mais il perdait tous ses repères lorsqu'on le confrontait à de la tendresse. Alors Kido se pencha encore une fois, embrassant doucement sa joue, puis le coin de ses lèvres, avant de caresser ses pommettes du pouce. Son autre main caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il couvrait son corps du sien comme pour le protéger.

«Parle-moi, Akio.»

A l'entente de son prénom le barman gémit, quelques larmes échappant encore une fois à sa surveillance, s'évadant sur ses joues pour fuir sa tourmente intérieure. Il inspira profondément par la bouche.

«Je... Je veux pas en parler...»

Il restait campé sur ses positions. Kido soupira, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il se contenta alors de présenter ses doigts à son partenaire, qui les fixa un court instant avant de les agripper. Il prit son index et son majeur ensemble pour les sucer, les ensalivant abondamment. Kido ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce spectacle, se disant que bon sang, son partenaire était trop doué avec sa bouche. Il récupéra ses doigts pour les mener vers l'entrée du brun, et introduisit doucement le premier pour le détendre, suivi du deuxième. Fudo s'arqua par réflexe, écartant au mieux les jambes. Il essaya d'en profiter pour se mettre de dos mais fut retenu par la poigne ferme de son partenaire.

«Que crois-tu faire comme ça ?»

«Me... Me retourner...»

«Surtout pas. Je veux voir ton visage.»

Fudo écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait, ça aussi; que Kido veuille le prendre de face. Ce dernier retira ses doigts et plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de son partenaire pour l'aider à les tenir écartées.

«Prêt ?» demanda-t-il.

Comme le serveur hochait la tête, le châtain s'enfonça en lui. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur humide de ses chairs et poussa un soupir d'aise. C'était trop bon. Il attendit d'être sûr que son partenaire se soit habitué pour commencer à bouger, tournant à la recherche de l'angle de son plaisir. Il saisit délicatement l'érection du brun, et sourit en voyant que son propriétaire posait les mains sur la sienne. Il entama de lents aller-retours, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec son bassin et que sa main libre caressait la joue de Fudo.

«Tu as mal ?» voulut-il savoir.

«... Oui...»

Mais Kido comprit que son partenaire parlait de ce qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure; cette douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine...

«Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?» haleta le barman.

Il voulait parler de sa douceur. Le châtain se pencha vers son partenaire et embrassa le coin de son oeil.

«Parce que tu en as besoin... N'est-ce pas ?»

«Ugh..!»

L'étudiant avait finalement trouvé sa prostate et entamait alors de longs mouvements contre. Le brun se détendit et se tendit encore au fur et à mesure qu'il ressentait du plaisir; il finit même par enlacer son cou. Kido frémit, surpris, et se contenta de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit des larmes rouler sur la peau de son épaule.

«Parle moi...» murmura-t-il alors que le brun commençait à gémir et à se déhancher en cadence.

«Je te déteste... Yuu... Je... Je te déteste..!»

Le grondement de sa voix fit à Kido une sorte de choc électrique. Il grogna et agrippa les hanches de son partenaire pour aller plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Le plaisir et la luxure embrasaient ses entrailles et brûlaient dans le fond de ses yeux. Il embrassa à pleine bouche le cou du brun, dévorant ses gémissements. _Je te déteste..! _ résonnait pourtant à son oreille, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Fudo ne pouvait pas le détester n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le droit...

Il ne trouva rien de plus comme argument puisque bientôt son esprit fut englouti dans un tourbillon de sensations sulfureuses, le rendant incapable de penser. Seuls quelques semi-phrases parvenaient à émerger du coton qui envahissait son cerveau, _c'est trop bon _revenait sans cesse à l'assaut. Parce que sincèrement, c'est absolument tout ce qu'il était capable de penser à cet instant. Il approchait l'extase, il se sentait sur le point de découvrir la lumière après des milliers d'années en exil dans une cécité des plus totales. Il se cambra, sentant contre son buste la peau frissonnante de son partenaire. Tout comme ses yeux auraient brûlé, son corps tout entier semblait se consumer comme un morceau de charbon. Quelques coups de bassin encore et il se délivra dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Il sentit tous ses muscles se tendre comme s'il était foudroyé, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut entrevoir le paradis. Mais doucement, comme si le monde tournait au ralenti, il redescendit sur terre, et cligna des yeux. Il reprenait connaissance.

«Kido...» entendit-il.

Fudo.

Le châtain inspira profondément, sentant avec délice les bras du serveur autour de son cou et leurs torses collés l'un contre l'autre dans sa semence. Et enfin, Kido reprit conscience de son sexe dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Il hésita à se retirer -il faisait chaud là-dedans- mais se dit que ce serait plus agréable pour Fudo de cette façon. Il sortit de lui en soupirant, tenant dans les mains ses cuisses indolentes, et s'assit au bord du lit tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Le silence emplissait désormais leur chambre, seulement ébranlé par leurs respirations, comme la flamme d'une bougie. Le châtain se pencha pour attraper une des serviettes qu'ils avaient utilisées pour se sécher les cheveux et entreprit d'essuyer son membre et son torse. Il se tourna légèrement pour donner la serviette à Fudo, qui resta immobile encore un peu avant de commencer à s'essuyer lui aussi.

Kido leva la tête vers son jogging au sol: dans la poche, son portable vibrait. Il se leva, épuisé, et le récupéra : un appel d'Akiko. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Fudo lui agrippa le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la pénombre, tandis que le brun murmurait, épuisé:

«Tu vas où ?»

Il semblait inquiet. Kido ne put retenir un sourire -trop de fatigue et trop peu de volonté sans doute.

«Nulle part.» le rassura-t-il.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque le brun hocha la tête. L'étudiant posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas parler, et il décrocha:

«Allo ?»

_«Yuuto-chan ? Où es-tu ?»_

«Chez Endo et Goenji...»

_«Tu rentres quand ?»_

«Je vais rester ici ce soir.»

«_Oh... Tu es sûr ?..»_ Elle marqua une pause. _«Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?_» s'enquit-elle.

Kido risqua un regard vers son partenaire, qui l'observait. Entendait-il ce que disait Akiko ?

«Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, je te dis. Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux pas. J'avais envie de passer la soirée avec les gars.»

_«... Est-ce que tu dors dans ton ancienne chambre ?»_

«Oui.»

L'aversion de sa petite amie pour Fudo, il pouvait la sentir même au travers du téléphone.

_«Yuuto, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.»_

«Hein ?»

_«Dis-le-moi.»_

Le châtain baissa les yeux vers le brun, croisant un instant ses yeux bleu tempête.

«Je t'aime.» fit-il.

Il vit les joues du barman se tinter dans l'obscurité alors qu'il détournait le regard. L'étudiant fit de même et se mit à détailler par la fenêtre Tokyo et ses lumières contre le ciel nocturne imperturbable.

_«Moi aussi je t'aime_.» répondit sa petite amie. _«A_ _demain.»_

«A demain.»

_«Bonne nuit mon cœur.»_

«Toi aussi. Je t'embrasse.»

Il raccrocha avant de soupirer. Il se pencha, essayant de se faire une place sur le lit individuel de son partenaire. Fudo se décala, le laissant prendre place juste derrière lui. Le châtain se cala, serrant délicatement la taille du serveur contre son ventre, tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux bruns désorganisés.

«Tu me détestes vraiment ?» demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux paisiblement installés.

«... Non... Mais je ressentais quelque chose de si fort... C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'exprimer.»

Kido soupira, amusé.

«Et tu as moins mal maintenant ?»

«Ça va.»

Encore une fois, le silence tomba. Kido profita de cet instant pour respirer profondément l'odeur masculine de son partenaire.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à te passer de moi Kido ?» murmura le brun.

«Je sais pas.»

Kido déglutit.

«Et toi, pourquoi tu pleurais ?»

«J'étais triste.»

«Triste à cause de quoi ?»

«De trop de choses.»

Il caressa doucement le ventre de son amant, fatigué. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement ni l'envie ni le savoir nécessaire pour répondre à leurs questions respectives. Pourtant l'étudiant aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui avait mis son partenaire dans cet état. Lui aussi, il commençait à se sentir étrange, comme si une force invisible s'amusait à presser sa cage thoracique.

«J'ai mal aussi, Fudo...» chuchota le châtain.

Il avait l'impression qu'on avait lâché un fauve dans son ventre.

Le brun ne répondit pas puisqu'il dormait déjà, son torse se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations. Il était détendu, son visage comme le support d'une peinture paisible. Kido expira doucement. Pourquoi se sentait-il si tendu et serein à la fois ? Il essaya d'ignorer cet étrange sensation, enfouissant son visage contre la nuque du serveur. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, plus envie de rien faire à par s'endormir, là, tout de suite, en humant le musc si naturel de son partenaire.

Les choses seraient suffisamment compliquées à son réveil sans qu'il n'en rajoute tout seul.

* * *

><p>Endo sortit de la douche en soupirant. Il essuya de sa main l'eau qui coulait abondamment sur son visage et chercha une serviette à tâtons. Mais où étaient-elles ? Il soupira d'exaspération en passant à nouveau sa main sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux à la recherche d'une serviette propre. A tous les coups, Fudo avait encore mis la serviette au linge sans en sortir une autre. Il était vraiment pénible ! C'est comme Kido avec sa manie de ne jamais faire la vaisselle lorsqu'il buvait quelque chose. Il laissait le verre ou la tasse dans l'évier en prétextant que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour celui qui était alors de service vaisselle. Il saisit sa brosse à dents et le dentifrice tout en rigolant intérieurement: il se demandait comment se passait la vie en couple pour l'étudiant; il entama son brossage. Akiko avait l'air du genre à aimer l'ordre et la propreté, le châtain devait en voir de toutes les couleurs.<p>

On sonna à la porte, le tirant de ses réflexions, et il cracha l'eau mousseuse. Il se rinça la bouche rapidement et s'écria un rapide «Deux secondes, j'arrive !» avant de s'habiller. Il garda sa serviette sur sa tête pour éponger ses cheveux dégoulinants et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il passa devant la table de cuisine et s'arrêta, intrigué: deux tasses ? Fudo avait invité quelqu'un la veille ? Il haussa les épaules et parvint enfin à la porte.

Il déverrouilla et ouvrit de grands yeux, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise en voyant qui se tenait sur son seuil:

«Akiko ?»

«Bonjour Endo-kun.» fit-elle poliment.

«Bonjour... Entre je t'en prie.»

La jeune femme obéit et entra dans le salon.

«Désolée de venir si tôt... Mais Yuuto-chan ne réponds pas à mes appels. On a cours dans une heure, j'ai peur qu'il ait oublié...»

Bon, déjà, Endo dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rire. Ce _Yuuto-chan, _c'était tellement ridicule ! Après tout, Kido était tout sauf le genre de personne à qui on dit -_chan _... Ce suffixe était dix fois trop mignon et féminin pour lui. Mais elle avait bien dit que Kido était ici ?

«Euh...»

Son regard se porta sur la fameuse deuxième tasse sur la table: Fudo avait invité Kido ? Alors ça c'était vraiment trop bizarre.

«... Il doit être dans la chambre de Fudo. Je vais le chercher si tu veux, en attendant fait comme chez toi. On a du café, du thé...»

«Merci Endo-kun.» sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme au bandeau sourit lui aussi avant de prendre le couloir vers le chambre de Fudo. Pourquoi Kido ne l'avait-il pas prévenu qu'il passait à la maison ? La vraie question était: à quelle heure avait-il bien pu arriver pour qu'il ne l'entende pas ? Passé minuit probablement ? Mais qu'avait-il à faire avec Fudo au beau milieu de la nuit ? Quel que soit sa raison, tout cela était beaucoup trop bizarre... Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre:

«Kido, Akiko est là, elle...»

Il resta figé.

Le lit de Kido -son ancien lit- était vide, son propriétaire étant paisiblement installé dans celui de Fudo, sous la couverture. Endo avisa les vêtements qui traînaient au sol et reconnu les serviettes de bain qu'il avait cherché le matin même... Son attention se reporta sur le châtain, qui avait remarqué sa présence mais qui ne s'alarmait pas. Il restait tranquillement allongé, jouant avec les cheveux bruns du barman qui somnolait encore. Le gardien ravala sa salive et entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

«Kido, qu'est-ce que tu...»

L'étudiant lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres, avant de caresser une dernière fois les cheveux du serveur et de se lever. Celui au bandeau dut juste détourner le regard pendant que son ami enfilait son boxer, et finit par le fixer alors qu'il se rhabillait.

«T'as couché avec Fudo ?!» s'exclama-t-il finalement en chuchotant.

«On dirait, oui.»

Le ton calme qu'il avait employé prouva à Endo que l'ancien stratège ne semblait pas plus ému que ça.

«Il t'a drogué ?» raisonna-t-il.

Même si c'était poussé, cette hypothèse restait plus crédible que le fait que Kido ait délibérément passé la nuit avec lui.

«Non. On couche ensemble.»

Endo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait bien d'utiliser le présent là ? Ça voulait dire... Qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois et que c'était établi ?

«Mec, je veux pas dire mais... T'as une copine. Et elle est dans le salon là.» répartit le gardien.

«Tu lui dis que j'arrive.»

Endo restait scotché. Kido n'en avait donc vraiment rien à foutre ?

«Je crois que Fudo a de la fièvre. Tu vérifieras mais il a dû attraper froid hier.»

«Kido tu...» commença Endo, mal à l'aise. «Ecoute, j'ai aucune morale à te faire sachant que Shuuya préfère dormir chez Fubuki quelques jours...»

L'aveu fit hausser les sourcils à Kido. La situation entre Endo et Goenji s'était donc encore dégradée ?

«... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, ce que tu es en train de faire.»

«Tu sais... Si seulement je pouvais vraiment contrôler ça, je t'écouterai avec plaisir.» avoua le châtain.

Leurs regards se heurtèrent.

«Ça m'amuse pas de mettre en péril ma relation avec Akiko, et de décevoir nos parents respectifs, nos amis... Si seulement j'arrivais à arrêter ça, je le ferai sans hésiter.»

Endo baissa la tête, essayant de s'empêcher de poser la question. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait que Kido l'entende:

«Kido... Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?»

Kido baissa les yeux. Comment savoir ? Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était censé ressembler, l'amour. Et puis, son ami parlait-il de Fudo ou d'Akiko ?

«Peu importe. Si on me le demande, je dirai que j'aime Akiko. Et si on te le demande, tu diras la même chose. D'accord ?»

Endo hocha la tête tandis que Kido quittait la chambre. Apparemment, soit Kido n'avait compris le sens de sa phrase, soit il avait fait exprès de tourner sa réponse de cette façon. Son regard noisette se porta sur le brun qui dormait encore et ronflait très légèrement. Il s'approcha et se pencha sur lui pour poser sa main sur son front: en effet, il avait un peu chaud. Ça devrait passer avec un cachet.

Kido quant à lui sentait la culpabilité et la colère commencer à monter: il avait encore cédé, et pas qu'un peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette fois-ci semblait différente, et autrement plus grave que les précédentes. Peut-être à cause de la manière dont ça s'était passé ? Tout ça c'était la faute du brun. Il lâcha un "tch" rageur, empruntant l'expression du barman un instant.

Mais si la colère de Kido était si grande, c'est parce qu'au fond il n'arrivait pas à le nier: ce qu'il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui la veille... Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Lorsque Fudo avait entouré ses épaules en gémissant, cette sensation brûlante dans sa poitrine… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?...

* * *

><p>Mais ça alors..? Serait-ce de l'amour que tu ressens mon cher Kido ? xD<p>

Merci beaucoup à vous qui avez suivi jusque là ! Je passe tout de suite aux réponses de reviews :D

Ayden2.0 : Et bien comme tu vois, le chapitre 5 est juste là ! xD Merci de suivre cette histoire ! :)

Cami : Merci merci pour cette review ! Elle m'a faite énormément plaisir, je te raconte même pas ! Je suis contente que tu trouves les persos attachants sous ma plume, j'aurai plutôt tendance à trouver Kido connard mais c'est très gentil ! Et oui, vive Fudo. Je dirai même plus : vive le Kido x Fudo ! (Je fais une idée fixe xD)

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le week-end prochain, en espérant que je ne sois pas trop à court de temps ! En attendant, bisous et bonne semaine à tous :3


	6. Ce genre de client ?

Heeeey salut ! J'ai honte, ça fait une éternité. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard d'une semaine (encore une fois), prions pour que ça ne se reproduise plus…  
>Enfin bref, le chapitre 6 est à présent disponible, et rien que pour vous !<p>

Mais avant tout, procédons aux réponses de reviews ;)

**Rose **: Oh, ça faisait longtemps ! En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et merci encore pour ta review, on ne le dit jamais assez. Quant à cette histoire concernant le vieil homme du gymnase, je suis désolée que ça t'ai fait pleurer ! xD Il se trouve qu'il y avait un homme dans mon quartier d'enfance qui tenait un gymnase, comme lui. Ce n'était pas un quartier très fortuné et il donnait des cours de sport pour une somme modique, avec passion. C'était un homme fabuleux, et il m'a appris à aimer le sport comme une discipline qui demande rigueur et concentration plus que comme un défouloir sans règles ni contraintes. Et il est toujours vivant ! Bref, j'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles à l'avenir, je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir des avis de mes lecteurs ;)

**Ayden2.0 **: Aah, tu vois, parfois ça vaut la peine d'attendre ! Promis, je tâcherai de ne plus vous faire lambiner aussi longtemps la prochaine fois x) Merci pour la review, contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre (quoi, Kido qui ressent des choses ?!) et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu aimes aussi celui qui vient !

**Guest** : Kido amoureux ? C'est à prouver xD Enfin, on sait toutes qu'il aime Fudo, mais lui ne l'a pas encore accepté je suppose. Il est grand temps de lui faire faire un travail sur lui-même à ce pauvre Kido. Il est tellement têtu, je crains qu'il ne mette encore quelques temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Vivement qu'il ouvre ENFIN les yeux ;) Quant à ta théorie de Goenji qui trompe Endo… Hm, je dirai plausible sachant qu'il est resté un peu chez Fubuki. Mais entre nous, je pense surtout qu'il essaie de se venger de certaines « lubies » de Endo, certaines sortes d'erreur, du style, coucher avec Natsumi, ce genre de choses… En tout cas, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! :)

Bon, enjoy et... /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\

Vous savez ce que ça veut dire... Nos stratèges préférés vont encore faire des galipettes (here we go again *sigh*)!

* * *

><p>Fudo soupira en finissant de s'étirer. Il se demandait si le médicament qu'il avait pris faisait vraiment effet; il avait la tête qui tournait lorsqu'il bougeait trop, et faire du foot dans cet état était plutôt déconseillé. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué son manque de réaction, et l'entraînement s'était déroulé sans encombres.<p>

«Fudo !» Viens voir !» lança le coach.

Le brun se releva, surpris. Que lui voulait-on ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte on avait remarqué... Il s'approcha, sur le point de se justifier, lorsque l'entraîneur lui tendit une lettre. Le milieu de terrain fixa l'enveloppe sans comprendre et la saisit.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» s'enquit-il, anxieux.

«Une offre.» sourit l'homme face à lui. «Le manager du FC Tokyo t'a vu jouer l'autre jour. Il a demandé ton pedigree et m'a fait parvenir la lettre.»

Fudo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

«Je... Je...» bredouilla-t-il.

«Et oui, Fudo.» rigola le coach. «Tu vas passer pro.»

Le brun fixa l'enveloppe avec émotion, comme si elle contenait de l'or. Plus que de l'or, sa vie ! Non, vraiment, ce devait être un rêve. Passer professionnel... Un sourire éclatant barra son visage, concurrençant un instant celui d'Endo avant de devenir plus arrogant.

«Ils ne regretteront pas de m'avoir.» déclara-t-il en serrant l'offre.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne chance. A nouveau, le regard bleu du joueur se posa sur la lettre tandis qu'il voyait son plus grand rêve se réaliser. Il n'y croyait pas. Tout ce que ça représentait pour lui, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Pro. Être payé pour jouer. Un rire euphorique monta de son ventre, et il se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait envie de courir, de sauter, de faire le tour de Tokyo et le crier sur tous les toits: il allait passer pro ! Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire.

«Eh bah Fudo, t'en fais une tête !» lança Endo en approchant de lui.

Il avisa l'enveloppe et crut comprendre, alors même que le brun se tournait vers lui en souriant aux anges :

«Je passe pro.» annonça-t-il.

«S-sérieux ?! C'est génial !»

Le gardien le gratifia de son sourire inimitable et d'une grande tape dans le dos alors que le brun repartait à rigoler, euphorique.

«Il faut fêter ça !» s'exclama celui au bandeau. «Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Avec tout le monde, on pourrait faire un truc !»

«Ouais... Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai du boulot ce soir et... Je me sens pas en super forme pour faire nuit blanche en boîte.»

«Ah ?»

Soucieux, Endo posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

«Tu as encore de la fièvre on dirait. Tu as pris le médoc ?»

«Ouais... J'aurai peut-être pas dû forcer autant pendant l'entraînement.»

«Ou alors, fais-toi porter pâle pour ce soir; tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil.»

«J'ai besoin de faire des heures sup pour le prochain loyer -tant qu'on sera que trois ça risque d'être chaud.»

Il y eut un petit silence et Fudo comprit que son colocataire avait quelque chose à dire:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Kido et toi ?» demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Le brun parut surpris. Depuis quand le gardien était-il au courant ?

«Ce matin Akiko a débarqué à l'appart pour récupérer Kido. Moi je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. J'en ai déduis qu'il était avec toi et quand je suis rentré, vous dormiez dans le même lit... Nus...»

Fudo détourna le regard. Oui, c'était assez embarrassant, oui. Il se racla la gorge et chercha une réponse convenable.

«On... On a couché ensemble...»

«Combien de fois ?»

«Beaucoup. Beaucoup...»

Peut-être que la dernière était la fois de trop. Après tout, ça avait été... Très bizarre. Fudo sentit son cœur se serrer. L'étudiant avait été si tendre... Alors que le brun s'attendait à une nuit violente, plaqué contre le banc des vestiaires de la patinoire. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils rentreraient et passeraient la nuit de cette façon. C'est pour ça que quelque part, Fudo s'en voulait d'avoir lâché prise, d'avoir pleuré. Sans ça Kido aurait peut-être agi comme d'habitude. Mais d'un autre côté, cette douceur dont il avait su faire preuve... Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il faisait avec Akiko ?

«Et hum... Y a... Que du sexe ?»

Le brun ne dit rien. Non, lui, il aimait Kido, de tout son être. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais permis de le traiter de cette façon, comme un objet -du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, d'agir comme ça ?!

«Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, je te rassure. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux de Akiko non plus.» répondit simplement le brun.

«Il a beaucoup d'autres plans cul comme ça ?»

«Non... Seulement moi.»

Fudo sentait Endo embarrassé. Il semblait penser que Kido ne devait pas faire ça. Mais ça paraissait logique; il avait une copine et une bonne situation, il avait tout à perdre avec lui. Alors quoi ? Cette relation était une mauvaise graine depuis le début. Une mauvaise graine donne une mauvaise plante, qui donne à son tour de mauvaises graines et on ne s'en sort plus. Kido avait tout intérêt à brûler le mal par la racine avant que quelque chose ne dérape et que ça ne nuise à sa vie bien rangée.

«Et toi Fudo..?» reprit Endo après hésitation.

«Moi quoi ?» marmonna le brun.

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kido ?»

Fudo plongea dans le regard noisette de son équipier et finit par lâcher un «tch» rageur.

«C'est qu'un salaud.» se contenta-t-il de dire. «Un beau salaud.»

Endo ne put retenir un sourire -il le savait, lui aussi, pas vrai ? L'étudiant en profitait, du fait qu'il soit irrésistible, il en profitait bien. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait agi si bizarrement la veille. Un peu de pitié pour flatter son égo ? Peut-être qu'il avait compris que le milieu était amoureux de lui, et qu'il en jouait. Si il croyait que son attitude allait lui donner de faux espoirs, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil : Fudo était beaucoup, beaucoup plus pessimiste que ça.

«Au fait» reprit Fudo «tu n'as pas eu d'offre toi ?»

«Eh bien, pour être honnête, un club en Corée voulait me voulait comme gardien -là où joue Afuro en pro. Mais c'est pas vraiment la carrière que j'envisage...»

«Ah bon ?» s'étonna le milieu.

Endo hocha la tête.

«Je comptais finir la saison ici et me lancer en tant que coach.»

Fudo ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise. Coach ? Mais ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec jouer au foot dans une équipe. Et puis, coach dans un collège, avec des gamins ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?

«En tous cas, je suis vraiment content pour toi.» continua le gardien, sincère. «Tu vas apporter du dynamisme au FC Tokyo ! Ils sont tellement mous en ce moment... Va falloir que tu changes ça !»

Encore une fois Fudo sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher: il allait jouer pro dans le club de Tokyo. Il allait jouer et être payer pour ça -avec Toma en plus ! Ça promettait.

* * *

><p>Kido boutonna sa chemise en fixant son reflet dans le miroir de leur chambre. Mais pourquoi avait-il choisi celle-ci ? C'était celle qu'il avait acheté avec Fudo pour le dîner au Themis.<p>

«Tu sais Yuuto, cette chemise te va vraiment bien.» lança Akiko dans l'encadrement de leur porte de salle de bain.

Raaah, bien sûr, assortie à ses yeux, tout ça, il le savait ! Fudo avait l'oeil pour ça. Mais il fallait arrêter de penser à lui sans arrêt de cette façon : depuis la veille, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Se concentrer devenait laborieux, et sa rage était parfois difficilement contenue. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Parce qu'il avait encore cédé. Il avait une copine bordel, et il ne cessait de se le répéter, une petite amie vraiment plus belle que la moyenne, plus instruite, et riche, et élégante que ce... Ce plouc ! Kido se reprit mentalement; non, ce mot était trop ridicule dans sa bouche si noble -même s'il ne parlait pas, heureusement. Disons... Disons imbécile, classique. Même si le châtain le savait, Fudo était loin d'être idiot, et n'était malheureusement pas le plus laid de sa catégorie. Il était même plutôt attirant, avec son regard bleu fougueux et ses cheveux aussi indisciplinés que lui. Et son côté mauvais garçon valait de l'or, avouons-le... Non, ne l'avouons pas, retirons d'ailleurs tout ce que nous venons de penser et... Mais pourquoi parlait-il de lui au pluriel ?

Il soupira pour la dixième fois, accablé par lui-même, alors que sa compagne essayait sa dixième tenue.

«Tu n'aimes pas cette robe ?» demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

«Si si...»

«Tu n'as pas regardé.»

«Je sais d'avance que tout te va, Akiko.»

Il entendit la jeune femme rigoler, heureuse du compliment, alors qu'elle s'observait sous toutes les coutures dans la glace. Sans doute cherchait-elle à savoir quel accessoire/sac/chaussures elle pouvait porter avec, cherchant mentalement la combinaison parfaite avant de changer de tenue au dernier moment. Rah les filles. Au moins, il n'avait pas ce problème avec Fudo, lorsqu'il fallait s'habiller le matin, le brun se contentait d'un t-shirt et d'un jean... Il secoua la tête. Ça n'avait rien de comparable bon sang. Akiko se préparait pour sortir -un verre entre amis dans un bar de centre-ville. Elle choisissait méticuleusement car ils allaient fréquenter du beau monde, des fils d'ambassadeurs ou autres riches héritiers d'empires financiers. Fudo ne s'habillait pas parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces mondanités, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas comparable.

Mais plus il cherchait à se trouver des excuses, plus il s'enfonçait: le plus sûr serait encore d'arrêter de penser, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'est son cerveau qui le contrôlait, pas l'inverse, et que donc stopper le flot continu de ses réflexions lui était impossible. Kido se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour, histoire de se rafraîchir. Il ouvrit le robinet et accueillit le liquide frais dans le creux de ses mains avant de se rincer le visage. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, penché sur son lavabo, sentant les gouttes dévaler chacune leur tour le relief de sa peau tiède. Cette sensation, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire; l'impression qu'il avait un sac de plomb dans le corps, qui lui pressait les poumons et l'estomac, et qui pesait comme s'il le portait sur ses épaules. Il en voulait à Fudo, persuadé que tout était de sa faute -c'est lui qui lui avait envoyé le message, après tout.

«Yuuto-chan, sors de la salle d'eau si tu ne l'utilise pas !»

Le châtain obéit et sortit, cédant la place à la brune, qui allait probablement se maquiller. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Il allait rester avec elle, Endo trouverai un nouveau colocataire pour leur appart et il s'appliquerait à ne plus jamais revoir Fudo.

Une fois son esprit plus clair, il alla s'installer dans le canapé en attendant Akiko. Ce soir, il allait sortir, boire et s'amuser avec ses amis et sa petite amie, puis ils rentreraient un peu allumés aux alentours de 1 ou 2h du matin et feraient l'amour -pour peu que la période de la brune ait pris fin.

«Yuuto-chan.»

Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut Akiko, dans une jolie robe rouge assortie à sa chemise, qui lui allait à ravir. Le rouge sied aux brunes, c'est bien connu. Ils restaient tous les deux très habillés tout en étant décontractés, une allure de «je suis classe sans le faire exprès» qui semblait inaccessible à la majorité des mortels. Kido rejoignit sa compagne et prit sa main alors qu'elle souriait:

«Amusons-nous, ce soir.»

Il sourit pour dire oui et ils sortirent de l'appartement, pour rejoindre leurs amis en ville, trouver un bar, et s'amuser.

Sauf qu'il y avait une chose que Kido n'avait pas prévu: le Sherleyton.

«Hey, Tsunta, tu es sûr de vouloir aller là ?» demanda le châtain alors qu'ils approchaient dangereusement du lounge.

«Ouais, il paraît que c'est super branché. Ils servent des tas de cocktails qu'on voit pas ailleurs.»

Kido déglutit. C'est là que travaillait Fudo. Pourquoi fallait-il que de tous les bars de la ville, ses amis choisissent celui-là ?

«Non vraiment» reprit-il en arrêtant sa petite amie. «Je préfèrerai un autre endroit.»

«Pourquoi, Yuuto ?»

«Akiko, Fudo travaille ici.»

La brune sembla surprise avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté pour réfléchir.

«C'est qui, Fudo ?» lança Tsunta, étonné de la réaction de son ami, si confiant d'habitude.

«Oh, juste un emmerdeur.» lâcha la délicate jeune femme. «C'est un ancien colocataire de Yuuto-chan, il passe son temps à l'embêter.»

«On devrait vraiment aller ailleurs.» insista l'étudiant.

Un autre jeune homme et son amie rirent:

«On a qu'à aller le bizuter un peu. Tu sais, le client est roi, on va s'occuper de son cas.»

«C'est vraiment pas utile, les gars.» tenta encore une fois le jeune concerné.

Mais à trop refuser il risquait de perdre sa crédibilité. Et Kido ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il avait peur du brun -quelle autre explication ! Il suivit donc ses amis dans le lounge. Dire qu'il voulait le sortir de sa tête, tout ça n'était qu'un affreux bazar. Il essaya de se persuader que ça se passerait bien, que de toute façon, il avait toujours été salaud avec Fudo, et qu'une fois de plus ne changerait pas grand choses. Il espéra un instant que le brun n'était pas de service ce soir-là, ou bien qu'il ne commençait qu'à 11h jusqu'au matin... Mais non. Le barman était bel et bien là, à 20h, faisant son boulot. Bordel.

Le groupe d'amis entrèrent et bientôt, le brun releva la tête pour les regarder. Il sembla surpris lorsqu'il vit Kido avant de laisser son visage s'assombrir. C'était trop bête. L'étudiant se redressa pourtant, digne, et ne dit rien lorsque Narumi et Tsunta, les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent du bar d'un air moqueur.

«Bonsoir.» fit le brun, ignorant l'étudiant.

«Bonsoir. On voulait savoir si les verres commandés au bar pouvaient être servis à table.» demanda le premier des deux.

«Les serveurs vous les amèneront, je pense.»

«Et y a pas moyen pour que ce soit toi qui nous serves ?»

Le barman sembla pris au dépourvu et fronça les sourcils lorsque Tsunta mit un billet dans la poche de sa chemise.

«Une petite faveur au client.»

Fudo hocha docilement le tête et prit les commandes. Il devait pourtant se douter que les deux étudiants se jouaient de lui. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Kaoru, l'amie d'Akiko, les menèrent dans la salle à la recherche d'une table. Elle finit par choisir un coin avec une banquette en ovale et une table arrondie, où tous s'asseyaient avec gratitude. Les serveurs de salle vinrent prendre les commandes, deux assiettes d'amuse-gueules, et alors que la discussion commençait à s'animer, Fudo arriva avec les boissons. Il se mit à servir, silencieux, lorsqu'il marcha accidentellement sur le pied de Narumi. Celui-ci se redressa, plus d'indignation que de douleur et repoussa le barman en s'exclamant:

«Fais gaffe où tu mets tes pieds bordel !»

Kido aurait dû le voir venir -cette soirée avait été vouée à l'échec à l'instant même où ils avaient franchi le seuil du Sherleyton. Le brun perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse, renversant le Mojito Perrier de Kido. Le châtain poussa une exclamation de surprise alors que le verre roulait dangereusement vers le bord de la table et que Narumi se rendait compte de sa gaffe. Heureusement, le barman réussit à rattraper le verre avant qu'il ne se brise au sol; mais c'était déjà trop tard pour l'étudiant, qui se leva et secoua sa manche trempée. Sa chemise et la cuisse gauche de son pantalon avaient été aspergées aussi.

«Mais quel imbécile !» s'exclama Akiko en fusillant le brun du regard.

«C'est la faute de ce-...»

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un homme qui semblait être son supérieur s'approcha:

«Fudo !» s'exclama-t-il, rageur.

Le barman sut qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et fusilla le châtain du regard.

«Vous allez bien Monsieur ?» s'empressa de demander l'homme.

«Oui oui, c'est bon.» marmonna celui-ci.

Lui qui voulait sortir pour rayer le serveur de sa tête, c'était raté.

«Veuillez excuser mon employé, monsieur...» fit platement le supérieur. «J'espère qu'il vous a présenté ses plus plates excuses. Je veillerai à ce qu'il soit sanctionné.»

«C'est bon, c'est pas grave, vraiment.» tenta Kido.

«Tu es trop charitable Kido !» lança Tsunta. «Regarde dans quel état tu es !»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en salle toi ?!» engueula le supérieur. «Barman, tu restes au bar, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? Je devrai te faire nettoyer le sol avec ta chemise... Monsieur, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire...»

«C'est bon, ça va.»

Un rapide coup d'oeil apprit à Kido que le brun avait la manche trempée lui aussi. Fudo gardait la tête baissée -il devait ruminer- alors que son patron continuait de le blâmer.

«Tu ne peux pas rester dans ces vêtements trempés, Yuuto-chan.» fit la jeune étudiante, embêtée.

«Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison pour me changer.» se contenta de dire celui aux dreads locks.

Rentrer, partir le plus loin possible de Fudo; il ne se sentait pas capable de jouer le connard ce soir-là. Il avait même peur de réagir comme la veille envers le barman -il ne devait surtout pas.

«Il y a une laverie dans nos vestiaires, monsieur, si vous voulez bien... Votre chemise pourrait être lavée et séchée dans les plus brefs délais afin de vous éviter de gâcher votre soirée.»

Le silence tomba sur la tablée. Tous avaient charrié le barman sauf lui, et c'était le seul à qui il était arrivé une tuile. C'est vrai que c'était dommage de le laisser rentrer seul alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Narumi se racla la gorge et croisa le regard entendu des autres avant de conseiller:

«Tu devrais faire ça Kido... Ce serait bête que tu sois le seul à galérer ce soir. Ta chemise sera propre -dans le pire des cas froissée- mais tu pourras passer la soirée avec nous comme ça.»

Ces types s'étaient concertés pour organiser son décès. Il refusa de croiser le regard de Fudo et déglutit. Akiko semblait d'accord avec les autres, s'il insistait encore, les autres comprendraient qu'il voulait partir et seraient déçus.

«... Bien...»

«Fudo, montre-lui la laverie... Et tâche de ne pas faire de bêtises pour une fois.»

Le brun ne dit rien et fit signe au jeune client de le suivre. Kido déglutit et s'engagea à sa suite alors que le patron s'excusait encore une fois pour le désagrément, et offrait une assiette de crudité en plus des amuse-gueules au groupe de jeunes riches. Le deux jeune homme passèrent devant de bar, où le barman restant les fixa un instant, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte métallique. Le brun passa sa carte d'accès et ouvrit la porte, entrant sans même se retourner. Kido s'occupa de fermer la porte, résistant à l'envie de la verrouiller manuellement -non, il ne ferait rien avec Fudo. Le barman se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la laverie, sans allumer la lumière, et il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Le châtain restait dans son coin, n'osant pas s'approcher, et fit de même.

«Donne-moi tes fringues.» lança le brun depuis la laverie, sa voix rauque à moitié couvert par le grondement sourd des machines à laver.

Kido avisa discrètement les grands bacs de linge: essentiellement des torchons de cuisine, des tabliers et des serviettes de repas, tous blancs. Est-ce que sa chemise n'allait pas déteindre ? Tout ce blanc deviendrait rose en un rien de temps.

«Tu devrais mettre ma chemise toute seule... Sinon elle va déteindre sur ta chemise d'uniforme.» conseilla le châtain.

Merci Akiko pour tes précieux cours de tri des couleurs au lavage. Kido tendit son haut, croisant un instant les yeux bleus de l'employé.

«Enlève ton pantalon.» fit celui-ci.

Et alors que l'étudiant commençait à s'imaginer des choses, il précisa:

«Il est mouillé lui aussi.»

Kido déglutit discrètement mais obéit. Non mais c'était n'importe quoi. Vraiment... Il fallait se concentrer. Il retira sa ceinture en cuir, prit dans sa poche son portable et son porte-monnaie, enleva son pantalon noir, puis le tendit au brun, qui ne s'attarda en rien avant de fourrer le vêtement avec la chemise dans la machine. Il semblait mettre la sienne avec les torchons blancs, dans la deuxième machine, avant de s'installer, assis contre le mur. Et puis plus rien. Le silence. Le châtain risqua un petit coup d'oeil dans la laverie; le barman restait immobile. Quoi, même pas une petite remarque ? Une insulte ? Lui qui avait toujours détesté qu'on vienne lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail ? Kido fit une moue perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer le petit pic de déception qui essayait de transpercer sa chair. Il avait tellement espéré qu'il ne se passerait rien, qu'en fin de compte, alors que son souhait se réalisait, il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il devait parler.

«Ça va durer combien de temps ?» demanda-t-il après réflexion.

«20 minutes.»

La réponse catégorique et expéditive de son (ex) colocataire le fit soupirer d'exaspération. 20 min, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il secoua la tête; parfait, si Fudo voulait la jouer comme ça alors il ne se passerait rien.

...

...

Kido n'y tint pas. Il entra discrètement dans la buanderie, avisa le brun qui restait assis, et fit le tours d'un bac de tabliers sales pour se retrouver face à lui. Le brun releva vers lui un regard morose, alors qu'il lançait, ennuyé:

«Un problème monsieur ?»

«Monsieur ?» répéta le châtain.

«On dirait bien. C'est toi et tes potes qui m'avez traité comme un serveur en premier. Alors ne crois pas que je vais me montrer amical avec toi. T'es qu'un client.»

Kido sentit le piquant lui monter au nez. _Qu'_un client ?! Le barman se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il allait reprendre lorsque Fudo lui adressa un sourire moqueur et désigna son boxer du regard:

«On dirait que ton _petit bonhomme _a besoin d'attention.» ricana-t-il.

L'étudiant suivit le regard du brun, baissa les yeux et lâcha un grognement exaspéré: ce corps était un traître. Et Kido n'aimait pas les traîtres. Qu'importe, il avait sous la main l'objet parfait pour assouvir ses envies, un jouet qui répondait au nom de Fudo. Le châtain lui ordonna d'un geste de venir prendre soin de lui et le brun lui lança un sourire de défi:

«Je suis pas sûr que mon patron apprécie l'idée.» se défendit le barman.

Kido répondit par son sourire vainqueur, qui fit pâlir un instant son vis-à-vis. Cette expression ne disait rien qui vaille. L'étudiant ouvrit son portefeuille sous le regard sombre de l'employé, et lui tendit un billet de 10.000 ¥.

«T'es vraiment un gros connard.» lâcha le brun en le fusillant du regard.

«Le client est roi.» sourit le concerné, sadique. «Et on n'insulte pas son roi.»

«J't'emmerde. J'ai l'air d'une pute, Kido ?»

«C'est toi qui m'a demandé l'autre jour combien je paierai pour ce genre de chose. Et bien tu as de la chance, je suis prêt à mettre 10.000 ¥, et ce serait pas le cas de n'importe qui.»

Le brun continuait de le fixer de son regard meurtrier.

«De quoi tu te plains ? C'est bien un client que tu voulais que je sois.» fit Kido en haussant les épaules.

«Pas _ce genre _de client.»

«Dans ce cas, pas besoin de 10.000 ¥.»

L'étudiant allait ranger son billet lorsque le brun l'interrompit, prenant l'argent d'un air mauvais alors que le visage de Kido se barrait d'un sourire arrogant. Fudo rangea le billet dans sa poche et se pencha pour se mettre à genoux devant son _client_. Celui-ci agrippa sa ceinture et la passa autour du cou du barman pour en faire une laisse, avant de lâcher un rire amusé. Il était rassuré, finalement, il était encore largement capable de jouer au salaud -les événements de la veille avaient été des fautes de parcours. Il tira sur la ceinture, faisant approcher Fudo de force, et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns d'un geste supérieur.

«Allez, vas-y.» ordonna-t-il.

Le barman obéit et commença à descendre le boxer avec les mains lorsque Kido les attrapa violemment.

«Aie, tu me fais mal !» lança Fudo avant que son vis-à-vis ne reprenne.

«Tu crois que les chiens utilisent leurs pattes avant, Fudo ? Recommence. Avec la bouche cette fois.»

L'étudiant crut entendre le brun grogner et sourit de plus belle alors qu'il prenait le tissu entre ses dents pour le tirer vers le bas. Kido lâcha brusquement les poignets du barman, qui retomba sur les mains, à quatre pattes, avant de les porter à son cou pour desserrer un peu la ceinture.

«Aboie.»

Fudo grogna et s'exécuta, avant de mordre violemment dans la cuisse du châtain. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, lui donnant nonchalamment un coup de jambe dans la mâchoire pour qu'il arrête.

«Tch.» lâcha l'étudiant. «Attention à ce que tu fais, Fudo. Tu sais comment on puni les méchants chiens.»

Là-dessus, il agrippa ses cheveux bruns pour coller son visage contre son membre.

«Suce.»

Le barman n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, et il se recula un peu pour prendre l'érection dans sa bouche. La sensation chaude et humide sur sa peau fit frémir l'étudiant, qui plaça instinctivement sa main à l'arrière du crâne de son jouet. Il l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, d'abord lents, approfondissant le contact à chaque fois, tout en ignorant les exclamations étouffées du brun, qui ne semblait pas apprécier le traitement. Kido baissa les yeux vers lui, avant d'utiliser son pied nu -il avait aussi retiré ses chaussures- pour le plaquer contre l'entre-jambe de Fudo.

«Hm.. Est-ce que c'est la laisse... Ou le fait de me sucer qui t'excite, Fudo ?»

Le brun grogna alors que ses joues se teintaient de honte. Par charité, Kido se pencha sur le linge sale et récupéra une serviette en tissu blanc qu'il lança à son chien.

«Branle-toi là-dedans.»

Fudo refusa de croiser son regard. Toute cette situation était monstrueusement embarrassante. Pourtant il obéit, continuant de lécher consciencieusement son vis-à-vis tout en commençant à défaire son pantalon et à se masturber sous la serviette. Un frisson parcourut la nuque du châtain, alors qu'il sentait sa peau devenir moite. Il s'humecta les lèvres en baissa la tête vers le brun, qui détourna les yeux. Kido tira sur la laisse.

«Regarde-moi.»

Fudo finit par obéir et plongea son regard tempête dans celui de son maître. Il se sentait à la fois furieux d'être ainsi ridiculisé et vraiment excité par le comportement de l'étudiant. Cette espèce de fils de riche était tout de même un sacré salaud, beau, mais salaud. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait déjà fait ça avec Akiko. La brune ne semblait pas du genre à accepter ce genre de traitement. Il ne faisait donc ça qu'avec lui ? Fudo n'eut pas le temps de se sentir vexé, interrompu par un grognement de plaisir de son vis-à-vis.

«Fudo... Est-ce que tu penses toujours à moi ? Quand tu te touches...»

Le brun ferma les yeux pour éviter le regard de l'étudiant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ?! En réalité si la question l'embarrassait autant, c'était sans doute parce que c'était effectivement le cas. Kido laissait échapper des gémissements à présent, qui enivrèrent le brun alors que le plaisir envahissait son propre corps. Soudain l'étudiant tira sur la ceinture, le faisant reculer alors que le sexe sortait de sa bouche. Kido relâcha la bride et passa sa main dans les cheveux du barman, qui attendait ses directives.

«Branle-toi... En me regardant.»

Fudo rougit, fronçant les sourcils. C'était vraiment trop gênant. Pourtant il fit ce qu'il devait faire, effectuant les mouvements de sa main droite sur son érection. Il se perdit dans le regard rouge si intense de son vis-à-vis, qui semblait admirer le spectacle. Et à sa grande surprise, l'étudiant prit en main son propre sexe et entama les mêmes aller-retours que lui. Son autre main se perdait encore dans ses cheveux bruns, caressant presque affectueusement son cuir-chevelu.

«Kido ton...» le barman déglutit à l'idée de le dire. «Ton sexe est dirigé... Droit vers mon visage...»

Le sourire animal que lui adressa le châtain lui fit comprendre que c'était calculé pour. Et alors que le brun s'extasiait encore intérieurement de l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, il sentit son dos se contracter. Il baissa la tête avant de la rejeter en arrière, secoué de frissons alors qu'il éjaculait dans la serviette en haletant. Mais bien vite Kido saisit son menton et releva vers lui ses yeux mi-clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Il fixa à nouveau ses pupilles rubis et poussa un soupir d'aise juste avant que Kido ne jouisse à son tour.. Sur son visage.

Il resta quelques instants à reprendre son souffle, alors le brun commençait à prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Le barman déglutit, outré de s'être fait traité de la sorte par Kido, d'avoir été humilié à ce point. Il prit la serviette dans laquelle il avait déjà joui et s'essuya le visage dans un coin propre. Finalement Kido n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours un parfait connard. Ce qui était arrivé la veille devait faire partie de son plan pour qu'il se sente encore plus humilié ce soir. Le châtain récupéra sa chemise, qui avait même pu être séchée, et la secoua avant de la remettre. Elle était effectivement froissée, mais comme avait dit Narumi, pour une soirée entre potes, cela devait suffire. Il jeta un regard discret à Fudo, qui restait immobile. Il fallait qu'il pense à laisser un pourboire au bar à l'attention du brun, pour ce léger bonus. Éclabousser le visage de Fudo s'était révélé particulièrement excitant. L'étudiant remonta son boxer et enfila son pantalon, se remettant en ordre pour retrouver ses amis.

«Connard.» entendit-il.

Fudo n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant la machine à laver sans sourciller.

«La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé...» poursuivit le brun d'un air réellement sombre.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son interlocuteur.

«Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher ?»

Kido ignora la sensation violente de son cœur qui se serrait et déglutit discrètement.

«Je t'offre 10.000¥ et tu appelles ça 'gâcher sa journée" ?»

«Tu m'as _payé_ 10.000¥. Tu es venu me ridiculiser sur mon lieu de travail et tu m'as payé comme une prostituée.» cracha le brun.

«C'est toi qui a accepté l'argent.» se défendit l'étudiant.

Fudo le fusilla du regard. Evidemment qu'il avait accepté. Avec la gaffe de son ami le nantis, son supérieur allait probablement refuser de lui payer les heures sup de cette soirée. Et il avait toujours besoin d'argent lui, à cause justement de Kido, qui vivait toujours chez sa Miss Parfaite. Il gâchait vraiment toujours tout.

«Je te déteste.»

Il lança la serviette dans le chariot avec le reste du linge sale. Il semblait vraiment lui en vouloir. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Après tout, si ça le dégoûtait à ce point, il n'avait qu'à refuser l'argent...

«Franchement, pour qui tu te prends Kido ?»

La colère grondait désormais dans sa voix.

«Je suis pas un jouet. Pas ton jouet.»

Kido savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes cette soirée-là.

«Je le sais pourtant. Tu es égoïste et prétentieux... Je sais que tu me fais mal à chaque fois sans même t'en rendre compte...»

L'étudiant gardait le silence, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De quoi le barman parlait-il ?

«Quand tu disais hier... "Tu en as besoin n'est-ce-pas ?"... En réalité, de nous deux, c'est toi qui avait le plus envie de tendresse, pas vrai ?»

Kido avait décidé de ne plus rien dire. Il voulait juste quitter la laverie au plus vite, avant de céder à son envie de prendre le brun dans ses bras. Il détestait se sentir attiré de cette façon, il détestait cette faiblesse si _humaine_. Fudo avait absolument raison, il devait s'en persuader: il avait agi par instinct, plus parce qu'il en avait envie que parce qu'il voulait prendre soin de son partenaire, c'est tout.

«Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Kido.»

Le concerné sentit comme un choc dans sa poitrine.

«Comment ça, plus jamais ?» reprit-il, incertain.

«C'est juste fini, Kido !»

Le brun croisa son regard, et l'étudiant se rendit compte de son immense fureur, de sa rage qui faisait briller ses beaux… magnifiques yeux clairs.

«Dégage, retourne avec tes amis parvenus et ta petite amie si parfaite, et reste y... Je veux plus te voir.»

A nouveau, Kido déglutit. Il hésita un instant à tenter de le raisonner mais se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour arranger les choses ? Il se sentait minable. Il se rendait bien à l'évidence, depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ça avait toujours été lui, le dépendant. Il avait tenté tellement de fois de mettre fin à cette relation, sans jamais tenir sa parole, c'était lui, le véritable faible, celui qui ne parvenait plus à se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agissait du barman. Si ce dernier décidait d'arrêter, il n'avait rien à dire, tout comme l'autre n'avait jamais dit quoique ce soit toutes les fois où il avait décidé d'arrêter sans y parvenir.

«Je suis désolé, Akio.» murmura-t-il.

Et il quitta la laverie sans plus attendre, laissant le brun seul dans la pénombre. Celui-ci attendit d'être sûr que Kido était parti pour soupirer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux. Il avait de la fièvre, et tellement mal à la tête... Il se sentait incapable de retourner travailler -et le fait que Kido se trouvait dans la salle de service n'aidait pas trop. Il remonta son pantalon et son boxer, et ferma sa braguette lentement. Il n'avait plus de médicaments... Il rouvrit les yeux doucement, la tête dans le coton, et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes près de lui. Il avait froid. Il avait envie de quelque chose de doux et moelleux dans laquelle s'endormir. Non, il fallait se lever et finir son service. Mais sa volonté ne rimait à rien. Il se sentait trop mal pour bouger.

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer, sachant que si le patron le trouvait à dormir ici, il passerait encore un sale quart d'heure.

Tant pis.

* * *

><p>Alors alors...<p>

Fudo qui va passer pro avec… Toma ? Intéressant. Et dangereux pour Kido, qui avec ce qui s'est passé au Sherleyton est comme qui dirait _en froid_ avec lui. Nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre si Kido parviendra à tenir sa promesse et se tenir loin de sa drogue, ou si Fudo lâchera prise avant lui. Allez savoir ?

Le prochain sera publié en temps et en heure, promis ! Et j' souhaite sincèrement que vous apprécierez mon travail :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de suggestions, et puis ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)

Vivement le week-end prochain alors ! Bisous !


	7. Température

Bonjouuur ! Comme promis, je suis à l'heure cette fois ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois alors on croise les doigts x) Bon, dans ce chapitre, les choses vont un peu déraper pour notre ami aux dreadlocks, sa pauvre tête risque de se trouver dans de sérieux conflits pratiquo-émotionnels. Et quand sa copine et tous ses amis vont en rajouter une couche, je crois qu'il va littéralement péter un câble.

Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre –un peu de patience que diable-, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Et merci encore de lire et suivre _Comment être un parfait connard ?,_ ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, sans parler de vos reviews, qui me font fondre le cœur à chaque fois ;_ ;

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>«Tu es sûr que ça va ?»<p>

«Hm ?»

Kido baissa les yeux vers Akiko à nouveau. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé, et lui fixait le vide depuis quelque temps, pensif.

«Si si, je vais bien.»

La brune le fixa d'un air désabusé.

«Toi tu as besoin d'un câlin.» sourit-elle en s'installant à cheval sur les genoux de son compagnon.

Kido sourit aussi, réconforté par la chaleur de sa petite amie, et répondit tendrement au baiser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et doux, descendit dans sa nuque pour caresser sa peau... Si douce... Il laissa Akiko prendre sa main libre pour la guider sous son haut, sur ses hanches, puis prit l'initiative de visiter son dos. La brune quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, soupirant contre sa clavicule, alors qu'elle l'allongeait sur le canapé. Elle rigola près de son oreille et guida à nouveau sa main sous son pantalon, sur ses fesses, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le soupir que poussa la jeune femme contre sa joue le fit sourire et il entreprit de baisser doucement son pantalon, dévoilant sa petite culotte. Akiko avait toujours eu des dessous terriblement sexy, et mignons qui plus est. Tellement féminins...  
>Féminin...<p>

Trop doux, trop rond, trop lisse...  
>Il déglutit.<p>

«Yuuto ?»

Le châtain se rendit compte qu'il s'était figé dans son action. Il croisa le regard intrigué de sa petite amie, qui se redressa en soupirant d'exaspération.

«Yuuto tu... Tu es un peu inattentif parfois, et c'est adorable, mais là c'est plus possible !»

«Excuse-moi. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive.»

Il devait se l'avouer, il n'assurait pas du tout. Mais c'est qu'il avait failli penser à Fudo. Et il s'était juré de ne pas le faire, pas quand il couchait avec Akiko. Elle était si mignonne, c'était carrément irrespectueux que d'imaginer le brun sous ses soins. Et de toute façon, ça finissait toujours par le frustrer: elle était tellement douce, comme une pêche, et juteuse aussi, c'était vraiment différent de Fudo, presque incomparable. On ne peut pas confondre un lac calme par temps clair et un océan déchaîné au coeur d'une tempête. Il croisa le regard bleu incertain de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as ?» demanda-t-il.

«Non toi, qu'est-ce que tu as, Yuuto-chan. Depuis quelques jours tu es... Ailleurs. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.»

L'étudiant garda le silence. C'est vrai, son esprit était accaparé par Fudo. Il ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à lui, et se sentait vraiment stupide pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait traversé la tête du barman. Jusque là, il avait toujours aimé qu'on le traite de cette façon. Jusque là, il avait toujours désiré coucher avec lui. Qu'avait-il fait de pire que d'habitude pour que Fudo coupe les ponts ainsi ? Il devait avouer que même s'il n'était pas tout blanc dans l'affaire, il restait des parts d'ombre qu'il ne parvenait pas à lever.  
>C'est vrai quoi: Fudo avait toujours aimé ça. Pourquoi changeait-il d'avis du jour au lendemain ?<p>

«Tu as besoin de parler ? Tu sais, je t'aime. Tu peux tout me dire.» reprit la jolie étudiante d'un ton doux.

Kido cacha son sourire amer; non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Fudo lui manquait, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun avait changé d'avis comme ça. Et pire que tout, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il se sentait frustré.

«Non vraiment... C'est rien. J'ai juste besoin de...»

Besoin de voir Fudo.

«... De réfléchir un peu.»

Mais réfléchir, il ne faisait que ça ! Il voulait juste aller mieux à présent. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne savait pas comment remédier à ce sentiment de malaise, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sentir normal. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse respirer enfin, que ce poids qui enserrait sa poitrine le libère.  
>Il se sentait mal.<p>

Kido comprenait à présent, cette douleur dont lui avait parlé le barman, peut-être était-ce la même. Peut-être que c'était ce même mal.

«Ça me fait du mal de te voir comme ça Yuuto...» fit la brune en baissant les yeux.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le canapé alors que son compagnon se redressait, puis elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre:

«Je sens bien que tu es malheureux. Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler ? Pas forcément à moi, mais ça te soulagerait.»

La voix douce de la jeune fille le fit déglutir, alors que sa gorge se nouait. Akiko avait raison, il se sentirait mieux après avoir parlé. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire à elle, et il voyait mal quelqu'un à qui se confier; il n'en avait jamais eu besoin avant ça. Endo ? Alors qu'il avait des problèmes avec Goenji ?... Il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Et aucun de ses «amis» de l'école de commerce ne semblait convenir. Après tout, son couple avec Akiko était établi et envié car considéré par tous comme parfait. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces gens-là, ils s'empresseraient de faire courir des rumeurs, qui risquaient de se vérifier...  
>Non, il était définitivement seul.<p>

Il secoua la tête et soupira d'un air affligé sous le regard impuissant de sa petite amie. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était lui le problème, ça l'avait toujours été, pas Fudo, pas Akiko, mais bel et bien lui.

«Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Je cuisinerai ce que tu veux.» fit Akiko pour le réconforter.

Kido lui lança un sourire gratifiant.

«J'aimerai bien du poulet teriyaki.»

«Faisons cela dans ce cas.»

La brune se leva et posa ses lèvres amoureusement sur le haut du front de Kido avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Le châtain jeta un regard dehors; le temps était gris, et bien qu'étant en fin d'après-midi, il faisait déjà bien sombre. Il entendit la jeune femme ourvrir les placards de la cuisine, à la recherche du saké sans doute, nécessaire à la préparation de la sauce. Est-ce que c'était la culpabilité qui le rongeait ainsi ? C'est vrai qu'il avait fait des choses affreuses; il sortait avec Akiko sans l'aimer, l'avait trompée avec Fudo, un garçon. Il n'avait pas ces droits, il les avait pris malgré tout, peut-être que son malaise était le prix des libertés qu'il s'était accordé. Il entendit soudain une vibration constante, qui cessa un peu, avant de reprendre, et reconnu le vibreur de son portable, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

«Yuuto-chan... Quelqu'un t'appelle.» lança Akiko en prenant le téléphone de Kido.

«Laisse sonner.»

«C'est Endo.»

Voyant que le châtain se tournait vers elle, intrigué, la jeune fille décrocha:

«Allo ?»

«Allo ? Euh... Akiko ?»

«Oui c'est moi.»

«Tu peux me passer Kido s'il te plait ? C'est important.»

«Attends deux secondes.»

La brune mit sa main sur le micro et lança à son compagnon dans le canapé:

«Il dit que c'est important.»

«Passe-le moi.» céda le châtain.

La jeune fille quitta la cuisine et s'approcha pour lui tendre le téléphone. Kido le saisit en la remerciant et porta l'appareil à son oreille, intrigué.

«Endo ? C'est Kido.»

«Kido, mec, on a un problème. C'est Fudo.»

Kido se tendit en entendant son ami prononcer ce nom.

«Comment ça un problème ?» reprit-il en calmant dans sa voix, qui tremblait un peu.

«Il est dans sa chambre, il s'est enfermé et il répond pas. Il écoute la même musique en boucle depuis un quart d'heure.»

«Il répond pas du tout ?»

«Il dit rien. On veut pas avoir à défoncer la porte... Je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être le faire sortir toi.»

«Pourquoi moi ?»

«Bah vous couchez ensemble non ? Vous êtes plutôt proches. Il t'écoutera peut-être.»

Kido grimaça: malheureusement, Fudo n'avait sans doute pas envie de le voir. Sa présence ne changerait rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là alors que le brun jouait l'ado en crise, enfermé dans sa chambre. Il devait y aller, même si ça ne servait à rien.

«Je serai là dans à peu près 20 minutes. Ça vous va ?»

«Dépêche-toi, on commence à s'inquiéter. Comme il répond pas, on peut pas savoir s'il nous ignore ou s'il est arrivé quelque chose...»

«Et merde !.. Ok, j'arrive !»

Il raccrocha sans plus attendre et s'élança dans l'entrée pour prendre sa veste et enfiler des chaussures.

«Où tu vas ?» fit la brune, surprise, sortant de la cuisine.

Kido ouvrit la porte après avoir vérifié qu'il avait les clés de la moto. Pas de temps à perdre.

«M'attends pas pour manger.» dit-il avant de s'élancer.

Il entendit les protestations de sa compagne mais ne se retourna pas: il devait rejoindre Fudo maintenant.

* * *

><p>Kido arriva en haut des escaliers, essoufflé, et maudit l'ascenseur en panne. Il inclina la poignée et entra dans l'appartement sans rien dire, se précipitant dans le couloir, vers son ancienne chambre. Goenji était là et Endo continuait de frapper à la porte en appelant le brun. Le blond donna un coup de coude à son compagnon, lui faisant remarquer l'arrivée de Kido, et le gardien se redressa d'un air à la fois inquiet et énervé.<p>

«Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose.» souffla-t-il alors que l'ancien attaquant hochait la tête.

«C'est quoi ça ?» fit le concerné en parlant de l'air de musique qui tournait de l'autre côté de la porte. «C'est un de mes cd ?»

«Je suppose.» répondit Goenji. «C'est pas le genre de Fudo d'écouter de la musique classique.»

«Ça passe en boucle, je vais le tuer.» lâcha le gardien.

Mais Kido sentait que son meilleur ami s'inquiétait pour le brun. Goenji avait raison, Fudo écoutait du rock, pas de l'instrumental, et surtout pas ce genre d'instrumental mineur, aux consonances mélancoliques. Le châtain connaissait bien cette musique; ses airs tournoyants et angoissants qui donnaient l'impression de courir après quelque chose sans jamais l'atteindre... Dans quel état pouvait bien être Fudo pour écouter ce morceau en boucle, enfermé dans sa chambre ? L'étudiant déglutit et s'approcha de la porte tandis que ses deux amis s'écartaient, et leur lança un regard embarrassé avant de dire à l'intention du barman:

«... Fudo ? C'est moi... C'est Kido.»

Aucune réponse, juste cette musique qui sonnait en arrière plan.

«Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait, Fudo...»

Toujours rien. Kido soupira alors que dans son dos, Endo et Goenji se lançaient un regard perplexe. Soit Fudo faisait vraiment l'enfant, soit quelque chose clochait; sinon, il aurait déjà répondu.

«Fudo !»

L'étudiant tapa du poing sur la porte, énervé.

«Tu as le droit de m'ignorer, d'accord. Tu fais ce que tu veux !»

Il avait voulu dire qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement mais il se stoppa, se souvenant de la présence de ses deux amis, et ne voulant de toute façon pas brusquer le brun.

«Je vais défoncer la porte !» prévint-il à l'attention du barman.

«Quoi ?!» s'exclama Endo. «Je t'ai appelé pour éviter ça, Kido !»

«Écoute, si c'est l'argent pour en reposer une qui te pose problème, je te le donnerai ! Là on parle de Fudo ! Le choix est vite fait pour moi !»

Le gardien n'ajouta rien, sans doute surpris par le discours de son ami, et se recula alors que l'étudiant donnait des coups de pied rageurs dans la poignée. Le bois craqua et un morceau de la cloison qui lâcha en même temps que le massif de bois, cédant au niveau de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, battit contre le mur avant de revenir à sa place en grinçant, alors que le châtain entrait dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chaîne HiFi, qu'il éteignit sans scrupule. Le silence aspira l'atmosphère, et tout devint soudain très calme. Kido se tourna vers Fudo, assis contre son lit, le visage enfouis dans ses genoux, terriblement silencieux.

«Fudo.» appela l'étudiant avant de s'accroupir près de lui. «Fudo, réponds.»

Il saisit les épaules de son vis-à-vis, qui l'ignorait toujours et le secoua un peu pour le forcer à se redresser. Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Son corps sans volonté glissa sur le côté légèrement, laissant le châtain entrevoir son visage assoupi, alors que ses bras cédaient de chaque côté de son corps.

«Fudo, ouvre les yeux !»

Non, il ne paniquait pas, il maitrisait la situation, Fudo allait se réveiller. Il le secoua plus fort, tremblant;

«Fudo réveille-toi, merde !»

«Ne... Ne crie pas...» gémit-il enfin.

Kido lâcha un soupir rassuré alors que la pression baissait d'un seul coup dans son corps. Il croisa les yeux bleus brumeux de Fudo qui s'entrouvrait et sentit son coeur se calmer. Oui, il avouait, il avait eu peur, parce qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le brun ne répondait pas.

«Kido..?»

Le serveur semblait surpris de le voir, mais son expression et sa voix rauque firent comprendre à l'étudiant qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il sembla sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là avant de se raviser et d'opter pour la question qui lui semblait alors la plus importante:

«Pourquoi tu as éteint la musique ?...»

Kido ne répondit pas, ébahi par l'inconscience de son interlocuteur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

«Tu vas bien ?» demanda-t-il, troublé.

«... Non...» murmura le brun. «J'ai mal à la tête...»

«Pourquoi tu écoutes de la musique si tu as mal à la tête ?»

«... Besoin de penser à autre chose...»

Kido soupira d'exaspération. C'était bien le genre du brun, ça, aucune limite; là où n'importe qui d'autre serait allé prendre un cachet avant d'aller se coucher, lui se laissait choir au bord de son lit en écoutant de la musique instrumentale en boucle.

«Tu sais, cette musique... Quand elle tourne dans ma tête... J'ai l'impression d'être à terre, de ne pas réussir à me relever...»

Fudo tenta de se redresser mollement mais n'y parvint pas vraiment et se raccrocha au t-shirt de son vis-à-vis pour ne pas tomber en avant. Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du châtain, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres:

«Mes bras se dérobent...» chuchota-t-il.

Fudo ferma à nouveau les yeux, alors qu'un soupir las lui échappait. Il se laissa aller en avant, s'appuyant sur son interlocuteur, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba, l'entraînant avec lui. Kido resta silencieux alors qu'il se redressait sur les coudes, fixant le brun qui restait immobile sur son torse, les yeux clos. Fudo resserra sa prise sur le haut du châtain, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, perturbé, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

«J'ai mal à la tête...» murmura-t-il contre son t-shirt.

Kido soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Fudo, franchement. Il baissa de nouveau son visage vers lui et hésita avant de l'entourer de ses bras, sentant le serveur chercher plus de contact. Il enfouit ses lèvres à travers ses cheveux jusqu'à son front, et resta un instant dessus. Le brun était brûlant. Il avait quoi, probablement plus de 38 de fièvre ? L'étudiant se tourna vers Endo et Goenji, qui l'observaient d'un air intrigué depuis la porte de la chambre.

«Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre.»

«Il en a depuis pas mal de temps... Mais il refuse d'aller voir un médecin, il se contente de prendre des calmants pour ses maux de tête.» fit Goenji d'un air ennuyé.

«Tu crois qu'il a beaucoup de fièvre ? Si c'est trop grave on peut l'emmener à l'hôpital.»

«Est-ce qu'on a un thermomètre ?» demanda le châtain.

Le couple se regarda d'un air embarrassé et c'est Endo qui reprit, gêné:

«On a un thermomètre rectal...»

Kido se sentit rougir un peu alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son ancien colocataire. Cette conversation commençait à devenir embarrassante. Pourquoi ils avaient ça eux ? Il pouvait pas avoir un truc normal comme tout le monde ?

«Pour le moment il faut l'allonger. Et faire le dîner. Vous avez dîné, vous ?» lança le châtain pour changer de sujet.

«On comptait sortir ensemble ce soir et manger en ville justement.» fit le gardien. «Mais je suppose qu'on peut reporter ça si Fudo a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.»

«Non non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe.» soupira le premier.

Endo sembla hésiter encore un peu alors que Goenji continuait de fixer les deux anciens stratèges d'un air réprobateur.

«Kido tu... Je veux dire, est-ce que Akiko sait que tu es là ?»

«Pas vraiment non.» admit le concerné.

«Je sais pas si tu fais bien de rester. Tu devrais retourner avec elle. On peut vraiment s'occuper de Fudo tu sais ?»

Kido refusa de regarder ses amis et tomba dans la contemplation du malade, qui semblait sommeiller distraitement tout contre lui. Il savait que Goenji désapprouvait sa relation avec le brun, et que Endo n'en pensait pas moins. C'est vrai, c'était un jeu malsain auquel il jouait, et il le savait bien; mais comment arrêter tout ça ? Sa volonté n'était pas assez forte, il avait vraiment besoin d'être avec Fudo -comme ce soir. C'était physique, plus fort que la gravitation, il devait être près de lui.

«Allez passer votre soirée ensemble. Je vais appeler Akiko dès que je peux pour la prévenir que je suis là, ça ira.»

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration lui fit froid dans le dos: pourtant il l'ignora. Il se redressa doucement, maintenant le barman contre lui, prêt à le porter dans le salon. Le brun se réveilla un peu et jeta un coup d'oeil perdu autour de lui avant de refermer ses yeux. Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant, comme un oisillon tombé de son nid, plus ou moins conscient du monde, trop faible pour piailler.

«Et bien... Bon courage.» lança Endo alors que son compagnon commençait à s'éloigner.

«Merci. Profite bien de ta soirée.»

Le gardien sourit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de reprendre, désignant le brun:

«Toi aussi, profite bien.»

Et il quitta l'encadrement de la porte pour rejoindre son petit ami dans l'entrée. Kido resta un instant à les écouter discuter de leur soirée en enfilant leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux brun du jeune homme qu'il serrait dans ses bras et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sur le couple. Endo avait compris; rester n'était pas une corvée, tout comme venir ne l'avait pas déranger. A vrai dire, c'était vraiment une excellente excuse. Il n'attendait que ça, pas pour fausser compagnie à sa délicieuse petite amie, mais pour prendre le brun dans ses bras et le serrer très fort. Alors oui, il allait profiter. Il prit appui sur le lit et se leva, avant de porter le brun dans ses bras. Il tituba un peu et le hissa -il n'était pas tout léger- avant de se diriger ver le salon. Il le posa dans le canapé, croisant un instant son expression embrumée alors qu'il murmurait en plissant les yeux:

«J'ai froid... Donne-moi une couverture...»

«C'est mauvais de se couvrir quand on a de la fièvre.» mit en garde le châtain.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front encore une fois pour évaluer sa température. Il était vraiment très chaud.

«Quand est-ce que tu as pris ton dernier médicament ?» voulut-il savoir.

«... Chépas...» marmonna le brun qui, à défaut de pouvoir se couvrir, se roulait en boule sur le canapé.

Kido soupira.

«Fais un effort..! Il faut te soigner.» dit-il.

«... Je crois... Ce matin ? Je suis pas parti travailler...»

Fudo sembla chercher dans sa mémoire:

«Goenji m'a donné un cachet ce matin...» affirma-t-il finalement.

«Ok, donc tu peux en reprendre un. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? C'est moi qui commande.»

En disant cela Kido s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, où il ouvrit le tiroir à médicaments à la recherche de l'antipyrétique du brun. Il saisit plusieurs boîtes pour lire leur composition et finit par trouver celui que le barman devait utiliser, quelque chose qui semblait aussi annihiler les maux de tête. Il prit un comprimé et servit un grand verre d'eau avant de rejoindre le malade sur le canapé. Kido resta un moment à le regarder; il semblait effectivement mort de froid. Et si c'était vraiment grave ? Peut-être qu'il valait mieux prendre sa température avant de lui donner l'anti-fièvre, pour être sûr ? Si jamais ça dépassait les 40, mieux valait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il posa le verre et le cachet sur la table basse, retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre le thermomètre dans le fond du tiroir et le rinça sous l'eau. Il revint au chevet du brun et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule:

«Il faut prendre ta température, Fudo.» fit-il d'un air grave.

Le concerné sembla retrouver ses esprits un moment et fronça les sourcils, le rouge aux joues:

«P-Pas moyen !»

«J'aimerai éviter d'être responsable s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.» lâcha le châtain, acerbe. «Je dois vérifier que tu ne vas pas trop mal.»

«Même pas en rêve,connard !»

Il semblait vraiment embarrassé. Kido soupira -comme si il avait envie de le faire lui !- et obligea le brun à se mettre sur le ventre. Il le maintint fermement contre le canapé tandis qu'il baissait sans trop de mal son jogging bleu marine et son boxer sur ses cuisses.

«...K-Kido, arrête !..» tenta le brun, trop faible toutefois pour se débattre réellement.

«C'est bon... Ça fait pas mal. Et puis je le dirai à personne.»

Le châtain avait effectivement intérêt à garder ça pour lui. Il n'y avait pas trop de quoi se vanter dans le fait de mettre un thermomètre rectal à Fudo -même si dit comme ça, ça paraissait comique. Il écarta une des fesses du brun, qui essayait de les contracter pour l'empêcher d'y arriver -c'était de plus en plus gênant là. Mais cela ne servit à rien, et le châtain réussit à introduire l'objet, arrachant par la même occasion un petit cri de suprise au serveur.

«Tu vois ? Il fallait pas avoir peur.» se moqua le châtain en se redressant.

La mesure allait se faire en une petite minute, ils n'avaient plus qu'à patienter.

«...C'est horriblement... Embarrassant...» lâcha Fudo, le visage enfouis dans un coussin alors qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se rebeller, son mal de tête revenant à la charge.

Kido ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur en s'asseyant sur la table basse, regardant les joues du brun rougir alors que son visage restait irrémédiablement caché dans le coussin.

«Coucher avec moi ne te dérange pas mais si je te mets un thermomètre, tu es gêné ?» s'étonna-t-il en souriant.

«Ça a rien à voir...» marmonna le concerné.

«Oh arrête. C'est pas si désagréable que ça.»

«J'aimerai t'y voir toi...»

Kido rigola. Le brun ne semblait pas si mal en point en fin de compte. Peut-être que la prise de température allait s'avérer inutile ? Pourtant, alors qu'il commençait à douter de l'utilité de l'affaire, Fudo s'enterra dans un profond silence, tandis que son bras tombait mollement à la verticale, touchant le sol des doigts. L'étudiant se pencha pour voir s'il s'était endormi.

«Fudo ?» s'autorisa-t-il a dire. «Tu... Tu vas bien ?»

Un court silence le rendit nerveux avant que le serveur ne marmonne faiblement:

«... Mal à la tête...»

«Tu pourras bientôt prendre le cachet, ne t'en fais pas.» dit Kido en soupirant.

Là dessus il jeta un oeil à sa montre et se releva pour retirer le thermomètre: 39.5. Quand même. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour laver l'objet et le sécha avant de revenir à la cuisine et de le ranger à sa place. Sur le canapé, Fudo s'était redressé pour remonter son pantalon et prendre son médicament. Kido s'approcha à nouveau et se posa sur la table basse alors que son vis-à-vis levait doucement les yeux vers lui.

«Alors tu as réfléchi à quoi commander ?» s'enquit l'étudiant.

Le brun sourit faiblement alors qu'il finissait de boire et reposait le verre à côté de Kido en s'essuyant la bouche. Il sombra lentement dans ses yeux rubis chaleureux et posa son front sur son arcade sourcilière, indolent, pour caresser sa joue du bout de son nez.

«... 'Pas faim...»

Il se penchait de plus en plus, son corps totalement involontaire et fatigué, alors qu'il glissait du canapé. Kido le retint à temps avant qu'il ne descende d'un étage et le rassit correctement dans le canapé.

«Il faut que tu manges.» rétorqua-t-il du ton de celui qui a raison. «Prends ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui paie, t'en fais pas pour l'argent.»

«J'ai pas faim...!» répéta le brun d'un ton plaintif, alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur le côté pour s'allonger.

Kido soupira. La nuit allait être longue si le brun se comportait ainsi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son partenaire, écartant ses mèches pour voir son visage et fut surpris de rencontrer ses yeux bleu acier mis-clos, le fixant.

«Yuu...» murmura le malade.

«Oui ?»

«Tu sais... Quand j'ai dit que je te détestais...»

Kido déglutit. La veille, Fudo avait après tout annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Et le châtain était tout de même venu, alors que le barman n'avait jamais réclamé. Mais il devait avouer que pendant un moment, il avait oublié la dispute, avait oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse, aider Endo, pas voir Fudo.

«... J'ai menti.» acheva le brun.

L'étudiant sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens et pinça ses lèvres discrètement. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main avait glissé sur la joue de Fudo pour la caresser distraitement. Celui-ci avait arrêté de le fixer dans les yeux et détournait désormais le regard.

«Mais quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit, j'étais sérieux.»

Un silence coupable accueillit sa déclaration.

«Non... Je veux...» commença l'étudiant.

Kido ne savait même pas quoi dire: qu'il voulait continuer comme ils le faisaient ? Ce ne serait même pas l'idéal... Il savait bien que la situation actuelle n'était pas bonne, même alors que c'est lui qui profitait le plus, il savait que ce n'était plus possible. Mais que devait-il faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix... Si ?

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yuu ?» s'enquit le malade, comme un murmure.

«Toi.» répondit le concerné sans réfléchir.

Fudo resta silencieux un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

«... En fin de compte... Je te déteste.» marmonna-t-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait pour exprimer ses sentiments: quelque chose de fort et passionnel, un substitut de 'je t'aime'... Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Kido pouvait vraiment comprendre que ses 'je te déteste' signifiaient le contraire, d'une part parce qu'il n'était jamais très attentif à ce genre de choses, d'autre parce qu'il n'imaginait même probablement pas que le brun puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Et pourtant, c'était évident non ? Non, pas si évident que ça, après tout, il s'agissait de Fudo, et tout le monde pensait que le barman ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiment. Et à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que personne ne savait à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour Kido.

«Est-ce que tu mens encore ?» murmura doucement ce dernier.

«... Je veux juste arrêter d'être un jouet pour toi.» rétorqua le concerné.

«Je ne te considère pas comme un jouet.»

«Alors pourquoi tu agis comme si ?»

Pourquoi Kido se comportait comme un salaud fini avec lui ? Le châtain devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Jusque là, la justification «il l'a cherché» lui avait suffi... Avec le recul, il pouvait dire que lui ne détestait pas Fudo -contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire au début. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que c'était par instinct qu'il agissait ainsi, un coup salaud, un coup affectueux... Mais est-ce que c'était par envie ou par adaptation ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, et ce qu'avait dit Fudo la dernière fois lui revenait sans cesse en tête: avait-il été tendre parce qu'il avait senti le besoin de douceur du brun, ou l'avait-il imaginé pour justifier ses actes ?

«Excuse-moi.» dit-il juste.

«Ne me donne pas d'ordre.»

«Toi non plus.»

Le rire amusé du brun rassura quelque peu l'étudiant, qui baissa la tête en souriant pour blottir son visage contre son flan. Il sentait à nouveau ce petit picotement dans son abdomen, ce que certain devaient appeler «avoir des papillons dans le ventre». Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste un peu surprenant au début, mais on s'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il aimait être avec le barman, et il aimait ces moments volés avec lui, ces rires complices... Il sentait que c'était encore différent de son amitié avec Endo ou Sakuma; plus libre, naturelle, plus fougueuse, parfois complètement sauvage, voilà comment était sa relation avec Fudo.

«Fais-moi quelque chose à manger, Yuu.» s'enquit ce dernier.

Le châtain resta silencieux un instant, s'imaginant que l'autre plaisantait. Lui, cuisiner ? Impossible. Si le brun voulait effectivement manger, il ne fallait surtout pas le mettre lui aux fourneaux; il risquait d'attendre longtemps.

«Fudo, je sais pas cuisiner, tu le sais bien.» soupira-t-il, s'attendant à l'entendre rire.

Pourtant le concerné n'en fit rien et finit par reprendre:

«De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment faim.»

Kido lâcha un rire irrité et soupira finalement :

«C'est ça... Juste une minute, le temps d'appeler Akiko.»

Il se redressa, sans saisir le sens du regard que lui avait jeté le brun à l'instant et s'étira en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, incertain, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la cuisinière. Que faire ? Des ramens ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il ne savait pas faire grand chose d'autre. Il pensa à Akiko, qui devait attendre de ses nouvelles, avec le plat de poulet teriyaki... Il déglutit, coupable, et sortit son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro de la jolie fille avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Il s'en voulait vraiment, Akiko était si douce et si mignonne... Elle devait vraiment l'aimer, et lui, il couchait avec un type qu'il n'était même pas censé apprécier. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

«Allo, Yuuto ?» fit la voix inquiète de sa compagne alors que cessait brusquement la tonalité.

«Akiko, je pourrais pas rentrer ce soir.» fit-il d'emblée.

Il avait ça sur la conscience, autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite. La brune resta silencieuse un instant, avant de soupirer d'exaspération:

«Qu'est-ce qui te retient encore ?»

«Endo et Goenji sortent ensemble ce soir, et Fudo est très malade. Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur lui...»

«Et ils n'ont trouvé personne d'autre ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu es le seul gars libre ce soir ! Et puis même, Fudo est un adulte. Il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul.» s'exclama la jeune femme, énervée.

Elle semblait en colère, et le châtain comprenait qu'elle le soit. Elle avait mis tellement de bonne volonté dans sa cuisine, elle devait être déçue qu'il passe finalement la soirée avec Fudo plutôt qu'avec elle.

«Ces derniers jours tu passes ton temps dans ton ancien appart.» poursuivit-elle, lancée dans les reproches. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas que nous n'ayons pas ici ?»

«Mes amis Akiko. J'ai besoin de les voir de temps en temps. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi tout le temps tu sais !» répondit le concerné.

Sérieusement, il avait le droit d'aller voir ses potes non ? Même s'il ne précisait pas qu'il avait un sex friend parmi ses amis de collège, il avait encore le droit de passer du temps avec eux !

«Y a une marge entre "voir ses potes" et squatter chez eux", Yuuto.» soupira Akiko. «C'est ça qui te perturbe depuis quelques jours ? Tu aimerais retourner vivre avec eux ?»

Kido ne dit rien: oui, il avait sérieusement pensé à retourner vivre avec Endo et Goenji. Mais le problème "Fudo" se posait sans cesse. S'il retournait vivre à la coloc, il devrait admettre qu'il préférait le brun à sa petite amie, et il n'était pas près à ça. Et puis s'il revenait, il serait en contact permanent avec Fudo, et vu le bordel qu'il y avait entre eux depuis quelque temps, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

«Je sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, Akiko.» soupira l'étudiant.

«Eh bien réfléchis-y.» fit-elle fermement. «Tu peux pas avoir un pied dans chaque monde, Yuuto-chan.»

Il était donc obligé de sauter à pieds joins dans l'un, au risque de perdre l'équilibre ? C'est vrai, Akiko avait raison. Il devait choisir entre elle et Fudo... Mais quel genre de choix était-ce ? Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre deux choses absolument incomparables ! Et plus il se le répétait, plus il comprenait qu'un tel choix était impossible pour lui. Il n'avait certes aucun sentiment pour aucun des deux, en gros égoïste, il avait juste besoin d'eux.

«Je vais y réfléchir.» lâcha finalement le châtain.

«Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime, Yuuto.» répondit la jeune fille.

Comment l'oublier, ça ?  
>Kido devait admettre que le choix Akiko valait son pesant de sureté. Une situation sociale, avec une demoiselle de la haute, une image, tout ce dont pouvait avoir besoin un Kido. En plus, elle était amoureuse de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fudo, en plus du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, d'un roturier, d'un type arrogant et râleur. Pourquoi briserait-il le coeur de la brune pour lui ? En fin de compte la décision était vite prise. Son coeur se serra.<p>

«Je t'aime aussi Akiko.» fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

Il resta un instant à écouter le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, lorsqu'enfin le son brouillon de sa compagne qui raccrochait le fit réagir. Il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et déglutit. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Fudo remarqua son immobilité et se redressa vers lui, l'observant, incertain.

«Kido..?»

L'étudiant ne répondit pas, le visage fermé alors qu'il s'enfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Le brun se redressa encore un peu plus et s'assit, anxieux.

«Kido !» appela-t-il.

«J'en ai marre...»

Le brun ne répliqua rien. L'étudiant se sentait faible, il soupira et fit demi-tour vers le canapé pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de son ami, posant son téléphone sur la table basse avnt de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Cette conversation l'avait épuisé. En vérité, c'est le fait de comprendre que le choix pragmatique était facile à prendre qui le troublait. Il n'y avait techniquement que des plus à sortir avec Akiko, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Alors pourquoi sentait-il cette boule de plombs dans son ventre, et ce nœud dans sa gorge ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais choisir ? Tout ça, c'était trop pour lui. Il se pencha pour se blottir dans les bras de Fudo, qui se taisait toujours.

«Tu ne fais rien à manger alors ?»

Comme l'étudiant ne disait rien, le brun se contenta de presser sa joue contre le haut de son crâne.

«Je suis égoïste, Akio...» murmura le châtain.

Il pinça ses lèvres, excédé. Non, pas question de lâcher prise. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir malheureux, pas alors qu'il avait le monde dans le creux de sa main, pas alors que les autres souffraient de ses décisions à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir dans une impasse, pas alors que le bon chemin était tout tracé. Et il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir Fudo alors qu'Akiko lui assurait le meilleur des avenirs. Pourtant, il ressentait tout ça, même si tous étaient à ses pieds, attendant ses choix, comme des mortels attendent d'un dieu qu'il les guide. Il voulait tant que tous s'affranchissent de ses décisions, il souhaitait pour une fois que les autres prennent le devant. Qu'on l'aide.

«Et j'ai tellement de pouvoir...»

Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour le sortir de là, lui ne savait plus quoi faire.

«Arrête de te croire supérieur, Yuu.» maugréa le brun contre lui. «Tu n'as pas tant de pouvoir que ça. T'es qu'un humain.»

La déclaration hautaine de Fudo lui enleva le poids sur son coeur. Il était humain. Il avait des droits, celui de faire un faux pas, celui d'être faible, d'avoir des défauts, des choses qui lui échappent, celui d'attendre de l'aide. Une pression énorme quitta ses épaules et il réussit enfin à respirer correctement. Il serra encore plus ses bras autour de Fudo, qui sembla surpris puisqu'il se tendit. Mais le brun finit par pousser un soupir et relâcha ses muscles, s'allongeant à nouveau sur le canapé, Kido sur lui, sa tête contre son torse. Il laissa sa main caresser les cheveux de l'étudiant, profitant de sa chaleur humaine.

«Merci.» fit ce dernier, alors que sa voix était étouffée par le corps de son support.

«De t'avoir rappelé ta condition humaine, Kido ?» se moqua le concerné.

C'est vrai, il y avait de quoi rire. Pourtant, son sourire goguenard se fâna lorsque le premier releva vers lui un visage réellement rassuré, et un sourire tendre.

«Oui.» répondit-il simplement. «Ça et tout le reste... Merci.»

Le brun ne répondit rien, la bouche entrouverte de surprise tant il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'héritier avait perdu la boule, impossible autrement, à moins que ce ne soit une plaisanterie. Il détourna le regard alors qu'il sentait son vis-à-vis sourire avec amusement et se redresser.

«Imbécile.» marmonna-t-il.

Kido émit un rire qu'il ne fit qu'entendre, ne voulant pas croiser encore une fois ce regard bienheureux et gratifiant. Il était sûr de tomber dans ses bras sans plus de résistance si jamais Kido le regardait de cette façon à nouveau. Il sentit ses lèvres amusées sur sa tempe et son menton taquiner sa joue et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Kido le quitta enfin et retourna dans la cuisine, ignorant à quel point il venait de le troubler. Il ouvrit le placard sous l'évier pour sortir une casserole et se mit en quête des ramens instantanées.

Il n'était pas infaillible, Kido, et pour la première fois de sa vie, cette idée ne le terrifiait pas. Il n'était pas un dieu, il n'avait pas besoin d'être invulnérable, et après tout, il le savait à présent.  
>L'erreur est humaine.<p>

* * *

><p>Hmmm, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose tout ça xD<br>Déjà que Kido était imbuvable quand il se prenait pour un dieu, qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a le droit de faire des erreurs ? xD J'ai un peu peur pour Fudo, personnellement. A moins que Kido ne se rende compte qu'il l'aime à la folie et que ce soit le point de départ d'une nouvelle romance ? C'est possible aussi ma foi -moi et la guimauve, une longue histoire d'amour !

La musique dont parlent Fudo et Kido en milieu de chapitre s'appelle _Midna's Lament_, c'est une composition de Cory Johnson pour le formidable jeu _Zelda: Twilight Princess_. Ecoutez-là si vous avez le temps, elle est fantastique !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite, où Fudo va reprendre du service, discuter de près (?) avec Toma et se délivrer un instant de ses soucis grâce à... héhé : grâce à qui ?

En espérant que je serai à l'heure pour le week-end prochain, votre dévouée serviteur.

-Les reviews font toujours immensément plaisir les amis !-


	8. Caresse des embruns

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis à l'heure encore une fois :D (miracle)  
>J'ai un volume de travail tout à fait monstrueux en ce moment, aussi, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews –attendez, je l'ai fait non ?<br>Bref, je vais aller vérifier juste après.

**Rose **: Quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un dieu en tout cas xD Disons qu'il croyait pouvoir tout faire, sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, et que c'est ce qui faisait son pouvoir sur le monde –chose absolument fausse. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour le côté putain de malsain de leur relation, mais après tout, c'est ce qu'on aime non ? xD Et c'est clair Akiko est pas du tout perspicace. D'un autre côté, je pense qu'à sa place j'aurai pas non plus imaginé un truc pareil ! Merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois, ça me fait immensément plaisir ! Bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Guest **: C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en écrivant le chapitre xD En fait, je voulais surtout mettre un point sur le fait qu'à choisir entre Fudo et Akiko, il avait le droit de se tromper. Maintenant, je vous laisse imaginer qui est l'erreur et qui ne l'est pas, et si Kido va effectivement suivre la mauvaise voie ( en fait c'est encore moins un indice maintenant que je l'ai expliqué xD) Merci pour tes reviews, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que mes fictions plaisent, c'est un réel bonheur ! :D Bonne lecture pour cette suite et j'espère te retrouver par la suite !

Bon, maintenant, le chapitre 8 (c'est bien le 8 non ?) ! Dans cet épisode, Fudo et Toma vont avoir une discussion plus ou moins sérieuse, Fudo va chevaucher une panthère et toucher de près le bout du monde, avant de revenir sur terre, voir même en dessous. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Minable. Complètement grotesque.<p>

Fudo martela le bouton 6 du distributeur, qui refusait catégoriquement de lui céder la canette qu'il avait payé. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser avoir par une vulgaire machine, et son soda, il allait l'obtenir, même s'il devait en venir aux poings. Il plaça une main de chaque côté du distributeur et le secoua pour faire tomber son fichu dû.

Ce match avait été le plus pitoyable qu'il n'ait jamais joué. Et dire qu'ils appelaient ça la Pro League ! L'équipe de Tokyo n'était définitivement pas meilleure vue du terrain qu'à la télé. Les joueurs ne s'investissaient vraiment pas, se contentaient de jouer sans se fouler, pensant peut-être que la victoire leur tomberait toute cuite dans le bec. Ils venaient tous de faire écraser 2-1 par le Kyoto Sanga FC, et ils auraient probablement perdu encore plus si Fudo n'avait couru dans tous les sens pour sauver les meubles, cimenter leur défense et aiguiser leur attaque. Enfin, lui et Toma, mais les autres ne semblaient vraiment jouer avec leurs tripes. Quelle déception. En fin de compte, devenir pro à Tokyo ne s'était pas avéré particulièrement enrichissant. Le brun était presque persuadé que les mecs qui s'entrainaient avec lui avant qu'il ne soit cueilli par le coach jouaient mieux que cette bande de traîneurs de cul. Tiens, le coach, parlons-en. Il n'était pas vraiment mieux que ses joueurs. Ses entraînements ne valaient même pas ceux d'Endo et Kudo du temps où il jouait avec Inazuma Japan, c'était pour dire ! Dire qu'il avait perdu son premier match en tant que pro... Il était vraiment dégoûté.

Il abattit violemment son poing sur la machine, qui refusait toujours de lâcher le morceau, et soupira d'exaspération.

«Ah, tu es là ?»

Le brun releva la tête vers la voix familière qui venait de l'interpeller.

«Tu risques de casser encore d'avantage le distributeur si tu le frappes comme ça.»

«Je le détruirais si il le faut. J'ai payé ce Coca.» marmonna Fudo.

«Eh bien, j'en connais un qui est en rogne.»

Le ton léger de Toma commençait à agacer le jeune joueur. Il fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

«Tu devrais être dans le même état que moi ! On a perdu je te rappelle.»

«Et personnellement, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais dans ce match. Je regrette rien.» répliqua juste le gris aux yeux verts.

Sa déclaration apaisa quelque peu le stratège, qui soupira simplement avant de cogner son front contre le plastique du distributeur.

«Je déteste ce qu'on a fait ce soir.» grogna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

«Pourquoi ? On a bien joué tous les deux. Même si je t'avoue que qu'on était presque les seuls.»

«Presque ? Ha, si tu veux mon avis, on est les seuls à vraiment mériter une douche ce soir; les autres pourraient même remettre leurs maillots demain tellement ils ont pas transpiré dedans.»

Il exagérait. Bien sûr que les autres avaient couru aussi, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'ils ne couraient pas autant qu'ils le pourraient, qu'ils abandonnaient la balle trop vite lorsqu'elle s'approchait de la limite du terrain, et qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à leurs propres équipiers sur le terrain. Il avait déjà constaté ce laxisme lors des premiers entraînements avec l'équipe, et il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'ils ne se donnaient pas à fond pendant l'exercice. Et puis les soucis de formations, il avait cru pouvoir les régler grâce à ses tactiques ou celles du coach. Mais avec ce match, il devait se l'avouer, les joueurs avaient des capacités... Presque affligeantes pour un niveau professionnel.

«Et puis tu sais, Fudo, c'était qu'un match amical.» reprit Toma puisque son ami se taisait.

«Même. Le football c'est... C'est vraiment pas ça.»

Il y eut un nouveau silence que Toma brisa encore une fois, après avoir regardé autour de lui.

«Tu sais que c'est bientôt le mercato* ?» (*il s'agit de la période dans la saison où les joueurs se voient proposer des offres d'autres clubs)

«Ouais...»

«J'ai eu une demande du Calcio, pour jouer dans la Pro League Italienne...»

«Sérieusement ?»

Fudo était partagé entre la joie et le désarroi. Bien sûr, il était content pour son ami, qui allait peut-être intégrer une fameuse équipe italienne, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il se retrouverait seul avec ces idiots de flemmards qui constituaient le reste du FC Tokyo.

«C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu vas partir alors ?»

«Je pense que oui; tu vois bien, en ce moment, Tokyo est dans une très mauvaise passe. Il faut que je saisisse ma chance si je ne veux pas être entraîné vers le fond par cette équipe.»

«Tu as raison d'un sens. Tu devrais accepter tant qu'on te le propose.» fit le brun en hochant la tête.

C'est bête, alors même qu'il allait jouer avec Toma, le voilà qui partait. Il allait lui manquer quand même.

«Et hmm... Le Calcio m'a aussi parlé de toi.»

Fudo fronça les sourcils, surpris. Pourquoi un club italien lui aurait parlé de lui ?

«À ce qu'il paraît, le capitaine du Calcio –Fiduo, Fiodi, un truc comme ça-, il a parlé de toi au manager et au coach, qui ont fait des recherches et qui se sont dit que tu valais le coup.»

«Tu veux dire que...» commença le concerné, incrédule.

«Ils vont t'envoyer une proposition mais ils se demandaient si tu n'allais pas refuser puisque tu viens d'être admis à Tokyo.»

Fudo garda le silence. Le Clacio et lui ? Jouer pro en Italie ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait déjà pensé jouer ailleurs qu'au Japon. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain d'avoir envie de partir, même si l'offre était alléchante. Il avait sa vie ici, sa mère et-... Il força son cerveau à se taire: non, pas Kido, ce n'était pas ce nom qu'il voulait dire. Il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps, Kido et lui avaient une relation très étrange. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble. C'était la fois où Fudo avait été malade, et où l'étudiant était venu s'occuper de lui. Ils avaient juste parlé et... Regardé la télé en mangeant, l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Le stratège avait cru que l'autre allait tenter quelque chose, et il s'était tout simplement trompé: Kido n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement déplacé. On aurait vraiment dit une soirée entre amis en fin de compte...

«Fudo, tu es toujours là ?» fit soudain Toma en agitant sa main devant les yeux du concerné.

«Hm- oui..»

«Alors tu... Tu vas dire oui ?»

Fudo croisa le regard curieux du gris et baissa juste les yeux après un temps.

«Je sais pas trop... J'ai ma famille ici et mes amis...»

«Tu seras pas seul là-bas ! On jouera ensemble.»

«Oui mais c'est ici chez moi.»

Toma sembla déçu.

«Alors c'est non ?»

«Je crois que-»

«Il faut que tu y réfléchisses bien, ok ? C'est une chance de jouer en Italie.»

Il leva alors la main pour caresser la joue de son équipier, toujours appuyé contre la machine. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, un peu surpris par ce geste, et se contenta de regarder faire son camarade.

«Est-ce que c'est parce que tu sors avec Kido que tu refuses de partir ?» s'enquit l'attaquant aux cheveux gris.

«On sort pas ensemble...»

«Mais tu le voudrais bien toi, pas vrai ?»

Le brun ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle du gris, finalement apaisé par son touché.

«On est pas obligé d'en parler...» marmonna-t-il juste.

«C'est important que je sache.» répliqua Toma. «Tu l'aimes ?»

«Je viens de dire que je ne voulais pas qu'on en parle, Toma.»

«Alors ça veut dire oui...»

Fudo ne sut pas quoi répondre, incertain. Etait-ce une affirmation ou une question ?  
>Impossible à dire. Il fixa les prunelles vertes si pénétrantes de son vis-à-vis, et allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et sentit la stupeur le prendre à la gorge.<p>

«K-Kido ?» bredouilla le brun en reconnaissant son ami.

Le châtain le fixait sans broncher, interdit, et Fudo repoussa le gris pour se redresser et lui faire face, comme si de rien n'était.

«Tu es là depuis longtemps ?» voulut-il savoir, étonné de le voir dans ce couloir du stade de Tokyo, et surtout, espérant qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

«J'étais à l'école de commerce et Endo m'a appelé, tout enthousiaste, en me disant que tu allais jouer ton premier match pro et que tu passais à la télé. Je suis arrivé chez moi juste à temps pour voir la fin du match.» lança juste le concerné sans daigner répondre aux questions.

Un silence rampa sur eux, prêt à s'installer, lorsque Kido reprit:

«J'étais surpris à vrai dire. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais passé pro. C'est Endo qui m'a prévenu à la dernière minute.»

Son ton semblait plein de reproches. Fudo haussa les sourcils: s'il avait su que le châtain s'intéressait à sa carrière...

«Je ne pensais pas que tu serais intéressé par la nouvelle.» se justifia le joueur en haussant les épaules.

«Bien sûr que si.» rétorqua l'étudiant, agacé. «C'est un événement important, on aurait dû le fêter avec Endo et Goenji.»

«J'y ai pas pensé.»

Toma fixait Kido avec défiance, comme un bon chien de garde près à bondir au moindre mot de son maître, et Fudo avait peur qu'il ne dise des bêtises. Et lorsque Kido leva son regard de mâle dominant vers le gris, Fudo comprit qu'il allait devoir agir. Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix :

«Toma, voici Kido... Et Kido, mon équipier, Toma.» présenta-t-il, nerveux.

«Enchanté… Fudo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.» fit le premier, avec un sourire presque hypocrite.

«De même pour moi... J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit de mal à mon propos.»

«Oh... _Presque _pas.»

Fudo se racla la gorge et reprit, avant que la discussion ne parte en sucette.

«Et donc... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» questionna-t-il à l'intention de l'étudiant en s'interposant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

«J'avais quelque chose à te montrer... Mais pour ça il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi.» fit le châtain sans quitter le gris des yeux.

«A vrai dire je pensais inviter Fudo à boire un verre pour fêter son premier match.» intervint Toma.

«Tu pourras boire un verre tout seul en son honneur si tu veux.» répondit sèchement l'étudiant.

Fudo soupira bruyamment et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son équipier.

«Laisse tomber, il te cherche.»

«Alors tu viens avec moi prendre un verre ?»

«Tu sais, cet idiot est rancunier. Je vais le suivre sinon il va m'en vouloir. Un vrai gamin.»

Kido ne rétorqua pas, cachant au contraire un sourire en constatant à quel point son ami savait manipuler les esprits. Toma avait finalement hoché la tête, à contre cœur évidemment.

«Dans ce cas je vais... Retourner avec les autres.» dit-il.

Il se pencha néanmoins vers son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue, sous le regard intrigué de l'étudiant. Fudo se laissa faire et se contenta de lui sourire lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui.

«N'oublie pas de réfléchir.» fit une dernière fois le gris avant de partir pour de bon.

Fudo attendit d'être sûr pour soupirer d'exaspération :

«Tu fais exprès !»

«De quoi ?»

«De le provoquer.»

«Tu crois ?»

Fudo grogna et se redressa tandis que l'autre rigolait, amusé.

«Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?»

Là-dessus, Kido ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une veste en cuir et un jean. Il les lança à son interlocuteur, qui les rattrapa non sans étonnement.

«Allez, mets ça.» ordonna simplement le châtain.

«Tu rigoles ? Il fait super chaud, je vais pas mettre une veste.»

Le temps était couvert et il faisait très chaud: un vrai temps orageux.

«Mets-les, c'est pour la moto.»

«J'ai déjà fait de la moto sans pour autant mettre ça.» rétorqua le jeune joueur.

«T'as jamais fait de moto ailleurs qu'en ville, c'est pour ça.»

Fudo resta silencieux un instant, fixant son ami.

«On sort de Tokyo ?»

Le sourire espiègle de Kido lui fit comprendre que oui, et alors même qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire exactement, le châtain s'approcha pour baisser lui-même son short de sport. Le brun tressaillit, surpris.

«On est dans un couloir je te rappelle.» bougonna-t-il.

«Alors dépêche-toi de mettre le jean avant que quelqu'un nous voit.»

Le stratège obéit non sans ronchonner et enfila le pantalon. Il enleva également son t-shirt, qu'il tendit à l'étudiant tout en mettant le propre qu'il lui donnait.

«Je me suis même pas encore douché.» marmonna le brun.

«Tu le feras ce soir, c'est pas grave.»

«Ce soir ? Combien de temps ça va prendre ta balade au juste ?»

«Plus d'une bonne demi-heure à l'aller je pense.»

«Mais... C'est loin !»

Kido s'engagea dans le couloir par là où il était arrivé, vers la sortie, et le joueur le suivit en ajustant son t-shirt, la veste en cuir dans la main. Il se demandait bien où l'héritier comptait l'emmener, et surtout, pourquoi si soudainement, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des jours. Ils arrivèrent devant la panthère et Kido ouvrit le coffre pour prendre les casques et ranger le sac de vêtements. Il tendit le blanc à son partenaire, qui prit les gants et les enfila en soupirant avant de mettre le casque. Il releva la visière chromée pour voir ce qu'il faisait et enfila la veste en cuir alors que l'étudiant mettait son casque, les gants dans une poche, et enfourchait la panthère en démarrant pour faire chauffer le moteur.

«Prêt ?»

«Oui, j'arrive.»

Il monta derrière le propriétaire et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, alors que celui-ci allait donner les consignes de sécurité en enfilant ses gants.

«Tu tiens les mains ici.» fit-il assez fort pour couvrir le bruit du moteur qui ronronne.

Et il plaça les mains de Fudo autour de son buste.

«Tu tiens bien, hein ? A 100 km/h, t'as intérêt à bien t'accrocher.»

«Oui oui c'est bon !»

«Ok. Serre bien tes genoux ici. Comme on va rouler vite, y a des chances pour que je t'entende pas, donc hésite pas à taper ma cuisse si tu as un souci.»

Kido fit vrombir la panthère, et Fudo baissa sa visière avant de s'accrocher comme il devait le faire. La panthère rugit encore une fois et démarra rapidement, comme un guépard qui s'élance dans sa course.

* * *

><p>Il devait l'avouer. C'était... Génial. Le vent lui giflait les jambes même à travers son jean, et il ne sentait plus ni ses fesses ni ses cuisses à cause des vibrations. Ça allait vite, très vite. L'air sifflait partout autour de lui, glissait sur ses bras, faisait flotter violemment son jean contre ses mollets. Il regardait sur le côté, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse purement extatique, et la route aussi. Il tourna la tête pour voir le compteur par-dessus l'épaule du conducteur, qui oscillait entre 130 et 140 kmh. C'était tellement grisant. Un petit tac le surprit avant qu'il ne s'exclame en riant:

«Yuu ! Un moustique s'est écrasé sur ma visière !»

Le châtain tourna brièvement la tête avant de refixer la route.

«Quoi ?!» s'écria-t-il.

Fudo devina que son ami n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit et retourna à l'observation du décor qui filait sous ses yeux. Il vit approcher un virage et ne put retenir un sourire de pure extase. Kido se penchait sur le côté pour faire tourner la moto, et Fudo sentit l'euphorie lui monter à la tête. Il rigola, resserrant un peu sa prise sur son ami. Il était content d'avoir mis ce jean et cette veste, et d'avoir suivi Kido. Rouler sur les petites routes désertes de forêt était bien plus agréable que ce qu'il avait expérimenté en ville, même si ça faisait bientôt une bonne heure et qu'il commençait à avoir mal au dos. D'ailleurs, le ciel s'était encore assombri (cela faisait un bon moment que Tokyo n'avait pas vu le soleil), et Fudo se demandait si le vent s'était levé ou si la vitesse et le couvert des arbres lui donnait cet impression.

Soudain, ils quittèrent le bois et le brun releva la tête vers l'étendue grise et mouvementée qui s'étalait sur sa droite. Aux vrombissements de la panthère et au bruit de l'air qui frottait sur son casque s'ajoutèrent les délicieux rugissements de l'océan, et le joueur crut que c'était le bout du monde. Il devait vraiment y avoir du vent au vu de la puissance des vagues.

«C'est l'océan Yuu !» s'écria-t-il, euphorique.

Il se douta que l'étudiant ne l'ait pas entendu puisque lui-même avait eu du mal à percevoir sa propre voix dans tout ce sourd et furieux vacarme. Il sentit le véhicule ralentir et Kido se redresser pour poser son pied à terre. Ils étaient arrivés sur une bande d'arrêt, qui donnait sur un petit terreplein en balcon sur la côte. Fudo attendit que l'étudiant soit stable pour descendre et enleva le casque en s'approchant de la barrière. Il tituba légèrement, trop habitué à être assis. Une vague vint s'échouer sur le rocher en dessous de lui et une bruine salée balaya son visage. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, et Fudo était soulagé de porter cette veste, encore une fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, la côte sauvage s'étendait des deux côtés, agressée par une mer tourmentée, et la route continuait de monter vers une série de jolies maisons, dont une sorte de manoir.

«Alors ?» lança Kido en arrivant derrière lui.

«C'est... Super.»

Kido sourit.

«Je savais que ça te plairait.»

Le brun ferma les yeux pour respirer à fond les embruns, alors que l'océan s'agitait éternellement sous ses pieds. Il se pencha pour voir effectivement les vagues s'abattre sur les rochers rugueux, l'écume aux dents comme si elles avaient la rage. C'était si beau, si immense ! Il tressaillit lorsque l'horizon fut strié d'une brisure blanche et se tourna vers son partenaire:

«T'as vu ?!»

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, le tonnerre retentit et les vagues lui répondirent, comme un écho.

«C'est superbe.» avoua le châtain, les mains dans les poches.

Des gouttes s'abattaient sur eux, accompagnées par la bruine marine, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il pleuvait vraiment. Il y avait tellement de bruit que ça en devenait absolument sourd et silencieux; comme si le vent avait décidé de pulser à leurs oreilles comme les basses d'une chanson entêtante. Fudo se frotta les yeux et se lécha les lèvres, avant de relever les yeux vers le ciel, avec émerveillement:

«La pluie est salée..!»

Kido ne put réprimer un sourire alors que le brun se penchait encore d'avantage sur la barrière, son buste éclaboussé par la mer. Il secoua sa tête pour s'ébrouer, dans un éclat de rire qui fut bientôt rejoint par le rugissement du tonnerre. La pluie et l'eau de la mer ruisselaient sur son visage, et la bruine qui s'engouffrait dans son col le fit frissonner. Le vent balayait sa peau et son jean mouillés et il se surprit bientôt à avoir froid. Il se tourna vers son ami, qui s'essuyait le visage en levant un air inquiet vers le ciel.

«Kido !»

«Tu as pas trop froid ?» demanda celui-ci en s'approchant.

«Ça va.»

Il réprima un frisson. Il avait un peu froid quand même, et il avait adoré venir voir la mer, mais il valait mieux rentrer s'il ne voulait pas encore tomber malade.

«Est-ce qu'on rentre bientôt ?» demanda-t-il.

«Et bien il commence à pleuvoir un peu trop, c'est pas prudent de repartir maintenant. Tu sais, c'est dangereux la moto sur route mouillée.»

«Alors... On fait quoi en attendant ?»

Le silence de Kido l'inquiéta.

«Aucune idée.»

«Quoi ?»

Fudo n'y croyait pas. L'étudiant n'avait donc rien prévu ?!

«Tu te doutais bien qu'il allait pleuvoir ! T'as rien prévu ?» s'exclama le joueur.

«Excuse-moi d'avoir tout prévu au dernier moment !»

«Comment ça, tu as tout prévu au dernier moment ?»

«Je voulais t'emmener ici pour fêter ton match... Et _quelqu'un _ne m'a pas prévenu assez tôt.»

Par _quelqu'un_, il voulait dire Fudo, pour ne pas lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle lui-même. Mais celui-ci était resté bloqué sur le «fêter le match», et fixait son comparse comme s'il venait de commettre un crime.

«Fêter ? Fêter ?! J'ai perdu Kido, tu crois vraiment que j'aie envie de "fêter" ça ?!»

«Tu as bien joué, tu mérites d'être félicité !» se défendit le châtain.

«Le football c'est un travail d'équipe, si l'équipe perd, je perds, explique-moi où tu vois quelque chose à célébrer !»

Fudo avait retrouvé sa rage bouillonnante. Ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, ce n'était pas du foot. Ça n'avait même plus été un sport, juste de la survie, du sauvetage de face. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la ligue professionnelle de football ressemble à ça, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ses rêves de partage et de puissance ne resteraient que des rêves.

«Il n'y a pas vraiment de fierté à jouer pro dans une telle équipe, et j'avais pas besoin que tu me le rappelles.» cracha-t-il.

«Imbécile !»

Ils se turent un instant pour laisser gronder le tonnerre et Kido reprit, tout aussi énervé que son partenaire désormais.

«Arrête ta fausse modestie et soit content de ce que tu as fait ! Ok, Tokyo est naze en ce moment, mais si on a pas lamentablement perdu ce match, c'est grâce à toi.»

«Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as pas vu mon match.» maugréa le joueur.

«J'ai vu ton but.»

Ah oui ce but. Pendant un instant lorsqu'il avait marqué, le brun avait cru pouvoir remonter au score, et n'avait fait que tomber de haut en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des cinq dernières minutes de jeu. Il avait lancé un regard piteux vers Toma, qui avait haussé les épaules, et s'était élancé vers l'attaquant adverse pour se contenter de sauver ses cages. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une vague d'espoir avant une chute aussi terrible.

«Ouais. Et bah ça change rien. Si la défense avait pu exécuter la formation que j'ai ordonné, marquer un deuxième aurait été possible.»

«C'est pas de ta faute si ils n'ont pas les capacités physiques pour suivre tes tactiques.»

«C'est ma faute si la tactique ne correspondait pas aux possibilités physiques des autres joueurs. Tu parles de stratégie. Mes analyses n'ont rien apporté.» rétorqua le brun.

Kido soupira; il n'y avait rien à faire.

«Bon, très bien.» lâcha-t-il. «Le match était nul, et tu as vraiment perdu.»

Fudo se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait dû se douter que le châtain lui lancerait ce genre de réplique.

«Ok, on rentre.»

Venir voir la mer avait été génial, mais il était temps de retourner chez lui, prendre une douche bien chaude et s'enterrer dans ses draps pour oublier son lamentable échec.

«On peut pas rentrer avec ce temps.»

«On va pas attendre là que le temps se calme ? Imagine qu'il pleuve toute la nuit..»

L'étudiant leva les yeux vers la côte sur sa droite, la route montait un peu.

«Il y a sans doute un hôtel plus haut. On a qu'à prendre une chambre le temps de sécher et d'attendre que le temps se calme.» proposa-t-il.

«Un hôtel ? On a pas de fringues de rechange. Et personnellement, j'ai pas de quoi payer.»

«C'est pas un problème.»

Oui bien sûr, l'argent n'était jamais un problème pour quelqu'un comme Kido. Le brun soupira et se tourna vers l'océan encore une fois avant de se tourner vers son partenaire, qui avait remis son casque, enfourché sa moto, et la faisait vrombir. Le joueur monta à l'arrière sans plus attendre, remettant lui aussi le casque avant de s'accrocher à la taille de son ami. Celui-ci démarra assez vite pour remonter la pente mais ralentit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit les roues déraper sur le sol trempé. Fudo déglutit: l'étudiant avait raison, rentrer avec ce temps était beaucoup trop dangereux, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une route de forêt un peu boueuse sur les bords et qu'elle comportait de nombreux virages. Même si ça l'agaçait, il fallait admettre que prendre une chambre d'hôtel était plus sûr. Ils entrèrent dans le petit assemblage de maisonnette et Fudo avisa les fenêtres allumées. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait si sombre. Quelle heure était-il ? La moto s'arrêta devant le manoir qu'on voyait du terreplein plus bas, et le brun constata qu'il s'agissait d'un hôtel.

Kido retira la clé et grommela qu'il détestait l'idée de laisser panthère sous la pluie tout en retirant son casque. Ils descendirent pourtant de la belle moto et s'engouffrèrent dans les grandes portes de l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent dans un vestibule où ils purent frotter leurs chaussures au paillasson et secouer leurs visages et leurs vestes ruisselantes. Ils entrèrent finalement dans le hall du manoir, Fudo restant en retrait tandis que son ami, à l'aise dans cette ambiance sobrement luxueuse, prenait les devants.

«Bonsoir.» commença la réceptionniste alors que Kido arrivait au comptoir. «Vous aviez réservé ?»

«Malheureusement non. On se promenait sur la côte quand on a été surpris par l'orage, impossible pour nous de rentrer. Est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres ?»

«Attendez, je vais regarder.»

La blonde navigua sur son ordinateur et releva vers Kido un sourire poli.

«Trois chambre et une petite suite. Vous désirez prendre deux chambres ?»

«Je vais prendre la suite.»

«Au nom de qui ?»

«Kido. Est-ce qu'il y a un service de pressing H24 ?»

«Oui bien sûr, toutes le informations et les tarifs de notre hôtel sont consignés dans le dépliant de bienvenue du Goéland Bleu. Je peux aussi demander à une femme de chambre de passer dans la vôtre pour venir chercher les vêtements.» dit-elle en réservant la chambre sur son ordinateur. «Et pour votre ami ?»

«Oh, non, on prend la suite ensemble.»

La jeune femme sembla gênée un moment et reprit:

«Hum... La petite suite est composée d'une chambre avec vue sur la côte et balcon, et une salle de bain à l'italienne... Il n'y a qu'un lit.»

Elle voulait sans doute les avertir, par politesse, sans vraiment se rendre compte que sa remarque pouvait être déplacée. Heureusement, Kido avait compris et Fudo était trop en retrait pour avoir entendu.

«On se débrouillera.» sourit-il.

L'employée hocha la tête, penaude, et rectifia le nombre d'occupants dans la suite sur le logiciel de réservation de l'hôtel. Elle se pencha pour prendre quelque chose puis se redressa pour poser sur le comptoir deux cartes magnétiques et un flyer de l'hôtel, ainsi qu'un registre administratif.

«Voici votre carte d'accès et un dépliant de l'hôtel. Vous avez la suite du Bord de mer, c'est au troisième étage, à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur -vous verrez une porte indiquée Suite du Bord de mer. Vous pouvez signer ici. Pour toute information supplémentaire, vous pouvez contacter la réception 24h/24. Bon séjour au Goëland Bleu.» fit-elle tout sourire.

Kido le lui rendit, aimable, et signa.

«Bonne soirée.» ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il fit signe à Fudo de le rejoindre et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps puisque les portes s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Le brun tournait résolument le dos à son ami, toujours pas persuadé par le fait de dormir sur place. Il releva les yeux vers le miroir qui tapissait la paroi du fond et avisa ses cheveux trempés, au même titre que ceux de Kido, et leurs vêtements dans le même état.

«Au fait, y a un service pressing. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?» lança l'étudiant alors qu'il feuilletait le livret info de l'hôtel.

«Hm.»

«Et il faudrait manger aussi.»

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le brun sortit, s'épargnant un hochement de tête. Kido le suivait de près et restait silencieux, peut-être parce qu'il étudiait encore la brochure. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la suite du Bord de mer et Kido passa nonchalamment devant son partenaire: mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à insérer sa carte d'accès, il s'accouda brutalement à la porte, en fixant Fudo.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? On est dehors, t'es pas content, et quand je trouve une solution et un hôtel, tu tires quand même la gueule !»

«T'as pris une suite Kido. Une suite ! Je suis en galère en ce moment niveau budget, tu le sais bien, et toi tu... Tu prends une suite !» répliqua le concerné.

«Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ? C'est moi qui paie imbécile.»

«Je crois que tu te rends pas compte à quel point...»

Fudo s'interrompit. Son ami avait arrêté de s'appuyer contre la porte, l'avait ouverte dans un mouvement rageur, et était rentré sans plus attendre. Le brun resta muet de surprise.

La suite était superbe.

Les murs écrus rappelaient le sable des plages, et l'anneau suspendu au dessus de la tête de lit faisait tomber un tissu blanc translucide dont la rondeur imitait les dunes. Le parquet était caramel, et mettait en valeur les meubles blancs laqués. Une série de tableaux décoratifs s'imposait sur le mur principal, composés de tressages en bois de la même couleur que le sol, avec en leur centre un relief sculpté en nacre. C'était vraiment splendide. Un écran plat prenait sa place sur le pan du mur à gauche du lit, apparemment amovible puisque sur un pied articulé. Le reste de cette partie du mur était composé d'une baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un balcon actuellement malmené par la pluie et les vagues sauvages

Le lit king size n'avait rien à envier au reste, en bois blanc laqué comme ses congénères mobiliers. Les draps avaient les couleurs du sable, et les oreillers blancs contrastaient sur la tête de lit en chêne teinté assorti au parquet. Deux lampes de chevet aux formes ovales et en verre poli ressortaient de chaque côté du lit, accrochées aux murs, et faisaient penser aux coquillages blanc qui parsemaient les plages. Fudo leva les yeux vers le lustre, un lustre contemporain composé de cerceau lumineux, qui devait avoir pour mission de rappeler les rayons du soleil.

«A quel point quoi ?» répéta le châtain, qui retirait sa veste.

Il semblait encore un peu rageur, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'attendre la réponse. Fudo dut remonter dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce dont il parlait alors;

«... C'est humiliant.» acheva-t-il enfin, refermant la porte de la suite derrière lui.

Le gentil et beau riche qui invite la pauvre femme des bas quartiers, ou la prostituée dont il est tombé sous le charme... Les idioties à la Pretty Woman, ça n'existaient qu'en film. Fudo détestait cette sensation d'être redevable à quelqu'un, il détestait l'idée de «devoir» quelque chose à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié de la part de Kido, ni de bonnes intentions. C'est les faibles qui se font entretenir, et lui, il n'était pas faible.

«T'es vraiment trop con.» cracha soudain le châtain, désormais torse nu.

Il jeta son t-shirt sur le lit.

«C'est un cadeau merde. C'est quelque chose qui va de toi à moi, et ça me fait plaisir en même temps. La balade en moto, l'hôtel même si c'était pas prévu, c'est un cadeau.»

Fudo restait silencieux. Kido balançait désormais son jean mouillé, restant en boxer.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'impression de devoir quelque chose ? Je voulais passer une soirée sympa avec toi ce soir.. Et c'est carrément foutu.» maugréa-t-il.

«T'avais qu'à venir avec Akiko.» rétorqua le brun. «Elle est si parfaite, elle, une soirée avec elle, c'est que du bonheur.»

«Mais c'est toi que je veux !»

La réponse de Kido laissa le footballeur perplexe. Il cherchait une once de moquerie dans le ton de son ami, en vain. Il déglutit, amer.

«Est-ce que tu essaies de m'acheter Kido ? Les "cadeaux", c'est ton nouveau moyen de paiement ?»

Encore une fois le silence s'abattit sur la suite. Kido le fixait, désillusionné.

«Pourquoi tu refuses de croire que je puisse être sincère ?» s'exaspéra-t-il.

«Vas savoir. L'habitude ? Connard un jour connard toujours.»

«Tu parles !»

Le châtain se dirigea vers une double porte blanche, rageur, et s'exclama depuis la salle de bain:

«J'ai toujours été honnête, même quand je te traitais comme une chienne. Et maintenant que je suis gentil avec toi, tu dis que c'est pas sincère !»

«Bon ok, admettons.» répondit le brun assez fort pour que l'autre entende. «Dans ce cas je peux savoir ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour mon bien, j'ai bien compris que tu ne pensais qu'à toi.»

Fudo entendit un soupir, quitta la porte sur laquelle il s'appuyait pour rejoindre le lit et enleva lui aussi sa veste, puis son t-shirt. Sa peau était froide et moite à cause de ses vêtements mouillés, et il sentait ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent marin. Il envoya le reste de ses fringues rejoindre celles du châtain et il se dirigea lui aussi vers la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer, Kido ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. L'étudiant ne cilla pas, pas plus que le brun, et ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer quelques temps. Le châtain s'autorisa à effleurer la joue de l'autre, tout doucement, alors que leurs regards restaient interdits.

«Pousse-toi.» finit par dire Fudo.

Et ce fut la goutte de trop. Le châtain agrippa son partenaire et le tira dans la salle de bain avec lui, d'un geste violent.

Fudo ferma les yeux. Pourvu qu'il le frappe, pourvu qu'il l'insulte.

Pourvu qu'il retrouve le Kido infâme de ses repères, parce que là, il était vraiment perdu.

* * *

><p>Alors, Fudo décide de remettre les choses à leurs places. On dirait bien qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir le comportement de Kido –ça n'a rien d'étonnant ma foi xD- Que va-t-il se passer après ça ? Retour à la case « haine et violence » ou nos héros vont-ils enfin trouver un terrain d'entente ? Dans le prochain le découvriront dans le prochain chapitre :<p>

D'ici là je vous souhaite une agréable semaine, du courage pour le boulot –trop d'efforts à fournir, j'vous'l'dit moi- et j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochain pour la suite !

**-Vos reviews sont une source éternelle de chaleur pour mon petit cœur frigorifié-**

**Peace ~**


	9. Poularde aux truffes

[_ Cassidy, si jamais tu passes par là, je me permets de te saluer :) J'espère que tu n'es pas trop submergée de travail (question stupide). Vivement les vacances de Noël n'est-ce pas ? Je pense à toi :D_]

Heeello tout le monde ! Bon, encore une fois, je suis au rendez-vous ! La semaine prochaine risque d'être chargée alors je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, il se pourrait que je ne publie pas *se fait lyncher*

Pour être tout à fait honnête c'est de plus en plus dur de me connecter régulièrement et de publier (le temps de faire une relecture finale, ça me mange facilement une heure !) mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous xD Je m'en voudrai terriblement de vous priver de la suite alors que moi je l'ai déjà, bien au chaud dans mes archives...~ Bref, je remercie encore une fois très sincèrement les reviews, c'est une joie immense que vous m'apportez à chaque fois ! Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai effectivement remercié tout le monde personnellement (à part toi Killshimy, stalkeuse ! xD) Et je m'excuse si je ne l'ai pas fait !

Rose : Merci encore une fois de laisser une review ! Entre nous, je suis d'accord avec toi xD Fudo est sacrément maso de rester avec Kido alors que le doux et gentil Toma lui tend une main ! Maaais mon âme de KidoFudoiste te soutiens que l'amour peut aller au devant de toooout (même la violence et les habitudes narcissiquo-perverses) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous ! :D

Enjoy !  
>Au fait, comme vous l'avez très certainement deviné... Il y a (encore) un lemon dans ce chapitre xD<p>

**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

* * *

><p>Kido le plaqua contre le mur, enragé. Fudo ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux comme s'il attendait cela depuis longtemps. Ils ne portaient tous deux que leurs boxers, et il semblait aisé de deviner ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant...<p>

«Quand je te traite mal, tu te plains... Et quand je suis gentil tu m'accuses d'essayer de t'acheter... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?!»

Le châtain bouillonnait. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, si l'autre savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas, il devait bien avoir une idée de ce qu'il désirait.

«Je te l'ai déjà dit: on devrait arrêter.» dit simplement le concerné.

Kido sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Le brun en parlait depuis un certain temps maintenant. L'étudiant avait l'impression d'être l'importun, l'autre lui disait sans cesse qu'il voulait arrêter et lui continuaient de pousser, de pousser... Quelque part, il se sentait terriblement frustré de penser que le footballeur pouvait se passer de lui, alors que lui n'y parvenait pas.

«Prouve-le.» grinça le châtain. «Prouve-moi que tu peux arrêter, et je te laisserai tranquille.»

«Bien sûr.» railla Fudo. «Et comment ?»

Il eut sa réponse lorsque son partenaire pressa ses fesses, essayant d'insérer ses doigts entre les deux, bien vite stoppé par le tissu du boxer. Fudo se raccrocha au mur pour se soutenir en poussant un petit couinement, il détourna le visage mais ne quitta pas des yeux son interlocuteur. Kido restait interdit, encore fermement ancré dans sa colère et Fudo comprit: ils allaient bien voir si il était capable de tenir. Il n'y avait désormais que quelques centimètres entre eux. Le footballeur était sur le point de le repousser pour respirer un peu -son souffle lui semblait désormais difficile et un peu trop bruyant- mais il se rendit compte que Kido le tenait fermement appuyé au mur. Il avait son visage tout près du sien, leurs front se cognaient parfois, ses cuisses touchaient les siennes, tout comme leurs nez, et leurs yeux brûlants se croisaient. Fudo commençait à avoir chaud. Il ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rougir, et détourna le visage pour trouver un peu d'air. Le but était de ne surtout... Surtout pas s'exciter. Même s'il devinait que ce pari était perdu d'avance... Tant pis, il fallait tenter.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes les yeux, Fudo ?» murmura la voix chaude de Kido, vibrante contre son oreille.

Le brun choisit le mauvais moment pour déglutir puisque l'autre venait de poser ses lèvres contre sa pomme d'Adam. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes, qu'il dut réprimer un frisson. Un autre petit gémissement lui échappa lorsque son interlocuteur se mit à faire des pressions sur son entrée au travers de son sous vêtement, et il se tendit de tout son long sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, avant de s'exclamer:

«C'est de la triche..!»

Le concerné leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, sa bouche trop occupée à sucer la peau de son cou.

«Si c'est mon mental que tu veux tester... Ne touche pas mon corps !»

N'importe qui pouvait le faire bander en le touchant aux bons endroits, mais ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, c'était si Fudo était vraiment capable de lui résister, à _lui._ Le brun grimaça. Pas besoin de dire qu'il avait la tâche la plus compliquée: tenir bon alors que Kido Yuuto le plaquait contre un mur, c'était un vrai supplice.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'abord ?! Après tout, il aimait beaucoup coucher avec lui, même si les dernières fois avaient été perturbantes... En fait, si Fudo voulait «arrêter», c'était parce qu'il s'était aperçu que jouer le sex friend et ignorer ses sentiments alors que Kido se pavanait sans hésiter avec sa gentille mademoiselle Parfaite, ça faisait vraiment trop mal. Il avait longtemps cru que «coucher avec», ce n'était pas si mal, mais en vérité, c'est ce qui le meurtrissait le plus. Il se sentait comme une balance en déséquilibre, comblée de sexe et déshéritée d'amour. Il savait bien qu'à continuer comme ça, il allait définitivement chuter.

Mais c'est toujours pareil, avec les mauvaises habitudes; elles sont faciles à prendre, et beaucoup moins à perdre.

«D'accord, pas le droit de caresser. Mais embrasser n'est pas un acte sexuel, à ce que je sache.» fit le châtain contre son cartilage thyroïde.

Fudo déglutit encore une fois et sentit bientôt le sourire de son vis-à-vis sur la peau de son cou. Il imaginait bien à quel point l'étudiant devait se réjouir de sentir sa pomme d'Adam rouler sous sa peau à chaque fois qu'il se sentait faiblir. Il crut pourtant qu'il allait perdre tout son self-control lorsqu'il sentit sur sa cuisse le début d'érection de son partenaire.

«Ahh... Dans quel état tu me mets, franchement...» soupira l'étudiant.

Cette déclaration fit lâcher un soupir rauque à Fudo alors qu'il desserrait sa mâchoire douloureusement close. Merde... Kido n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça... Il détourna définitivement le regard, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Son regard se porta sur les lavabos, deux grandes vasques d'un blanc brillant, sur un plan en marbre, avec un miroir de trois mètres de large. Kido s'était écarté de lui de quelques centimètres, et commençait apparemment à se toucher à travers son boxer. Le brun sentait tout le sang de son corps affluer vers le bas, et il serra les cuisses dans l'espoir d'annuler le processus. N'importe quoi, il devait trouver quelque chose pour se désexciter, et de toute urgence. Il entendit un soupir de plaisir du châtain et se figea, alors que d'autres le suivaient. Il se redressa et plaça ses mains devant son boxer, le plus naturellement possible. Il savait que Kido l'avait vu, et qu'il devait trouver ça suspect, pourtant l'étudiant ne dit rien. Fudo osa un regard vers lui et fut surpris de croiser son regard: ses yeux grenat le fixaient sans ciller, troublés d'un désir clairement exhibé. Les légères plaintes qui échappaient à ses lèvres entrouvertes lui brûlèrent le bas ventre et Fudo se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il se laissait aller.

Malheureusement, l'inattention lui avait été fatale. Ses mains, qui cachaient encore son membre derrière son sous-vêtement le lui annonçaient clairement: il bandait. Mais la bosse était encore discrète, peut-être que Kido n'y verrait rien. Ce devait être l'excitation qui lui embrumait l'esprit, car Fudo aurait dû le savoir; rien ne pouvait échapper à Kido Yuuto.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver les fesses à terre, les jambes serrées contre lui pour dissimuler au mieux sa propre excitation. Mais il comprit que ça n'était pas une si bonne idée lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Kido, et qu'il vit en premier plan, la main du châtain caresser son membre, qu'on voyait distinctement tendu sous le tissu noir...

«Alors...» lança Kido, le souffle erratique. «Comment tu te sens ?»

Le brun déglutit.

«Parfaitement... Bien.»

A l'instant même, Kido se mit à genou en face de lui. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, doucement, et se mit à la caresser, tandis qu'il se penchait sur Fudo pour enfouir son front contre son cou. Le brun restait figé. Il n'avait jamais fait attention aux gémissements de son partenaire, toujours trop occupé à prendre son pied lorsque l'étudiant commençait à grogner de plaisir. La plupart étaient des soupirs licencieux, mais parfois, sa voix parvenait à percer son souffle extatique, et il laissait filer jusqu'à lui une plainte grave et vibrante. Kido caressa lentement le creux de son cou avec son nez, soupirant contre sa peau alors qu'il reposait sur ses talons et avait désormais ses jambes de chaque côté de celle de son vis-à-vis, passant ses genoux sous ses cuisses. Et il continuait de se masturber, tout près des propres mains du brun, qui cachaient son sexe à présent bien tendu.

«Eh bien... Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter, Fudo ?»

Il était tout simplement incapable de parler. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et même le mur froid contre lequel il s'appuyait ne le rafraîchissait pas. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Si encore il avait eu une volonté d'acier, mais là... Il avait juste _envie _de Kido, de tout son être il le voulait. Il leva son regard lourd d'excitation vers son vis-à-vis, et sans prévenir, il le poussa au sol. Il allait voir ce que ça faisait, d'être traité de la sorte. Le châtain parut surpris, tenta de se redresser avant d'être bloqué par le milieu de terrain, à quatre pattes sur lui, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Kido resta sans voix un moment en croisant ses yeux prédateurs, sombres comme un océan déchaîné, et finit par sourire.

«On dirait bien que j'ai gagné.» s'amusa-t-il en avisant le boxer du concerné.

Mais le sourire que Fudo lui rendit fit courir un frisson dans son échine, et il déglutit. Le brun se pencha sur lui, leurs souffles se mêlèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne comble le vide en scellant leurs lèvres. Kido sentit ses yeux se fermer instinctivement, profitant de la chaleur du baiser. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des mois que ce n'était pas arrivé, alors que ça ne faisait que deux petites semaines. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, accoudé sur l'autre bras, et se permit de s'écarter un peu pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant il eut à peine le temps de respirer que le footballeur reprit où ils avaient arrêté, et c'est là que Kido comprit que quelque chose clochait: il avait l'impression que c'était Fudo qui menait la danse. Il tenta de s'écarter à nouveau pour se redresser, mais s'aperçut que le brun le bloquait bel et bien au sol, et lui empêchait tout mouvement.

«Fudo... Pousse-toi...» fit-il, les dents serrées pour empêcher l'autre de l'embrasser encore.

«Quoi..?» répondit celui-ci, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. «C'est toi qui veux arrêter, tout à coup ?»

«Laisse-moi respirer.» lâcha le premier en ignorant son ton arrogant.

Un rire provocateur monta de la gorge de Fudo, et il se contenta de saisir les cuisses du châtain pour coller son entre-jambe contre le sien. Kido réagit au quart de tour, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise alors qu'il essayait de s'écarter:

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!» s'exclama-t-il.

«Je te laisse respirer.» dit innocemment le concerné.

Là-dessus, il donna un coup de rein, arrachant à Kido un petit cri de plaisir. Même au travers de leurs boxers, le coup de pression sur son entre-jambe lui faisait tourner la tête. Le brun se lécha les lèvres, avisant l'air un peu hagard de son partenaire. Mais le châtain reprit vite ses esprits et battit des jambes pour se débarrasser du barman, qui le tenait fermement.

«C-C'est pas dans ce sens-là !» bredouilla-t-il.

C'est lui qui devait prendre Fudo, pas l'inverse !

«Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ?»

Le brun appuya ses paroles d'un autre coup de bassin, et sourit d'avantage lorsque Kido, qui serrait les dents, laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlé de désir. Il répéta le mouvement, sentant lui aussi des bouffées de chaleur à chaque pression. Il se demanda un moment si Kido allait s'enfuir s'il lâchait ses hanches pour enlever leurs sous-vêtements et faire ça dans les règles.

«Arrête maintenant..!»

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair: Kido ne semblait vraiment pas emballé par l'idée de servir de repas cette fois. Le brun hésita à forcer les choses. Après tout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou l'autre l'avait attaché. Il chercha quelque chose qui puisse faire office de ceinture et sourit en se rendant compte que les peignoirs de l'hôtel n'attendaient que lui. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la ceinture blanche, du bout des doigts, et tira dessus pour la prendre. Il croisa le regard du châtain, qui semblait avoir compris où il voulait en venir, et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il vit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre. C'était qui l'objet maintenant ? Il entreprit de saisir les poignets du châtain, non sans difficulté, et commença à serrer la ceinture du peignoir autour.

«Fudo je... Je rigole pas, arrête...» fit l'étudiant.

Il semblait soudain incertain, presque paniqué.

«De quoi tu as peur, Kido ?» voulut savoir le brun cessant un instant de faire le nœud.

«C'est pas que j'ai peur..!» rétorqua le concerné en retrouvant un peu de sang-froid. «Je veux être au-dessus, c'est tout.»

Fudo se pencha sur son visage, l'air sombre.

«Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais arrêter, est-ce que tu m'as écouté ?» grogna-t-il. «Quand je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour un chien battu, d'arrêter d'avoir pitié, est-ce que tu l'as fait ?»

Kido déglutit et baissa les yeux: il connaissait la réponse, et en effet, s'ils prenaient en compte leurs antécédents, Fudo pouvait bien se permettre de ne pas l'écouter. Pourtant, il tenta une dernière fois:

«Si tu veux... On arrête tout. Mais laisse-moi partir.»

«Tch.»

Fudo cogna son front à celui de son interlocuteur, rageur, tandis qu'il plongeait son regard meurtrier dans le sien.

«Tiens, on fait marche arrière ? Toujours à te préoccuper de toi et toi seul, toujours à ne faire attention qu'à ton propre cul.» cracha le barman, la colère brouillant sa vue. «Est-ce que c'est ça la solution ? Je dois te menacer personnellement pour obtenir un peu de considération ?»

Des coups à la porte retentirent mais personne ne bougea. Kido resta à détourner les yeux et n'osa même pas faire remarquer que quelqu'un était à la porte de leur suite. Le brun se redressa pour achever le nœud à la va-vite et se leva.

«Ne bouge pas.» ordonna-t-il.

Il attrapa le peignoir qui avait encore sa ceinture et l'enfila avant de se diriger vers la porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il n'avait pourtant pas appelé le room service... Il ouvrit la porte nonchalamment et découvrit une femme en uniforme, sans doute une employée du ménage, avec un chariot couvert de linge.

«C'est pour quoi ?» lâcha le footballeur, ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé pour des foutaises.

«B-Bonsoir... C'est le service Pressing, la réception a appelé pour vous..» bredouilla la femme.

«Ah.»

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la suite pour voir leurs vêtements trempés joncher le sol.

«Je reviens.» ajouta-t-il avant de retourner dans la suite pour prendre leurs affaires.

Et leurs boxers ? Il réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules, il enleva le sien -bien sûr, la femme du pressing ne le voyait pas- et ajouta le sous-vêtement à la pile de fringue dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il retrouva Kido, les mains toujours nouées mais qui s'était levé pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il lui lança un regard interdit avant de lancer, simplement:

«Donne ton boxer.»

Le châtain soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de rétorquer:

«Je peux pas, je suis attaché.»

Le footballeur soupira et s'approcha. Il posa les vêtements au sol et entreprit de retirer son sous-vêtement à Kido. Il découvrit le sexe tendu de son partenaire et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir tout de même. Il ignorait si l'étudiant avait noté sa légère pause, mais il se contenta de reprendre le tout pour retourner à la porte, évitant soigneusement son regard.

«Tenez.»

Il posa la boule de vêtements sales dans un des paniers du chariot et inclina la tête pour saluer l'employée.

«Bonne soirée.»

«Merci bonne soirée.»

Et la femme repartit, laissant Fudo refermer la porte en soupirant. Il s'y adossa, éreinté: il n'avait plus envie de se disputer avec Kido, juste envie de...

Merde, il aurait tellement aimé que Kido l'aime... Son égoïsme lui avait brisé le cœur et toutes les côtes autour. Ce soir il aurait juste voulu se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un, se consoler d'avoir perdu son match. Il aurait dû suivre Toma, au moins il ne se serait pas pris la tête...

«Akio..?»

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris: est-ce que Kido venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, nu, légèrement mal à l'aise. Le brun soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il arriva à sa hauteur et défit la ceinture qui nouait ses poignets, sous le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis.

«Alors tu... Tu me laisses ?» s'enquit le châtain, pour être sûr.

«Je suis pas comme toi, moi.» répondit simplement Fudo.

Il vit l'étudiant le fixer d'un air pensif, et se demanda ce qu'il manigançait encore lorsque celui-ci reprit:

«J'ai fait couler l'eau. Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ?»

Le brun ne répondit pas, incertain. Est-ce que Kido était sérieux ? Il sentit des papillons s'éparpiller dans son ventre et se maudit presque. Il se sentait vraiment trop bête lorsque son corps s'emballait de cette façon. Comme il ne bougeait pas, le châtain passa ses bras nouvellement libres autour de sa taille pour le ramener près de lui. Leurs corps brûlants se scellèrent étroitement et Fudo ne put retenir un soupir d'aise en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire.

«Fais-moi du bien, Yuu.» murmura-t-il. «J'en ai tellement besoin...»

Il sentait encore ses yeux devenir humides et son cœur se serrer. Il se demandait si Kido parviendrait à entretenir l'illusion d'une romance s'il le lui réclamait. Même si ce n'était qu'une chimère fumeuse, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Il serrait son partenaire de plus en plus fort contre lui.

«Si tu fais ça... Je serai tout à toi.» acheva-t-il dans un soupir tremblant.

Kido dut décider d'exhausser son souhait puisqu'il resserra lui aussi sa prise autour de son peignoir de bain. Il recula à petits pas vers la baignoire remplie au tiers et se dessouda un peu de son vis-à-vis pour passer ses mains sur ses épaules. Il suivit la douceur de sa peau et ôta progressivement le peignoir blanc, dévoilant son corps à ses yeux gourmets. Fudo lui fit signe de s'installer dans la baignoire à l'italienne et il obéit, s'immergeant dans le bain brûlant. Le brun fit le tour du bassin en retirant son dernier vêtement, et ferma le robinet avant de rejoindre son partenaire. D'abord les jambes, puis son bassin furent plongés dans le liquide apaisant, et lorsqu'il se pencha, il fut surpris de sentir le châtain chercher de lui-même ses lèvres. Il happa aussi avidement que lui la bouche qui venait à sa rencontre et laissa sa main s'aventurer vers leurs membres dressés pour commencer à les masturber ensembles. Les soupirs qui vinrent interrompre leur long baiser se gorgèrent petit à petit d'excitation. Bon sang, c'était tout juste s'il avait encore conscience d'exister, seul importait à cet instant, le plaisir de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Fudo s'arqua de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son partenaire presser contre son entrée, sous l'eau. Mais les yeux clos, il se délecta de la sensation que provoquait cette pression, et resta silencieux encore quelques instants encore avant que l'étudiant ne vienne déguster ses lèvres à nouveau. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, tournaient, cherchaient ce petit point d'extase qu'ils avaient déjà découvert des dizaines de fois ensemble.

«Aaahhh...ahhh... Juste là...» soupira le brun, les yeux fermés de délice.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mouvements d'allers-retours de sa main, si bien qu'elle fut rejointe par celle de Kido, douce et apaisante. Fudo rouvrit momentanément les yeux pour croiser le regard embrumé du silencieux jeune homme et les referma en venant mordiller gentiment sa lèvre du bas et son menton taquin. L'étudiant retira ses doigts et fit approcher ses hanches de lui pour positionner son intimité au-dessus du haut de son érection.

«Attends...» fit le brun en comprenant ce que l'autre voulait faire. «L'eau va... L'eau va rentrer...»

«S'il n'y avait que l'eau...» sous-entendit le châtain.

Cela suffit à faire rougir le milieu de terrain et il finit ce que Kido avait commencé en introduisant le membre en lui. Il serra un peu les dents, les yeux fermés, et ne réagit pas quand l'étudiant embrassa chastement ses joues enflammées. Depuis le temps qu'il couchait avec lui, le brun commençait à connaître par cœur l'inclinaison qu'il devait avoir pour masser sa prostate, et il se pencha un peu sur son partenaire dans ce but. Il lova son nez dans le cou de l'héritier richissime et entama les premiers mouvements. Il sentait tous ses muscles chauffer, la chaleur de son bassin comme contagieuse, et ses orteils se tordaient sous le plaisir. Les allers-retours timides lui arrachèrent des petits gémissements licencieux dont semblait se gorger Kido, qui grognait d'impatience. Il perdit finalement pied et renversa son partenaire pour prendre le rythme en main.

«Pas... trop vite... Kido..!» mit en garde Fudo en voyant le riche jeune homme.

Celui-ci tenta de se freiner, avec peine tant son désir le tenaillait, et il se fit violence pour aller doucement fermant les yeux pour contrôler ses pulsions, les mains agrippées de chaque côté de la baignoire. Il posa son front contre celui du stratège et se lécha les lèvres en sentant la nuée ardente du plaisir ravager ses entrailles. Les coups de bassin s'accélérèrent instinctivement, alors que plus aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de s'exprimer correctement. Fudo lâcha des gémissements rauques et retenus, alors que les soupirs de plaisir de son partenaire grondaient comme du tonnerre à ses oreilles.

«Fudo je...»

Le châtain ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Son cerveau refusait de coopérer, trop occupé avec toutes les délicieuses sensations qu'il retrouvait dans le corps de son amant. S'il parlait, ça ne pouvait venir que du cœur, car son seul centre de commande raisonnable avait décidé de le laisser gérer seul.

«Je te... déteste pas... tu sais...» bredouilla-t-il entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

Il croisa le regard brumeux de Fudo, dut serrer les dents et ralentir un peu la cadence pour se retenir de jouir.

«En fait je... Je... Je t'aime assez...» poursuivit-il, incertain devant ce regard de mer embrumée.

Il entreprit de caresser le membre du brun sous l'eau et se délecta de ses soudains geignements lascifs. Fudo ne parvenait pas à faire le tri. Est-ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer ce qu'avait dit son partenaire ou est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de le dire ? Tout était enfumé dans son esprit, et il oublia tout ce qu'il était en train de penser en sentant la main de Kido s'occuper de son érection. Pour une raison mystérieuse, l'autre avait ralenti ses coups de bassins; mais le footballeur avait besoin de plus de vitesse, il allait s'envoler et refusait de rester au sol plus longtemps. Il renversa à nouveau son mâle et donna lui-même la cadence alors que le châtain s'immergeait dans l'eau et le plaisir incandescent. Des frissons magnétiques parcoururent leurs corps en extase, Fudo entoura le cou de son partenaire en poussant un gémissement sulfureux. Il était en plein orgasme, sur le point d'éjaculer, il poursuivit ses gestes mécaniquement alors que l'extase la plus pure envahissait son corps comme un coup de foudre*. Ce violent plaisir l'obligea à pousser un cri alors que Kido, le visage enfoui dans son cou, lâchait le même grognement voluptueux.

Leurs souffles erratiques reprirent leur rythme d'origine petit à petit et leurs corps fatigués s'achevèrent lentement. Kido laissa son partenaire s'allonger dans la baignoire et déglutit en se reposant sur son torse.

«C'est vrai ?» murmura le brun après un long silence, son souffle et son cœur encore un peu trop rapides.

«De quoi ?» demanda le concerné lui aussi tout juste remis.

«Tu m'aimes assez ?»

«... Oui... Je t'aime assez... Je t'aime même plutôt bien...»

«Sérieux ?»

Kido aurait juré entendre quelque chose d'ému dans la voix de son vis-à-vis, mais c'était peut-être la fatigue.

«Ouais...»

Le brun déglutit laissant sa main caresser les cheveux de son partenaire, qui finit par se redresser et se retirer de lui. Sa main glissa, inconsciente, de son crâne à sa joue, et il sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir en avisant ce visage apaisé et sage qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa paume. Ce beau, ce magnifique visage... Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'incroyable, il avait dompté un court instant ce lion sauvage au caractère de feu. Il avait su le calmer en l'accueillant dans ses bras, dans son corps, tendrement... Il avait l'impression que là, maintenant, il avait été capable d'évincer la colère, la haine, l'arrogance du châtain, pour n'avoir que sa douceur, une infime douceur.

Kido tourna le petit bouton qui actionnait l'évacuation de la baignoire et alors que l'eau se vidait, il lança un regard indescriptible à son vis à vis:

«On devrait se laver tous les deux non ?»

Le brun avisa l'eau trouble drainée par la bouche de la baignoire et hocha la tête. L'étudiant ouvrit à nouveau les robinets pour remplir le bain d'eau chaude et saisit sans rien ajouter le gel douche de l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>«Tu as vu ça ? Il y a des brosses à dents avec le logo de l'hôtel dessus. Ils ont même leur propre dentifrice et leurs propres serviettes de bains !»<p>

«C'est un hôtel quatre étoiles tu sais. C'est le moins qu'on puisse en attendre.»

Kido était allongé seul dans le grand lit, habillé en tout et pour tout de son peignoir, qui avait épongé sa peau et ses cheveux mouillés. La télé était allumée et diffusait les informations dans le vide, le riche héritier préférant feuilleter un magazine de sport commandé un peu plus tôt au room service en même temps que le repas. Il avait reçu un chariot de mets occidentaux dont le nom ne lui disait rien, onéreux qui plus est, mais qu'importe: tout était très bon, il avait goûté. Un plat unique de volaille gastronomique les attendait sur le lit, aux pieds du châtain, qui tendit le bras vers son ballon de rouge pour reprendre une gorgée de ce fameux vin français. Il s'était fait lui-même une courte remarque sur sa tenue inappropriée et son air de César de la démesure, et avait souri en se disant qu'effectivement, il ne lui manquait que la couronne de laurier. Fudo quitta enfin la salle de bain -il avait demandé à profiter du bain chaud un peu plus longtemps et avait obtenu gain de cause- et rejoignit son partenaire sur le lit.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda-t-il en désignant le plat parfaitement présenté, emmitouflé dans son peignoir.

«Poularde rôtie aux truffes noires.» déclara Kido, qui se souvenait de ce qu'il avait commandé.

«Poularde ? Pourquoi pas poulet ?»

«C'est juste pour que ça sonne mieux.»

Fudo resta un moment à contempler la fameuse poularde et saisit fermement du bout de doigts une des cuisses pour commencer à la manger sans façon. Kido releva les yeux de sa lecture, et lança d'un ton presque irrité:

«Mange avec des couverts !»

«Shur un lit ?» rétorqua le concerné, la bouche pleine.

Comme l'étudiant ne disait rien, il tint le pilon entre ses dents en arrachant l'autre cuisse pour la tendre à son partenaire. Celui-ci ne put retenir un rire amusé en constatant l'attendrissante indélicatesse du milieu, qui mangeait avec les doigts un plat gastronomique. On était loin des restaurants luxueux et des étiquettes qu'il fréquentait avec Akiko... Il prit la cuisse que lui tendait son vis à vis et mordit lui aussi dedans sans plus faire attention aux bonnes manières.

«J'hésitais avec la poularde au champagne.» fit-il, en mordant la chair fondante alors que Fudo se léchait les doigts.

«T'aurais dû prendre des spaghettis, ça aurait été marrant à manger avec les doigts.» rigola l'autre pour toute réplique.

Il se pencha par-dessus le châtain pour atteindre le chariot et prit une fourchette. En passant, il passa sa main autour de celle de l'héritier qui tenait le verre de vin et l'obligea à incliner pour en boire un peu.

«C'est trop difficile de te servir un verre ?» soupira le châtain en reprenant son verre.

«Mais j'ai les doigts sales...» prétexta le concerné.

Kido leva les yeux au ciel alors que le brun au sourire sacripant tirait le plat plus près pour prendre une cuillérée de l'écrasée de pomme de terre aux truffes. Il présenta la fourchette devant la bouche de l'étudiant, qui le fixa, incertain, avant de manger sans broncher. Fudo prit une autre fourchée qu'il fourra dans sa propre bouche cette fois, et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que du poulet et de la salade. Il réussit à déchirer un peu de blanc, qu'il donna alternativement à Kido et à lui, et finit par quelques feuilles de salade. Le plat n'était pas terminé mais il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient plus très faim. Fudo prit une fois encore le verre de la main de son partenaire et but quelques gorgées, gardant le tout pour lui.

«Et moi ?» quémanda le châtain, toujours tranquillement allongé.

«C'est trop difficile de te servir un verre ?» ironisa le brun, répétant ce qu'avait dit l'autre un peu plus tôt.

Voyant que l'héritier ne répondait pas, il se pencha pour lui accorder la faveur. Il posa le bord du verre sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme allongé, croisant son regard calme et inclina progressivement pour lui faire boire. Au bout de quelques gorgées, le châtain lui fit brusquement signe d'arrêter, se redressant. Fudo retira le verre presque vide à présent alors que son vis-à-vis commençait à tousser, essuyant d'un revers de manche le vin qui coulait de sa bouche.

«Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit couché.» fit Fudo du ton de celui qui a raison.

«Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès..!» rétorqua l'autre d'une voix étranglée: il avait du mal à s'en remettre.

«Qui a eu l'idée ?»

Kido ignora l'expression faussement indignée de son interlocuteur et se remit assis au bord du lit pour reprendre son souffle. Le milieu de terrain observa un instant le verre coupable d'un air compatissant et but le fond sans rien ajouter. Il se redressa, à quatre pattes, pour reposer le ballon sur le chariot du room service, et en profita pour poser son menton taquin sur l'épaule du rescapé de l'étouffement.

«Tu devrais pas mourir ici, Yuu. Imagine qu'on te retrouve à poil dans un hôtel quatre étoile, noyé dans le vin, en compagnie d'un autre garçon lui aussi nu ? Ça te ferai une sacrée pub.» se moqua-t-il en imaginant la scène exagérément comique.

La toux du riche étudiant avait cessé, lui laissant pourtant la désagréable sensation que quelque chose obstruait sa trachée. Il passa la main sur sa gorge par réflexe, alors qu'il entendait le rire amusé de son comparse dans son oreille, pareil à un ronronnement de chat.

«Et surtout, qu'en penserait Miss Archiparfaite ?» poursuivit le footballeur, perdu dans son délire.

Un grognement sourd et taquin monta dans la gorge du châtain, qui se jeta sur son interlocuteur pour le plaquer au matelas, avant de saisir un coussin et de le frapper avec. Fudo riait joyeusement, se protégeant des attaques nuageuses de l'oreiller avec les bras, et ne put que lancer un sourire mesquin lorsque son tortionnaire cessa l'attaque. Ils confrontèrent leurs regards perçants, alors que le brun s'enquissait, amusé par son attaque par polochon:

«Quel âge tu as ?»

«C'est pas l'âge qui compte, c'est ton air insupportable.» répliqua Kido alors qu'il restait dominant sur l'autre, les deux bras tendus devant lui pour maintenir son buste.

«Tu ne diras plus ça à 90 ans, avec ton cathéter et ta perf, quand tu perdras ton dentier en essayant de m'attraper.»

«Et tu crois que t'auras quel âge toi ? Même sans mes dents je courrai toujours plus vite que toi avec ton déambulateur et ta tension de 2.7.»

«Pff, même pas vrai.»

Le stratège avait parlé d'un ton vexé mais ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire. Kido soupira et posa son arme/coussin sur le buste du brun pour ensuite poser son menton et ses bras dessus. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, incapables d'arrêter cette guerre continuelle de leurs prunelles. Qui détournerait le regard en premier cette fois ?

«Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.» fit remarquer l'étudiant en avisant son sourire irréductible.

«C'est vrai, je le suis.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Va savoir.»

Il y eut un léger silence. C'est comme si Fudo avait oublié sa défaite et leurs différents.

«C'est parce que je suis là avec toi ?» osa demander Kido.

«Tu crois que parce que tu es là je me sens bien ?»

Le ton moqueur sur lequel le jeune homme avait parlé répondait bien à la question. Un peu déçu, l'héritier se contenta de ne rien répondre.

«Est-ce que tu as résolu le problème de l'autre fois ?» poursuivit Kido.

«Quel problème ?»

«Ce pourquoi tu pleurais la fois où on est allés au Hinokio Gymnasium...»

Fudo n'ajouta plus rien. L'héritier s'attendait à cette réaction, mais il aurait tout de même aimé savoir. En savoir un peu plus sur ce garçon qu'il connaissait sans connaître.

«Moi je me demande comment on en était arrivés là.» reprit pourtant le barman. «Si on m'avait dit étant gosse que je coucherai avec toi dans le future, je crois que j'aurai cherché à t'assassiner pour être sûr du contraire.»

«Toujours dans la délicatesse.» grinça Kido, irrité.

«Ahah, c'est vrai que toi tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça pour avoir envie de me massacrer.» rigola le concerné.

«Et encore aujourd'hui y a des moments où j'hésite.» ajouta le châtain.

Un silence apaisant tomba un moment sur les deux jeunes hommes. C'était tellement injuste que ces moments soient destinés au secret le plus profond, qu'il faille toujours qu'il y ait une fin. Fudo ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait profiter de chaque seconde passée avec lui.

«... C'était mon père.»

Il fut au moins aussi surpris que Kido lorsqu'il entendit ces mots franchir ses lèvres. Il avait ouvert la bouche et c'était sorti tout seul, comme si c'était là, et que ça attendait une faille quelque part pour débouler dehors, et le libérer.

«C'était mon père qui avait fait ces bleus. On s'est battus parce que je l'ai traité d'ivrogne.»

«Il est vraiment ivrogne ?»

«Ouais... Depuis que je le connais en tout cas, il a jamais dessaoulé. Il m'a toujours détesté et... C'est réciproque.»

«Pourquoi tu es allé le voir si tu le détestes ?»

Fudo ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir. Il ne répondrait pas à cette question.

«Avant, il arrivait à gérer un peu, à bosser et boire. Mais il s'est fait viré et tout le temps qu'il passait avant à faire semblant de bosser, il le passait alors à picoler. Il a quitté ma mère une fois, quand j'étais tout gamin, et il est revenu un peu après avec des tonnes de dettes de tous les côtés et une dégradation avancée du foie. Quand j'ai entendu dire qu'Endo, Goenji et toi alliez emménager, j'ai réussi à m'incruster. C'était mon seul moyen de quitter la maison et ce... Sale type qui me pourrissait la vie.»

«C'est vrai que ça a pas l'air terrible, avec ton père.» commenta le châtain.

Il renifla alors que le brun se contentait de fixer le plafond. Fudo finit par soupirer et se redresser, lâchant un charmant «bouge, t'es lourd !» avant de se recoucher correctement. Kido restait muet, et après avoir posé le plat de poulet sur le chariot, il s'allongea aux côtés de son partenaire.

«En ce moment entre nous... C'est un peu bizarre non ?» chuchota-t-il, ses yeux dans ceux du footballeur.

«Tu trouves ?»

L'air sérieux de l'héritier fit comprendre au barman que l'autre ne voulait pas rigoler et il soupira doucement:

«Pourquoi on parle de ça ? On va encore se disputer et c'est tout ce qu'on va gagner.»

«D'accord, on se tait alors.»

Un silence camouflé se glissa entre eux avant que l'étudiant ne reprenne, à voix basse:

«Je veux pas qu'on se quitte.»

La phrase eut un effet de choc électrique sur le brun, qui ne put rien dire, ému. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas le quitter, en tout cas, pas exactement. S'il n'y avait pas de Akiko, ni de tout ce reste si perturbant, il aurait voulu être avec Kido toute sa vie. Mais jouer l'amant, ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne supportait pas de voir cette fille belle, riche et brillante, toucher son Kido, l'embrasser, le câliner, lui faire l'amour. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici qui ne voulait pas arrêter, c'était bien Fudo. L'héritier parlait sans savoir, ce n'était pas lui qui devait se taire obstinément alors que l'objet de tous ses fantasmes était dans les bras d'une autre.

«Yuu, t'es vraiment... Un imbécile de première.» fit le brun entre ses dents.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, endormi, et Fudo lâcha un soupir tremblant. Il saisit la couverture et la tira sur eux avant de se blottir contre lui, tout contre lui.

«Est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjà connu ce sentiment, Yuu ? Est-ce qu'un type comme toi peut connaître cette sensation ?» chuchota-t-il dans la douceur de ses bras, le front balayé par son souffle régulier.

Ces griffes acérées qui déchirent et labourent ton ventre, cette colère froide et sifflante, ce mépris grandissant...

La jalousie, Kido, j'espère que tu sauras ce que c'est, un jour.

* * *

><p>Bon xD<p>

Est-ce que cette tournure des évènements était prévisible ? Moi en tout cas je trouvais que c'était cool. J'ai hésité à faire un FudoKido cette fois et au final, je me suis dégonflée xD

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dit à très bientôt ! -pas forcément la semaine prochaine mais on ne sait jamais, c'est possible-

**-Les reviews font fondre le petit cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine-**


	10. Velours bleu

Salut tout le monde ! C'est un peu compliqué ce week-end mais j'ai réussi à me trouver un peu de temps pour vous donner ce chapitre :D Il faut vous avouer que je travaille comme une folle la semaine, aussi je m'excuse platement pour toutes les reviews que je n'ai pas pu remercier ! J'y cours après la publication de celui-ci :)

Rose : Ahah x) Je savais que les gens allaient se demander ce que voulait dire mon titre ! J'aimais bien l'idée de faire un truc un peu WTF en accord avec la dispute bon enfant qu'ils ont avant de s'endormir ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage :D Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre 10 te plaira autant que les précédents ! :)

Killer Slide, KillShimy et Nococtrum (classe le pseudo xD), je m'excuse très platement pour ce silence radio ; je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de soutenir mes fictions, c'est incroyablement motivant ! Je file vous répondre personnellement après ça !

Dans ce chapitre, Kido va se rendre compte que le jeu est terminé, et qu'il est temps de prendre des décisions... Mais lesquelles ?  
>Ahah ! C'est partis :)<p>

* * *

><p>Kido ouvrit vaguement les yeux avant de les refermer. Il venait d'être réveillé par un bruit à la porte. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Peut-être le facteur qui avait un colis... Il se redressa difficilement, conscient qu'il devait se lever maintenant. Il plissa les yeux, la lumière du jour l'éblouissant et finit par s'habituer. Là-dessus il lança un regard autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage, las: il se souvenait maintenant de la veille, l'orage, la dispute avec Fudo, et leur chambre d'hôtel. Il soupira et se leva en nouant la ceinture du peignoir autour de sa taille. Ses pieds nus -comme le reste de son corps- se tendirent lorsqu'il se mit à marcher sur le sol froid, et il évita soigneusement le chariot de nourriture qu'ils avaient oublié de sortir dans le couloir la veille pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il arriva finalement à la porte et l'ouvrit sur une employée qui traînait avec elle un portant plein de cintres blousés comme dans les pressings.<p>

«Bonjour, vous êtes bien Kido-san ? Vos affaires sont prêtes.»

«Ah merci bien.»

Il récupéra les cintres que lui tendait la femme et reprit d'un ton courtois:

«Est-ce que je paie le service pressing sur le montant total ou est-ce que je vous paie directement ?»

«Oh non, vous aurez des frais supplémentaires sur votre note finale.»

«Bien. Attendez je reviens.»

Kido s'éclipsa un moment pour aller poser les vêtements propres et en profita pour prendre son porte-monnaie. Il revint à la porte où l'employée l'avait attendue et lui tendit un billet de 1000¥ comme pourboire. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et lui souhaita un agréable séjour à l'hôtel avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir pour poursuivre ses livraisons. L'étudiant referma la porte. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi il y avait un hôtel quatre étoiles ici. Certes la côte sauvage était magnifique, mais est-ce que ça justifiait vraiment l'emplacement d'un tel établissement ici ? Son regard fut attiré par les dépliants sur la table en hêtre à l'entrée de la chambre. Il la rejoignit et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux différentes activités du coin. Apparemment il y avait un golf plus loin, et un temple à visiter. L'hôtel lui-même avait aussi un complexe thalasso dans son enceinte, avec hammam, sauna et sources chaudes. Il y avait aussi un casino plus loin dans le village. C'était plutôt touristique en fin de compte.

Il se redressa pour aviser Fudo, qui dormait encore à point fermé, et s'approcha discrètement. Le brun avait l'air si calme lorsqu'il dormait, emmêlé dans la couverture, le peignoir défait dévoilant sa peau blanche soyeuse. Le châtain soupira. Dire qu'il rêvait de ce corps insolent entre ses bras et qu'il se le refusait... Car après tout, rien n'avait changé, le problème était toujours là: il avait une copine. Il ne pourrait pas la tromper indéfiniment n'est-ce-pas ? C'était trop injuste de lui faire ça alors qu'elle croyait vraiment en leur amour mutuel, en leur histoire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire qu'il y avait pensé ? Sans doute un peu. Oui, il avait vaguement envisagé de quitter Akiko, mais avait bien vite freiné sa réflexion. Oui mais pour quoi faire ? Akiko avait un nom et un statut qui lui donnait du sérieux et imposait l'admiration au sein de son monde. Les gens étaient impressionnés de son sérieux et de son implication dans sa relation «amoureuse» malgré son jeune âge, et se disaient qu'il était déjà très mûr. La maturité inspirait beaucoup de respect et de sympathie dans le monde des affaires, cela traduisait les capacités d'une personne à faire face à ses décisions.

Faire face à ses décisions, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'essayait de faire le jeune héritier. Sa raison le poussait à poursuivre dans cette voie, garder Akiko et continuer de coucher avec Fudo pendant son _temps libre, _en tout cas tant que le brun accepterait cette situation. Mais voilà. Fudo avait de nombreuses fois sous-entendu qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Etait-ce son côté égoïste qui ressortait, à détester ainsi partager le châtain ? Pourtant, d'après ce que Kido avait compris, le footballeur n'était pas le dernier à aller voir ailleurs. Il chassa de son esprit l'image irritante de ce _Toma _que Fudo semblait tant apprécier. Est-ce qu'ils couchaient ensemble ?

L'étudiant secoua la tête: comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il s'apercevait que ça ne menait à rien, que toute cette intense réflexion ne faisait que tourner en rond. Pour le moment, il se retrouvait avec une équation irrésolvable. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire était bien attendre qu'une valeur supplémentaire s'ajoute et l'aide à avancer dans sa quête de solution. Son regard perdu se porta à nouveau sur le beau brun qui sommeillait paisiblement, et il ne se rendit pas compte de cette esquisse de sourire attendri qui venait posséder ses lèvres. Le bruit sourd d'un portable qui vibre le tira de sa contemplation et il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Ou pouvait bien se trouver ce fichu téléphone ? Il finit par localiser la source du bruit et saisit l'objet sur la commode avant de répondre sans regarder qui appelait.

«Allô ?»

«_Yuuto-chan ?»_

Merde..! Akiko rentrait aujourd'hui de son stage à Okinawa, elle allait probablement vouloir qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport.

«Comment ça va ?» poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et sortit discrètement afin de préserver le sommeil de sa belle... Enfin, de Fudo.

«_Bah, le boulot, tu connais le refrain» _soupira gaiement la jeune femme. «_Je suis toujours avec mes parents à Okinawa -ils sont là pour le boulot tu sais- et je vais peut-être rester un jour de plus. Mais mon père m'a dit qu'il avait vu le tiens récemment et qu'ils avaient parlé.»_

«Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais.»

Kido n'avait jamais vraiment de nouvelles de son père, et quelque part, il était surpris qu'il prenne du temps pour rencontrer le père de sa petite amie. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que c'était pour les affaires.

«_Tu devrais vérifier tes mails plus souvent Yuuto..» _fit la brune d'un ton faussement agacé.

«Tu as raison.» accorda le châtain. «Tu me donnes deux petites secondes ?»

Il alluma l'écran de son portable pour accéder à boîte mail. L'actualisation prit fin et le châtain soupira en voyant qu'il avait déjà plus d'une dizaine de mails non lus. La plupart était de ses amis, certains autres de gens haut-placés qui lui demandait dans combien de temps il aurait fini son cursus afin de lui faire une offre. Mais il fronça les sourcils en avisant l'expéditeur de l'un d'entre eux et l'ouvrit, fébrile.

Un message de son père (ou plutôt d'un de ses assistants), qui lui demandait de passer dans la matinée au Park Hyatt Hotel. Kido haussa un sourcil: c'était un hôtel de luxe à Shinjuku, un des quartiers adjacents à Inazuma. Son père était donc à Tokyo ? Il reporta le téléphone a son oreille et reprit, un peu perturbé:

«Ça te dérange si on se reparler plus tard ? J'ai reçu des mails importants et je devrai m'en occuper dès maintenant.»

«_Allez-y Monsieur l'homme d'affaire.» _répondit la jeune étudiante d'un ton gentiment moqueur. «_Je ne te retiens plus, mon Yuuto. Bisous !»_

«Oui, bisous Akiko.»

Kido raccrocha en soupirant, irrité. Un mail ?! Son père était de retour à Tokyo et tout ce qu'il avait c'était un mail ?! Même pas un appel, rien, c'est exactement comme si il se fichait totalement de lui. Il rangea rageusement son portable dans la poche de son peignoir et s'approcha du parapet. Dès qu'on s'éloignait un peu du bâtiment, on sentait le vent souffler violemment. Les rafales s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux et son vêtement, et l'étudiant frissonna. Le ciel était redevenu bleu et quelques nuages le balayaient un peu partout, portés par le vent. Son regard se porta sur la mer qui allait et venait en dessous de lui, bien plus bas que sur le terre-plein avec Fudo la veille. La mer lui semblait loin de son troisième étage.

Bon, fallait-il partir tout de suite ? Il regarda l'heure; 8h37. Il lui fallait à peu près 40 minutes pour rejoindre Tokyo et il avait rendez-vous aux alentours de 9h30. Le temps de se débarbouiller et de s'habiller et il partirait. Mais Fudo ? Le châtain fit la moue. Il ne se voyait pas réveiller ce petit ange -enfin, il ne fallait oublier qu'on parlait de Fudo- pour partir brusquement. Il irait au rendez-vous de son père et reviendrai chercher son comparse après pour rentrer. Le brun avait bien joué la veille, il méritait un bon repos. Il quitta la rambarde et rentra doucement, se dirigea vers la table. Il y avait des prospectus sur les différents services de l'hôtel qui étaient justement vierge sur leur verso. Il en prit une et la retourna, saisissant un crayon, et écrit sans réfléchir:

_Bien dormi ? J'ai une affaire urgente à régler à Tokyo, je reviendrai sans doute avant midi pour te ramener chez toi. Je te laisse mon portefeuille, tu n'as qu'à commander un petit déjeuner au room service et aller visiter un peu les alentours. J'essaie de faire vite._

Il relut rapidement et grogna: non, ça n'allait pas. Il chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans le cendrier d'un geste las avant de prendre un autre papier pour griffonner cette fois:

_Je suis parti à Tokyo, je reviendrai vers midi. J'ai laissé de l'argent au cas où._

Il se redressa, interdit. Voilà qui était mieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si il devait être attentionné envers Fudo. Le premier message était tellement mielleux que le brun se serait certainement demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Kido soupira en posant son stylo sur la table, et saisit ses vêtements pour aller les mettre dans la salle de bain. Il passa encore une fois devant la frimousse délicieusement endormie de son partenaire et se maudit d'avoir regardé; maintenant il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha doucement, silencieux. Franchement, quelle pulsion idiote. Lui avait peut-être réellement l'allure du prince, mais Fudo n'était certainement pas la jolie princesse qui l'attend dans sa tour. Pourtant... Ce visage serein était si attendrissant... Il se pencha sans réfléchir, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue du joueur. Un sentiment électrifiant s'empara de lui et Kido se recula, surpris. Ce n'était pas de l'électricité statique, ça venait vraiment de lui; qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il se sentait à la fois idiot et heureux.

Comment le nier ? Kido devait bien le reconnaître... Il aimait beaucoup être en contact avec le brun, c'était étonnement grisant. Il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin vers la salle d'eau. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant, et une question l'embarrassait: si ce n'était pas juste du plaisir physique qu'il ressentait avec Fudo, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Kido arriva devant la suite de son père au Park Hyatt. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps dans les hôtels ces derniers temps. Sans doute que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il vérifia l'heure, un peu anxieux à l'idée de revoir son père. Depuis qu'il avait été adopté en fait, son père n'avait jamais été très présent, il avait été pratiquement élevé par Kageyama.

Il hésita. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître son père, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les droits qu'ont généralement les fils, à savoir, frapper et entrer dans le bureau ou appeler n'importe quand. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux passer par un de ses assistant ? Il expira pour retrouver son calme et frappa à la porte.

«Entrez.» retentit de l'autre côté, et Kido reconnut le ton grave de son père.

Il obéit, utilisant le pass à usage unique qu'on lui avait donné pour entrer dans la suite. Il reconnut la carrure imposante de l'homme, en costume, qui fumait une cigarette tout en déléguant un de ses multiples téléphones à une assistante.

«Yuuto.» lança-t-il en souriant.

Le concerné sourit et s'approcha de son père, qui le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

«Comment vas-tu, bonhomme ?» rigola l'homme en menant son fils au canapé.

Il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée dans son cendrier et s'installa confortablement en faisant signe à son fils d'en faire autant.

«Bien. Et toi, tu es au Japon depuis longtemps ?»

«Je suis arrivé à Tokyo la nuit dernière.»

L'assistante revint avec deux thés sur un plateau et se pencha pour dire quelque chose à l'homme d'affaire.

«Dîtes-lui qu'il vérifie les taux de changes et qu'il ne lâche pas l'affaire.» lâcha simplement Kido père.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se hâta de disparaître alors que son patron dégustait le thé d'un air pensif.

«Alors, cette Akiko. Dis-moi tout.» reprit-il. «Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?»

«Un peu plus de deux ans je crois...»

«Hm hm. Tu sais que son père est un de mes associés ?»

«Non, je l'ignorais.»

«J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui.» poursuivit l'homme. «On se demandait si formaliser un peu tout ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, tu comprends ?»

Non, pas vraiment, ou en tout cas, il avait peur de ce que ça voulait vraiment dire. Comme il ne répondait pas, le père se pencha vers la table basse et en retira une petite mallette noire, qu'il ouvrit.

«Tu sais qu'avec ton statut, il faut que tu aies une situation régulière qui inspire le respect.»

Il sortit un écrin en velours bleu nuit, devant l'air stupéfait du jeune homme. Il le posa ensuite juste en face de son fils en souriant sereinement, et reprit son thé en s'installant à nouveau dans son canapé.

«Je me suis mis d'accord avec le père d'Akiko, tu as sa bénédiction. On ne vous demande pas de vous marier, en tout cas pas aussi soudainement, tu te doutes bien.» continua l'homme en riant un peu. «Mais pour commencer, des fiançailles peuvent être envisageables. Je te laisserai organiser avec tes amis bien sûr.»

«Tu... Veux que je la demande en mariage ?» reprit le châtain, l'angoisse commençant à lui tordre l'estomac et tous les organes qu'il lui était possible d'avoir dans l'abdomen.

«Oui. Vous vous fiancez, ça vous permettra d'être invités aux dîners important en tant que couple et non en tant qu'individus.»

«Mais... Je... Je suis pas du tout prêt à...»

«Le mariage viendra plus tard. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, contente-toi d'officialiser tout ça pour commencer.»

Demander en mariage. Merde.

Non, c'était définitivement impossible, il n'envisageait pas du tout de passer le reste de sa vie avec Akiko. Il manquait ce quelque chose qui le retenait à elle, l'étincelle. Il ne pouvait pas sceller un feu qui n'avait même pas pris. Mais... Il était obligé. Même s'il avouait à son père qu'il n'était pas amoureux, ça ne changerait rien: il s'était entendu avec son associé. Il tendit une main un peu tremblante vers le petit boîtier délicat et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un anneau fin d'or blanc sobrement surmonté d'un petit diamant. La clé qui scellerait sa vie.

«Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ? Elle ira magnifiquement à Akiko.»

Se marier avec Akiko. Honorer une promesse de fidélité, n'avoir qu'elle et elle seule dans sa vie. Plus de Fudo Akio.

Fudo Akio.

Merde...

* * *

><p>Fudo ouvrit les yeux doucement. Trop doucement. Il resta quelques secondes à paresser dans ce grand lit. Où était-il ? Il se redressa, son peignoir glissant sur ses épaules. Le soleil entrait allégrement dans la pièce. Ah oui, l'hôtel. Son regard bleu se baissa vers la place à côté de lui où aurait dû se trouver l'étudiant. Il n'était pas là. Fudo s'étira et se leva en remettant son peignoir correctement.<p>

«Kido ?» appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait personne. Mais où était-il passé ? Son deuxième réflexe fut d'aller voir sur le balcon. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et posa le pied sur le carrelage froid de la terrasse. Mais toujours aucune trace du châtain. Peut-être qu'il était descendu régler la note et qu'il allait remonter. Fudo rentra, frissonnant à cause de ce vent marin qui soufflait sur le balcon, et regarda autour de lui. Là, sur la table. Il s'approcha, avisa son porte-monnaie, et juste à côté, un petit mot noté à la va-vite;

_Je suis parti à Tokyo, je reviendrai vers midi. J'ai laissé de l'argent au cas où._

Et quelle heure était-il ? Fudo plissa les yeux pour voir les chiffres qui s'affichaient en vert sur le décodeur; 11h43. Ok, même pas une petite explication ? Il soupira lorsque son regard fut attiré par un autre papier en bouchon dans le cendrier. Trop curieux, il le saisit et le déplia avec précautions pour ne pas le déchirer.

_Bien dormi ? J'ai une affaire urgente à régler à Tokyo, je reviendrai sans doute avant midi pour te ramener chez toi. Je te laisse mon portefeuille, tu n'as qu'à commander un petit déjeuner au room service et aller visiter un peu les alentours. J'essaie de faire vite._

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Quoi, pourquoi l'héritier avait-il jeté celui-ci ? Trop chaleureux peut-être. Son regard se posa sur les cintres et l'enveloppe plastique des pressings. Hm, au moins il pouvait s'habiller. Parfait. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il essayait de se remémorer la veille, leurs discussions. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait il se sentait bien ce matin: il avait bien dormi et en plus, il avait passé la nuit avec Kido. Tout contre lui. Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette pensée et entreprit de se brosser les dents. Il se souvenait, l'étudiant avait dit «je veux pas qu'on se quitte».

Mais il était parti ce matin. Sans même daigner le réveiller. Sans doute qu'il était allé rassurer Mlle Parfaite et blablabla. Ah oui, encore elle. Il cracha le dentifrice mousseux dans le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet pour se rincer la bouche. Il mourrait de faim en fait. Il saisit le savon en pain et se frotta les mains avec pour se laver le visage et rouvrit les yeux pour aviser son reflet dans le miroir, la mousse sur ses cils. Kido lui avait laissé son porte-monnaie, très bien. Il allait acheter un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Il finit par se rincer le visage en se frottant les yeux -ça pique !- et s'essuya dans les manches de son peignoir.

Il allait s'habiller et descendre voir ce qui se passait en bas, s'il y avait un petit resto ou un truc du style. Après tout, Kido lui avait conseillé d'aller faire un tour et de manger. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

* * *

><p>Bon, Kido n'avait pas précisé qu'il ne devait pas draguer, après tout. C'est ce qui traversa l'esprit de Fudo lorsque la jolie fille à qui il parlait depuis tout à l'heure lui avait demandé s'il était en couple. Il était descendu dans le bar-restaurant de l'hôtel et avait commandé un déjeuner, croisant le regard noisette de cette jeune femme au bar. Il l'avait invitée à manger -l'étudiant lui avait laissé son porte-monnaie, autant qu'il en profite. Elle avait pris une simple salade et un verre de vin, et Fudo avait alors demandé la même chose. Ils avaient parlé de l'hôtel, elle amusée par l'insolente moquerie du brun, lui attiré par son sourire malicieux.<p>

«Et... Tu es venu ici tout seul ?» avait demandé la belle inconnue en jouant avec ses mèches blondes.

Elle demandait en fait si Fudo était seul ou avec sa copine.

«Eh bien oui, je suis seul.»

«Oh... Et tu viens faire quoi dans le coin ?»

«C'est un cadeau.»

La jeune fille sourit encore, étirant ses lèvres comme seules les femmes savent le faire, et Fudo se dit qu'il les embrasserait avant la fin du repas si elle continuait: et plus loin encore s'il en avait l'occasion. Il fallait dire qu'elle était très belle avec ses cheveux en carré déstructuré, très chic et désinvolte à la fois, et en plus, elle avait de belles formes.

«C'était pour ton anniversaire ?»

«Pas vraiment. Plus pour le boulot.»

«Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? Mannequin ?»

Fudo lâcha un rire amusé, fier, et reprit:

«Tu me vois moi, être mannequin ?»

«Tu es bien fait, musclé et assez grand. Pourquoi pas ?»

Ah, il aimait les compliments. Ça le gonflait à bloc.

«Alors toi aussi tu pourrais être mannequin.» dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

«Tu crois ?»

La jeune fille rigola malicieusement et porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Le brun lui rendit son sourire et allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix irritée.

«Voilà donc où tu étais.»

Le brun soupira en reconnaissant Kido et se tourna vers lui d'un air de «laisse-moi draguer en paix» que le concerné ignora superbement pour aller s'asseoir avec lui sans même saluer la fille.

«Tu n'étais pas dans notre chambre alors j'ai fait le tour de l'hôtel pour te trouver.» poursuivit l'étudiant, insistant volontairement sur le _notre chambre._

Fudo se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé, alors que la jeune fille se raclait la gorge, embarrassée.

«C'est bon, j'ai réglé la note et la moto est prête, on peut y aller.» acheva-t-il.

«Désolé de te faire subir ça.» soupira le brun à son invitée en tempérant son énervement. «Mais il va falloir que j'y aille.»

«D'accord... Euh, je te laisse mon numéro ?»

Fudo allait accepter mais le châtain, qui s'était relevé, s'était empressé de le tirer vers lui et de dire;

«On est pressé, désolé.»

Et sans laisser le temps à son ami d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il prit son poignet et l'entraîna hors du restaurant.

«Kido, lâche-moi !» râla la victime alors que l'autre le traînait directement vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

«Quand je disais "j'ai laissé mon porte-monnaie au cas où", ça voulait pas dire "au cas où tu croises une fille plutôt sympa que tu comptes draguer."» grinça alors simplement l'héritier.

Ils arrivèrent devant la moto et le propriétaire lui tendit un casque sans rien dire. Fudo le prit, rageur, et l'enfila, imité par le premier, qui enfourcha la moto et la démarra pour chauffer le moteur. Un coup de tête du châtain indiqua à Fudo qu'il pouvait monter à l'arrière, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. La moto démarra enfin.

Le brun repensa à la réaction de son partenaire et se demanda un moment ce qui lui avait pris. S'il ne voulait pas qu'il utilise son argent, il n'avait qu'à emmener son porte-monnaie avec lui. A moins que... Ce ne soit la fille ? Le footballeur se sentit étrange en pensant à ça. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Kido, jaloux ? Il sentit le véhicule ralentir et Kido se redresser un peu contre lui. Il arrêta panthère sur le terre-plein où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille, et enleva son casque avant de lancer d'un ton interdit:

«Profite du paysage, on ne reviendra sans doute pas ici.»

Le brun, qui avait retiré son casque aussi, grogna et avisa l'océan, agacé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je regarde ? Il n'y a presque pas de vagues.»

Comme aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir venir, il reprit:

«Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé prendre son numéro ?»

«Sérieusement ?»

Kido baissa un regard agacé vers lui.

«Pour qu'elle découvre que tu habites en coloc avec deux mecs et que t'as pas les moyens de l'inviter au resto ? Ne me fais pas rire.»

«Quoi ?!»

Fudo fronça les sourcils, outré. L'héritier aurait pu prétendre n'importe quoi, mais il continuait de viser là où ça faisait mal... Tout en ayant le culot d'entendre que c'était pour son bien. Il serra les dents, essayant de ne pas paraître blessé.

«Regarde l'hôtel Fudo. C'est un quatre étoile avec SPA. Cette fille et toi vous êtes pas du même monde.»

«Tu te fous de ma gueule ?»

«Même pas sûr qu'elle accepte de coucher avec toi si elle sait qu'en fait tu boucles à peine tes mois. Quelqu'un comme elle ne peut pas s'intéresser à un type comme toi.»

Fudo déglutit, refusant de laisser des larmes de rage et de douleur monter à ses yeux. Kido était méchant, et il le savait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. C'était juste un petit coup de rien du tout, une fille qu'il avait dragué qui voulait sans doute la même chose que lui, à savoir baiser et disparaître. Comme si l'argent avait à voir avec ça ?!

«Pourtant tu t'intéresses bien à moi, toi.» grinça-t-il, amer.

«Je suis du genre tolérant.»

Fudo descendit de la moto, lançant un regard furieux vers le propriétaire.

«Mon cul !» s'exclama-t-il. «T'es juste égoïste, et tu veux être le seul à coucher avec moi.»

Le châtain ne répondit pas, détournant le regard, énervé. Fudo soupira pour reprendre son calme, amer, et releva la tête vers le haut de la route: une voiture arrivait. C'était le genre de voiture qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'acheter, même en économisant pendant trois vies. Il allait se détourner de ce fric ambulant lorsque la voiture klaxonna et qu'il reconnut au volant la jolie fille du bar. Il laissa Kido seul et s'approcha du véhicule, qui se garait un peu plus loin sur le terre-plein. La jeune fille ouvrit sa fenêtre et lui lança un sourire sincère en lui tendant le portefeuille noir de Kido:

«Tu avais oublié ça sur la table.»

«Oh, merci beaucoup.» sourit le brun, ravalant son irritation.

«Et j'ai mis mon numéro... Appelle-moi.» ajouta-t-elle. «Enfin, sauf si tu en veux pas.»

«Non non, je le garde.»

«Ok.»

Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre:

«Hum... Tu... C'est ton copain lui ?» demanda-t-elle en désignant Kido.

«Hein ? Non. Juste un pote envahissant.»

«Oh.»

Elle rigola et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la main du châtain, violemment plaquée sur la carrosserie bleue de la porte de voiture:

«T'a pas compris ? On est pressés.» cracha-t-il, irrité.

Fudo n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

«C'est bon...» rétorqua la blonde. «Je vous laisse.»

Elle fusilla Kido du regard et reprit la route, faisant tout de même au revoir au brun avec sa main. Elle fit demi-tour plus loin, dans un crissement de pneus, et rebroussa chemin vers l'hôtel, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Fudo ne put empêcher un sourire arrogant d'étirer ses lèvres:

«Alors... En fait tu es jaloux ?»

«Jaloux ?»

Kido le fixa avec colère et mépris, alors même que son vis-à-vis remarquait un semblant de gêne dans sa voix.

«Moi, jaloux pour toi ?» railla-t-il. «Tu rêves.»

«C'est pour ça que tu vas me laisser garder son numéro.» répliqua le concerné en prenant le papier dans le porte-monnaie de l'autre.

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'héritier qui se tendait, frustré, et écarta de justesse sa main lorsque l'autre tenta de saisir la petite carte.

«Donne-moi ça.»

«Donc, tu es jaloux.» déduisit Fudo non sans satisfaction.

Kido grogna et le prit par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre la barrière de la zone d'arrêt, se penchant sur lui alors que le brun sentait la mer rugir sous sa tête. Il déglutit alors que son vis-à-vis grondait, les yeux dans les yeux:

«Tu es à moi. A moi et à personne d'autre tu entends ? Tu m'appartiens.»

Il desserra sa prise et s'éloigna, laissant le footballeur reprendre son équilibre et passer sa main autour de sa nuque irritée par le col de la veste. L'étudiant mit son casque sans plus attendre et redémarra, attendant que l'autre le rejoigne. Fudo soupira, bouillant autant de colère que de douleur. Mais merde, comment Kido pouvait-il être aussi abject ? Il décida de mettre son casque pour cacher ses yeux troublés et monta derrière l'étudiant, plantant ses ongles dans ses flancs. Au travers de sa veste, le châtain ne sentirait sans doute rien mais qu'importe. Il démarra et Fudo inspira profondément. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement admettre que oui, il était jaloux ? C'était un sentiment humain.

Il déglutit, son pincement au cœur venant serrer sa gorge. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais savoir si ce qu'avait dit l'autre était vrai, à propos de la fille. Lorsque Kido l'avait plaqué à la rambarde, il avait accidentellement fait tomber le numéro...

* * *

><p>Endo ouvrit la porte à ses amis qui rentraient, et les salua gaiement. Un silence glacial l'accueillit et il ne put cache sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la tension qui régnait entre eux; il se retint juste de poser des questions. Le brun n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de filer droit vers sa chambre, laissant l'héritier et le gardien seuls dans le salon.<p>

«Euh... Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?» voulut savoir le gardien lorsque l'autre s'était assis dans le canapé.

«Non, il s'est rien passé du tout.»

Endo s'approcha et s'adossa contre le mur en face de son ancien colocataire, fronçant les sourcils.

«Ça ressemble pas vraiment à "rien du tout" là.» fit-il remarquer.

«Et pourtant si.»

L'air interdit du châtain semblait cacher comme une sorte d'affliction, Endo aurait pu le jurer. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami.

«Est-ce que c'est avec toi que Fudo a passé sa nuit hier ?»

«Et si c'était le cas ?»

«Tu sais ce que j'en pense.»

Kido baissa les yeux, conscient d'être fautif. C'est vrai, ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure le lui avait prouvé, c'est lui qui s'accrochait à Fudo.

«Tu devrais remettre de l'ordre dans tes priorités.» poursuivit celui au bandeau. «Aujourd'hui, tu préfères coucher avec Fudo qu'avec Akiko, je me trompe ?»

«...»

«Il faut faire un choix, tu sais, on est plus des gosses.»

L'emploi du "on" fit relever la tête à Kido.

«Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?» questionna-t-il après un court silence.

«Pense à l'avenir. L'amour meurt peut-être un jour, mais les liens de famille jamais. Avec qui crois-tu pouvoir fonder une famille ?»

L'héritier réfléchit. Une famille ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait envie d'en fonder une, d'avoir des enfants et des petits enfants. Endo avait peut-être envie de reproduire son schéma familial, mais lui, quand il voyait ce que ça donnait avec son père, préférait ne pas y penser.

«Kido... Je peux te poser une question ?» s'enquit Endo, incertain.

«Hm ?»

«Est-ce que... Tu es amoureux de Fudo ?»

Comme le concerné restait glacial, le joueur de foot s'empressa d'ajouter:

«Je crois que je t'ai déjà demandé mais... Je me suis dit que tu ne savais peut-être pas toi-même.»

Toujours ce silence froid et pesant.

«Tu sais, quand tu pourrais l'écouter respirer durant de heures, quand son visage s'imprime sur tes rétines dès que tu fermes les yeux. Quand tu as l'impression de devenir fou. Quand tu voudrais l'enlacer jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Tout ça c'est de l'amour.»

«Tais-toi...»

Kido venait de siffler ces mots entre ses dents serrées, les yeux fixant le sol devant lui. Tout ça... Non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être un truc aussi... Il secoua la tête sous le regard avisé de son ami, qui avait compris.

«Je dois demander Akiko en mariage.» lâcha-t-il, abattu.

Endo écarquilla les yeux, incrédule:

«Quoi ?»

«Mon père veut que je demande Akiko en mariage.»

Le gardien comprit soudain l'air affligé de son ami d'enfance. Alors il n'avait même plus le choix...

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?» s'enquit-il, anxieux.

«Il faut que tu m'aides. Je voudrai organiser une fête ici, je vais lui faire la surprise.»

«Non, je veux dire... Par rapport à Fudo...»

L'héritier releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, ignorant du mieux qu'il le puisse cette impression de son cœur qui se resserrait. Fudo...

«Je lui dirai adieu ce soir-là.»

Endo hocha la tête. Adieu... Alors c'était décidé ? L'adultère prenait fin. Kido déglutit, la gorge serrée. Il allait finir sa vie avec Akiko maintenant. Finie cette sensation dans le creux de son ventre, ces papillons qui tentaient de s'échapper. Il frissonna, dégoûté par lui-même : allait-il pouvoir vivre jusqu'à sa mort avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ? Le discours sur le mariage qu'il tenait il y a quelques temps lui semblait désormais bien loin. Bien sûr que non, on ne passe pas sa vie avec quelqu'un _par hasard, _il fallait le vouloir, le désirer du fond du cœur.

Oui, l'amour ça existe.

* * *

><p>Hein hein ! Kido commence à capter que les choses vont se corser. Finalement, il a choisi Akiko mais croyez-vous qu'il s'y tiendra ? Je me demande comment tout ça va se finir xD<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plu -même s'il est un peu triste sur la fin. Comment va réagir Fudo en apprenant la nouvelle ? Vous le découvrirez la semaine prochaine les amis (ça commence à sentir la fin ça !)

Et pour être honnête, je me demande si j'écrirai vraiment un épilogue tout de suite : je pense que je vais mettre une option dessus et y revenir plus tard :D Bref, il ne reste que 2 chapitres !

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine, je vous adore !

**-Lire vos reviews me donne la force et le courage d'affronter mon brute quotidien et d'écrire toujours mieux pour vous servir :D Je vous aime-**


	11. L'empire des mensonges

Holà chicas ! B)

Finalement, et enfin je dirai, le chapitre 11 !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à par "j'espère qu'il vous plaira" alors je vous laisse ici et je vous retrouve en bas :)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>«C'est le grand soir Kido.»<p>

L'interpellé se redressa vers la source de la voix et sourit vaguement en croisant le regard joyeux de son meilleur ami.

«On dirait bien.»

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils en parlaient, et ce soir, tout allait enfin se réaliser, se clore, s'affaisser... Ce soir, il demanderait Akiko en mariage. Il finit de verser les chips dans le bol et le prit pour l'emmener dans la serre, là où il avait décidé d'organiser la soirée. Un truc sobre et festif pour une demande en mariage réussie.

«Tu as l'air tendu.» fit bêtement remarquer le gardien en le suivant, un plat de crudités dans les mains.

«Tu trouves ?» grinça le concerné. «Personne n'est au courant que je vais lui demander ce soir, à part toi et la meilleure amie d'Akiko. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelqu'un l'a prévenue, j'en suis sûr.»

«Mais noooon. C'est juste le stress ! C'est un tournant important de ta vie.»

Le châtain haussa les épaules. Endo avait l'air plus enthousiaste que lui à l'idée de ses fiançailles. Il allait sceller son destin ce soir, ce n'était ni rassurant ni perspectivement positif. Il entra dans la serre, dont les vitres translucides donnaient sur le ciel bleu. On voyait aussi la ville en contre-bas, contrastant avec la verdure des plantes qui envahissaient la véranda. Cette pièce était originale pour ça; tous les appartements ne possèdaient pas de skylounge mais en revanche, les skylounges n'étaient généralement pas envahie par les plantes vertes. On en revenait bien au problème de départ... C'est fourbe l'immobilier. Mais bon, dans le fond, cela donnait un air exotique, l'effet jungle la rendait aussi unique qu'agréable. Il y faisait chaud et souvent ensoleillé, on avait une belle vue et un environnement verdoyant parfait pour se détendre.

Il posa ses bols d'apéritif sur la table en soupirant et fit le point; il y avait des gâteaux secs et autres chips, des mochi et du sashimi qui attendaient le dernier moment dans le frigo. Il ne manquait que les cocktails. Kido se mordit machinalement la lèvre en pensant à ça. Devait-il aller vérifier ça aussi ?

Bon, allez.

Il rentra dans leur salon et se dirigea vers la table de leur cuisine américaine, rejoignant celui qui occupait toute la place depuis tout à l'heure.

«Alors... Tu avances ?»

Les cheveux bruns qui jusque-là cachaient le plus intéressant laissèrent apparaître le visage interdit de Fudo, et le châtain déglutit.

«Je pense qu'il y en aura bientôt assez.» fit simplement Fudo en finissant de couper son citron.

«Super. Merci de t'occuper de ça.»

«Hm.»

Kido ne sut pas quoi ajouter, alors en attendant, il décida de regarder les doigts agiles de l'autre couper les rondelles de citron. Fudo ne lui parlait presque plus depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôtel en fait. Leurs conversations se limitaient généralement à une demi-douzaine de réplique maximum, avant que le footballeur ne décide de le laisser tomber.

«Pourquoi tu organises la fête ici ?» demanda le brun sans lever les yeux de son travail.

«C'est parce que c'est une surprise pour Akiko. Dans notre appart elle aurait vite découvert que je manigance quelque chose.»

«Une surprise, hein...»

Fudo regroupa ses agrumes et sortit les bouteilles lui permettant de faire les mojitos du frigo.

«Quel genre ?» demanda juste le jeune homme.

«Ce serait trop long à expliquer...»

Kido baissa les yeux. Il ne lui avait bien sûr rien dit pour la demande en mariage, et se demandait comment aborder le sujet. Il essayait vraiment d'imaginer sa réaction, sans grand succès malheureusement. Est-ce qu'il valait mieux lui dire avant la fête ou bien laisser les choses se faire et le laisser découvrir en même temps que les autres ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

«Tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?» poursuivit froidement le brun.

L'interpellé osa le regarder droit dans les yeux, admirant un instant la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus.

«Non.» finit-il par admettre.

«Alors laisse-moi travailler s'il te plaît. J'ai autre chose à faire que des cocktails pour tes amis parvenus.»

L'étudiant allait rétorquer mais se retint, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec lui. Les premiers invités ne tarderaient plus de toute manière.

* * *

><p>Kido devait se l'avouer: il avait le trac. Il expira longuement pour se calmer. En acceptant d'inviter des gens conseillés par son père, il avait véritablement formé un rassemblement de businessmen et femmes d'affaire en tout genre, et même de responsables en image publique pour les grands noms. Kido savait que son père essayait de lui faire rencontrer du monde, à lui et sa future fiancée, et avait même fait attention à choisir des invités dans sa tranche d'âge. Mais l'héritier s'en rendait compte à mesure que le temps passait, il ne voulait pas se marier, il ne voulait pas de contacts dans le commerce, il ne voulait pas d'un manager. Il sursauta presque lorsque Endo l'interpella, et tenta d'arrêter de trembler en prenant le verre que lui tendait son ami:<p>

«Tu ne vas plus tarder dis-moi ?» demanda le gardien, tout sourire.

«Je me sens pas prêt du tout.»

L'autre lui sourit et tapota amicalement son épaule.

«Shuuya est en train de parler à la meilleure amie d'Akiko pour qu'elle ne vienne pas te voir. Apparemment elle est dans une école de journalisme et compte prendre en note tes impressions avant la demande pour son article.»

Endo avait l'air de trouver ça amusant mais lui pas du tout. Avec tout le monde qu'il y avait à cette soirée, la nouvelle des fiançailles de l'héritier Kido tournerait sur les réseaux sociaux dans la nuit, et ferait la une des journaux économiques le lendemain. Il sentait ses mains trembler et réprima un frisson avant de boire son cocktail d'une traite. Il avait des sueurs froides tant le stress était intense. Il devait se calmer maintenant. Comme pour un pansement, plus vite il l'arracherait, mieux ça passerait.

«Tu sais, c'est quand tu veux. Les gens se doutent que tu les as pas fait venir pour rien, depuis tout à l'heure ils pensent que tu as une annonce importante à faire.»

«Je viens de te dire que je me sentais pas prêt !» siffla Kido.

«Calme-toi ! En fait, il faut te dire que tu es tout seul. Fais abstraction du monde autour de toi.»

Le brouhaha et la musique d'ambiance le rendait fou ; non, impossible, il ne se sentait pas capable de parler devant tout ce monde pour faire l'action la plus stupide de toute sa vie. Il aurait dû demander Akiko en mariage en privé et faire une fête après, au lieu de ça, il avait suivi les directives de son père... Il allait foutre sa vie en l'air par sa faute, et publiquement en prime.

«Peut-être que tu devrais aller te rafraîchir un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu auras les idées plus claires.» conseilla finalement le gardien en avisant la pâleur de son visage.

Kido acquiesça et quitta discrètement la salle, posant au passage son verre vide sur une des tables. Il s'éloigna du bruit sourd des conversations et de la musique jazz, s'enfonçant discrètement dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'engouffra dedans en soupirant et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il se sentait trop à l'étroit dans sa poitrine. Son regard effrayé se leva vers son reflet pâle dans le miroir: il faisait moins le malin maintenant. L'héritier serra les dents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une sorte d'ironie du sort, qu'il payait pour ses actes insouciants du passé, pour avoir trompé Akiko. Bon sang... Il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage, les mains tremblantes, avant de s'essuyer dans une serviette. Il avait pensé à fuir. Trouver une diversion quelconque, simuler un malaise ou faire simuler un malaise à quelqu'un pour mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade, mais après ? Son père ne le lâcherait pas, il avait conclu un marché avec le père d'Akiko.

D'une main tremblante, il prit le petit écrin dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Cette bague était censée être le symbole de son amour et il devait la donner à Akiko... Il jura. Il ignorait pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'un homme rêvait d'avoir. Il ferma ses yeux et la boîte puis passa la main sur sa mâchoire, la gorge nouée. Il devait se concentrer; il y avait bien un peu d'amour pour elle quelque part en lui, non ? Il y avait bien un peu de respect, d'affection, quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à l'aimer ! Il serra ses doigts autour de l'écrin en velours cobalt, et respira profondément. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas reculer. L'avenir était désormais tout tracé pour lui, un avenir brillant, glorieux, un enchaînement de succès et une famille attentionnée.

Il releva les yeux vers son terne reflet; c'était le prix à payer. Il allait ressortir et rejoindre le salon lorsque son regard fut attiré par les brosses à dents dans le verre. Deux..? Pourquoi en manquait-il une ?

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Est-ce que quelqu'un prévoyait de quitter l'appartement ? Pourtant, Endo et Goenji s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés depuis le temps... _Ne me dîtes pas... _

Kido sortit de la salle de bain et se précipita dans son ancienne chambre pour vérifier qu'il faisait fausse route. Fudo ne pouvait pas partir... Il n'avait nulle part où aller ! Pourtant, il dut bien l'admettre, le footballeur pliait bagage. Il avisa, horrifié, leur chambre affreusement vide. Le bazar qui ornait auparavant la table de chevet de Fudo avait disparu, et ses draps défaits aussi. Seul subsistait, sur le matelas dénué de housse, un sac de voyage. Mais... Où allait-il ? Kido n'osa pas imaginer que c'était de sa faute: et si Fudo n'avait plus les moyens de payer le loyer et qu'il devait rentrer chez ses parents ? Il déglutit, se souvenant de l'air triste sur son visage lorsque le barman lui avait parlé de sa relation avec son père... Bon sang, mais où allait-il ?

«Kido ?»

L'interpellé se tourna vers celui qu'il attendait, le propriétaire du sac, et de cette voix si délicieusement rauque.

«Où tu vas ?!» s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

Le brun l'avisa un moment, surpris, avant de rentrer dans la chambre en fermant plus ou moins la porte, encore cassée depuis que l'autre l'avait défoncée. Il s'approcha de lui et lui adressa un regard interdit alors que le châtain serrait les poings.

«Tu n'es pas censé être là.» dit calmement le serveur en baissant les yeux au milieu de la phrase.

Kido pensait que son vis-à-vis voulait parler du fait que ce n'était plus sa chambre désormais, et il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il croisa son regard triste, qui semblait hésiter entre le fixer avec insistance et le fuir promptement.

«Tout le monde attend ta déclaration dans la serre. Tu devrais y aller.» conseilla le barman en osant un regard.

Kido en avait la voix coupée. Comment était-il au courant ?! Endo avait vendu la mèche, à tous les coups. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face.

«C'est Endo qui te l'a dit ?» demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

«Je l'ai deviné seul, qu'est-ce que tu crois...»

Kido déglutit. Le brun continuait à fuir son regard, et sur la fin de sa phrase, l'héritier n'avait eu aucun mal à discerner sa voix qui s'étranglait, comme s'il avait la gorge serrée. Il essayait de trouver quoi dire mais impossible. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tant tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur son interlocuteur. Il tentait désespérément de rester immobile et silencieux, de peur de céder. Il ne voulait pas Akiko, mais c'était pire que ça ; il ne désirait définitivement que Fudo Akio.

«C'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine ?» voulut-il savoir, le cœur serré.

«Entre autre.»

Le silence était affreusement pesant, comme si une chaîne lourde autour de leurs cous les tirait au sol et tentait de les rapprocher malgré leurs efforts pour résister.

«Pourquoi tu as fait tes valises ?»

«Ce sera plus simple pour nous de faire une croix sur tout ça si on se voit plus pas vrai ?»

Il avait raison. Tellement raison que Kido crut que son cœur allait se déchirer. Il ne voulait tellement pas arrêter... Ça lui faisait mal, physiquement mal, cette autre force que la gravitation qui tirait tout son corps et toute son âme vers lui. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de freiner tout ça... De tout plaquer pour disparaître avec lui.

«Il faut que je sois franc avec toi.» reprit d'ailleurs Fudo.

Il le regardait courageusement dans les yeux. L'étudiant nota sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et redescendait, avant qu'il n'inspire profondément pour avouer:

«J'aurai voulu rester avec toi. Tout ce que j'ai dit comme quoi je voulais arrêter, ça ne tenait que parce que tu refusais de me laisser. J'aurai voulu que tu ne me laisse jamais... Mais avec Akiko, ce n'était pas possible.»

Kido se pinça les lèvres, la gorge nouée.

«Je sais que c'est avec elle que tu _dois_ être. J'abandonne, Yuu...» acheva Fudo.

Mais il ne réussit pas à tenir, et les larmes lui échappèrent, coulant insolemment sur ses joues porcelaine... Sous le regard horrifié de Kido.

«Pleure pas...» s'enquit-il, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, son cœur prêt à exploser.

Il s'approcha du footballeur qui essuyait ses yeux en réprimant ses sanglots, et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

«J't'en prie, ne pleure plus...» lâcha-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Fudo se mordit la lèvre, les yeux pleins d'eau, et s'acharna à retenir ses larmes. Kido soupira, refusant de pleurer lui aussi malgré les lames acérées qui lui fauchaient les entrailles. Il retira ses cheveux bruns de son visage et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Chastement mais non sans passion, il voulait vraiment faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser, ce qu'Endo appelait si innocemment "l'amour", mais qui faisait en fait, terriblement souffrir.

Fudo gémit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour le serrer contre lui, alors que Kido faisait de même autour de sa taille. Il voulut soupirer, rassuré dans ces bras si familiers, alors qu'il sentait une main tremblante plonger dans ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres impatientes ne laissèrent pas filtrer le moindre mot, elles se contentèrent de se happer avec délice et désir, une énième et peut-être dernière fois. Fudo Akio... Il l'aimait à la folie. Il était vraiment devenu fou en fait; il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec Akiko, c'est définitivement Akio qu'il voulait, ses cheveux bruns, ses beaux yeux bleus, son sourire espiègle et sa voix grisante qui murmurait «Yuu» en riant.

Mais son rêve éveillé pris fin lorsque le bruit grinçant de leur porte de chambre les surprit, et que son sang se figea dans ses veines en entendant une exclamation d'effroi, retenue de justesse. Il sentit que Fudo le lâchait et s'écartait de lui, et il se tourna vers la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiée.

«Akiko...» souffla l'étudiant.

La jeune fille le fixa, les larmes aux yeux, définitivement horrifiée. Kido voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle recula, et il comprit qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur; elle avait tout vu. Elle se mit à hocher négativement la tête tout en reculant encore, jusqu'à être dos au mur. Et elle sembla soudain se réveiller:

«Comment tu...»

Sa voix s'étrangla et les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux dévalèrent ses joues figées. Elle se détourna et fit volte-face vers le salon, en hâte, Kido à sa suite.

«Akiko, je peux tout t'expliquer...» commença ce dernier.

«Ah oui ?! Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute !»

Elle semblait hors d'elle. Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon, s'attirant l'attention de tous les convives, surpris par les éclats de voix.

«Explique-moi, Yuuto.»

Le vide béant à la fin de la phrase provoqua un frisson dans l'assemblée. Où était passé le -chan qui prêtait tant à sourire ? Kido déglutit ; il ne savait pas quoi dire.

«C'est moi.»

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers celui qui avait pris la parole; Fudo. Il sortit de la pénombre, son sac dans la main, et avisa Akiko d'un air décidé.

«J'ai forcé Kido à le faire.»

Un murmure interrogatif parcourut l'assemblait alors que le châtain sentait son corps brûler vif. Fudo...

«Je ne te crois pas !» siffla Akiko, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

Sa meilleure amie perça la foule pour aller la soutenir et lui demander ce qu'il se passait de grave alors que Kido sentait sur lui les regards d'Endo et Goenji, qui avaient compris la situation. Le brun déglutit et leva les yeux vers son amant;

«Vas-y, dis-lui la vérité.»

La brune dirigea à son tour ses yeux embués vers son compagnon pour le supplier du regard. Son visage semblait lui crier de lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une méprise, tout en étant sûre de ne pas y croire. Mais l'étudiant ne savait pas quoi dire. Quelle vérité ?

«Je drague Kido.» lança Fudo.

L'héritier sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il savait à quel point le brun prenait des risques en disant ça; on le désignerait comme le principal fautif si il arrivait quelque chose au couple favori de l'actuel milieu économique japonais.

«Mais il a toujours résisté.» poursuivit-il.

«Tu...»

Akiko quitta son amie pour s'approcher du footballeur, aveuglée par la colère.

«Je savais que tu jouais un mauvais jeu ! Je savais que tu essayais de nous séparer !»

Elle se tourna vers Kido, pleurant à chaudes larmes:

«Et toi... Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?!»

Elle s'essuya les yeux et inspira profondément, un silence tendu envahissant la salle. Endo et Goenji se regardèrent, conscient du problème dans lequel se trouvait désormais Kido. Impossible de faire une demande en mariage après ça... Akiko reprit son calme, comme le devait une jeune fille de haute société; elle s'était déjà trop emportée.

«Toi... Disparais.» siffla-t-elle à Fudo, ses sanglots retenus perçant sa voix.

Le barman baissa la tête, pas par soumission ni pour s'excuser bien sûr, mais par compassion. La pauvre devait souffrir le martyr en elle, envahie de questions et de doutes, et elle se devait de rester calme. Quelque part, elle méritait du respect. Il obéit donc, son sac sur l'épaule, et il sortit.

La porte refermée souffla sur la soirée un vent froid. Des chuchotements indiscrets couraient parmi les convives, et Kido savait qu'il venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité. Même si Fudo avait dit le contraire, personne ne pouvait prouver qu'il n'avait pas cédé à ses «avances», et c'était d'autant plus douteux que la jeune fille les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Akiko se redressa avec ce qui lui restait de force et de fierté, et avisa son compagnon d'un regard plein de doutes. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'excuser de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ça, de lui confirmer que Fudo l'avait cherché mais ne l'intéressait pas, de lui dire que c'était elle qu'il aimait... Et de lui demander sa main pour le prouver. Veux-tu m'épouser Akiko ? Kido déglutit, il savait que les invités parlaient dans leurs dos depuis tout à l'heure, et en faisant ça, il dissiperait définitivement le malentendu. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Fudo avait bien parlé de vérité n'est-ce pas ? Mais tout ce cirque n'était qu'un enchaînement de mensonges. L'étudiante sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et, après mûre réflexion, il lui dit:

«Je suis désolé Akiko.»

Et alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient de stupeur, il embrassa son front et la quitta pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de l'appartement, et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il devait trouver Fudo.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé. Le brun devait être déjà bien loin, et dans une ville comme Tokyo, comment allait-il le retrouver ? Il sortit de l'appartement en courant et regarda à droite et à gauche. Où était-il allé ? Pas chez lui tout de même... Il n'y croyait pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de son père. Il devait se l'avouer, il ne savait vraiment rien de Fudo, et ignorait définitivement où il était. Peut-être au Hinokio Gymnasium ? Ça valait le coup d'aller voir. Il se dirigea vers sa moto, il irait toujours plus vite avec.

* * *

><p>Kido soupira. Le Hinokio Gymnasium n'avait rien donné, il y avait des gens du quartier qui y patinaient, et l'un d'entre eux lui avait conseillé d'aller voir chez la mère de Fudo, en lui donnant son adresse. Plus le châtain approchait de sa porte, plus il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Bonjour, je suis... Un ami de Akio. Je voulais savoir s'il était là ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas de se faire jeter d'un coup, tiens.<p>

Il arriva devant le palier 405 et inspira profondément, avant de frapper. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher au bout d'un bon moment et la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme brune aux yeux bleus -le même bleu que Fudo...- lui ouvrit et sembla surprise.

«Je peux vous aider ?» fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

«Hmm.. Je...»

Kido avait perdu tous ses moyens. Il se calma et reprit plus distinctement:

«Je-je suis Kido... un ami de Akio... Je voulais savoir si il était ici ?»

«Akio ?»

La femme secoua la tête négativement.

«Il n'est pas ici, je suis désolée.»

«Ahh..»

Kido baissa la tête par respect et s'excusa pour le dérangement, sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. Il allait repartir lorsque la femme le retint, son regard bleu le fixant d'un air inquiet:

«Est-ce que Akio va bien ?»

L'héritier se demanda s'il devait lui dire qu'il était parti de son appartement avec toutes ses affaires. Il se ravisa, ne voulant pas causer de souci à la femme, d'autant qu'il finirait bien par retrouver Fudo -il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et puis, ces yeux bleus, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se voilent de tristesse, il ne le supporterait pas.

«Oui. Mais je crois qu'il m'ignore.» sourit-il.

Il avait bien sûr tenté de l'appeler, mais sans résultats. La mère sourit d'un air compatissant et répondit avec un ton nostalgique:

«Akio est du genre solitaire. Vous vous êtes disputé ?»

«En quelques sortes.»

«Je vois.»

La femme hocha la tête alors que l'étudiant se perdait dans ses yeux. Elle dégageait tellement de sagesse et d'inquiétude pour son fils, et ses yeux étaient si magnifiquement pareils à ceux de Fudo que le châtain n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

«Je suis contente que mon fils ait un ami qui se donne tant de mal pour lui. Il ne se rend pas toujours compte du souci qu'il peut causer.» dit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Quelle situation ironique. Kido sourit tristement et baissa les yeux:

«C'est moi qui suis content de l'avoir.»

«Ahahah !... Il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi !» ria la petite dame. «Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir Akio comme ami.»

La gentille moquerie de la mère lui serra pourtant le cœur. Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point Fudo était plus qu'un emmerdeur de première, à part sa mère, qui se moquait tout de même de lui. Il lui avait tant donné, alors que lui n'avait cessé de tout lui arracher, sa fierté comme son bonheur. La femme sembla remarquer son trouble.

«Tu tiens vraiment à lui ?»

Kido hocha la tête. Voilà, quelqu'un avait mis des mots sur son sentiment; il tenait à lui, pas qu'à son corps, pas qu'à ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, il tenait à Fudo Akio.

«Tu es un type bien.» sourit la femme. «Akio se protège depuis son enfance, derrière un mur d'arrogance et de méchanceté; mais il n'est pas mauvais. Il n'a pas la meilleure technique de socialisation au monde, c'est vrai. Malgré ça, je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour s'ouvrir un peu.»

Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était un type bien... Elle ne croyait pas une seconde que c'était lui qui causait tout ce mal à son fils, lui qui le meurtrissait et le prenait pour sa seule satisfaction. Alors que c'était le cas... Le footballeur était un type bien, et lui, il n'était qu'un affreux bourgeois profiteur. Il s'inclina et remercia la femme pour le temps qu'elle lui avait consacré. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la mère lança d'un ton sérieux cette fois:

«S'il te plait... Prends soin de mon fils.»

L'étudiant sourit tristement. Si seulement il pouvait...

«Je le ferai.» promit-il.

Il allait le retrouver... Et lui dirait, cette fois, il ne se défilerait pas. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement se fermer alors qu'il partait, à grands pas. Bon, le barman n'était pas là... Mais où était-il alors ? Il jeta un regard à l'heure sur son portable. Déjà 2h et demi du matin ? Il se rendit soudain compte de l'impolitesse dont il avait fait preuve en frappant à la porte de la mère de Fudo. Voilà pourquoi elle semblait fatiguée; il l'avait sans doute réveillée. Il s'insulta mentalement et rangea son portable. Il aurait dû vérifier l'heure. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un espoir insolent envahi son corps et il saisit le téléphone rapidement; Fudo, est-ce que c'était lui ?! Mais son impatience s'effrita en voyant s'afficher le nom de Goenji sur l'écran. Le blond était sans doute chez lui avec Endo. Est-ce que les invités étaient tous rentrés après le fiasco ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et décrocha avant que le bond ne tombe sur sa messagerie:

«Oui ?»

_«Kido ?»_

«C'est moi.»

L'héritier entendit l'autre soupirer dans le téléphone.

_«Où tu es ? Tout le monde est parti et on est que Endo et moi pour tout ranger !»_

«Excusez-moi tous les deux... Je sais que j'ai fait une gaffe.»

_«Tu peux le dire ! Tu es vraiment inconscient ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais avec Fudo quand Akiko t'as surpris mais tu es vraiment un idiot de première pour avoir pris un tel risque !»_

«Pardon...»

Goenji se tut, tentant sans doute de se calmer. Lorsqu'il reprit sa voix était toujours aussi accusatrice, mais son ton laissait tout de même place à de la compassion.

_«Tu sais, je suis ton ami. Alors je vais être franc avec toi. Tu portes pas tes couilles.»_

L'emploi de gros mots par Goenji surprit un peu Kido, qui sur le coup ne sut pas quoi ajouter.

_«Tu aurais dû faire un choix dès le départ. Tromper ta copine, c'est vraiment comme si tu la poignardais dans le dos. Et Fudo... Mérite aussi d'être traité mieux que ça. Tu as vraiment fait souffrir tout le monde.»_

«Je... Je ne pensais pas...»

_«Laisse-moi finir. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte toi-même alors il faut bien que je te le dise; Fudo est amoureux de toi. Depuis le début.»_

«Qu-»

Quoi ?! Fudo, amoureux de lui ? Tout un tas de preuves lui sauta au visage alors qu'il se disait qu'à la réflexion, oui, c'était évident. Ça expliquait ces regards lourds de sens, et les fois où il lui avait dit qu'il le détestait, coïncidaient aux fois où il aurait voulu dire «je t'aime» sans le pouvoir. Et avec ce recul, l'héritier comprenait d'autant mieux à quel point il avait dû faire souffrir Fudo durant tout ce temps, et à quel point sa douleur actuelle paraissait ridicule à côté.

_«Tu l'ignorais vraiment ?»_

«Je n'ai jamais été bon à ça.» marmonna le châtain.

_«En tout cas, j'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aurais dû faire un choix plus tôt.»_

«Goenji je... Je crois que moi aussi, je suis amoureux de lui.» avoua Kido.

Il avait serré sa main sur son t-shirt. C'était bizarre de le dire à voix-haute pour la première fois. De l'autre côté, le blond semblait bouche-bée. Après un silence qui avait paru durer une éternité, l'étudiant en management reprit:

_«Alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu le cherches ?»_

«Bien sûr ! Pour quoi d'autre je serai parti ?» fit le concerné, irrité.

_«Les gens disaient que tu t'étais enfuis à cause de la honte.»_

«C'est des conneries !»

Il fallait se calmer. Il respira profondément. Il cherchait Fudo depuis des heures, il était définitivement épuisé. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve vite, ou il risquait de piquer du nez sur la moto.

_«Arrête tes recherches, Kido, je sais où il est.»_

«Quoi ?»

Kido sentit une montée d'adrénaline dans son corps et il reprit, prêt à foncer;

«Où ?!»

_«Chez son ami du club de Tokyo.»_

_«Toma ? Où il habite ?»_

_«Tu vas pas y aller maintenant j'espère_ ?» fit le blond, agacé.

«Bien sûr que si ! Il faut qu'on parle, il souffre depuis trop longtemps.»

_«Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.»_

Le ton froid de Goenji le fit frissonner. Il avait omit un détail..?

_«Kido, tu as encore une copine à ce que je sache.»_

Le châtain sentit ses épaules s'affaisser: Akiko... Elle aussi, il devait la voir et lui expliquer. Quitte à laisser Fudo dans les bras de ce _Toma _un moment._.. _Une grimace de jalousie passa sur le visage du riche héritier.

«Tu as raison... Il vaut mieux que j'aille m'expliquer avec Akiko avant tout.»

Il y eut un silence incertain et un soupir qui surprit Kido. Goenji ne soupirait de cette façon que lorsqu'il cédait aux gamineries de son petit ami habituellement.

_«Fudo va me tuer si il apprend que je te l'ai dit...»_

«De quoi ?»

_«Il quitte le Japon demain.»_

L'étudiant se figea.

«Quoi..?»

Quitter le Japon ?! Quand, comment, avec qui, et pour aller où ?! La vie de Fudo était ici, sa famille, ses amis, et son boulot était ici. Comment pouvait-il décider de partir ?

«Il a eu un poste dans un club italien. Toma et lui vont jouer là-bas, ils partent en avion demain matin probablement.»

«A quel heure ?»

«Je sais pas. Fudo a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne avant de partir. Je pense qu'il n'aime pas les adieux.»

Alors quand il parlait de partir pour mieux s'oublier, il ne plaisantait pas... Il allait à l'autre bout du monde ! C'était définitivement trop loin de lui. Il devait aller à l'aéroport, l'empêcher de partir. Pas question d'adieu.

«C'est bien l'aéroport de Tokyo ?» s'assura-t-il.

_«Kido, tu devrais aller voir Akiko avant.»_

«Je le ferai. Je vais le faire tout de suite d'ailleurs.»

_«Bonne chance.»_

«Merci.»

_«Non Kido... Je voulais dire: bonne chance pour Fudo et toi.»_

Le ton amer dans sa voix lui disait pourtant le contraire.

«Goenji... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ?» murmura Kido, la gorge nouée.

_«... C'est pas pour rien qu'on parle de cœur et de raison distinctement.»_ soupira l'autre._ «On choisit pas celui qu'on aime, avec un peu de chance, c'est celui qu'on aime qui nous choisit.»_

Kido déglutit.

«Salut Goenji.»

_«Salut.»_

Fudo.

_Choisis-moi._

* * *

><p>Kido sonna à la porte, anxieux. Il passait son temps à faire ça aujourd'hui. Il était 3h du matin bien tassé maintenant, et il mourrait de sommeil. Mais il devait régler un dernier problème avant d'aller à la recherche d'un hôtel pour dormir un peu. La porte s'ouvrit sur Akiko, qui, en le reconnaissant, se figea.<p>

«Je crois qu'on doit parler.» annonça Kido en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle semblait intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire, même si ça devait la faire souffrir à en voir ses yeux encore brillants. Il le savait, il allait juste l'achever.

«Yuuto... Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi pas vrai ?» s'enquit-elle, affligée.

«Non.»

La jeune fille sourit tristement alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et le châtain se demanda s'il n'y allait pas un peu fort.

«Au moins maintenant tu es sincère.» lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Un nouveau silence se bâtit, le temps que l'étudiante retrouve ses moyens.

«Et c'est parce que tu aimes Fudo que tu viens rompre avec moi ?» poursuivit-elle.

Les questions étaient directes, aussi Kido jugea que ses réponses devaient l'être aussi.

«Oui.»

«Tu es tellement cruel...»

Elle pleura, essuyant ses larmes alors que Kido s'en voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

«Je suis désolé, Akiko. J'aurai voulu tomber amoureux de toi, vraiment. On aurait pu être heureux.»

«Je le sais bien.»

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, le corps secoué de sanglot, mais elle se redressa encore une fois pour lui dire:

«Demain, notre séparation va faire la une de tous les journaux.»

«Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça.»

«Je t'en veux terriblement. Mais tu sais pourquoi je te déteste le plus ? Pour être avec moi sans m'aimer. On a perdu du temps tous les deux.»

Akiko chercha un moment ses mots.

«Tu ne dormiras pas ici ce soir.»

«Ne t'en fais pas, c'était prévu.»

«Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour te regarder en face à nouveau.»

«Prends ton temps. Je te rends mon double des clés; j'ai juste besoins que quelques affaires.»

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

«Entre.» céda-t-elle.

«Merci Akiko.»

Et sur ce, elle le laissa entrer. Kido réunit le maximum de ses affaires et les emmena avec lui. Sur le pas de la porte, il remercia Akiko pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, ce à quoi elle répondit:

«Adieu, Yuuto-chan.»

Elle avait signé la fin d'un empire de mensonges, avait brisé les chaînes d'illusions. Triste à admettre mais pourtant vrai; Fudo avait eu raison, il avait fallu que Kido souffre pour saisir ses erreurs et ses sentiments. Au moins il savait à présent, il se rendait compte de son comportement affreux, et comptait bien se repentir.

Restait à voir si Fudo accepterait de lui accorder cette seconde chance qu'il ne méritait pas.

* * *

><p>EEEEEET VOILA pour le chapitre 11. Quoi, vous voulez me tuez ? Mais si vous faîtes ça je ne pourrai pas publier la fin ! :D<p>

Je pense que dans ce chapitre, Kido a enfin réussi à prendre le dessus sur son côté sombre, et c'est une bonne chose puisque ça lui permet d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Fudo ! Mais lui, à votre avis, Est-ce qu'il va vraiment donner sa chance à Kido ? Il faut prendre en compte la façon ignoble dont notre étudiant préféré le traite depuis le début de la fiction mais... D'un autre côté, Fudo nous a prouvé dans ce chapitre (encore une fois, j'ai osé le faire pleurer...) qu'il aime indéniablement Kido à la folie, alors je ne pense pas qu'il laisserait passer une telle occasion d'être avec celui qu'il aime. Aaaah Cruel dilemme ! Vous comprenez maintenant ce que j'ai pu ressentir en écrivant la fin ! M'enfin, si vous me connaissez, vous devez savoir le genre d'issue pour lequel j'ai opté :D

J'aurai aussi une question pour vous ! Sachant que le dernier chapitre de Comment être un parfait connard sera publié (théoriquement) la semaine prochaine, est-ce que vous voulez que je publie au passage le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fiction ou bien Est-ce que vous préférez que je le fasse la semaine qui suivra ? Si vous me laissez une petit réponse dans vos reviews je serai vraiment soulagée ! (parce que j'hésite, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop) !

Bisous, et merci pour votre soutien ! :D

**-les reviews sont le carburant de ma progression-**


	12. Nouveaux horizons

Saaaluuut ! Le stress du dernier chapitre xD

Je m'excuse d'avance de le poster si tard ce dimanche, et aussi du fait que le chapitre est relativement plus court que les autres. J'espère que la fin va vous plaire, vraiment, j'ai un peu peur !

Et aussi, après réflexion, et en prenant en compte vos avis dans les reviews (d'ailleurs, je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutien, c'est juste génial !) j'ai décidé de publier le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic la semaine prochaine ! Je suis désolée pour celles qui l'attendaient ce week-end, mais je suis vraiment très occupée, alors je n'ai pas le temps...

Merci beaucoup à tous les inscrits qui m'ont laissé une review : comme je l'ai évoqué plus tôt, je suis extrêmement chargée ce week end, et je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier personnellement pour l'instant. Je le ferai le plus tôt possible ! Merci vraiment beaucoup, vous êtes géniales, je vous aime gros comme ça ! Vous me donnez envie de me donner à fond pour mes écrits, c'est vraiment réconfortant, le soutien :D

Rose : Merci à toi ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir publier tout en même temps du coup, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre tout de même :)

Enjoy, les amis :D

* * *

><p>Il était épuisé; il avait trouvé un hôtel simple la veille, sans étoile –une grande première pour lui-, histoire d'avoir un endroit où dormir. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez Endo et Goenji pour le moment, en tout cas pas sans Fudo. Il se redressa, les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre laissant passer la lumière du jour. Lumière du jour...<p>

Il se leva d'un bond en cherchant son portable pour voir l'heure: merde, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! 9h27. Il soupira et jeta le téléphone sur son lit pour se dépêcher d'aller de laver. Il se contenterait d'un débarbouillage rapide et filerait à l'aéroport. Goenji lui avait dit que le brun décollerait dans la matinée; il fallait qu'il y aille au plus vite, et qu'il se renseigne sur les vols pour l'Italie. Il entra dans la salle de bain exiguë et alluma le robinet pour se laver le visage et se brosser les dents. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit: pour commencer il était arrivé très tard à l'hôtel et avait failli ne pas avoir de chambre. Il avait posé son sac pour se déshabiller et était allé se coucher directement. Mais le sommeil l'évitait aussi bien que Fudo ces temps-ci, et il avait dû attendre une heure avant de sombrer enfin.

Même maintenant quand il y réfléchissait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Fudo. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment venir le voir et lui dire de but en blanc qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Même si le blond lui avait dit que le footballeur avait des sentiments pour lui... Rien ne le prouvait.

Il soupira en s'essuyant le visage dans sa serviette de bain et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il saisit rapidement ses vêtements afin de s'habiller et prit son portable qui traînait sur le matelas; un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il avait reçu des mails et il l'ouvrit pour vérifier tout ça.

Un mail de son père. Et merde... L'héritier avait oublié tout ça, tout ce qu'impliquait sa séparation avec Akiko. Les magazines économiques avaient dû s'emparer de la nouvelle maintenant, et elle devait aussi parcourir les réseaux sociaux depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit le mail pour lire, avec appréhension. Qu'allait en dire son père ? Son association avec le père d'Akiko avait sans doute pris fin après tout ça, et ce n'était pas qu'une question de mariage; leurs affaires financières communes avaient dû tomber à l'eau après l'annonce de leur séparation. _Je t'attends au Sherleyton à 10h sans faute. _Le ton froid du mail le fit frissonner. Pas moyen, il devait aller à l'aéroport pour trouver Fudo avant qu'il ne décolle. Mais... Un message de son père... C'était forcément important.

Il secoua la tête; ce rendez-vous ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. L'homme d'affaires allait essayer de le faire revenir sur ses pas afin de rectifier le tir avec le père d'Akiko, et lui dirait probablement à quel point son attitude faisait honte à la lignée des Kido. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il sache: l'étudiant devait lui dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas un pion de ses stratégies financières, qu'il n'était ni le ciment qui maintiendrait son association bureaucratique ni le futur dirigeant commercial et successeur de l'empire Kido. Fini le commerce et la finance, il ne voulait plus être son pantin; il allait revenir aux sources, il allait jouer au foot.

D'un hochement de tête assuré, il se décida. Il ne resterait pas longtemps, et puis le Sherleyton était sur sa route. Il devait éclaircir les choses avec son père avant d'aplanir sa relation avec Fudo. Aujourd'hui, il allait reposer les bases de son existence, d'où il voulait bannir tout ce qui ressemblait à un mensonge ou de la manipulation malsaine. Et il était grand temps de commencer la démolition de ce monument de fausses vérités.

* * *

><p>Comme convenu, son père arriva aux alentours de 10h, mystérieusement seul. Où étaient donc tous ses assistants ? Il rejoignit son fils, qui n'était là que depuis deux minutes, et avait déjà commandé un café. Il s'assit en face de lui, le visage glacial, alors que le châtain le fixait droit dans les yeux;<p>

«J'espère que tu as honte.» dit l'homme froidement.

«De quoi ?»

Le père sortit un journal économique de sa poche intérieure de veste et le jeta sur la table d'un geste rageur. L'héritier le prit et le déplia pour regarder le grand titre: _L'aube du déclin pour l'Empire Kido ? _et en plus petit sur la photo de son père se disputant avec le père d'Akiko, _Quand les enfants ruinent des années de collaboration. _Bien sûr, il déglutit. Les journalistes avaient le chic pour trouver les formules qui faisaient mal. Il releva les yeux vers son père, qui avait croisé les bras, bouillant de colère:

«Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça.» gronda-t-il.

Comment le nier ? C'était bien lui et son égoïsme démesuré qui avaient causé ce désastre.

«Le père d'Akiko et moi travaillions ensemble depuis des années et des années. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?! Akiko lui a dit que tu l'avais quitté alors qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre dire que vous alliez vous marier !»

«Je ne pensais pas que-...»

«Si c'est vraiment le cas alors tu es un imbécile.» cracha froidement l'homme.

Kido ne dit rien, incapable de dire ce qu'il comptait mettre au clair quelques temps plus tôt. Son père semblait définitivement courroucé.

«Il remet la faute sur moi. Alors tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser à plat-ventre et faire ce qui avait été prévu au départ.»

Kido sentait sa gorge se serrer. Bien sûr, c'était son père. Mais comment osait-il ? Il ne lui envoyait approximativement que quatre mails par an, ne venait jamais ni pour Noël ni pour son anniversaire, oubliait de le lui souhaiter la plupart du temps... Et en prime, il voulait que son fils ruine sa vie pour son propre business ?!

«C'est trop tard.» lâcha-t-il.

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?»

«C'est trop tard ! J'ai tout dit à Akiko; je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.»

L'homme éclata d'un rire froid qui fit dire au châtain que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

«Yuuto, tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir ? Tu n'épouses pas Akiko, tu épouses le business de son père. Avec ça tu seras le propriétaire d'autant d'actions inestimables que tu as cheveux sur la tête, en plus d'une entreprise de commerce international. Le monde est à ta portée !»

Le père se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

«Et puis tu donneras un héritier à cet empire si puissant que tu auras su unifier, créer. Qui tu aimes, quelle importance ça a à côté d'une telle puissance ?»

Tout était clair: Kido n'avait jamais été autre qu'un pion dans la quête au pouvoir de son père. Rien de plus que celui qui lui permettrait d'agrandir sa domination, juste une offrande à son associé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce que lui demandait son père. Il voulait le bonheur, pas le pouvoir, et Akiko malheureusement, ne pouvait pas le lui donner. C'était Fudo ou rien. Il se leva de la table sans même finir son café et prit dans son porte-monnaie de quoi payer.

«Où tu vas ?» demanda le père.

«A l'aéroport.»

Les traits de l'homme d'affaire se figèrent et Kido le toisa froidement à son tour;

«Tu peux le garder, ton empire.»

Il posa l'argent dans la coupelle qui servait à poser le paiement et rangea ses affaires en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il sentait son père qui bouillonnait derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas, pas même lorsque sa voix grave annonça rageusement:

«Je te prends au mot, Yuuto ! Tu peux dire adieu à l'empire.»

En clair; je te déshérite.

Parfait. Qu'il fasse ce qui lui chante. Pas besoin de cette entreprise vouée à un avenir terne de finances et d'échanges. Pour le coup, ce nouveau départ était vraiment neuf; et pas question de gâcher ça.

* * *

><p>Kido entra en courant dans l'aéroport, slalomant entre les voyageurs pour trouver le tableau des départs. Il avisa les vols pour l'Italie mais aucun horaire n'était affiché, seulement un <em>consulter une hôtesse retard. _C'est ce qu'il fit, se dirigeant vers le guichet le moins pris et attendit son tour patiemment. Il était 10h et demi passé maintenant, est-ce que Fudo avait déjà embarqué ? Il essayait de le remarquer dans la foule, en désespoir de cause, lorsque l'hôtesse l'appela pour le ramener sur terre.

«Je peux vous aider monsieur ?» demanda-t-elle poliment.

«Bonjour, je voudrai connaître les horaires des vols de la matinée pour l'Italie.»

La jeune femme navigua sur son serveur et répondit bientôt:

«Il n'y a qu'un vol Tokyo-Rome ce matin, l'embarquement vient juste de débuter.»

«Quelle porte ?»

«G13.»

«Est-ce que Fudo Akio a une place sur ce vol ?»

L'employée chercha et encore un peu et hocha la tête:

«Il doit y être oui.»

«Merci.»

La jeune femme inclina la tête et accueillit l'autre client alors que Kido quittait le guichet en s'élançant vers la fameuse porte G13. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps pour pouvoir parler à Fudo... Son regard se porta sur les écrans digitaux qui affichaient le numéro des portes, G9, G11... G13. Il dévia sa route pour s'approcher et chercha dans la file d'attente devant le portillon métallique les épis bruns de son ami. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il perça la foule pour s'approcher encore un peu et son cœur fit un bond énorme contre ses côtes lorsqu'il reconnut le barman passer le portique de détection et poursuivre son chemin vers l'embarcadère, séparé de la galerie principale par une vitre. Et bien entendu, Toma l'accompagnait.

«Fudo !» lança-t-il.

Le brun ne l'entendit sans doute pas puisqu'il ne réagit pas le moins du monde. L'étudiant serra les dents et fonça dans le tas pour aller longer la vitre, bousculant plus d'une personne au passage. Il arriva au niveau de son ancien colocataire et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de taper sur la vitre pour attirer son attention. Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers lui, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules. Il s'approcha de la glace et ses lèvres remuèrent pour dire quelque chose.

C'était insonorisé.

Kido déglutit et posa sa main sur le verre en plongeant dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. De l'autre côté, Toma dit quelque chose à son comparse, qui lui répondit sans doute de lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui dire au revoir. Le gris avait avisé le châtain un instant et avait poursuivi sans lui, laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête, séparés par cet épaisse vitre translucide.

«Fudo, il faut que je te dise...»

Mais l'expression du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu. L'héritier chercha un moyen de se faire comprendre et souffla sur le verre pour former une bulle de condensation. Il traça rapidement avant que la buée ne disparaisse un «je t'aime» adorablement maladroit. Pour Fudo, les lettres étaient apparues à l'envers; mais il n'avait apparemment eu aucun mal à saisir, puisque ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes et que ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Il déglutit, et dit quelque chose que Kido traduisit par «Tu te moques de moi ?» en lisant sur ses lèvres.

Il secoua négativement la tête. L'inscription avait désormais disparu de la surface pour laisser au châtain la liberté d'admirer son vis-à-vis au bord des larmes sans pouvoir rien faire. Il posa sa deuxième main sur le verre et Fudo se redressa un moment pour poser les siennes contre la vitre lui aussi, de manière symétriquement opposées.

«Reste avec moi.» implora Kido, retenant sa tristesse.

Fudo fit non de la tête. L'étudiant lut sur ses lèvres un «Je me suis engagé au Calcio» tremblant. Kido renifla en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Merde... Il ne se sentait pas capable de le laisser partir, au moins pas sans être sûr de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, d'avoir tout mis à plat. Il prit son portable dans sa poche et entra dans la fonction mémo pour taper rapidement avant de lui montrer:

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.-

Le footballeur secoua vaguement la tête, une larme décidant de dévaler sa joue effrontément alors qu'il pinçait ses lèvres. Kido reprit son portable et ajouta:

-Désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt à quel point tu es celui qu'il me faut.-

Fudo s'acharnait à retenir ses larmes mais elles coulaient seules désormais. Il les essuya et sourit, comme pour lui pardonner. Et après un court silence, il prononça distinctement «Je t'aime aussi.»

Kido sentit son cœur se gonfler et dut se retenir de casser la vitre qui les entravait pour l'enlacer amoureusement.

-Je sais.-

Ses doigts tremblaient.

-Je vais venir te chercher et on va rentrer à la maison.-

Fudo sourit, ses yeux brillants comme Kido ne les avait jamais vus. Etait-ce du bonheur qui rutilait dans ses prunelles si délicieusement bleues ?

«Les passagers du vol JT411 vers Rome sont priés de rejoindre la zone d'embarquement.» fit la voix mielleuse d'une hôtesse dans les haut-parleurs.

Kido sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pressa ses doigts contre la vitre, comme si ça pouvait retenir son brun, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le barman lui lança un dernier regard, le plus beau du monde. Sur ses lèvres, Kido lut un «Je t'attendrai» plein d'espoir et ne put réprimer les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Il avait la gorge affreusement nouée. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et regarda sans pouvoir le retenir son comparse qui s'éloignait. Il toisa finalement une des hôtesses qui fermait le portique et semblait sur le point de rejoindre l'embarcadère.

«Mademoiselle !» lança-t-il.

L'employée s'arrêta pour voir ce qui se passait et Kido s'approcha d'elle. Il sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe beige bombée et la tendit à la jeune femme.

«Vous embarquez pour Rome ?» demanda-t-il.

«Oui.»

«Vous pourriez donner ça à un passager ? Il s'appelle Fudo Akio.»

L'hôtesse prit le paquet en hochant la tête et salua respectueusement l'étudiant avant de rejoindre l'embarcadère. Kido regarda autour de lui et avisa la porte qui donnait sur l'espace grillagé d'où on voyait décoller les avions. Il allait rester jusqu'à ce que Fudo l'ait définitivement quitté.

... Comment avait-il pu croire que le barman suivrait sans rien dire ? Comme si sa déclaration avait pu le faire changer d'avis: le brun avait décidé de se joindre au Calcio, et comptait bien partir. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu ce cas de figure aussi, il était préparé. Kido secoua la tête, sa gorge nouée l'empêchant presque de respirer. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, il était le seul responsable.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Fudo s'installait correctement sur le siège du côté extérieur de la rangée. A côté de lui, Toma accrochait déjà sa ceinture et lui parlait d'un ton léger, de l'Italie et des délicieux cafés frappés qu'on y buvait. Quitter le Japon, une broutille selon lui, une aventure pour le brun. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il laissait ici, sa mère, ses amis, définitivement et irrémédiablement Kido. L'hôtesse leur énonça les consignes de sécurité qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à regretter ses proches du sol nippon. Le Calcio était sa chance de jouer au vrai football, il l'avait saisie et ne devait pas penser qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Le FC Tokyo n'avait aucun avenir pour lui. Il pensa à Kido: et lui, que comptait-il faire à présent ? Puisqu'il partait pour l'Italie, le châtain allait sans doute décider de l'oublier pas vrai ? Il n'y avait que Kido pour décider de tenir ou non sa promesse.<p>

«Fudo Akio ?»

L'interpellé releva les yeux vers l'employée qui l'avait appelé.

«Oui ?»

«Un homme m'a donné ceci pour vous.»

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il saisit, sous le regard curieux de son camarade, qui retira ses écouteurs.

«C'est de la part de qui ?» demanda le gris tout joyeux.

«Aucune idée.» avoua le concerné.

«Vas-y, ouvre !»

Fudo obéit spontanément, et ouvrit le paquet pour le secouer à l'envers au-dessus de sa main. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant, tombé dans sa paume, l'écrin bleu de nuit qui devait éloigner Kido de lui à jamais. Il lâcha un soupir incrédule sous le regard perdu de son équipier, et ouvrit le boîtier sans oser y croire. Un papier plié en mille tomba lorsque le minuscule coffret fut ouvert, le brun se pencha et tendit une main tremblante pour le prendre et le défaire.

_Cette bague ne vaut rien pour moi, _lut-il. _Mais puisque c'est le symbole d'une promesse je te la donne. Je viendrai te chercher._

Fudo retourna le papier:

_N'oublie pas d'accord ?_

Il se pinça les lèvres, incrédule, alors que ses yeux encore embués se posaient sur le fameux symbole, un superbe anneau en or blanc surmonté d'une pierre aussi petite que belle. Il n'osa pas croire que c'était un diamant et referma l'écrin. A quoi pensait Kido ? Cette bague était bien trop petite pour ses doigts d'homme, et puis il ne pouvait de toute façon pas décemment porter un bijou de femme. Mais il serra l'écrin dans sa main, incapable de nier son émoi. Son cœur battait délicieusement trop vite, comme s'il essayait de traduire en morse tout le bonheur qui l'envahissait. La comparaison le fit rire intérieurement et il ne sentit pas sur lui le regard atterré de son ami:

«C'est Kido hein ?»

Le stratège l'avisa et hocha la tête, réprimant un sourire sans doute affreusement niais, gêné.

«Tu l'aimes vraiment...» constata simplement l'attaquant. «... Donc je suppose que pour nous...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Fudo comprit que le gris faisait allusion à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille. Toma lui avait proposé de dormir avec lui -dans le même lit-, avant de se corriger avec embarras. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas forcément coucher avec lui ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, enfin si, mais qu'il disait plutôt ça dans le sens où ils étaient tous les deux célibataires, et qu'ils se plaisaient et tout le reste... Fudo avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de déclaration et avait maladroitement demandé du temps à son équipier, car il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager. Le gris avait tout de suite voulu savoir si c'était à cause de Kido, ce à quoi le milieu de terrain n'avait rien répondu. Mais Toma aurait été de mauvaise foi s'il n'avait pas admis l'amour évident de Fudo pour l'étudiant, et ce qui se passait en ce moment confirmait son pressentiment.. Il avait la gorge serrée, compressée, mais ne dit rien.

«Tu m'en veux ?» demanda soudain le stratège d'un air embarrassé.

«Toi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'en veux plutôt à ce Kido de mes deux.»

Il avait dit ça en plaisantant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il avait toujours tout fait pour le brun depuis qu'ils se connaissaient alors que l'héritier l'avait eu comme sur un plateau et s'était amusé à jouer avec ses sentiments. Kido ne le méritait pas, l'attaquant était bien mieux que lui; attentif, amusant, plein de bons sentiments. Fudo aimait définitivement la mauvaise personne.

«Je vais peut-être te faire changer d'avis.» ajouta-t-il.

Fudo sourit sans dire s'il avait oui ou non une chance. Toma prit cela comme un accord et se sentit prêt à foncer dans le tas: au premier faux pas de Kido, il serait là pour lui prendre le brun, et ne le lâcherait jamais plus.

* * *

><p>ET OUI, C'EST LA FIN !<p>

Bien sûr, il y a aura probablement un épilogue, je ne sais juste pas encore quand x)

Je vous avouerai que la fin s'est imposée à moi de cette façon. Dès le début, je savais que ça ne pourrait pas finir autrement que par une séparation, histoire de laisser du temps aux choses et aux gens. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de me remettre à l'écriture de cette histoire (comme je vous l'ai dit, l'épilogue est en cours d'écriture depuis des lustres...) ! Pour autant je ne considère pas cette fin comme triste. Je trouve que c'est une fin heureuse, puisque leurs sentiments sont réciproques, qu'ils ont maintenant l'avenir devant eux et le passé définitivement enterré :D D'ailleurs, je me devais de faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre Toma, dont je me sers véritablement comme bouche trous depuis le début de l'histoire. C'est aussi une façon de lui laisser sa chance, cette fin ouverte, même si vous vous doutez bien que Fudo ne va pas oublier Kido aussi facilement après de tels adieux x)

Je suis toujours un peu triste d'arriver à la fin d'une publication. C'est une sorte d'achèvement, c'est un peu angoissant et délivrant à la fois.

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner vos impressions, si vous pensez que c'est une fin triste ou non par exemple :) Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir suivie jusque là, je pense que je suis au sommet du bonheur :D

Et pour vous donner un indice, ma prochaine fiction portera sur le Fifth Sector, toujours avec Kido et Fudo bien sûr ;)

Je vous aime !~


End file.
